My Husband is A Vampire
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Last chapter update! Love You! NC! Lemon! Smut! Fluff in this chapter Bagaimana akhir dari kisah Jinki, Gweboon, Jonghyun dan juga Eunsook? Bagaimana Eunsook menghadapi pernikahannya dengan Jonghyun, bagaimana pula Gweboon mengutarakan kecemburuannya? Chapter 11: Love You! Open request and RnR please!
1. Chapter 1: He's A Vampire

**My Husband is A Vampire**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair: JinBoon, slight MinhoxTaeyon**

**Warning: Switchgender, bloody, femaleKey and femaleTaemin, bit NC, dll.**

* * *

A/N: Alohaa… _My second fic here_! _Hope you'll enjoy it!_ Umur pakai umur Korea ya! _My first vampfict XD_

_Don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

Chapter 1: He's A Vampire

Pernikahan.

Suatu hubungan yang suci antara seorang _yeoja_ dan seorang _namja_. Didasari oleh cinta antara keduanya. Membangun sebuah keluarga yang baru. Keluarga yang bahagia dan penuh cinta. Tiap hari penuh kemesraan dan kasih sayang satu sama lain.

Tapi, bagi Kim Gweboon, pernikahan yang seperti itu hanya tinggal mimpi baginya. Salah, ia kini bukan lagi bermarga Kim, tetapi Lee. _Yeoja_ yang masih berusia 22 tahun itu sudah terikat dengan seorang _namja_. Bukan _namja_ pilihannya sendiri.

Gweboon adalah seorang _yeoja_ yang cantik dan manis. Ia seorang diva di kampusnya. Tubuh yang seksi, indah dan proposional. Wajahnya cantik. Pipinya tirus dan sering merona kemerahan. Matanya bersudut lancip di bagian atasnya, seperti mata kucing. Rambutnya cokelat muda bergelombang sampai punggungnya. Kulitnya putih dan mulus. Sempurna bukan?

Dan kini, _yeoja_ cantik itu tengah berbaring di ranjang _double size_ dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut berwarna _pink_, warna favoritnya. Tubuh mungilnya terbungkus gaun tidur berwarna _pink_. _Yeoja_ itu tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Malam pertama pernikahannya. Ia gelisah. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh _nampyeon_nya malam ini padanya.

Di tengah pemikirannya yang rumit itu, Gweboon mendengar suara langkah mendekat. Ia tahu siapa yang datang mendekat. _Yeoja_ itu semakin menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimutnya. Tindakannya itu mengundang kekehan dari orang yang mendekat padanya.

"Gwe…"

_Yeoja_ itu menoleh ketika suara sehalus beledu itu menyebut namanya. _Yeoja_ itu menatap ke arah _namja_ tampan yang memanggilnya. _Namja_ itu duduk di ranjang, di sisi yang berlawanan dengan Gweboon.

_Namja_ itu rupawan, sangat tampan. Ia terlihat seumuran dengan Gweboon, walaupun sebenarnya lebih tua tiga tahun dari Gweboon. Pipinya _chubby_. Matanya sipit, seperti bulan sabit. Ia seorang eksekutif muda yang bekerja di perusahaan yang cukup besar. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat keemasan. Sangat tampan.

"_Wa-Wae_, Jinki _Oppa_?" tanya Gweboon sedikit takut.

Jinki tersenyum pada _yeoja_ berwajah manis itu. "_Ani_. Hanya mengecek apa kau sudah tidur atau belum. Kenapa belum tidur, Gwe?"

Gweboon terdiam. Ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan _nampyeon_nya. _Yeoja_ itu hanya menatap Jinki. Pipinya memerah.

_Namja_ yang bernama Lee Jinki itu tertawa kecil melihat respon dari _anae_nya. Ia naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring di samping _yeoja_ itu. Jemarinya menyusuri pipi tirus Gweboon. "_Wae_? Takut denganku, _eoh_?" tanyanya.

Gweboon kembali mengangguk pada _namja_ tampan itu. _Namja_ itu terkekeh. "Kenapa, Gwe? Aku sudah menjelaskan dengan detail bukan?"

"Bisa saja kau berbohong."

Jinki tersenyum lembut pada _yeoja_ itu. Dikecupnya dahi _yeoja_ manis itu dengan lembut. Merengkuhnya dalam rangkulannya. Gweboon pasrah dengan tindakan Jinki, tahu ia tak bisa melawan _namja_ yang memesona itu. Selamanya, ia tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri dari Jinki.

"Aku tidak membohongimu, Lee Gweboon. Untuk sekarang, aku hanya meminta darahmu," ujar Jinki. "Dan ciuman."

Gweboon pasrah ketika Jinki mengangkat dagunya, menempelkan bibir mereka. Bibir Jinki terasa seperti bongkahan es di bibirnya. Amat dingin. Bibir itu melumat bibirnya. Menggigitnya, meminta akses masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Gweboon membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Jinki mendominasinya, memainkan lidah mereka berdua.

"_Oppa_…" desah Gweboon. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Selalu seperti ini. Ia tak bisa menolak sentuhan dari Lee Jinki. Ia justru membalas sentuhannya. Tubuhnya bereaksi pada sentuhan Jinki, seolah-olah membutuhkannya. Desahan mengalun dari bibirnya. Tubuhnya terkunci dalam rengkuhan Jinki.

Masih teringat jelas di memori Gweboon, bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan _namja_ rupawan itu.

**Flashback on**

"Heh, klienmu sudah menanti di dalam. Layani dia!"

Gweboon didorong masuk ke sebuah ruangan oleh seorang _namja_ bertubuh besar. _Yeoja_ manis itu menggigit bibirnya, takut. Pakaian yang dikenakannya sangat minim. Rok mini ketat dan atasan ketat yang menonjolkan buah dadanya. Hari pertamanya dipekerjakan sebagai budak seks.

_Yeoja_ manis itu dijual oleh seorang reternir sebagai ganti hutang orang tuanya. Orang tuanya masih hidup, tapi karena hutang mereka yang tak mereka sanggup bayar, Gweboon dibawa paksa oleh seorang reternir dan dijual ke sebuah _pub_ untuk dijadikan pelacur. _Yeoja_ itu terpaksa melakukannya. Ia tak mau orang tuanya dibebani hutang seperti itu. Hutang yang ada karena seorang penipu.

Tepat sebelum tubuhnya membentur lantai, ia merasakan ada yang menyokongnya. Tangan yang dingin, namun kokoh. Dan tangan itu menariknya ke pelukan seorang _namja_.

Dan dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, tak kasat mata, _namja_ itu mendudukkan Gweboon di atas ranjang. Gweboon terperangah. Kedua matanya yang runcing itu menatap ke arah _namja_ itu. _Namja_ yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya.

Memesona. Rupawan. Tampan.

Kata-kata itu tak cukup untuk menggambarkan _namja_ itu. Ia terlihat sangat muda, malah terlihat lebih muda daripada Gweboon. Kulitnya pucat. Matanya sipit dan irisnya berwarna cokelat tua. Rambutnya cokelat keemasan. Pipinya _chubby_. Ia sangat tampan, berbeda dari kebanyakan _namja_ hidung belang.

_Namja_ inilah yang memenangkan pelelangan atas Gweboon.

"Kim Gweboon…"

"_N-Ne_?"

_Namja_ rupawan itu tersenyum simpul. Matanya terlihat teduh, meneduhkan hati Gweboon. Ia duduk di samping Gweboon, dengan gerakan yang tidak bisa ditangkap oleh kedua mata runcing Gweboon.

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan kulakukan saat ini?" tanyanya.

Gweboon terdiam, menunduk. Pertanyaan yang retoris, sebenarnya. "Mungkin… memintaku untuk melayani Anda?" tanya _yeoja_ itu. Toh ia memang harus seperti itu, walau ia tidak menginginkannya.

_Namja_ itu terkekeh mendengar jawaban Gweboon. "Jawabanmu seperti jawaban untuk orang yang lebih muda, Gweboon-_ssi_. Jangan seperti itu, aku lebih tua darimu," katanya.

"_Mi-Mianhe_."

"_Gwenchana._ Banyak yang seperti itu padaku. Sayang sekali, jawabanmu salah. Aku tidak memintamu untuk melayaniku," kata _namja_ itu. "Oh ya, namaku Lee Jinki."

"La-Lalu?"

Jinki menyeringai mendengarkan pertanyaan Gweboon. "Kau tahu mitos tentang vampir?" tanya _namja_ itu. Ia mendorong pelan tubuh Gweboon hingga _yeoja_ itu terbaring di ranjang. Jinki memosisikan dirinya di atas tubuh _yeoja_ itu, menumpukan tangan di sisi kepala Gweboon, supaya tidak menindihnya.

Gweboon mengerjapkan matanya. "Aku tahu."

"Kau percaya bahwa vampir itu ada di dunia ini?"

Gweboon menggeleng. "Itu hanya mitos belaka."

Jinki kembali tertawa mendengar jawaban Gweboon. "Begitukah? Hanya mitos, ya… Kalau aku berkata bahwa aku adalah vampir?"

"Jin-Jinki-_ssi_, apa maksud Anda?"

"Sesuai dengan perkataanku, Gwe. Vampir bukan mitos belaka. Ada di dunia ini, membaur dengan manusia, dan salah satunya ada di depanmu," jawab Jinki.

Mata runcing Gweboon membulat. Aura Jinki terasa sangat kuat, menguncinya. Kalau Jinki benar-benar vampir, tamatlah riwayatnya. Darahnya akan habis dan ia akan mati. Begitulah yang ia lihat di film-film vampir. _Yeoja_ itu menggigit bibirnya, takut. Takut Jinki benar-benar akan meminum darahnya sampai habis.

Jinki kembali terkekeh melihatreaksi Gweboon. "_Wae_? Takut padaku? Kau takut aku akan meminum habis darahmu seperti di film-film vampir itu, Gweboonnie?"

Gweboon hanya terdiam, tidak merespon.

Jinki tersenyum pada _yeoja_ itu. "Aku tidak seperti itu. Kami, para vampir juga punya etika. Aku juga belum pernah meminum darah langsung dari manusia," katanya.

Gweboon mengernyitkan dahinya, heran dengan pernyataan _namja_ rupawan itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku belum pernah minum darah manusia. Tepatnya seperti itu. Karena hukum. Kau boleh percaya boleh tidak."

"Aneh."

"Bagimu, ya. Bagiku tidak. Gweboon, aku punya penawaran denganmu. Kau mau kubebaskan dari tempat ini?" tanya Jinki.

Gweboon terkejut mendengarkan penawaran Jinki. "Maksudnya?"

Jinki tersenyum. "Mengeluarkanmu dari tempat kotor ini. Kau tak pantas di sini. Tempatmu bukan di sini. Dan para _namja_ brengsek itu tidak pantas menikmati tubuhmu. Aku akan membayar berapa pun harganya," jawab Jinki.

Gweboon menatap ke mata sipit Jinki. "Syaratnya? Tidak mungkin kau mengajukannya tanpa syarat."

"Kau pintar juga. Ah, kujelaskan dulu tentang aturan yang membingungkanmu. Seorang vampir juga bisa merasakan cinta, Gweboon. Kami punya perasaan yang sama dengan manusia."

"Lalu?"

"Dan manusia yang kupilih adalah kau, Kim Gweboon."

Gweboon tersentak mendengarnya, menatap Jinki dengan pandangan aneh. Jinki tersenyum ke arah _yeoja_ itu. "Tadinya aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku saat pertama kali melihatmu. Tapi, kuakui, kau manusia pertama dan satu-satunya yang menarik hatiku."

"Lalu? Kau mau bilang kau mencintaiku, begitu?"

Jinki tersenyum lembut. "_Ne_. _Saranghae_, Kim Gweboon."

Gweboon menatap dalam mata Jinki. Ia tidak terlihat jahat. Justru terlihat tulus dan sungguh-sungguh. Matanya begitu teduh. Gweboon menggigit bibirnya, tak tahu harus membalas apa. Ini pertama kalinya ia menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang vampir. Kalau manusia, sering, toh ia adalah diva di universitasnya.

"Kau masih bingung ya… Aku menawarkanmu untuk bebas dari sini. Akan kubayar. Dengan syarat, kau harus mau menikah denganku dan… darah. Di luar itu, semua keinginanmu akan kupenuhi," kata Jinki. "Uang, seberapa banyak yang butuhkan, apa pun yang kau inginkan, akan kupenuhi."

Mendengar kata bebas itu, Gweboon tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun lagi. Mungkin lebih baik mati daripada harus hidup melayani napsu para pria bejat.

"Oh, lagi. Aku bukan orang jahat, jadi kupikir, yah, soal seks… Aku tidak akan memaksamu sampai kau siap."

"Kau tidak berbohong kan?"

"Aku tidak berbohong."

Gweboon menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku akan menyanggupinya."

**Flashback off**

Gweboon memejamkan matanya. Jinki menepati kata-katanya. Ibunya bilang Jinki yang membelinya dan bermaksud menjadikannya sebagai istri. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh Jinki sampai akhirnya ia diijinkan menjadikan Gweboon sebagai istrinya.

_Yeoja_ manis itu mendorong pelan Jinki, merasa kehabisan napas. "Ambilah, Jinki _Oppa_."

Jinki tersenyum. Ia sudah haus sejak tadi. Ia tak berani meminum darah Gweboon di tengah acara. Hanya kerabatnya saja yang merupakan klan vampir. Dan Gweboon menyadari bahwa Jinki terlihat sedikit lelah. Matanya sedikit menggelap, tanda ia haus.

_Namja_ rupawan itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di sela leher Gweboon, membuka mulutnya. Taringnya menyobek kulit Gweboon, mengalirkan darah segar dari leher _yeoja_ itu. Meminum cairan merah yang sangat menggodanya itu. Menikmati tiap tetesnya, memuaskan dahaganya.

Gweboon mendesah pelan. Tangannya merengkuh leher Jinki, meremas rambut _namja_ itu. Semakin lama ia semakin terbiasa dengan hal ini. Bahkan ada sensasi tersendiri saat _namja_ itu menjilat leher putihnya. Hampir setiap hari seperti ini. _Namja_ itu meminum darahnya, seakan tak ada darah lain yang mampu memuaskannya.

"_Gomawo_, Gwe."

Gweboon hanya tersenyum samar. Jinki menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Menyandarkan kepala Gweboon di dada bidangnya. Mengecup lembut puncak kepala _yeoja_ itu. "Gwe… Bisakah kau mencintaiku?" tanya Jinki.

Gweboon mendongak, menatap vampir itu. "_Wae, Oppa_?" tanyanya. Mungkin aneh, tapi ia lebih suka memanggil Jinki dengan sebuat _Oppa_. Rasanya ia tidak ingin memedulikan bahwa Jinki adalah vampir. Baginya, Jinki adalah _namja_ yang sangat baik. Di luar fakta ia adalah vampir, Jinki benar-benar baik padanya. Selalu lembut padanya.

"Lupakan. Mungkin aku hanya parasit bagimu."

"_Oppa_… Kau bukan parasit. Aku akan belajar untuk mencintaimu, Lee Jinki. Walau kau vampir, tapi kurasa… yah, aku percaya padamu."

Jinki tersenyum. "_Gomawo_, Gwe."

* * *

Dua bulan berlalu semenjak pernikahannya dengan Jinki. Gweboon merasa hidupnya banyak berubah. Menjadi mahasiswi sekaligus istri tidak mudah. Belum lagi ia harus memberikan darahnya pada sang _nampyeon_, dan ia harus siap, tidak tahu kapan kondisi Jinki melemah. Tapi, Gweboon lumayan menikmatinya. Jinki juga selalu akan menuruti kemauannya.

Jinki sangat menyayanginya. Melebihi apa pun. Bukan karena darahnya.

Gweboon juga tahu itu. Sehaus apa pun Jinki, Jinki tidak akan meminta darah Gweboon saat Gweboon lelah. Ia akan menundanya atau meminum pil darah. Sebelum bertemu Gweboon, Jinki meminum darah dari orang tua, adiknya atau pil darah.

Gweboon menghela napas mengingat semuanya. _Yeoja_ itu merapikan _dress_ sederhana berwarna _pink _yang dikenakannya saat ini. Ia berada di depan kantor Jinki, mengantar bekal(Jinki juga bisa makan makanan manusia, walaupun asupan utamanya berasal dari darah) dan sekaligus menjadi hidangan utamanya, karena sudah dua hari Jinki tidak minum darah, dengan alasan Gweboon terlihat lelah.

Kaki jenjangnya yang dialasi _wedges_ yang senada dengan _dress_nya, tidak tinggi dan berhiaskan pita. Satpam yang menjaga menghentikannya ketika ia menjejakkan kakinya masuk. Gweboon memutar bola matanya. Tidakkah satpam itu tahu bahwa Gweboon adalah istri salah satu atasan di kantor ini?

Gweboon tersenyum manis pada satpam itu. "Aku mau menemui Lee Jinki-_ssi_, aku ada janji dengannya. Tanya sekretarisnya kalau tidak percaya. Lee Gweboon."

Mendengar namanya, satpam itu langsung mengijinkan Gweboon masuk. _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum. Ada secercah rasa bahagia di hatinya karena hendak menemui _nampyeon_nya. Dua bulan hidup dengan Jinki membuat benih cintanya terhadap vampir tampan itu tumbuh. Awalnya ia sangat tidak mau, karena Jinki bagaimana pun adalah vampir. Tapi, semakin lama, hatinya mencair dengan sendirinya, karena kebaikan Jinki.

Bersenandung kecil, ia berjalan ke arah _lift_. Menenteng bekal buatannya untuk Jinki. _Yeoja_ itu mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang. Ia tahu banyak yang iri padanya karena Jinki memilihnya sebagai pasangan hidupnya.

Brugh…

"Aw…" Gweboon merintih kecil saat ia menabrak seseorang. Beruntung ia tidak sampai jatuh, karena orang yang ditubruknya menahannya. Seorang _namja_, kalau Gweboon benar.

"Ah, _mianhe_…" Gweboon melepaskan diri dengan cepat. Ia menatap ke arah _namja_ itu. Detik berikutnya, mata kucingnya membulat. _Namja_ yang tadi menubruknya juga membulatkan mata belonya.

"Minho _Oppa_?"

"Kau Gweboon kan?"

Hening.

Gweboon menggigit bibirnya. Tak menyangka akan bertemu _namja_ jangkung nan tampan itu saat ini. Choi Minho. Seniornya di SMA yang sempat disukai olehnya. Oh, Jinki tidak boleh mengetahuinya. Jinki sangat protektif terhadapnya, _namja_ itu pernah menghajar habis-habisan para preman yang menggoda Gweboon. Kalau tidak dihentikan Gweboon, nyawa para preman itu sudah melayang. Kekuatan fisik vampir memang luar biasa dibandingkan manusia.

Gweboon mengangguk pelan. "_Ne_. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Minho tersenyum lebar. "Aku bekerja di sini. Kau sendiri?"

"Ah… Mengantar bekal untuk Jinki _Oppa_."

"Jinki-_ssi_? Ah, dia atasanku. Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Aku _anae_nya."

Minho terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan itu. Ia tahu Gweboon pernah menyukainya saat SMA. Tapi, ia tidak menyukai Gweboon, jadi yah, mereka hanya teman. "Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu dan sekarang kau sudah menikah? _Chukkae_, Gweboon-a."

Gweboon tersenyum manis. "_Gomawo_, Minho _Oppa_."

"Kalau ada waktu luang, mau makan denganku?" tanya Minho. "Sebagai teman," tambahnya.

Gweboon mengangguk. "Baiklah, tentu saja. Ah, aku duluan," pamitnya. Ia masuk ke dalam _lift_, lalu menekan angka lantai tempat ruangan Jinki berada. Perusahaan ini milih klan vampir Jinki. Semua atasan di sini vampir, walaupun para karyawan tidak tahu. Posisi Jinki cukup tinggi di sini, karena pemiliknya saat ini adalah kakeknya.

Ketika _lift_ berhenti, Gweboon segera keluar dari dalam _lift_ dan berjalan ke ruangan Jinki. Tak lupa ia tersenyum pada bawahan _nampyeon_nya. Kaki jenjangnya semakin mendekati ruangan Jinki. Jinki selalu mengijinkannya kemari kapan pun, tidak ada yang boleh melarang Gweboon masuk.

"Jinki _Oppa_…"

Gweboon mematung melihat pemandangan di ruangan Jinki. Seorang _yeoja_ tampak menggoda Jinki. _Yeoja_ itu berdiri di samping meja Jinki, berpakaian minim dan seksi. Api cemburu terasa membakar tubuh Gweboon saat ini. Rasanya ia ingin menampar _yeoja_ itu. Menggoda_ nampyeon_nya. Gweboon hanya berusaha mengatur emosinya, tetap tersenyum.

"Gwe? Kemarilah." Jinki yang tadinya berwajah datar di depan _yeoja_ sinting itu pun tersenyum melihat Gweboon. Ia melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Gweboon datang ke sisinya. Matanya seakan menghipnotis Gweboon.

Gweboon melangkah maju mendekati Jinki. Tak mungkin Jinki-nya tergoda oleh _yeoja _murahan. Dengan senyuman yang menggoda dan cara jalannya yang sensual, ia mendekat ke arah Jinki. Ketika Gweboon sampai di samping Jinki, Jinki menarik pinggangnya dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Gweboon tersenyum pada _namja_ tampan itu.

"Apa aku tidak mengganggu _meeting_mu, _Oppa_?" tanyanya. Ia melirik sinis ke arah _yeoja_ itu. Tangannya membelai pipi _chubby_ Jinki. Tindakannya seakan-akan mau menegaskan pada _yeoja_ yang menggoda bahwa Jinki miliknya seorang.

"Tidak, _chagi_. Tentu saja kau tidak mengganggu." Jinki mengecup bibir mungil Gweboon. "Kau sangat membantuku."

Ia menoleh ke arah _yeoja_ yang tampak mematung di samping meja kerjanya. "Pergi dari sini, sekarang. Aku sudah mengusirmu dari tadi, dan sekarang ini peringatan terakhir. Bilang pada bosmu, jangan mengirim _yeoja_ untuk menggodaku, karena tidak ada yang bisa. Jangan harap aku mau menyetujui kontrak dengan cara seperti ini. Di dunia ini, hanya _anae_ku yang berhak menggodaku. Pergi."

Mendengar suara dingin dari Jinki, _yeoja_ itu berdecih, menatap sinis Gweboon, lalu pergi. Mau tak mau ia mengakui kekalahannya, melihat paras Gweboon yang sangat cantik walaupun tanpa _make up _dan tubuhnya yang lebih seksi darinya.

"_Yeoja_ sinting," gumam Gweboon.

Jinki tertawa mendengarkan gumaman Gweboon. Ia mengelus pipi tirus Gweboon. "Kau cemburu? Jangan dipikirkan, banyak yang mengalami seperti ini, Gwe. Atasan di sini sudah sering mengalaminya. Aku juga tidak akan berpaling, Gwe. Kau tetap yang terbaik untukku."

"Benarkah?"

"Darahnya tidak seharum darahmu, _yeobo_. Tidak secantik dirimu dan tidak seseksi _nae_ Gwe."

Gweboon tertawa. "Sejak kapan seorang vampir bisa menggombal?"

"Aku tidak menggombal."

Gweboon menatap _namja_ itu. "_Oppa_… Sekarang kau harus minum. Matamu sudah menggelap, _Oppa_."

Jinki tersenyum. Gweboon sangat perhatian padanya. Ia menyukai perhatian itu. Jarang ada manusia yang suka rela menawarkan darahnya. Gweboon melakukannya ketika ia merasa Jinki memang sudah melemah. Perhatian itu membuat Jinki benar-benar senang.

"_Kiss me, first_," pinta Jinki.

Gweboon menghela napas. Ia menarik kerah Jinki, lalu melumat bibir tebalnya. Mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jinki, meremas rambutnya. Ia membiarkan _namja_ itu mendominasinya, menikmati ketika lidah mereka bertemu. Membiarkan Jinki mengecap rasa bibirnya.

Setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka, Jinki merendahkan kepalanya, menggigit sela leher Gweboon dan meminum darahnya. Gweboon mengelus rambut Jinki, membiarkannya meminum darahnya. Tangannya tetap memeluk erat leher _namja_ itu, sementara Jinki memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"_Oppa_!"

Gweboon mengernyit. Jinki segera melepaskan gigitannya, menoleh ke arah pintu ruangannya. Ia menggeleng melihat sosok itu. Gweboon malah terkejut. _Yeoja_ yang ada di sana bertubuh mungil dan sempurna. Wajahnya sangat imut. Ia mengenakan _dress_ selutut berwarna kuning. Ia tersenyum ke arah Jinki dan Gweboon.

"Pantas saja _Oppa_ tidak ikut menjemputku di bandara, hm? Rupanya ini alasan _Oppa_?" tanyanya sembari mendekat.

"Aku sibuk."

"Tapi kau juga tidak mengundangku ke pernikahanmu, _Oppa_! Aish… _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ bilang kau menikah dengan manusia? Kau tidak mengundangku! Harusnya kau mengundangku! Persetan dengan liburanku," kata _yeoja_ itu. Ia berdiri di depan meja Jinki, mem-_pout_kan bibirnya. "Tapi, katanya kau menikahi manusia, _Oppa_?"

Jinki tergelak mendengarkan pertanyaan _yeoja_ itu. "Taeyon… Kau sudah tidak bisa merasakan bahwa ia manusia? Gwe, dia adikku, Taeyon. Taeyon, ini _anae_ku, Gweboon."

Taeyon mengerjap. "Gweboon _Eonnie_? _Oppa_, kalau aku boleh bilang, dia lebih cantik dari vampir mana pun yang pernah kutemui. Pantas saja _Oppa_ menikahinya. Darahnya juga harum," katanya.

Jinki terkekeh mendengarkan ucapan dari Taeyon. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Gweboon. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Gweboon. "Aku tidak menikahinya karena itu, Taeyon…"

"_Eonnie_ orang yang baik. Padahal banyak vampir yang menginginkan _Oppa_, yah, aku malah lebih senang _Oppa_ menikah dengan Gweboon _Eonnie_."

"Dia bisa menilai orang itu baik atau tidak, Gwe," ucap Jinki melihat _anae_nya kebingungan.

"Ah, _ne_. Jinki _Oppa_, bisakah kau melepaskanku sebentar?"

Jinki tersenyum, membiarkan Gweboon turun dari pangkuannya. Gweboon berjalan mendekati Taeyon. Ia tersenyum pada _dongsaeng_ dari Jinki itu. Taeyon tidak terlihat jahat. Lebih manusiawi daripada vampir mana pun yang ia temui.

"_Eonnie_, kau sangat cantik kalau dilihat lebih dekat begini," puji Taeyon ketika Gweboon mendekatinya.

Gweboon tersenyum. "_Gomawo_. Kau juga cantik. Aku tak menyangka Jinki _Oppa_ punya adik."

Taeyon tertawa manis. "Kurasa kau tidak tahu banyak tentang Jinki _Oppa, Eonnie. _Mau aku ceritakan? Aku tahu banyak kelemahan Jinki _Oppa_, _Eonnie_ bisa menggunakannya kalau _Oppa_ terlalu memaksa."

"Ya! Yonnie!"

"_Wae_? Aku pinjam Gweboon _Eonnie_! Aku juga mau punya kakak perempuan, tidak hanya _Oppa_!"

Gweboon tersenyum. "Aku ikut denganmu, Yonnie."

"_Yes_! _Bye, Oppa_!"

Jinki menghela napas. Ia membiarkan dua _yeoja_ cantik itu keluar ruangannya. Tersenyum. Mereka memang bisa akrab dengan cepat. Mungkin Gweboon juga bisa mengatasi kesepian Taeyon.

"Gwe… Kau benar-benar _yeoja_ yang sangat baik."

* * *

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau menikah?" tanya Minho. Ia dan Gweboon berada di sebuah kafe dekat kantor Minho. Duduk berdua. Dua minuman tersedia di depan mereka. _Black coffee_ untuk Minho dan _ice chocolate_ untuk Gweboon.

Gweboon menyesap minumannya, lalu menjawab, "Hm… Sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Memang tidak banyak yang tahu. Yah, aku juga tidak tahu di mana kau, jadi aku tidak mengundangmu, _mianhe_."

"_Gwenchana._ Hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka yang menikahimu adalah Lee Jinki. Aku tidak tahu kau mengenalnya."

Gweboon tersenyum simpul. "Dunia memang sempit. Tapi Jinki _Oppa_ memang orang yang baik kok. _Appa_ dan _Umma_ku juga setuju."

Minho hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Gweboon. "Dan kau juga tahu bahwa dia bukan manusia?"

Deg!

Gweboon terpaku mendengarkan ucapan Minho. Ia menatap _namja_ itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dari mana Minho tahu bahwa Jinki adalah vampir? Ia menggigit bibirnya. Tidak, tidak boleh ada yang tahu keberadaan vampir kecuali vampir itu sendiri dan manusia yang menjadi pasangannya, kalau pasangannya adalah manusia.

Minho terkekeh melihat raut wajah Gweboon. "_Gwenchana_. Aku sama sepertimu, Gweboon. Aku tahu semuanya. Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu."

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Gweboon terbata.

"Lee Taeyon. Dia _yeojachingu_ku."

"_Mwo_? Yonnie?"

"Dia tidak cerita padamu? Hm… Aku memang menjalin hubungan dengannya. Aku yang mendekatinya, tanpa tahu sosok aslinya. Aku baru tahu setelah berpacaran dengannya. Yonnie bilang padaku secara terang-terangan," kata Minho sambil tertawa pelan.

"Kau tidak takut?"

Minho menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Kupikir dia bercanda, tapi Yonnie malah membuktikannya. Kau tahu dengan cara apa. Yonnie sangat manusiawi. Dan aku tidak mau kehilangannya. Jadi, walaupun dia adalah vampir, aku tetap mencintainya. Memang tidak terlalu enak karena aku jadi makanan utamanya dan Yonnie manja sekali," jawabnya. Sinar bahagia tampak di matanya.

Gweboon menghela napas. Memikirkan kembali hubungannya dengan Jinki. Ia bahkan tidak menikah karena cinta. Ia tidak membenci Jinki, tapi tidak juga mencintainya. Tapi Jinki mencintainya. Ia tidak membalasnya, tapi Jinki menunggunya dengan sabar. Tidak seperti Minho dan Taeyon.

"Gweboon? Kau kenapa?"

Gweboon tersentak. Ia melamun. Ia merasa pipinya basah. Segera diusapnya air mata yang mengalir dari kedua sudut mata kucingnya. "Ah? Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya pelan.

"Kau… tidak menikah dengannya karena kau mencintainya?" tanya Minho, menganalisis reaksi Gweboon setelah mendengar ceritanya.

Gweboon mengangguk lemah. "Benar…"

Minho membulatkan mata besarnya. _Namja_ tampan itu tidak percaya. Seorang Kim Gweboon bisa menikah seperti itu. "Gweboon, kau…"

"Dia mencintaiku. Kalau kau di posisiku, kau akan memilih menikah dengannya juga, Minho _Oppa_. Aku… Aku belum melaksanakan tugasku sebagai istri dengan baik. Aku tidak tahu… Jinki _Oppa_ tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya, selalu sabar menghadapiku. Tapi aku tidak tahu…"

"Kau mencintainya atau tidak, Gweboon? Kalau ya, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?" tanya Minho.

Gweboon terdiam. Jantungnya selalu berdetak kencang karena Jinki. Jinki selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman dan aman. Jinki selalu memerhatikannya dan Gweboon menyukainya. Ia selalu bahagia dekat dengan Jinki. Darah bukan harga yang layak untuk semua itu. Hanya saja, ia terlalu takut Jinki menipunya. Membohonginya.

"Gweboon, kalau kau mencintainya, nyatakan saja. Semudah itu. Ia pasti bersungguh-sungguh padamu. Itu alasannya kenapa ia menjadikanmu makanan utamanya. Kalau tidak benar-benar mencintai, rasanya berbeda, itu kata Yonnie padaku," kata Minho.

Gweboon tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "_Gomawo_, Minho _Oppa_. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa nasib kita sama. Dan yah, kurasa aku mencintai Jinki _Oppa_."

"Dia _namja_ yang tepat untukmu, kurasa. Mengingat dulu kau judes dan cuek."

Gweboon tertawa pelan. Ia selalu judes terhadap _namja_ yang menganggunya. Tapi ia tidak pernah bisa judes di hadapan Jinki. Tiap kali ia hampir marah, senyuman manis Jinki selalu membuatnya luluh. Sungguh _namja_ yang manis. "Susah bertingkah seperti itu di depannya. Ah, kurasa aku harus pulang, aku harus membuat makan malam," kata Gweboon.

Minho mengangguk. "Waktu istirahatku juga sudah habis."

Setelah membayar, mereka berdua pergi keluar dari kafe. Gweboon melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Masih ada sekitar dua sampai tiga jam untuk memasak dan istirahat sebelum Jinki pulang.

"E-Eh?"

Saking tidak memperhatikan jalan, Gweboon kehilangan keseimbangan, apalagi yang ia memakai _wedges_. _Yeoja_ itu tidak bisa menyeimbangkannya kembali. Tepat sebelum ia mencium jalanan, Minho menahannya dan menariknya. Dan posisi mereka saat ini tampak seperti sedang berpelukan, karena Gweboon juga memegang bahu Minho.

"_Gwenchana_?" tanya Minho.

"_Gwe-Gwenchana. Gomawo,_ Minho _Oppa_," jawab Gweboon sambil melepaskan diri.

Minho tersenyum. "Nah, hati-hati, Gweboon. _Fighting_!"

"_Ne. Gomawo_."

Gweboon tersenyum pada Minho, lalu melangkah kembali ke apartement tempat ia dan Jinki tinggal. Ia tak menyangka ada sepasang mata yang dari tadi mengawasinya dan Minho. Sepasang mata milik _namja_ yang merasa sakit hati setelah melihat adegan tadi. Tangan _namja_ itu terkepal. Merasakan marah dan cemburu di saat yang sama.

"Gwe..."

* * *

Gweboon duduk di sofa, mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya sembari menunggu suaminya pulang. Ia bersenandung kecil sembari mengerjakannya. Makan malam sudah ia siapkan. Bahkan Gweboon sudah menyiapkan makanan manusia favorit Jinki, yang berbahan utama ayam. Romantis, bukan?

_Yeoja_ manis itu tersentak mendengar pintu dibuka dengan kasar dan ditutup kembali dengan kasar. Harusnya yang bisa masuk kemari hanya sedikit, karena ada kombinasi angka untuk membuka pintu. Jinki tidak pernah kasar melakukan apa pun. Tapi Gweboon terkejut, karena yang masuk adalah Jinki. Wajahnya datar, tidak tersenyum sedikit pun.

"_Oppa_…" Gweboon bangkit dari duduknya, mendekati Jinki. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang manis. "Aku sudah menyiapkan makan dan air panas. _Oppa_ mau mandi dulu atau makan dulu?"

Jinki tersenyum sinis pada _anae_nya itu. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Gweboon."

Gweboon mengerutkan dahinya, heran dengan tingkah Jinki yang berbeda. Bahkan, Jinki tidak memanggilnya "Gwe" lagi. "_Oppa_? _Waeyo_?" tanyanya heran. Biasanya ia juga melakukan ini, dan Jinki sama sekali tidak pernah protes.

"Gweboon, hentikan tingkahmu sekarang juga."

Gweboon semakin heran. Jinki terlihat marah padanya, untuk pertama kalinya.

"Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau memperhatikanku, Gweboon. Bertingkah seolah-olah kau menyukaiku."

"_Oppa_? _Wae_? Kenapa mendadak _Oppa_ jadi seperti ini?"

"Jangan berpura-pura, Gweboon! Kau bertemu dengan Choi Minho dan berpelukan dengannya, kan? Dia seniormu yang sempat kau sukai dulu! Jangan bohong, aku tahu semuanya. Dan sekarang kau berhubungan dengannya lagi."

Gweboon mematung mendengar ucapan Jinki. Lidahnya kelu, tidak bisa membantah. Matanya terasa panas. Ini pertama kalinya _nampyeon_nya marah padanya. Marah besar padanya. Ia bisa melihatnya di mata bulan sabitnya yang tampak berkilat penuh amarah. Ia terlalu takut.

"Tidak membantah? Ikut aku." Jinki menarik tangan Gweboon, melangkah cepat ke kamar mereka. Vampir tampan itu mendorong Gweboon sampai _yeoja_ itu terhempas di ranjang mereka.

"_Oppa_…" Gweboon terlihat takut saat Jinki menindihnya. Kedua tangan Jinki berada di sisi kepalanya.

"_Wae_, Gwe? Apa yang aku lakukan untukmu belum cukup? Tidak bisakah kau melihatmu, Gwe? Tidak bisakah kau mencintaiku? Aku mau bersabar, Gwe, sampai kau punya perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku tidak ingin kau melihatku sebagai vampir, aku ingin kau melihatku sebagai _namja_ biasa, Gwe."

"_Oppa_-"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan lagi, Gwe. Kau sudah membuatku sakit hati. Dengan cara apa aku harus menyadarkanmu? Kau milikku, Gwe. Aku _nampyeon_mu!"

"_Op_-hmmmffff…"

Bibir tebal Jinki mendarat tepat di bibir Gweboon. Mencumbunya dengan kasar, mengisyaratkan kemarahannya. Tidak lembut dan manis sama sekali. Gweboon tersentak, tak bisa melawannya. Ia diam. Jinki… ini bukan Lee Jinkinya. Bukan _nampyeon_nya.

Jinki beralih ke leher Gweboon, mencium dan menghisap kulit lehernya yang putih mulus itu, membuat _yeoja_ itu melenguh pelan. Tangannya bergerak, meraba paha Gweboon.

"_O-Oppa_, hentikan…" Gweboon mencicit. Terisak pelan. Tak menyangka _namja_ yang benar-benar ia cintai bisa berlaku seperti ini padanya.

Jinki tidak mendengarkannya. Tangannya menyusup masuk ke balik rok Gweboon, mengelus bagian intimnya dari luar.

"_Andwae_!_ Oppa! Andwae_!"

Gweboon menangis keras. Meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Mendorong dan memukul Jinki sekuat tenaganya. Ia tidak mau seperti ini. Ini bukan Jinki-nya. Ia tidak mau sentuhan ini.

"_Mianhe_, Gwe. Sepertinya aku benar-benar parasit bagimu. Kurasa… sebaiknya kita tak perlu bertemu lagi. Aku akan mengurus perceraian. Kau tidurlah di sini, aku akan tidur di luar," kata Jinki dingin.

Mata kucing Gweboon membulat mendengar ucapan Jinki. Sementara otaknya sibuk mencerna, Jinki meninggalkannya dengan cepat. Begitu sadar, Jinki sudah meninggalkannya.

"Jinki _Oppa_!"

Gweboon keluar dari kamarnya, mencari-cari Jinki. Jinki tidak ada di mana pun. Tak peduli penampilannya yang berantakan, ia keluar dari apartementnya. Air mata terus mengalir di sudut matanya. Nihil. Jinki tidak ada. Mobilnya juga tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Jinki _Oppa_… _Mianhe_…"

Semua rencananya malam ini gagal. Mengucapkan kata cinta begitu sulit. Bahkan _namja_ yang ia cintai malah berencana berpisah darinya. Hatinya hancur berantakan, terkoyak-koyak. Perih. Hampa. Air mata tidak pernah berhenti mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Jinki…"

* * *

A/N: Karena ini _vampfict_ pertama, jadi maaf kalau aneh. Maaf Jinki OOC di akhiran #ditampongOnew. Dan karena saya sendiri ga bisa bikin OnKey(ga bisa bikin yaoi, tepatnya), jadi yah... JinBoon deh... _Mianhe_.

Saya masih baru di fandom ini, jadi belum tahu banyak dan belum tahu apa-apa. Jadi maaf kalo ambruadul ga karu-karuan.

Jadi, saya mohon _review_ dan kritiknya untuk membangun saya menjadi lebih baik. #bungkuk

_Review, please!_

Meiko Hoshiyori

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Sadness and Happiness

**My Husband is A Vampire**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair: JinBoon**

**Warning:, Switchgender, blood, femaleKey and femaleTaemin, dll.**

* * *

A/N: Ohohoohohoo, chapter 2~ Tadinya mau bikin _oneshot_, eh malah ga taunya malah lebih.. Maafkan daku _dear_ Onew #plaak membuat dirimu OOC #dihajarMVP

Oh y, Taeyon itu _female_Taemin ya XD

Gweboon itu _female_Key

_Don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

Chapter 2: Sadness and Happiness

Sudah beberapa hari Gweboon tidak bertemu dengan Lee Jinki. _Namja_ itu berangkat bekerja sebelum Gweboon tidur dan pulang sangat malam. Saat Gweboon pergi ke kantor Jinki, _namja_ itu selalu punya ribuan alasan untuk tidak mau bertemu dengan Gweboon. Dan makan malam yang dibuat Gweboon untuk Jinki pun tak pernah disentuh. Paginya, Gweboon selalu menemukan makanan Jinki utuh.

Yang ia temukan hanya pil darah persediaan Jinki berkurang.

Jinki tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Tidak meminum darahnya. Tidak tidur dengannya. Tidak memeluknya saat tidur. Tidak menciumnya. Tidak mau menatapnya lagi dan tersenyum padanya.

Semua itu membuat Gweboon semakin sedih. _Yeoja_ itu sama sekali tak napsu makan. Tidur pun sulit. Setiap hari ia menangis. Merindukan Jinki, sangat merindukannya. Hidupnya terasa kosong dan hampa tanpa kehadiran Jinki. Ini begitu menyiksanya.

_Yeoja_ manis itu kini tengah duduk di depan meja makan. Sebotol _soju_ tersedia di depan matanya. Tentu saja juga dengan cawannya. Gweboon sebenarnya pernah meminum _soju_, tetapi tidak sering dan tidak pernah menghabiskan satu botol. Namun, kali ini ia terus-terusan menuang isi dari botol ke cawan. Tak peduli lagi dengan keadaannya yang sangat berantakan. Stres membuatnya bertingkah seperti ini.

"_Nappeun namja_! Setelah lama tidak bertemu malah memberiku surat cerai!"

_Yeoja_ itu menatap nanar pada selembar kertas yang ada di meja. Surat perceraiannya dan Jinki. Saat ia pulang kuliah, surat itu sudah berada di meja. Lengkap dengan tanda tangan Jinki yang sudah tertulis di sana. Ada sebuah surat kecil, dan mengatakan bahwa kalau Gweboon menandatanginya, mereka resmi bercerai. Apartement ini diberikan pada Gweboon kalau mereka bercerai.

Gweboon tidak akan menandatanginya.

"Kau jahat, Lee Jinki… hiks… Kau bahkan belum mendengar penjelasanku sama sekali…"

Gweboon kembali meminum _soju_. Wajahnya sudah memerah. Dan ia terlihat menyedihkan. Rambutnya berantakan, pakaiannya pun berantakan. Ia tak terlihat sebagai seorang diva lagi. Melangkah gontai, ia pergi ke arah kamarnya. Menghempaskan tubuhnya yang kurus di ranjangnya. Memeluk bantal yang biasanya digunakan Jinki erat-erat.

"Jinki _pabbo_! Kau mau menceraikanku sementara aku mencintaimu, hah? Aku belum mengatakannya padamu dan kau minta bercerai!"

Air mata kembali menggenang di sudut mata Gweboon. Menangis, kegiatan setiap malam yang ia lakukan beberapa lama ini. Meratapi nasibnya. Menyesal karena ia tak menyatakan perasaannya pada Jinki lebih awal.

Ia baru merasa kehilangan setelah Jinki tidak ada di sampingnya. Belum sempat mengapresiasikan perasaannya pada Jinki. Kehadiran Jinki terasa sangat penting baginya. Seperti tak mau hidup tanpa Jinki. Hidup bergantung pada Jinki.

"Jinki…"

Gweboon memegangi dadanya yang terasa amat sesak. Untuk pertama kalinya, hatinya terasa benar-benar sakit dan perih. Melebihi dari waktu tahu Minho tidak menyukainya. Berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit. Membuatnya tak bisa memikirkan apa pun lagi kecuali Jinki. Dan bayangan kejadian malam itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Saat Jinki hendak menyentuhnya.

Gweboon tidak mau melakukannya bukan karena ia membenci Jinki. Ia mencintai _namja_ itu, tapi ia tidak mau melakukannya karena itu bukan Jinkinya. Bukan Jinki yang biasanya.

Suara tangisnya yang pilu memecah keheningan malam. Tubuh mungilnya gemetaran. Menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa sakit yang menyiksa dadanya. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Kalau ia menyadari perasaannya lebih cepat, kalau ia tidak menolak sentuhan Jinki, mungkin malamnya tidak akan seperti ini. Jinki akan selalu berada di sampingnya.

"Jinki…."

Hanya bisikan lirih yang memanggil namanya. Tidak akan sampai pada Jinki. Hanya mampu berbisik, suaranya habis. Tenggorokannya terasa amat kering. Dadanya terasa amat sakit, bagai terkoyak-koyak. Luka besar menganga di hatinya. Luka yang semakin membesar tiap harinya.

Beginikah takdirnya?

* * *

Seorang _yeoja_ berwajah imut melangkah riang memasuki _lift_ sebuah apartement mewah. Ia bersenandung kecil. Tujuannya adalah apartement kakak dan kakak iparnya. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan keduanya karena kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswi.

Lee Taeyon mengamati setiap pintu kamar. Jalannya tak kasat oleh mata, toh ia memang vampir dan gerakannya cepat. Sampai di depan tempat yang ia maksud, _yeoja_ itu menekan kombinasi angka untuk membuka pintu apartement. Lalu, ia memasuki apartement mewah itu.

Kedua matanya menyusuri setiap sudut apartementnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Ada yang aneh di apartement ini. Ia mencium bau alkohol. Meja tampak berantakan, sofa juga. Taeyon melangkah ke ruang makan. Ada sebotol _soju_ tergeletak. Meja sangat berantakan, ada juga makanan yang sudah dingin. Tapi, matanya tertuju pada sehelai kertas di atas meja.

Taeyon mengambil kertas itu, membacanya. Detik berikutnya, kertas itu jatuh ke lantai. Taeyon melotot, tak percaya.

"Surat… cerai? Jinki _Oppa_?"

_Yeoja_ berwajah imut itu meninggalkan surat itu di lantai. Dari tadi ia belum bertemu dengan suami istri yang tinggal di situ. Tidak ada bau darah Jinki. Bau darah Gweboon ada, tapi berasal dari kamar Jinki dan Gweboon. Taeyon semakin heran, karena biasanya, pada jam yang sama, Gweboon sudah bangun dan menata rumah, apalagi ini banyak universitas yang libur.

Hati-hati, ia melangkah ke arah kamar Jinki dan Gweboon. Membuka pintunya perlahan. Berbisik pelan, memanggil nama kakak iparnya. "Gweboon _Eonnie_?"

Tak ada jawaban. Taeyon membuka pintu kamar itu lebar-lebar dan masuk ke kamar. Syok langsung menghantamnya. Mematung di tempatnya. Mulutnya menganga melihat keadaan kamar yang berantakan. Dan melihat sosok yang masih terbaring di ranjang _double size_ di kamar itu.

"_Eonnie_!" Taeyon segera mendekati Gweboon. Wajah Gweboon terlihat sangat pucat, bibirnya pun pucat. Ia tampak kusam, tak seperti biasanya. Tubuhnya lebih kurus daripada biasanya, sangat kurus.

"_Eonnie_, bangun, _Eonnie_…" Taeyon mengguncangkan tubuh Gweboon. Tapi, _yeoja_ itu tak kunjung bangun. Matanya masih tertutup rapat dan hanya terdengar tarikan napas yang lemah. Bekas air mata masih tampak di pipi tirusnya.

"_Eonnie_!"

Taeyon mengangkat tubuh Gweboon, mengguncangnya lagi dan menepuk pipinya, tapi Gweboon tidak sadar juga. Hatinya langsung disergap perasaan gelisah. Ia membaringkan Gweboon kembali di ranjang, mengambil ponselnya. Vampir itu terlihat amat gelisah. Ia menelepon kakaknya, tapi tidak diangkat. Akhirnya, ia menelepon Minho.

"_Yonnie?_ Wae?"

"_Oppa_! Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan temani aku! Aku mau ke rumah sakit."

"_Rumah sakit? Kenapa, Yonnie_?"

"Gwe-Gweboon _Eonnie_… A-Aku tidak tahu, tapi _Eonnie_ tidak sadar. Aku mau ke rumah sakit…"

"_Tidak sadar? Kau sudah mencoba membangunkannya?_"

"Sudah. _Ppali, Oppa_!"

"A-Ah, _ne_."

Taeyon menutup sambungan teleponnya, lalu menghubungi rumah sakit. Ia berkata dengan cepat, terburu-buru.

"_Eonnie_…" Taeyon memegangi tangan Gweboon dengan rasa takut. Berharap Gweboon akan segera sadar. Gweboon sudah ia angap kakak perempuannya sendiri. Mereka sangat akrab dalam waktu yang singkat. Tentu saja ia sangat khawatir.

Tak lama kemudian, para petugas medis tiba. Gweboon segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Taeyon mengikutinya dengan perasaan cemas. Gweboon masih tidak sadar. _Yeoja_ itu tampak sangat menyedihkan bagi Taeyon. Aura kesedihannya sangat terasa bagi Taeyon. Ia berpikiran ada masalah antara Gweboon dan Jinki. Ya, pasti begitu.

Tapi, kenapa Jinki bisa membuat Gweboon seperti ini?

Taeyon jelas sangat mengenal Jinki. 21 tahun ia hidup dan selama itu ia mengenal Jinki sebagai kakaknya. Sebagai _namja_ tampan yang berhati baik dan lembut. Hampir tak pernah menyakiti satu orang pun. Dan bagaimana mungkin Jinki yang seperti itu hendak menceraikan Gweboon dan membuat Gweboon sampai seperti ini?

* * *

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaannya?"

Taeyon dan Minho segera menghampiri dokter yang memeriksa Gweboon. Gweboon sendiri tadi diantar langsung ke UGD. Dokter itu menatap ke arah Taeyon dan Minho. "Kalian keluarganya?" tanyanya.

Taeyon mengangguk cepat. "_Ne_. _Eonnie_…"

Dokter itu menghela napas. "Keadaannya sudah membaik. Hanya saja, mungkin ia tidak akan sadar untuk beberapa lama. Kondisinya seperti ini diakibatkan stres dan kurang makan. Mungkin ada masalah yang berat yang membuatnya seperti ini. Saya mau memindahkannya ke kamar perawatan biasa setelah ini," jawabnya.

"Kamar VVIP, Dokter. Ada cara untuk membangunkan _Eonnie_?" tanya Taeyon cemas dan penuh harap.

"Melihat kondisi, saya tidak tahu. Mungkin bila ada seseorang yang benar-benar ia harapkan, ia akan bangun."

Taeyon tersenyum ganjil. "_Gamsahamnida_. Aku akan menghubungi suaminya setelah ini," kata _yeoja_ itu.

Dokter itu tersenyum pada Taeyon, lalu pergi berlalu. Taeyon mendudukkan diri di kursi tunggu. Menggigit bibirnya. Melihat hal itu, _namjachingu_nya duduk di sampingnya, membelai bahu Taeyon. Ia tak tahu mengapa hubungan Jinki dan Gweboon bisa seperti ini. Terakhir bertemu, Gweboon tampaknya baik-baik saja dan ia malah berkata bahwa _yeoja_ itu mencintai Jinki.

"Yonnie…"

"Aku tidak percaya Jinki _Oppa_ bisa membuat _Eonnie_ seperti ini. Minho _Oppa_… Apa yang harus kulakukan? Minho_ Oppa_ mengenal _Eonnie_ lebih lama kan?" tanya Taeyon. Ia bersandar di bahu lebar Minho. Ia bisa merasakan perasaan sedih saat melihat wajah Gweboon.

"Aku tidak tahu, Yonnie… Saat aku terakhir bertemu dengannya di kafe, ia baik-baik saja. Kami hanya membicarakan hubungannya dan Jinki-_ssi_ dan aku denganmu," jawab Minho. Ia mengelus rambut halus Taeyon.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, _Oppa_?"

Minho terdiam, berpikir. Ia berusaha mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan _yeoja_ yang merupakan kakak ipar dari _yeojachingu_nya itu. Ah, ia ingat ia menahan Gweboon dan posisinya seperti memeluk Gweboon. Mungkinkah Jinki melihat mereka dan menganggapnya punya hubungan dengan Gweboon? Mengingat Taeyon belum memberi tahu keluarganya soal hubungan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak, tapi kurasa aku jadi penyebabnya, Yonnie." Minho menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya dan Gweboon.

Taeyon menepuk dahinya mendengar cerita dari Minho. "Aish… _Pabbo_! _Oppa_, kau tunggu di sini! Tidak boleh berjaga di kamar _Eonnie_! Tunggu di depannya! Nanti antarkan aku ke kamarnya!" _Yeoja_ itu beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Yo-Yonnie, kau mau apa, _chagi_?" tanya Minho.

"Tentu saja menyeret Jinki _Oppa_ kemari! Jinki _Oppa_ harus bertanggung jawab!" jawab Taeyon. "Aku akan lari, tidak perlu mengantarku," lanjutnya.

Tanpa mendengar ijin Minho, Taeyon melesat pergi dengan sangat cepat, tak kasat mata. Bukan hal yang sulit baginya. Gerakan seorang vampir memang cepat. Taeyon segera berlari ke kantor Jinki. Tak akan ada yang sadar bahwa ia berlari, kecuali para vampir. Dalam sekejap, ia sudah berlari sampai masuk ke dalam _lift_ kantor. Tak perlu ijin, memangnya siapa yang bisa melarang Nona Lee yang satu ini?

Begitu sampai di depan kantor Jinki, Taeyon langsung mendobrak pintu ruangan Jinki. Ia mendapati Jinki tengah berada di depan laptopnya. Wajahnya terlihat datar dan dingin. Mata Taeyon memanas. Sepertinya Jinki benar-benar tidak tahu dengan kondisi Gweboon yang sekarang. Ia tak tahu kakak kesayangannya bisa bertindak seperti ini.

"Yonnie? Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Jinki yang sadar dengan kehadiran Taeyon. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop.

"_Oppa_… kau akan menceraikan _Eonnie_?" tanya Taeyon dengan suara yang serak. Ia berjalan mendekati Jinki.

Jinki menghela napas. Memejamkan mata bulan sabitnya. Hatinya memang terasa luar biasa sakit memikirkannya. Tapi, untuk apa ia memiliki status sebagai _nampyeon_ Gweboon sementara _yeoja_ itu mencintai _namja_ lain? Hal itu mendorongnya untuk memberikan surat cerai pada Gweboon. Sangat berat baginya, bahkan tangannya gemetar saat akan menandatanganinya.

Jinki masih sangat mencintai Gweboon. Menghindari _yeoja_ itu berhari-hari juga membuat kondisi tubuhnya _drop_. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit, derita benar-benar telah menggoreskan luka di hati Jinki. Ia benar-benar mencintai Gweboon, tapi ia tak ingin bertemu dengan Gweboon, mengingat bagaimana ia bisa menyakiti _yeoja_ itu lagi.

Mungkin Gweboon memang tidak pantas untuknya. Ia vampir. Dan sulit bagi manusia untuk mencintai seorang vampir.

"Ya. Aku sudah memberikan suratnya kemarin. _Wae_?" tanya Jinki balik.

Taeyon melotot ke arah Jinki. Mulutnya menganga. "_Oppa_, kau gila!"

"Yonnie, kalau aku gila, aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Untuk apa aku meneruskannya kalau Gweboon mencintai _namja_ lain? Aku melihatnya sendiri, Yonnie! Dan _namja_ itu bawahanku sendiri!" Jinki berdiri di depan Taeyon. Matanya menyiratkan bahwa ia sakit hati. Sangat sakit.

"Apa _Oppa_ sudah mendengar penjelasan _Eonnie_? Choi Minho kan, maksud _Oppa_?"

"Kalau sudah jelas-"

"Kau salah _Oppa_! Kau _pabbo_! _Pabbo_!"

"Yon-"

"Apa _Oppa_ tidak menyadari keadaan _Eonnie_ yang sekarang? Sudah berapa lama _Oppa_ tidak memerhatikannya? Apa _Oppa_ tidak tahu _Eonnie_ sekarang ada di rumah sakit?"

Jinki membulatkan matanya mendengarkan ucapan Taeyon. "Mak-Maksudmu?"

Taeyon menatap Jinki. "Aku tidak menyangka _Oppa_ benar-benar tega pada _Eonnie_! _Eonnie_ tidak sadarkan diri. Aku menemukannya di kamar. _Oppa_ tahu penyebabnya? _Eonnie_ mengalami depresi dan kurang makan."

"Jangan membohongiku, Yonnie."

"Aku tidak berbohong! _Eonnie_ tidak mau bangun dari tadi. Dokter bilang mungkin _Eonnie_ hanya mau bangun bila ada orang yang diharapkannya di sampingnya. Itu kau, _Oppa_."

Jinki terhenyak, mematung. Sepenting itukah eksistensinya bagi Gweboon? Berkali-kali, tercetus dalam otaknya bahwa ia hanya parasit bagi Gweboon. Tak mungkin Gweboon bisa mencintainya dan menghargai eksistensinya. Tapi, melihat adiknya, ia mulai meragukan pilihannya. Gweboon menghargai eksistensinya sampai seperti itu kah?

"Mungkin bukan aku, Yonnie."

"_Oppa_, percayalah padaku. Kalau _Eonnie_ tidak menganggap _Oppa _ada, kenapa _Eonnie_ sangat perhatian pada _Oppa_? Tadi aku menemukan di meja makan, ada makanan untuk _Oppa_ juga. _Oppa_, kumohon, percayalah padaku," rengek Taeyon.

Jinki kembali terdiam. "Gwe… Antar aku ke sana, Yonnie…"

Taeyon mengangguk. Melesat cepat melalui pintu ruangan, dan Jinki menguncinya. Mereka masuk ke dalam _lift_. Raut wajah Jinki berubah. Kecemasan tersurat di wajahnya. Ia tidak akan tenang kalau belum tahu keadaan _anae_nya. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dan rasa rindu semakin menyiksa batinnya. Kecaman perasaan gelisah terus menghantui pikirannya.

Jinki dan Taeyon pergi ke tempat parkir. Mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam mobil hitam Jinki, lalu Jinki mengendarainya. Jinki tak mau ambil risiko berlari, karena kondisi fisiknya yang sedang menurun. Darah Gweboon benar-benar asupan utamanya. Pil darah tak cukup untuk menggantikannya.

Begitu sampai di rumah sakit, Jinki memakirkan mobilnya. Ia dan Taeyon segera pergi ke depan ruang UGD, tempat Minho menunggu mereka berdua. Tentu saja Jinki terkejut melihat ada Minho di depan UGD. Matanya langsung terlihat dingin melihat _namja_ jangkung itu.

Minho membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Jinki. "Jinki-_ssi_… Bisa saya bicara dengan Anda? Mungkin Anda belum mendengarnya dari Gweboon sendiri, jadi saya ingin menjelaskannya."

"Ya! Minho _Oppa_!"

"Yonnie, kamarnya VVIP 1," kata Minho, menghentikan protes Taeyon.

Melihat adanya keanehan, Jinki hanya mengangguk. "Ceritakan."

* * *

"Anda salah paham, Jinki-_ssi_. Aku dan Gweboon tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun, kami hanya teman biasa. Anda salah paham tentang kami. Aku berpikir bahwa kejadian ini terjadi karena salah persepsi. Mungkin Jinki-_ssi_ melihatku menolong Gweboon?"

Mata dingin Jinki tampak menusuk _namja_ tampan itu. Mau tak mau Minho sedikit ngeri melihatnya. "Yang kulihat, kalian berpelukan."

"A-a… Itu tidak sengaja, Jinki-_ssi_. Kami tidak berpelukan. Aku dan Gweboon memang bertemu. Hanya sebagai teman, Jinki-_ssi_. Gweboon sudah tidak mempunyai perasaanku, sama sekali tidak. Itu terjadi karena Gweboon hampir terjatuh dan aku menolongnya. Aku tidak berniat merebutnya dari Jinki-_ssi_."

Jinki terdiam sejenak. Mungkin Gweboon waktu itu berniat menjelaskannya, tapi ia terlanjur marah. Rasa cemburu membutakan akal sehat dan logikanya dan berubah menjadi napsu. Selama ini, ia tak pernah sampai seperti itu. Jinki termasuk jenius, bahkan dalam ukurannya sebagai seorang vampir. Ia tak pernah kehilangan logikanya dan akal sehatnya, kecuali waktu itu.

"Benarkah?"

Minho mengangguk.

"Ya! Kalian terlalu lama!"

Tiba-tiba saja Taeyon sudah berdiri di samping mereka, di luar kamar tempat Gweboon dirawat. _Yeoja_ itu berkacak pinggang, lalu menatap kedua _namja_ tampan itu bergantian. Ia mendengus melihat keadaan begitu tegang.

"Lama? Tidak juga," kata Minho.

"Baru sebentar."

"Bagiku sudah lama, oke? Jinki _Oppa_, masuklah… _Eonnie_ pasti menunggu…" kata Taeyon. Ia menatap Jinki dengan pandangan penuh harap.

Jinki terdiam. Menatap hampa ke arah pintu ruangan. Sadar, ia yang bersalah pada Gweboon. Ini bukan salah Gweboon. Dan kini, ia harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit bahwa Gweboon terbaring lemah karenanya. Bagaimana kalau Gweboon tak mau memaafkannya? Jinki sudah bertindak keterlaluan padanya. Bagaimana Jinki bisa menatap wajahnya lagi?

"_Eonnie_ pasti memaafkanmu, _Oppa_. Tapi _Oppa_ harus membahagiakannya," lanjut Taeyon, membaca ekspresi ganjil Jinki.

"Gwe…"

"Sudah, masuk saja, _Oppa_. Aku akan menunggu _Oppa_. Aku bersama Minho _Oppa_ dulu." Taeyon tersenyum dan memeluk lengan Minho tanpa ragu. "Aku juga sedang haus."

"_Mwo_?"

"Minho _Oppa_ adalah _namjachingu_ku, _pabbo Oppa_. Aku tidak mau dengar pertanyaanmu dulu."

Jinki menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah adiknya. _Namja _tampan itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar Gweboon. Sebersit rasa takut menyeruak masuk ke dalam hatinya. Tapi, ia tetap memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya. Menjejakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan serba putih itu.

Deg!

Pandangan mata Jinki langsung menuju pada satu-satunya ranjang di kamar itu. Sosok _yeoja_ yang ia cintai terbaring lemah di atasnya. Dengan ragu, Jinki menutup pintu dan mendekati sosok itu. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Napasnya terasa sesak. Luka hatinya serasa bertambah lagi tiap ia melangkah mendekatinya.

Dan akhirnya, ia bisa melihat jelas sosok _anae_nya. Gweboon. Gweboon-nya.

Mata bulan sabitnya bisa menangkap bagaimana keadaan _yeoja_ itu saat ini. Lebih parah daripada saat ia menemukannya di pub. Selang infus terhubung ke tangan kirinya. Wajahnya nampak pucat, walau tak sepucat Jinki. Bibirnya juga pucat. Tidak tampak damai, seperti saat _yeoja_ itu tidur dalam pelukan Jinki. Wajahnya tampak gelisah dan menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Gwe…"

Banyak perubahan yang ada pada Gweboon sejak Jinki terakhir melihatnya. _Yeoja_ itu terlihat lebih kurus. Wajahnya terlihat kusam, berbeda dengan kesehariannya yang ceria dan penuh senyuman. Bekas air mata masih tampak di pipi tirusnya. Bahkan, rambutnya juga terlihat lebih kusam.

Entah sudah berapa banyak penderitaan yang ia tanggung.

"Gwe…"

Suara Jinki semakin lirih. Ia berlutut di sisi _yeoja_ itu. Mengambil tangan kanannya dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mencium tangan mungil itu. Tapi, tak ada respon berarti dari _yeoja_ itu. Matanya tetap terpejam.

"Gwe… _Mianhe_…" lirihnya. Tanpa sadar, air mata menetes membasahi pipinya.

* * *

"_Oppa_, kau harus istirahat."

Taeyon menatap sang kakak dengan prihatin. Semenjak tahu keadaan Gweboon, Jinki berjaga terus menerus di samping Gweboon. Tanpa tidur sedikit pun. Ia meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi menjaga Gweboon. Ia bahkan tidak minum darah sedikit pun. Sudah tiga hari ia bersikap seperti ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yonnie. Apa yang kulakukan tidak ada apa-apanya daripada penderitaan Gweboonnie." Jinki menatap ke arah Taeyon. _Namja_ itu terlihat lelah dan matanya terlihat gelap.

"Sudah berapa hari kau tidak minum, _Oppa_? Makanan manusia tidak cukup untukmu. Pil darah juga tidak cukup. Kalau _Oppa_ mau, _Oppa _bisa minum darahku."

Jinki tersenyum hambar mendengar penawaran Taeyon. Tentu dulunya ia sering meminum darah Taeyon dan sebaliknya. Mereka saudara dan tentu itu tak ada salahnya. Hanya saja, semakin lama, intensitas mereka bertemu semakin jarang, apalagi semenjak Jinki memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen.

"Yonnie-ah… Meminum darahmu tidak akan ada bedanya. Darahmu juga sudah berbau lain. Aku tidak suka. Apalagi… aku ketagihan dengan darah Gweboonnie," jawab Jinki. Ia menyiksa dirinya dengan cara seperti ini. Membiarkan dahaganya tak terpuaskan padahal pemilik darah menggiurkan itu ada di sampingnya saat ini. Darah Gweboon benar-benar membuatnya ketagihan.

Ekstasi. Heroin.

Seperti itulah rasa darah Gweboon baginya. Begitu manis, begitu hangat. Darah yang bisa memuaskan dahaganya hanya darah _yeoja_ itu. Kalau tidak meminumnya, ia tidak akan merasa puas.

Taeyon mendengus. "Memang seperti itu, _Oppa_. Ketagihan darah orang yang dicintai. Aku juga sama. Bau darah _Oppa_ juga sudah berbeda, tahu. Dan artinya, aku hanya mau minum darah Minho _Oppa_."

Jinki hanya tersenyum. Perhatiannya kembali terfokuskan pada Gweboon. Ia menggenggam tangan mungil Gweboon dengan satu tangannya dan tangan lainnya mengusap pipinya. Sudah tiga hari ia menunggu Gweboon. Ia berharap penantiannya segera berakhir.

Jinki menatap _yeoja_ itu. Hanya berharap bahwa Gweboon segera sadar dari tidurnya yang lama ini. Ia ingin melihat senyumannya lagi. Ingin meminta maaf pada Gweboon. Ingin kembali menjadi alasan Gweboon untuk tersenyum dan tertawa. Ia merindukan semuanya.

"Gwe… _Saranghae_…" bisik Jinki lembut.

"Nggh…"

Jinki merasa tangan mungil dalam genggamannya bergerak pelan. Mata bulan sabitnya membulat. Pergerakan kecil itu membuat perasaan bahagianya membuncah. Pertama kalinya Gweboon bergerak setelah ia tak sadarkan diri. Gerakan kecil itu menandakan kesadaran Gweboon.

"Yonnie, keluarlah sebelum aku yang memaksamu keluar," kata Jinki.

"Ya! _Oppa_!"

"Biarkan aku berdua dengan Gweboon, Yonnie."

Taeyon mendengus, memutar bola matanya. Senyuman kecil tergambar di wajahnya. Melihat perubahan suasana hati kakaknya, ia bisa menangkap bahwa Gweboon menunjukkan tanda-tanda perubahan. Dan ia memutuskan untuk keluar, sebelum Jinki yang melakukannya. Ia tahu Jinki bisa mendorongnya keluar.

Jinki kembali fokus pada Gweboon. Gerakan-gerakan tubuh kecil mulai ditangkap oleh mata Jinki. Gweboon menggeliat. Senyuman langsung mengembang di wajah Jinki. Hanya tinggal beberapa detik sebelum ia bisa melihat mata Gweboon yang begitu indah. Jinki semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Gweboon.

Kedua mata kucing itu akhirnya membuka. Remang-remang dan tak jelas, bagi Gweboon. Cahaya begitu menyilaukan matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat kaku. Tapi, ada tangan dingin yang menggenggam tangannya. Dingin, tapi membuat perasaannya menjadi hangat. Gweboon mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Kepalanya pening dan penglihatannya tidak terlalu jelas.

"Gwe…"

Suara itu. Suara yang sangat dirindukan olehnya. Suara lembut yang menyapa gendang telinganya itu terdengar begitu nyata. Suara Jinki-nya. Suara sehalus beledu yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya.

Gweboon menoleh ke samping. Mendapati _namja_ yang sudah beberapa bulan menjadi _nampyeon_nya tengah di sisinya. Lee Jinki. Vampir rupawan yang mengisi relung hatinya, namun juga yang melukai hatinya.

"Jinki _Oppa_?" tanyanya lirih. "Benar-benar kau… atau aku hanya bermimpi?"

Jinki mengangguk cepat. Air mata terlihat di sudut matanya. Ia melepaskan tautannya pada tangan Gweboon. Ia berlutut dan menundukkan kepalanya pada Gweboon. Membuat Gweboon heran dengan tingkah laku Jinki.

"Gwe… _Mianhe… Jeongmal mianhe_… Aku yang salah, Gwe. Aku yang salah tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu. _Mianhe_, Gwe. Harusnya aku tidak seperti ini, Gwe. _Mianhe_, membuatmu menderita dan tidak bahagia…" Suara Jinki terdengar bergetar dan tersendat-sendat.

_Namja_ itu menoleh ke arah Gweboon saat merasakan ada tangan mungil yang membelai rambut cokelat keemasannya. Gweboon menatapnya dengan lekat dan erat. _Yeoja_ itu bisa melihat air mata yang mulai menetes dari kedua sudut mata Jinki. Air matanya pun mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya, mendengarkan permintaan maaf Jinki.

"Jinki _Oppa_… Jangan seperti itu…" lirih Gweboon. "Aku memaafkanmu, _Oppa_… Tapi, jangan ceraikan aku…"

Jinki menggeleng. "Tidak, Gwe… Aku tidak akan melakukannya, Gwe. Suratnya sudah kusobek. _Saranghae_, Gwe…"

Gweboon tersenyum lemah mendengarnya. Hatinya terasa hangat dan semua lukanya hilang tanpa bekas mendengarnya. Tadinya ia hampir tak mau memaafkan Jinki. Tapi, melihat _namja_ itu sampai berlutut, hatinya luluh. I tak tega pada Jinki, mengingat semua yang sudah dilakukan Jinki padanya.

"_Nado, Oppa. Jeongmal… saranghae._ _Jeongmal_…."

Jinki bangkit dari posisinya, menatap lembut ke arah Gweboon. Ini pertama kalinya Gweboon mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jinki. Euforia. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, sangat bahagia. Hatinya terasa penuh lagi, tidak ada guratan luka yang menghiasnya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang mampu melukiskan perasaannya saat ini.

Gweboon menatapnya, tersenyum manis. Menggerakkan tangan mungilnya menyentuh wajah rupawan Jinki. Mengusap pipi _chubby_ yang terlihat mengurus itu, menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata Jinki. Menyentuhnya dengan penuh kerinduan. Tak akan cukup. Kerinduannya tak akan cukup terobati dengan ini. Rindu yang begitu menyiksanya masih tersisa.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Lee Jinki. Minho _Oppa_ hanya masa laluku… Aku tidak mau hidup tanpamu."

"_Mianhe,_ Gwe…"

"Jadi, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, _Oppa_. Aku tak peduli kau seorang vampir, _werewolf_ atau lainnya. Aku hanya mau Lee Jinki," kata Gweboon. "Dan _Oppa_ tak bisa hidup tanpaku kan? Sudah berapa hari kau tidak minum, _Oppa_? Ke mana pipi gembulmu?"

"Kau benar… Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Lee Gweboon."

Gweboon tersenyum hangat mendengarnya. Jinki mengusap wajah Gweboon. Masih pucat, namun tetap manis. Jinki menunduk, memeluk Gweboon, mendekatkan tubuh mereka, dengan tangan bertumpu di sisi kepala Gweboon. Gweboon balas memeluknya, tangan kanannya menempel pada punggung lebar Jinki.

"Kau bisa mendengar jantungku berdetak kencang, _Oppa_? Detakan ini hanya untukmu…"

Tentu. Tentu Jinki bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Detak yang tidak berbohong, jujur mengenai perasaan Gweboon padanya. _Namja_ itu mencium dahi dan pipi Gweboon. Menyentuhnya dengan bibir dinginnya. Sentuhan yang amat dirindukan Gweboon. Gweboon mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jinki. Ia tak mau lagi berpisah dari _namja_ tampan itu. Air mata mulai membanjiri pipinya.

Kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan yang mengalir. Air mata bahagia.

"_Saranghae_, Gwe…" Jinki menciumi wajah Gweboon. Air mata menuruni pipinya.

Kembali memeluk Gweboon dengan erat. Menjerat tubuh mungil yang selalu membuat tubuhnya hangat. Membenamkan wajahnya di sela leher Gweboon. Menangis, air matanya jatuh ke bahu Gweboon. Dan _namja_ itu juga merasakan bahunya basah, Gweboon juga menangis.

Entah berapa lama mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua. Beratus kata cinta dari Jinki tanpa jawaban berarti dari Gweboon. Ciuman manis dan lembut dari Jinki. Pelukan hangat yang diberikannya setiap malam, mengantarkan _yeoja_ manis itu ke dalam buaian alam mimpi yang indah. Perhatian Jinki yang selalu membuat Gweboon merasa nyaman.

Dan setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya Jinki mendengar untaian kata cinta itu dari Gweboon. Dari manusia yang sangat ia cintai, melebihi apa pun. Walaupun ungkapan itu datang ketika semua hampir berakhir.

"_Mianhe, Oppa. Mianhe_, aku… tidak berani mengatakannya lebih awal. _Mianhe_, karena aku terlalu takut untuk mencintaimu. _Mianhe,_ aku tidak berani mengatakannya padamu. _Saranghae,_ Lee Jinki,_ saranghae_. Aku tak mau hidup tanpamu," bisik Gweboon lirih. Air matanya terus mengalir di pipinya.

Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Senyuman mengembang di bibir mereka. Senyuman bahagia. Gweboon membelai pipi Jinki dengan lembut. _Yeoja_ manis itu menatap dalam mata Jinki. Jinki balas menatapnya dalam.

Perlahan, Jinki mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Gweboon. Rona merah semakin kental di pipi _yeoja_ berwajah manis itu. Detik berikutnya, bibir mereka sudah menempel. Gweboon tersentak kaget. Sudah lama sekali Jinki tidak menciumnya seperti ini. Ciuman yang lembut dan manis. Menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya pada Gweboon.

"Mmnnh…" Mendesah kecil, menikmati lumatan Jinki pada bibirnya. Gweboon memejamkan matanya, menikmati kontak mereka dan membalasnya. Menekan tengkuk Jinki, meminta _namja_ itu memperdalam kontak mereka.

Berbeda.

Bagi Jinki, ciumaan ini terasa sangat berbeda. Jauh lebih manis daripada biasanya. Mungkin karena ia tahu perasaan _yeoja_ iitu padanya. Sangat bahagia. Ia seakan melayang karenanya.

"_O-Oppa_…" Gweboon mengerang saat lidah Jinki menerobos masuk. Menikmati setiap sudut mulut Gweboon. Menautkan lidah mereka berdua. Membiarkan saliva mereka bercampur aduk dan menetes turun dari sudut mulut mereka. Lebih panas daripada biasanya. Gweboon meremas rambut cokelat keemasan Jinki.

Dan kontak itu berakhir karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak. Gweboon tampak terengah-engah. Ia baru sadar dan _nampyeon_nya malah menciumnya seperti itu. Saliva tampak mengalir turun dari sudut bibirnya yang terbuka. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menggoda bagi Jinki. Kalau saja ini bukan rumah sakit, ia sudah menerkam _yeoja_ itu.

"Tidak mau minum, _Oppa_?" tanya Gweboon lembut.

Jinki menggeleng. Ia mengelap sisa-sisa saliva di sudut bibirnya, dan mengelus bibir Gweboon dengan lembut. Tersenyum penuh kasih pada Gweboon. "Tidak. Kau masih lemah, _yeobo_. Aku hanya akan membuatmu semakin lemah. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau lumayan sehat."

"_Oppa_…"

"Kau benar-benar tidak keberatan denganku?"

Gweboon menggeleng. "Hanya karena _Oppa_ adalah vampir? Aku tidak akan menyesal menikahi vampir seperti _Oppa_… Aku sangat bahagia. _Oppa_, kau adalah _namja_ terbaik bagiku. Aku tidak keberatan memberikan darahku terus menerus.

"Harganya tak sebanding dengan kebahagiaanku."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Oke! _Chapter_ depan NC! #plaak

Maaf kalau kemarin alur kecepatan, tadinya mau dibuat _oneshot_, ga taunya malah jadi _multichapter_ begini. G tau nanti berapa _chapter. _Kurang seru kalau cuma _romance_ aja XD

_And the last._

_Review please, if you want to read the next chapter!_

__Meiko Hoshiyori


	3. Chapter 3: Become Yours

**My Husband is A Vampire**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair: JinBoon**

**Warning:, Switchgender, blood, femaleKey and femaleTaemin, NC, lemon for this chapter, dll.**

* * *

A/N: Chapter 3… _Chapter_ ini mengandung NC atau lemon, tapi karena sudah sangat lama tidak membuat, maaf kalau acak adul, gak hot, atau banyak salah di sana dan di sini.

_Gomawo_ buat yang udah _review_, maaf ga bisa balas satu persatu...

_Don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

Chapter 3: Become Yours

Gweboon membasuh seluruh tubuhnya dengan air hangat yang mengucur dari _shower_. Busa-busa sabun yang menempel di kulit halusnya pun mulai terbasuh air. Kedua matanya meneliti tubuhnya. Puas, ia mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuh mungilnya dengan handuk.

_Yeoja_ itu baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit tadi siang. Ia sudah dinyatakan benar-benar sehat, walaupun dokter mengharuskannya beristirahat dulu di rumah sebelum melanjutkan rutinitasnya. Tapi, bagi Gweboon, cukup libur kuliah saja. Tidak dengan kegiatannya sebagai seorang _anae_ dari Lee Jinki. Ia tidak mau meliburkan diri untuk hal yang satu ini.

Dan malam ini, ia berniat menjadikan dirinya menjadi milik Jinki seutuhnya. Bukan sekedar jiwa, hati dan darahnya yang menjadi milik Jinki, tapi ia akan memberikan apa yang wajib menjadi milik Jinki. Tubuhnya. Satu-satunya yang belum dimiliki Jinki seutuhnya. Ia belum bisa dianggap Nyonya Lee Jinki secara sah bila ia belum memberikannya pada Jinki. Jinki juga pasti sudah menahan diri selama ini.

Gweboon mengambil _lingerie_ yang sudah ia siapkan. Taeyon membelikannya sebagai hadiah pernikahannya. Walaupun terlambat, tapi Taeyon bersikeras membelikannya beberapa _lingerie_. Entah mengapa, waktu itu Gweboon menurut saja, walaupun malam ini ia baru memakainya. Tentunya Jinki tidak tahu mengenai hal ini.

_Lingerie_ yang dipilih Gweboon berwarna _pink_, warna favoritnya. Cukup terbuka dan transparan. Gweboon mengenakannya dengan sedikit ragu. Setelah memakainya, ia bercermin. Memastikan apakah ia cocok dengan _lingerie_ itu atau tidak. _Lingerie_ yang ia pilih benar-benar menonjolkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah. Buah dadanya terlihat bulat dan penuh dan sebagian terbuka, tidak ditutupi kain.

Gweboon tersenyum, merasa penampilannya sudah sempurna. Tak mau membuat Jinki pingsan mendadak, ia mengambil jubah mandi dan memakainya. Menutupi tubuh indahnya. Setelah yakin terpasang dengan baik, ia mengambil sisir dan menyisir rambut cokelat mudanya yang halus dan bergelombang. Menggerainya di punggung.

Walaupun ia merasa penampilannya sudah sempurna, rasa takut tetap menjalari hatinya. Ini pertama kali baginya untuk berhubungan fisik dengan _namja_ dan pertama kalinya ia akan memperlihatkan fisiknya pada _nampyeon_nya. Ia berusaha mengatasi rasa takut dan gugupnya. Menarik napas dan mencoba menghentikan gemetar tubuhnya.

Perlahan, ia membuka pintu kamar mandi yang memang tersambung dengan kamarnya dan Jinki. Melengokkan kepalanya. Tersenyum cerah saat mendapati _namja_ yang ia cintai itu tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di tumpukan bantal dan membaca buku. Ia memakai kaus putih dan celana _training_ hitam. Gweboon membuka pintu kamar mandi lebar-lebar, lalu melangkah masuk ke kamarnya.

Ia rindu dengan pemandangan ini, sejujurnya. Setelah ia mandi, ia mendapati Jinki tengah menunggunya sembari membaca buku. Sudah lama ia tidak melihatnya. Perasaan bahagia membuncah ketika ia sadar bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Itu Jinki-nya. Jinki yang sudah lama tidak tidur seranjang dengannya. Dan malam ini mereka akan tidur di ranjang yang sama lagi.

Jinki meletakkan bukunya di meja samping ranjangnya. Mata bulan sabitnya membelalak lebar melihat Gweboon yang hanya terbalut dengan jubah mandi. Pertama kalinya Gweboon seperti ini di hadapannya. _Namja_ itu benar-benar terkejut dengan penampilan Gweboon. "G-Gwe?"

Gweboon tersenyum lebar. Ia berjalan mendekati Jinki. _Namja_ itu menelan ludahnya. Wajahnya terlihat gugup, tak seperti vampir pada umumnya. Berbeda dengan wajah datarnya saat melihat _yeoja_ berpakaian seksi dan tipis menggodanya. Pipi pucatnya sedikit merona merah. Melihat Gweboon seperti ini sudah cukup menggodanya. Tak perlu pakaian tipis dan dandanan menor, karena Gweboon sudah indah dan memesona bagi Jinki.

Gweboon duduk di tepi ranjang. Jinki refleks ikut duduk di tepi ranjang. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari Gweboon. _Yeoja_ itu tampak sangat cantik. Matanya bersinar, pipi tirusnya tampak memerah, bibir tipisnya terlihat ranum dan menggoda. Jinki menggerakkan tangannya, mengelus pipi Gweboon. _Namja_ itu tersenyum lembut pada _anae_nya.

"Mau tidur sekarang, Gwe?" tanya Jinki.

Gweboon menggeleng. Ia menatap Jinki dengan mata kucingnya. Tersenyum pada _namja_ itu. Meraih tangan Jinki yang membelai pipinya, menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Buat aku jadi milikmu seutuhnya, Lee Jinki."

JEDEEEER!

Jinki tersentak. Matanya kembali membulat lebar mendengar permintaan Gweboon. Ini di luar dugaannya. Ia memang bermaksud untuk melakukannya, tapi ia mau menunggu sampai Gweboon benar-benar sudah sehat. Ia tak tahu mengapa _yeoja_ itu memintanya melakukan hal itu. _Yeoja _itu malah memancing hasratnya untuk segera memilikinya seutuhnya.

"_M-Mwo_?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, Lee Jinki. Jadikan aku milikmu, _Oppa_. Seutuhnya."

Gweboon berdiri di depan Jinki. Mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya. Tangannya membuka ikatan jubah mandinya. Melepasnya perlahan sampai jubah mandi itu meluncur mulus jatuh di lantai. Menampakkan tubuh indahnya yang hanya tertutupi oleh _lingerie_ tipis.

Jinki mematung melihat pemandangan yang menggodanya. Tubuhnya menegang secara instan karena Gweboon. Tubuh _yeoja_ itu menggairahkan. Dadanya yang terlihat penuh dan bulat. Garis tubuhnya yang indah. Paha mulus yang hampir tak tertutupi apa pun. Ia menelan ludahnya, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

"G-Gwe…"

Gweboon tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi Jinki. Wajah _namja_ itu memerah, membuat Gweboon gemas. _Yeoja_ itu duduk dengan manja di pangkuan Jinki. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Jinki. Tangannya mengalung di leher Jinki. _Namja_ itu masih terpaku.

"Lee Jinki…"

"Tidak…"

"_Oppa_!"

"Kau masih belum benar-benar sehat, _yeobo._ Kau akan lelah kalau melakukannya," tolak Jinki halus. Jujur saja, tubuhnya benar-benar menginginkan Gweboon. Saat ini juga. Tapi, akal sehatnya yang masih bekerja mencoba menolaknya, walaupun napsu perlahan sudah mulai menguasainya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Oppa_. Aku benar-benar sudah sehat. Aku ingin melakukan kewajibanku yang belum kulakukan. Aku belum jadi _anae_mu secara penuh kalau aku belum melakukan kewajibanku."

Jinki menghela napasnya. "Gwe… Vampir memiliki hasrat yang besar untuk seks. Tak terkecuali aku. Selain darah, seks berada di urutan kedua. Tak sulit untuk memancing lawan jenis supaya terbuai. Tapi…."

"Jangan terlalu banyak alasan untuk menghindar, _Oppa_. Aku siap dengan semua risikonya."

Jinki membelai pipi tirus Gweboon dengan lembut. "Janji kau tidak akan menyesal? Kalau kau memang siap, aku akan melakukannya."

Gweboon mengangguk.

"Jangan minta aku berhenti, karena aku tidak akan berhenti, Lee Gweboon. Kau sudah menggodaku seperti ini, jadi kau harus menanggung akibatnya," bisik Jinki di telinga Gweboon.

Jinki memeluk pinggang Gwebon erat. Gweboon melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Jinki, memeluk leher Jinki erat. Saling bertatapan sepersekian detik. Gweboon tersenyum pada Jinki. Mata Jinki seakan menghipnotisnya. Mendekatkan paras mereka berdua.

Dan Jinki pun mencium bibir Gweboon dengan lembut. Melumat bibir mungil itu. Gweboon membalasnya, menarik tengkuk Jinki, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mendesahkan nama _nampyeon_nya. Jinki menghisap bibir Gweboon, meminta akses masuk. _Namja_ tampan itu bermain di mulut Gweboon, lebih ganas daripada biasanya. Menari dengan lidah Gweboon, membiarkan saliva mereka tercampur dan sebagian mengalir dari sudut mulut mereka.

Kehabisan oksigen, Gweboon mendorong pelan Jinki. Napasnya tersengal-sengal karena ciuman panas tadi. Bibirnya memerah. Salivanya menetes dari sudut mulutnya. Terlihat sangat menggoda di mata Jinki. _Namja_ itu menjilati saliva yang mengalir dari sudut mulut Gweboon. Cumbuannya berlanjut di leher Gweboon. Tidak menghisap darahnya, namun menciumi leher putih mulus itu dan menghisapnya.

"Ngghh… _Oppa_…" Gweboon mendesah.

Jinki tetap mencumbu leher dan bahu Gweboon. Mengubah posisi mereka, sehingga ia menindih Gweboon yang terbaring di ranjang. _Namja_ itu melepaskan kaus putihnya. Memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang pada Gweboon. Dadanya yang bidang dan absnya terlihat samar.

Jinki melepas _lingerie_ yang dikenakan Gweboon. Mengekspos tubuh indah itu. Hanya ada selembar kain yang masih melindungi bagian privatnya. Jinki menelusuri tubuh Gweboon dengan matanya. Mengaguminya dan merasa senang bahwa hanya ia yang berhak menyentuh tubuh itu.

"Uhmm…"

"Tubuhmu indah, Gwe," puji Jinki. Tangannya membelai buah dada Gweboon, lalu meremasnya pelan, tak mau membuat _yeoja_ itu kesakitan. Remasannya menguat setelah melihat reaksi Gweboon. _Namja_ tampan itu kembali mencumbu leher Gweboon.

Gweboon mendesah, menikmati setiap sentuhan Jinki yang membuainya. Ia membiarkan _namja_ itu memanja buah dadanya. Merasa bahagia saat _namja_ yang ia cintai menikmati tubuhnya. Bukan napsu, tapi cinta yang melandasi perbuatan mereka. Walaupun sejujurnya napsu memang berperan, tapi itu bukanlah hal yang mendorong Gweboon dan Jinki melakukannya.

"Akh… _Oppa_…" Gweboon menjerit kecil saat merasakan bibir tebal milik Jinki mengecup buah dadanya. Dingin dan menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri baginya saat merasakannya. Sentuhannya begitu lembut dan membuatnya terbuai. Ia menikmatinya.

Jinki sibuk melumat buah dada Gweboon yang terlihat sangat menggoda baginya. Menikmatinya perbuatannya yang membuat Gweboon mendesah. Asyik memanjanya, merasa tak akan bosan. Kulit Gweboon yang disentuhnya terasa lembut dan hangat. Tak henti-hentinya mencium, melumat dan menghisapnya.

"Ah… Ngghh… _Oppa_… Nnhh…"

Tangan besar Jinki mulai berpindah ke paha mulus Gweboon. Mengusapnya, membuat Gweboon menggeliat geli. _Namja_ itu kembali menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Gweboon, menciumnya dengan ganas. Gweboon sedikit kewalahan membalasnya, karena Jinki benar-benar menciumnya dengan antusias.

Jinki pun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia melebarkan kedua kaki Gweboon. Melihat Gweboon sudah basah. Hampir terlihat karena _G-string_ minim yang ia kenakan. _Namja_ itu menyeringai. Tangannya mengelusnya pelan, membuat Gweboon bergidik. Ia menggigit pinggiran _G-string_ dan membuka ikatannya. Ia melemparnya entah ke mana.

"Kau benar-benar menikmatinya, Gwe…" gumam Jinki. Tangannya meraba bagian vital Gweboon.

"Aah…"

Jinki menyeringai mendengar desahan Gweboon yang semakin membakar gairahnya. Mendekatkan parasnya dan mulai mencumbunya dengan mulutnya.

"Unggh… Aah… Oh.. _O-Oppa_… Ngghh…" Gweboon semakin mendesah liar, merasakan sentuhan Jinki yang membuatnya merasa melayang. Meremas rambut cokelat keemasan Jinki, merapatkan kakinya, tak bisa menahan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Tubuhnya menggeliat kecil. Matanya terpejam, benar-benar menikmati sentuhan Jinki.

Desahan itu semakin mengundang hasrat Jinki. _Namja_ itu semakin liar mencumbu Gweboon. Menjilat, menggigit, menghisap, semuanya ia lakukan. Gweboon menggeliat dan desahannya semakin liar dan menjadi-jadi, bahkan berubah menjadi jeritan. Jinki menghisap klitorisnya kuat-kuat, membuat tubuh Gweboon mengejang.

"Aaah! Oh! Jinkiiih!" Gweboon menjeritkan nama _nampyeon_nya ketika hasratnya memuncak. Tubuhnya mengejang, napasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia masih bisa merasakan Jinki menjilati cairannya.

"Manis," gumam Jinki. Ia kembali menindih Gweboon dan mencium bibir _yeoja_ itu dengan liar dan ganas. Memejamkan matanya, menikmatinya. Gweboon menekan tengkuk lehernya dan membalas ciumannya walau sedikit kewalahan karena tubuhnya lemas.

Merasa celananya benar-benar sempit, Jinki segera melepasnya beserta _boxer_nya. Sekarang sama seperti Gweboon, sama-sama tidak mengenakan apa pun. Dan mata kucing Gweboon membulat melihat Jinki seperti itu. Wajahnya merona merah. Ini pertama baginya. Membayangkannya membuat Gweboon sedikit takut. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

Jinki terkekeh melihat kepolosan_ anae_nya. "Tatap mataku, Gwe."

Gweboon membuka matanya perlahan, menatap mata teduh Jinki. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Ketakutan yang tadi sempat melandanya berkurang melihat wajah Jinki. Melihatnya membuat hatinya menjadi tenang. Menatap wajah tampan nan manis itu serta tatapan yang lembut yang ia dapatkan.

"Engg… Rileks, _yeobo_. Aku ingin memasukimu sekarang. Jangan tegang dan takut. Aku akan hati-hati… Tapi rilekslah, itu akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya," kata Jinki. Membayangkan dirinya berada di dalam Gweboon membuatnya hasratnya semakin kuat. Tapi, ia tidak ingin membuat Gweboon kesakitan.

Gweboon mengangguk. Tangannya bertumpu pada bahu lebar Jinki. Merasakan Jinki mulai memasukinya. Berusaha untuk merilekskan dirinya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa perih karena ini pertama kali baginya.

Jinki memfokuskan dirinya untuk menerobos masuk. Benar-benar sempit, mengingat Gweboon belum pernah disentuh sebelumnya. Akhirnya, ia menghentakkan dirinya dengan kuat dan menerobos masuk ke dalam diri Gweboon dalam sekali sentak. Melenguh pelan karena sempitnya membuatnya terasa dicengkram kuat.

Dan tak bisa dihindari lagi, cairan merah kental mulai keluar dari persatuan mereka berdua. Bukti bahwa Gweboon sudah tidak perawan lagi. Bukti bahwa Gweboon hanya milik Jinki seutuhnya, sekarang.

"Akkh! _Appo_!" rintih Gweboon kesakitan. Ia tak terbiasa dengan Jinki berada di dalamnya. Air matanya mengalir. Rasanya benar-benar sakit dan perih, juga ngilu. Ia mencengkram bahu Jinki kuat-kuat.

Jinki lantas mencium bibir Gweboon, meremas buah dadanya, berusaha mengurangi kesakitan yang dialami Gweboon. Mulai bergerak dengan pelan. Jinki merasakan tubuh _yeoja_ itu mulai tenang, dan menggeliat kecil. Ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"_Oppa_… Aah…"

Desahan Gweboon menandakan ia mulai menikmatinya. _Yeoja_ itu memejamkan matanya, merasakan perbuatan Jinki. Benar-benar menikmati sentuhan vampir itu. Jinki semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Bibirnya melumat buah dada Gweboon, merangsang_ yeoja_ itu.

"Aah! Oh! Nggh! Oh! Aaah!" Gweboon mendesah kencang saat Jinki berhasil mengenai titik kenikmatannya. Bibirnya tak berhenti melantunkan desahan.

"_Fa-faster_, Jinkiiee!"

Jinki langsung mempercepat gerakannya mendengarnya. Ia menggeram pelan, merasakan kenikmatan yang terus menghantam dirinya. Semakin mengganas dan kasar, membuat Gweboon mendesah tak karuan.

"Jinkiiiihh!"

Gweboon menjerit, merasakan hasratnya kembali memuncak. Namun, Jinki meneruskan gerakannya, karena hasratnya belum terpenuhi. Bergerak semakin cepat, kembali membuat Gweboon mendesah. Lebih ganas dan liar lagi. Menciptakan suasana yang semakin panas.

Bibir Jinki kembali membungkam mulut Gweboon, menciumnya dengan ganas dan panas. Merapatkan wajah mereka. Gweboon kewalahan membalasnya. Mulutnya membuka semakin lebar dengan tetesan saliva yang terus mengalir dari sudutnya. Wajahnya merah padam. Matanya terpejam erat, menikmati setiap sentuhan Jinki. Merasa hasratnya akan kembali memuncak, ia melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Ah! Oh! Jinki!"

"Gweboonnie... ah…"

Mengeluarkan hasrat mereka dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tubuh Gweboon benar-benar terasa lemas, namun ia merasa hangat. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, menandakan ia benar-benar lelah. Namun, secercah senyum menghias wajahnya. Ia benar-benar bahagia.

Jinki menyandera Gweboon ke dalam pelukannya. Senyuman juga terukir di wajahnya. Mengecup wajah Gweboon bertubi-tubi, meluapkan rasa bahagianya. Mendekap Gweboon erat-erat. Gweboon balas memeluknya erat. Walaupun suhu tubuh Jinki dingin, tapi Gweboon menyukainya. Ia meringkuk manja ke dalam pelukan Jinki.

"_Gomawo_, Gwe…"

Gweboon terkekeh pelan. Ia mendongak dan mengecup bibir Jinki. "_Gomawo, Oppa_. Aku sangat bahagia."

Jinki tersenyum. Mengelus rambut panjang Gweboon. "Sebenarnya, ada hal yang kuberitahu padamu soal vampir. _Appa _bilang, darah terbaik itu dihasilkan saat melakukan hubungan seks. Entah itu benar atau tidak."

"Kenapa tidak membuktikannya?"

"Lain kali saja. Aku tidak ingin mengacaukan malam pertama kita. Walaupun mendadak," jawab Jinki.

Gweboon tersenyum. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di dada Jinki. "_Oppa_… _Saranghae_."

"_Nado_, Gwe… Tidurlah, kau lelah kan?"

Gweboon mengangguk. Ia menguap kecil sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur di dalam pelukan Jinki. Malam yang melelahkan baginya. Namun ia sangat bahagia. Senyuman terlukis di paras cantiknya. Senyuman bahagianya.

Jinki tersenyum melihat _anae_nya. Ia tak pernah berpikir hari seperti ini akan datang. Hari di mana ia dan Gweboon memadu kasih. Tak terlintas di benaknya bahwa _yeoja_ ini mencintainya. Ia amat bahagia. Jauh dari yang diperkirakan oleh Gweboon. _Yeoja_ yang berada di pelukannya adalah miliknya. _Yeoja_ yang mencintainya tanpa memandang kekurangan maupun kelebihannya.

"_Gomawo, nae_ Gwe… _Jeongmal saranghae_."

* * *

"Nggh…"

Gweboon menggeliat kecil. _Yeoja_ itu mengerjapkan matanya, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya. Merasakan sepasang tangan kekar menjerat tubuhnya erat. Dan tangan itu mulai memainkan ujung rambutnya yang berombak. Gweboon tersenyum bahagia. Meringkuk manja ke dalam dekapan _namja_ yang selama ini telah menjadi _nampyeon_nya.

"Pagi, Nyonya Lee," bisik _namja_ itu lembut. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada _yeoja_ itu. Merasakan kulit mereka yang telanjang. Mencium dahi Gweboon dengan penuh cinta. Tentu saja ia sangat bahagia, tak kalah bahagia dengan Gweboon.

Gweboon tertawa kecil mendengar panggilannya. "Jinki _Oppa_…"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Jinki. _Namja_ berambut cokelat keemasan itu mengecup puncak kepala Gweboon.

"Bahagia."

"Ada yang sakit?" tanya Jinki lagi.

Gweboon mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kakinya terasa lemas dan selangkangannya terasa perih dan sedikit ngilu. Ia merintih pelan. "Akh…"

"_Mianhe_."

Gweboon mendongak. Ia membelai pipi _chubyy nampyeon_nya. Tersenyum lembut. Menatap dalam mata Jinki yang mengisyaratkan rasa bersalah. "_Gwenchana_, _Oppa_. _Eomma_ bilang memang seperti ini awalnya. Aku bahagia, _Oppa_."

"Apa… aku terlalu kasar kemarin?"

Gweboon menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak."

"Kau tidak takut hamil, Gwe?"

Gweboon terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Jinki. "Sama sekali tidak, Jinki _Oppa_. Aku malah berharap aku akan hamil. Anakmu. Aku akan bahagia kalau bisa mengandung anakmu, Lee Jinki. Aku juga suka anak kecil, kurasa mengurus bayi juga akan menyenangkan."

"Kupikir _yeoja_ seumuranmu tidak akan ada yang mau mengandung di usia muda," kata Jinki.

"Aku mau, kok. Tapi aku hanya mau mengandung anakmu," balas Gweboon. Tersenyum lebar pada Jinki.

Jinki tertawa mendengarnya. "Perayu."

"Ya! _Oppa_! Aku serius!"

"_Arra, arra_. Kau mau kuliah atau tetap di apartement? Aku akan pergi kerja, aku sudah lama membolos," kata Jinki.

Gweboon mendesah kecewa. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Jinki, lebih lama lagi. Ia memeluk Jinki erat-erat. Jinki mendesah pelan. Gweboon benar-benar menjadi sangat manja pada Jinki.

"Aku janji akan pulang cepat…"

"_Jinjja_?"

Jinki mengangguk. "_Ne_. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita mandi?"

"Tapi…" Gweboon menggerakkan kakinya sedikit dan meringis kesakitan. Benar-benar sulit baginya untuk berjalan, juga karena kakinya terasa lemas.

"Kita mandi bersama. Aku akan memandikanmu," kata Jinki nakal. Ia langsung menggendong Gweboon dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Gweboon memukul dada Jinki pelan. Ia merasa sangat malu, tapi ia menyetujuinya. Parasnya memerah karena godaan Jinki.

Kehidupan pernikahan yang dilandasi rasa cinta memang membahagiakan.

* * *

"_Eonnie gwenchana_?"

Taeyon saat ini berada di apartement kakaknya. _Yeoja_ manis itu diminta oleh Jinki untuk menemani Gweboon. Dan dengan senang hati Taeyon melakukannya, karena belakangan ia merasa Gweboon dimonopoli oleh Jinki. Taeyon dekat dengan Gweboon. Saling menyayangi seperti kakak adik kandung pada umumnya.

Gweboon mengangguk. Senyuman tak pernah menghilang dari wajahnya hari ini. "_Gwenchana_…"

"Tapi kenapa _Eonnie_ berjalan terpincang-pincang? Apa yang _Oppa_ lakukan pada _Eonnie_?" tanya Taeyon penasaran. Ia dan Gweboon duduk di ruang keluarga, menonton televisi.

Gweboon tampak tersipu malu. "_Ani_. Kami hanya… bercinta semalam," katanya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Ia menjadi milik Jinki sepenuhnya dan Jinki juga miliknya. Merasa bahagia saat Jinki merasukinya. Bercinta, bukan seks karena napsu semata.

"_Mwo?_ _Eonnie_! Kau baru sembuh dan kau melakukannya? Astaga…." Taeyon menggelengkan kepalanya mendengarkan pernyataan Gweboon. Ia tak menyangka kakak iparnya berani berbuat seperti itu. Ia tahu Jinki dan Gweboon belum pernah melakukannya. Jinki menceritakan semuanya pada Taeyon. Taeyon tahu perasaan keduanya, tapi memilih diam supaya Jinki dan Gweboon menyelesaikannya sendiri.

"Yonnie… Aku tidak mau mengalaminya lagi. Satu hari tanpa Jinki _Oppa_ sudah cukup menyiksaku. Aku tidak mau membuat Jinki _Oppa_ salah sangka padaku. Rasanya buruk sekali, membayangkan Jinki _Oppa_ membenciku, tak mau bertemu denganku lagi. Sakit seperti ini bukan apa-apa bagiku."

Taeyon menghela napas. Menggigit bibirnya, ia paham benar dengan penderitaan yang dialami Jinki dan Gweboon. Ia menunduk. "_Mianhe, Eonnie_. Ini semua salahku."

"Sshh… Yonnie, ini bukan salahmu."

"Tetap saja ini karena kesalahanku, _Eonnie_. Kalau aku memberitahu pada Jinki _Oppa_ lebih awal kalau Minho _Oppa_ itu _namjachingu_ku, Jinki _Oppa_ tidak akan melakukannya pada _Eonnie_."

"_Gwenchana, _Yonnie. Di balik peristiwa buruk itu pasti ada hikmahnya. Itu masa lalu. Sekarang aku bahagia, Yonnie."

"_Eonnie_…"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi. Kau juga harus memikirkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Kenalkan Minho pada keluargamu, Yonnie. Jangan takut mereka tak akan menerima Minho. Jinki _Oppa_ juga pasti sudah memaafkannya."

"_Eonnie_… kau benar-benar sangat baik," kata Taeyon. Ia memeluk Gweboon, membuat Gweboon tertawa.

"Yonnie, kau pernah bilang banyak vampir yang menginginkan Jinki _Oppa_…"

Taeyon mengangguk. Tanpa diminta oleh Gweboon, ia membuka mulutnya dan mulai bercerita, "_Ne_. _Oppa_… _Oppa_ sangat tampan. Dan keluarga kami termasuk keluarga terpandang di kalangan vampir lainnya. Kami sangat menjaga etika. _Oppa_ termasuk vampir terkuat yang pernah ada. Banyak kelaurga lain yang menginginkannya.

"Beberapa keluarga ingin menikahkan _Oppa_ dengan putrinya. Tapi mereka centil dan menjijikkan. Aku tak senang dengan mereka semua. Memang ada yang baik dan tidak centil, tapi _Oppa_ tahu kalau itu hanya demi kekuatan semata. Status. Jinki _Oppa_ tidak suka dengan hal itu. _Oppa_… sangat lembut dan baik.

"Aku tidak mau _Oppa_ dimanfaatkan. Aku hanya ingin _Oppa_ menikah dengan orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus dan tidak bermaksud memanfaatkan _Oppa_." Taeyon tersenyum sambil mengakhiri ceritanya.

Gweboon mengernyitkan dahinya. Banyak yang belum ia dengar dari Jinki mengenai keluarganya, bagaimana statusnya di hadapan vampir lainnya. Dan _title_ vampir terkuat itu. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengarnya. Jinki tidak pernah bercerita padanya mengenai kekuatannya dan lainnya.

"Yonnie… Benarkah Jinki _Oppa_ seperti itu?" tanya Gweboon.

Taeyon mengangguk. "_Ne_! _Oppa_ belum memberitahu _Eonnie_? Ah… _Oppa_ itu selalu seperti itu."

"Memangnya seperti apa kekuatannya?"

Taeyon terdiam. Lalu menjawab, "Gravitasi. Tepatnya mungkin seperti itu. Tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan mudah juga. Secara fisik, ya, _Oppa_ sangat kuat. Yang mengerikan itu ia bisa mendorong sesuatu mendekat atau menjauh darinya, seperti gravitasi kurasa. Hanya dengan tangan atau tubuhnya."

Gweboon terdiam mendengarnya. Jinki tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatannya yang seperti itu. Bahkan ia baru mengetahuinya sekarang. "Tidak ada yang lain yang bisa melakukannya?"

Taeyon tertawa kecil, lalu menggeleng. "Untuk masa ini, tidak ada. Setiap vampir punya kemampuan yang berbeda-beda, aku contohnya. Tapi hanya untuk vampir yang dilahirkan sebagai vampir. Manusia yang diubah menjadi vampir tidak punya kekuatan seperti itu.

"Hm…"

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, _Eonnie_. Memikirkannya sama saja dengan pusing."

Gweboon tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Taeyon selalu seperti ini, berbeda dengan Jinki. "Benar juga. Kau lapar tidak, Yonnie? Kau baru pulang dari kuliah kan?" tanya Gweboon.

"Tidak. Aku tadi makan di kantin universitas. Kalau _Eonnie_ memasak, nanti aku akan merepotkan _Eonnie_. Apalagi _Eonnie_ juga baru saja sembuh. Simpan tenaga saja untuk memasakkan makanan untuk _Oppa_," jawab Taeyon sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua mengobrol dan bercanda tawa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Senja pun tiba, tanda malam akan menggantikan siang hari. Kedua _yeoja_ yang cantik itu tak menyadari bahwa ada yang masuk ke dalam apartemen, karena terlalu asyik mengobrol.

"Sepertinya kalian asyik menggosip, hm?"

Gweboon tersentak mendengar suara lembut yang menyapa gendang telinganya. Menoleh ke asal suara itu, lalu tersenyum. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit tertatih berjalan ke arah _nampyeon_nya. Memeluk Jinki erat-erat dan manja. Tak memedulikan dua pasang mata yang memandang ke arah mereka.

Jinki menarik dagu Gweboon, lalu mendaratkan bibir tebalnya ke bibir tipis Gweboon. Melumat bibir yang selalu menggodanya itu. Tangan kekarnya melingkar di pinggang Gweboon. Gweboon mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jinki. Kakinya berjinjit karena perbedaan tinggi mereka.

"Maaf, bisakah adegan kalian disimpan dulu? Ada orang lain di sini." Suara bass menengahi kegiatan Jinki dan Gweboon.

Mereka langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka. Gweboon mengintip dari punggung lebar Jinki. Menemukan Choi Minho sedang berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Gweboon berdecih pelan, kesal karena momennya dan Jinki disela begitu saja. Tak bisakah Minho mengerti perasaannya?

"Ya! Choi Minho, kalau kau memang iri, tak perlu menyelanya. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku dan Jinki _Oppa_ berciuman? Seperti kau tak pernah melakukannya saja," kata Gweboon sinis.

"Tapi aku ke sini bukan untuk melihat kalian bermesraan, aku kemari mau menjemput Yonnie. Memangnya kalian tak sadar ada orang lain yang melihat?" balas Minho.

"Ini apartement kami, Choi Minho, dan kami berhak melakukan apa pun. Kau dilarang protes. Kecuali kalau kami bercinta di depanmu, baru kau boleh protes."

Minho terdiam. Kalah berargumen dengan Gweboon. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taeyon. "Yonnie, ayo pulang."

Taeyon mengangguk. Dengan lincah, ia mendekati Minho. Sama seperti Gweboon, ia langsung memeluk Minho, membuat _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu terkekeh. Minho merangkul Taeyon.

"Kami permisi dulu, Jinki _Hyung_, Gweboon." Minho berpamitan.

"Daaaah~ _Oppa, Eonnie_," pamit Taeyon riang.

Tak lama kemudian, sepasang kekasih itu menghilang dari hadapan Jinki dan Gweboon.

"Ah. _Oppa, mianhe_, aku belum menyiapkan air mandi dan makan malam untukmu… Aku terlalu asyik mengobrol sampai lupa." Gweboon menyuratkan permintaan maafnya. Menggigit bibir mungilnya, kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena melupakan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri.

Jinki tersenyum lembut pada Gweboon. Ia mengusap punggung _yeoja_ yang baru saja resmi menjadi miliknya itu. "_Gwenchana_, Gwe. Kau harusnya istirahat dulu, bukan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Kita buat _ramyeon_ instan saja, _ne_? Atau mau pesan makanan?"

"Aku buatkan _ramyeon_ saja, _Oppa_." Gweboon melepaskan diri dari Jinki, lalu berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia mengambil dua bungkus _ramyeon_ instan, lalu menyambar _apron_ _pink_ dan memakainya. Sambil bersenandung kecil, ia menyiapkan alat-alat untuk memasak.

Jinki hanya memerhatikan Gweboon dari belakang. Tersenyum kecil memerhatikan keceriaan Gweboon bila memasak. Memperhatikan setiap gerak tubuhnya dengan tatapan yang lekat. Terkadang, ia juga suka memerhatikan Gweboon sedang memasak.

_Namja_ tampan itu beranjak dari tempatnya. Tak tahan untuk tidak mendekap istrinya. Tangannya terulur, memeluk pinggang istrinya. Juga menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Gweboon. Tubuh Gweboon bergidik, terkejut karena pelukan Jinki yang tiba-tiba. Ia merasakan bibir dingin suaminya menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya.

Jinki terkekeh karena reaksi Gweboon. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gweboon.

"_Oppa_, kalau kau memelukku, aku tidak bisa masak."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi setelah makan kita lanjutkan, _ne_?" tanya Jinki dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Ya! Lee Jinki!"

"_Wae_? Aku ingin menyentuhmu, _yeobo_…"

Wajah Gweboon merah padam mendengar ucapan Jinki. Ia tak membalasnya, melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Ia masih malu untuk bercinta dengan Jinki, belum terbiasa melihat _namja_ tanpa pakaian.

Tak lama kemudian, Gweboon selesai memasak. Ia meletakkan dua mangkuk _ramyeon_ di atas meja makan. Jinki sudah duduk di kursi. Ia tersenyum pada Gweboon, menggerakkan tangannya sedikit dan menarik Gweboon ke pangkuannya. Gweboon tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya Jinki menariknya seperti itu. Tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Aku yakin Taeyon sudah memberitahumu soal ini," kata Jinki. "Soal kemampuanku."

Gweboon mengangguk. "_Ne_."

Jinki tersenyum. Ia mengambil kedua mangkuk _ramyeon_ itu. Tersenyum lembut pada Gweboon yang masih duduk di pangkuannya. Membenarkan posisi duduk mereka, lalu mengambil sepasang sumpit. "Aku suapi ya, Gwe?"

Gweboon mengangguk cepat. Ia justru senang dimanja oleh Jinki. _Namja_ itu sering memanjakannya sejak dulu, tapi bukan berarti Gweboon benar-benar _yeoja _manja. Ia cukup mandiri, tapi bermanjaan dengan Jinki juga membuatnya senang. Tidak ada salahnya manja pada suami sendiri.

Jinki menyumpitkan _ramyeon_, meniupnya karena memang masih panas, lalu menyuapkannya pada Gweboon. Tangannya diletakkannya di bawah dagu Gweboon, supaya kuahnya tidak mengotori pakaian _yeoja_ itu. Vampir tampan itu tersenyum melihat _anae_nya mengunyah sampai pipinya menggembung. Menurutnya, wajahya sangat imut.

"Sekarang giliranku," kata Gweboon. Ia melakukan hal yang sama pada Jinki.

Mereka saling menyuapi sampai makanan mereka habis. Benar-benar pasangan yang sangat mesra dan perhatian. Kalau mereka melakukan seperti ini di luar rumah, orang-orang akan cemburu dan iri pada mereka. Senyum bahagia terukir di wajah mereka.

"Aku bereskan dulu, _Oppa_," kata Gweboon, turun dari pangkuan Jinki dan mengambil mangkuk-mangkuk kosong itu. Dengan cekatan, ia mencuci kedua mangkuk itu. Jinki hanya memerhatikannya sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah?" tanya Jinki. Kembali mendekat pada Gweboon dan melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang Gweboon. Menghirup harum tubuh Gweboon yang menggodanya untuk menyentuh _yeoja_ itu. Bukan bau darah menggiurkan yang selalu membangkitkan dahaganya.

Gweboon membalik tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah Jinki lagi. Senyuman manis dan lembut tergambar di paras cantiknya. Menangkupkan wajah Jinki dengan tangan mungilnya, dan mencubit pipi yang membuatnya merasa gemas. "Hm… _Oppa_, kau harus minum. Lihat, matamu sudah menggelap lagi. Hauskah?"

Jinki mengangguk. "_Ne_. Tapi aku menginginkanmu, _yeobo_…" bisiknya di telinga Gweboon dengan nada yang menggoda.

Gweboon terkekeh pelan. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jinki. "Hmm… Tapi aku belum mandi."

"Kita mandi bersama lagi." Kesimpulan Jinki menutup semuanya. _Namja_ itu langsung menggendong Gweboon tanpa mendengar jawaban Gweboon dan menuju ke kamar mandi dengan langkah yang cepat.

Oke, ralat. Sangat cepat.

"Ya! Aku belum bilang setuju!"

"Dan kau tidak menolaknya, Lee Gweboon," balas Jinki. "Perlu kubantu melepas pakaianmu atau tidak?" tanyanya menggoda.

Gweboon mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jinki sangat suka menggodanya sejak ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Jinki. Vampir tampan itu terkekeh melihat reaksi Gweboon. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera mencium bibir tipis Gweboon.

Gweboon tersentak karena ciuman itu. Jinki mendudukkannya di meja wastafel tanpa menghentikan cumbuannya. Gweboon akhirnya memilih untuk membalas ciuman itu. Wajah cantiknya merona merah saat Jinki semakin memperdalam kontak mereka. Rona merah itu semakin pekat ketika Jinki mulai membuka kancing blus yang dikenakannya.

Selanjutnya, hanya terdengar bunyi air dari dalam kamar mandi dan berlanjut dengan desahan di kamar mereka.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Ini NC gak jelas banget ya? Maaf… ga biasa bikin #Bungkuk2 Moga suka semua ya~

Mungkin NC ga bakal sering banget karena mau difokusin ke cerita. Dan karena kebiasaan buruk kembali muncul, jadi… cerita ini bakal jadi panjang lebar. Menurut Meiko kok kurang seru kalo ga ada _action_ dll ya XD

Ya udah, segitu aja deh… Mohon kritiknya…

_Review please!_

Meiko Hoshiyori


	4. Chapter 4: Who is She?

**My Husband is A Vampire**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy**

**Pair: JinBoon**

**Warning:, Switchgender, blood, femaleKey, femaleTaemin, NC, lemon for this chapter, dll.**

* * *

A/N: _Saengilchukkae dear _Onew _Oppa_! _  
_

Yup, maaf karena _update_ lama, ya karena ada banyak acara, jadi ga sempet2(semesteran padahal udah selese). Makasih buat yang udah _review_, sekali lagi maaf karena belum dibalas. Intinya, Meiko seneng dapet _review_ dari kalian, buat semangat bikin _fic _ini. Yup, kali ini ada NC lagi #heh. _  
_

Karena Meiko ga bisa edit gambar, Jinki bayangin aja waktu kayak Lucifer, soalnya itu pas banget kalo buat jadi vampir. _Hot_ #heh

Ya udah, dibanding aku banyak ngomong(nulis), baca aja ya?

_Theme song: Please Don't Go by_ Onew & Jonghyun

_Don't like? Don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

Chapter 4: Who is She?

Gweboon membuka mata kucingnya. Melihat ke arah jendela kamarnya, menatap horizon dari jendela. Langit belum terlalu terang, namun sang mentari telah nampak di ujung timur. Pagi sudah datang meninggalkan gelapnya malam hari. Kicauan burung pun tampak terdengar jelas di gendang telinga _yeoja_ cantik itu.

Mata Gweboon pun beralih pada sosok _namja_ yang tidur seranjang dengannya. Tubuh mereka menempel erat. Lengan kekar sang _namja_ menjerat pinggangnya dengan kuat. Hembusan napasnya menerpa wajah Gweboon. Mata bulan sabitnya terpejam erat. Gweboon menghela napas menatap _nampyeon_nya ini.

Mengalihkan tangan mungilnya yang bersandar di dada bidang _namja_ itu. Jemari lentiknya menyusuri wajah tampan sang _nampyeon_. Mengagumi wajahnya yang rupawan. Merasakan halusnya kulit wajahnya, tak seperti kebanyakan _namja_. Tangannya memainkan poni _namja_ itu. Rambut _namja_ itu acak-acakan karena ulah Gweboon semalam, tapi ia tetap tampan di mata Gweboon.

"_Yeobo_, _ireona_," ucap Gweboon. Tangannya kini menempel di kedua pipi _nampyeon_nya. Pipi _chubby_ yang sangat menggemaskan, seperti bayi. Jari-jarinya menjepit pipinya, lalu mencubitnya.

"Nggh… Sebentar lagi, Gwe…"

_Namja_ itu tak mau berpindah. Pelukannya pada Gweboon malah semakin erat. Dari suaranya, ia terdengar sangat malas untuk bangun dan melepaskan jeratannya pada _anae_nya. Ia malah menarik kepala Gweboon ke dada bidangnya, membuat rona merah pekat di pipi tirus Gweboon.

"Lee Jinki, _ireona_! Kau kerja kan hari ini? Tidak lucu kalau kau datang terlambat, _Oppa_. Harusnya kau memberi contoh yang baik pada bawahanmu. Tidak lucu kalau atasan datang terlambat karena malas bangun dan sibuk bermanjaan dengan istrinya. _Oppa_, _ireona_…"

"Aku bisa lari ke kantor," jawab Jinki asal dan seenaknya.

"Nanti kuliahku telat, _Oppa_..."

"Tidak perlu kuliah."

Gweboon menghela napas mendengar ucapan _nampyeon_nya ini. Sudah seminggu ia pulang dari rumah sakit dan Jinki bersikap manja padanya. Tentu saja Gweboon tak bisa menolaknya, jika sudah melihat wajah manis Jinki saat memohon. _Namja_ itu tampan sekaligus menggemaskan dan manis. Seperti bayi saja. Bahkan Gweboon menjulukinya _baby_ dan _dubu_.

"_Oppa_… Jangan memikirkannya lagi, _ne_? Aku yakin _Oppa_ akan bertemu lagi dengannya," kata Gweboon. Jemari lentiknya menyusuri paras tampan Jinki, mengusap parasnya dengan lembut. Gweboon menyusupkan jarinya ke helaian rambut cokelat keemasan Jinki dan merapikannya. Jinki punya rambut yang cukup panjang untuk lelaki, istilah lainnya gondrong.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Gwe… Sudah delapan tahun kami tidak bertemu… Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia bertingkah seakan tidak mengenaliku sama sekali dan menghindariku. Aku tidak mungkin salah orang."

Gweboon tersenyum miris melihat _nampyeon_nya yang kacau. Keadaannya benar-benar kacau, menurut Gweboon. Kembalinya memori yang tak pernah ingin diingatnya tentu membuatnya hancur. Gweboon juga tahu perasaan yang sama dengan Jinki. Ia bisa merasakannya. Dan itu membuatnya juga merasa sakit.

_Yeoja_ itu mendekatkan wajah Jinki pada wajahnya. Ia menatap lekat mata bulat sabit Jinki. Jinki memang menatapnya, namun sepertinya pikirannya terbagi-bagi. Gweboon bisa memaklumi itu. Ia mengecup pipi _chubby_ Jinki. Bukan kecupan singkat, namun kecupan yang bertubi-tubi dan dalam.

"_Yeobo_…"

"Lee Jinki… Aku tahu kau sangat sedih, tapi tolong jangan seperti ini terus. Aku _anae_mu, kau tidak akan sendiri menghadapi semua masalahmu. Aku akan bersamamu, _Oppa_… Walaupun harus berhadapan dengan banyak vampir sekali pun, demi _Oppa-_mmmppphhh!"

Gweboon memekik tertahan saat Jinki membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman. Rona merah menjalar di pipi Gweboon. Kecupan lembut di bibirnya membuatnya terasa melayang. Begitu manis dan lembut. Dan Gweboon refleks membalasnya. Tidak mungkin ia menolaknya karena tubuhnya tidak pernah mau menolak sentuhan dari Jinki.

"Sepertinya hanya ini cara untuk membuatmu diam," kata Jinki sambil melepaskan ciumannya. _Namja_ itu sangat gemas ketika bibir Gweboon bergerak-gerak mengomelinya. Ia sangat bahagia dengan ucapan Gweboon, tapi ia _namja_. Tak mungkin ia membiarkan _yeoja_ yang ia cintai menderita. Apalagi Gweboon adalah manusia dan ia adalah vampir.

"Dengarkan aku, Lee Gweboon. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berhadapan dengan para vampir. Kau rapuh, _yeobo_. Manusia tidak bisa melawan vampir. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

Gweboon sadar dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Jinki. Ia tahu sebagai manusia, ia tak mungkin melawan seorang vampir. Ia hanya akan menggali kuburannya sendiri kalau begitu. Tapi ia juga tidak mau kehilangan Jinki. Ia tak akan tega membiarkan _namja_ itu masuk situasi berbahaya sendirian. Hal yang paling dibenci oleh Gweboon.

"_Ne_. Sekarang mandilah, _Oppa_, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan," kata Gweboon lembut. _Yeoja_ cantik itu mengecup pipi Jinki dan melepaskan diri dari jeratan _namja_ tampan itu. Ia memutuskan menginjak lantai kamarnya yang dingin dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu. Gweboon bermaksud membuat sarapan sebelum mereka berangkat.

_Yeoja_ itu memang masih mengantuk, tapi kewajibannya sebagai seorang _anae_ menuntutnya untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Ia menyambar _apron_ _pink_ untuk melapisi gaun tidurnya. Mengambil segala peralatan memasak dan bahannya. Senandung kecil mengalun dari bibirnya sembari menyiapkan semuanya.

Masih tersimpan di dalam memori otaknya cerita Jinki semalam. Ia tak menyangka Jinki menyembunyikan fakta besar pada Gweboon. Ia tak marah, tidak bisa marah pada _namja_ berpipi gembul itu. Ia paham mengapa Jinki tak ingin menceritakannya pada Gweboon. Jinki rapuh jika mengenangnya.

"Eunsook _Eonnie_…"

* * *

**Flashback on**

"Kau suka,_ yeobo_?"

Jinki tersenyum hangat. Ia mendudukkan Gweboon pada kursi. Ia duduk di kursi yang berada di depan Gweboon. Mereka terhalang sebuah meja bertaplak putih. Mata Jinki tak lepas dari Gweboon. Mengagumi kecantikan _yeoja_ yang menjadi takdirnya. _Yeoja_ itu sangat cantik dengan gaun malamnya yang berwarna _baby pink_. Gaun tanpa lengan _V-neckless_ itu membalut sempurna tubuh indah Gweboon. Rambutnya dikuncir satu di samping kanan, dihias bunga mawar imitasi.

"_Ne_. _Gomawo, Oppa_…" Gweboon tersenyum. Entah apa yang merasuki Jinki hingga suaminya itu mengajaknya _dinner_ di salah satu restoran terkemuka di Korea. Jinki memesan tempat di bagian paling atas restoran, yang menjadi restoran terbuka. Langit malam terlihat jelas di atas mereka.

Jinki sangat tampan di mata Gweboon. Ia mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna hijau dan celana kain berwarna hitam. Tak lupa _blazer_ hitam yang melapisinya. Memesona dan tampan. Tentu saja Jinki mengundang banyak perhatian dari para _yeoja_. Siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan pesona maut _namja_ rupawan itu?

"Aku bingung karena aku tidak romantis… Jadi, yah, kucoba saja seperti ini. Aku senang kalau kau menyukainya, _yeobo_. Sudahkah aku berkata kalau kau sangat cantik malam ini?" tanya Jinki dengan senyuman menggoda yang membuat jantung Gweboon berdetak sangat kencang.

Wajah Gweboon tersipu-sipu, rona merah pekat mewarnai pipinya yang polos dari _make up_. Ucapan manis Jinki membuatnya meleleh. Ia tahu itu bukan gombalan semata, karena Jinki selalu jujur padanya. Ia sangat tulus. Mungkin bisa dibilang inilah sikap lugunya.

Jinki tersenyum melihat reaksi Gweboon. Ia tetap menatap Gweboon dengan mata bulan sabitnya yang berwarna cokelat tua. "Ayo kita makan, _yeobo_."

Gweboon menatap hidangan yang tersedia di depannya dan Jinki. Hidangan yang lumayan mewah dan terlihat menggiurkan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Gweboon makan di tempat seperti ini dan menikmati hidangan seperti ini, namun ini pertama kalinya ia makan berdua seperti ini dengan Jinki. Ia sebenarnya tidak pernah meminta hal seperti ini, ia tahu Jinki bukan tipe _namja_ romantis. Perasaan bahagianya timbul karena ketulusan dan usaha Jinki.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, tidak menimbulkan keributan. Hanya saling memandang penuh kasih, tersenyum bahagia. Tak perlu ungkapan cinta yang berlebihan untuk mengutarakannya. Ketulusan terpancar dari mata mereka.

"Aku tak menyangka _Oppa_ akan melakukan hal seperti ini." Gweboon meletakkan peralatan makannya dan mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet setelah merasa kenyang.

Jinki tersenyum. "Aku sempat membaca di beberapa novel… Dan mendengar pengalaman dari teman-temanku, _yeoja_ senang kalau diperlakukan seperti ini. _Mianhe_ kalau aku sama sekali tidak romantis." Jinki menggaruk kepalanya. Ia memang tidak romantis, tidak seperti kebanyakan vampir.

Gweboon tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan _nampyeon_nya. "_Oppa_, ternyata kau polos juga."

"_Mwo_?"

"Lupakan saja. _Oppa_… kalau aku hamil…."

"Hm?"

"Manusia atau seperti _Oppa_ atau setengahnya?" tanya Gweboon.

Jinki menghela napas mendengar pertanyaan Gweboon. Jemarinya bertaut di atas meja. Pertanyaan ini kembali membuka kenangan buruk dalam hidupnya, selain hampir kehilangan Gweboon. Mata cokelatnya menatap Gweboon dalam-dalam. "Manusia, atau sepertiku. Tidak ada setengah manusia setengah vampir." Jinki tak perlu khawatir pembicaraannya akan terdengar karena mereka duduk di ujung, tempat paling sepi.

Gweboon membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Memangnya kau ingin segera hamil?" tanya Jinki.

Gweboon menggeleng. Senyuman mengembang di parasnya. "Tidak juga, Jinki _Oppa_. Aku hanya penasaran saja. Kapan pun aku hamil, aku tidak mempersalahkannya. Toh aku sudah bersuami."

Jinki tertawa mendengar ucapan Gweboon yang lugu. Ia mengusap wajah Gweboon dengan lembut. Cintanya pada Gweboon semakin dalam setiap harinya. _Yeoja_ itu sangat baik baginya.

Praaaang!

Jinki dan Gweboon menoleh ke asal suara itu. Suara khas piring jatuh ke lantai. Mengernyit heran karena merasa sedikit terganggu dengan suara itu. Beberapa pasang mata pun juga menoleh ke asal suara piring yang terjatuh itu.

Seorang _waitress_ yang berdiri tak jauh dari Jinki dan Gweboon yang menjatuhkannya. Tubuhnya tampak mematung dengan pandangan lurus ke arah Jinki. Bukan Gweboon, tapi Jinki. Bukan pandangan terpesona yang biasanya dilayangkan para _yeoja_ pada Jinki, tapi pandangan syok.

Jinki membulatkan matanya melihat sosok _waitress_ itu. Parasnya cantik dan manis, rambutnya cokelat keemasan dan panjang. Matanya cokelat dan sipit. Tubuhnya indah dan berisi. Dan… Jinki sangat mengenal wajah itu. _Namja_ itu sontak berdiri.

Sadar, _waitress_ tadi langsung hendak mengambil langkah seribu. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat ada tangan yang menghentikannya, memegang kuat lengannya. Ia menatap ke arah pemilik tangan itu dengan ketakutan.

"Eunsook…" Jinki menggumamkan nama _yeoja_ itu. Menatap wajah itu lekat. Ya, ia tak salah lagi.

"Tu-Tuan, lepaskan tangan saya… A-Anda pasti salah orang. Na-Nama saya bukan Eunsook." _Yeoja_ manis itu berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Jinki. Dengan sedikit paksaan, ia melepaskan diri dari Jinki.

"Eunsook!" Jinki berusaha mengejar _yeoja_ itu begitu sadar _yeoja_ manis tadi meninggalkannya.

Gweboon mematung melihat pemandangan itu. Rasa perih menjalar di dadanya saat melihat Jinki berusaha mengejar _yeoja_ itu. Menggigit bibirnya sendiri, menahan rasa sakit itu. Inikah yang dirasakan Jinki saat melihatnya dipeluk Minho? Rasanya sakit melihatnya. Tapi… mengejar _yeoja_ lain sementara _anae_nya sendiri ada di depan matanya itu tidak seperti Jinki.

Dan yang membuatnya semakin heran adalah wajah _yeoja_ itu sangat mirip dengan Jinki. Warna rambut, mata cokelat dan berbentuk bulan sabit, serta pipi _chubby_ itu benar-benar mirip dengan _nampyeon_nya. Seperti sosok Jinki versi perempuan.

"_Oppa_…" _Yeoja_ cantik itu mengambil tas tangannya, lalu berjalan cepat mengejar Jinki. Melangkahkan sepatu berhak tingginya masuk ke dalam ruangan, mencari sosok _nampyeon_nya. Mata kucingnya menyusuri setiap sudut restoran. Ia tak memedulikan pandangan para _namja_ yang terarah padanya.

Matanya terus mencari sosok Jinki sampai ia menemukannya di depan ruang karyawan dan tengah dihalangi beberapa _namja_. Gweboon tersenyum pahit melihatnya, tak menyangka Jinki akan sampai seperti ini demi _yeoja_ lain. Ia berjalan menghampiri Jinki.

"_Oppa_…" panggilnya pelan, takut Jinki akan marah padanya.

Jinki menoleh ke arahnya. _Namja_ itu tersenyum lemah pada Gweboon. Gweboon mendekatinya, lalu merangkul lengannya. "_Gwenchana_?"

"_Gwenchana_. Ayo kita pulang, Gwe… Kau mau mendengar penjelasanku kan?" tanya Jinki.

Gweboon mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

* * *

"_Mianhe_, Gwe. Aku sama sekali tidak memberitahumu apa pun soal ini."

Jinki menatap dalam wajah manis Gweboon dengan pandangan bersalah. Mengusap lembut pipi _yeoja_ itu. Mereka duduk di atas ranjang. Berhadapan. Gweboon hanya terdiam mendengar permintaan maaf Jinki, karena _namja_ itu baru saja akan mulai bercerita mengenai kebenaran hidupnya. Ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"_Mianhe_…"

"Ceritakan saja,_ Oppa_," kata Gweboon lembut.

Jinki menghela napas. Matanya terpejam, membuka kembali memori pahit dan menyakitkan yang pernah dialami keluarganya selama ia hidup. _Namja_ itu membuka matanya kembali, menatap _anae_nya yang tengah menanti ceritanya dengan sabar.

"_Eomma_ awalnya manusia, bukan vampir. _Appa_ vampir sejak awal, sama sepertiku. _Eomma_ sangat baik dan ia menerima _Appa_ apa adanya. Kemudian yah, mereka menikah dan beberapa bulan setelahnya, _Eomma_ hamil. Mereka sangat bahagia waktu itu.

"Dan… Aku tidak lahir sendirian, Gwe. Aku memang anak pertama dalam keluargaku, tapi aku tidak dilahirkan sendirian waktu itu. Dan kejadian ini sangat langka dalam keluarga vampir. Aku punya kembaran. Kembaranku manusia dan seorang _yeoja_. Ia punya fisik yang lemah, kebalikan dariku."

Mata Gweboon membelalak lebar mendengar penjelasan dari Jinki. Ia tak pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya, tak pernah melihat kembaran Jinki dan Taeyon tak pernah bercerita padanya. Ia hanya terdiam, menunggu Jinki melanjutkan ceritanya.

"_Eomma_ diubah menjadi vampir setelah melahirkan kami, karena kondisinya yang sekarat, terutama karena melahirkanku. Kembaranku dan aku mirip, Gwe. Bisa dibilang, ia versi perempuan dariku. Sifat dan wajah kami hampir mirip. Mata, hidung, warna rambut kami mirip, yang berbeda hanya bibir kami. Sifat kami juga mirip.

"Yah, _Eomma_ dan _Appa _merawat kami dengan baik, walaupun berbeda. Aku dilatih mengendalikan kekuatanku sejak kecil oleh _Appa_. Kembaranku… fisiknya tidak terlalu kuat, sehingga ia lebih sering diam. Empat tahun setelah itu, Taeyon lahir sebagai vampir.

"Nama kembaranmu?"

Jinki memejamkan matanya lagi. "Lee Eunsook.

"Eunsook tidak mau menjadi vampir, ia hanya ingin jadi manusia. Aku yang bertugas melindunginya, karena fisiknya yang lemah dan darahnya juga harum, walau bagiku lebih menggiurkan bau darahmu. Kami saling menyayangi dan bahagia. Yonnie manja padaku dan Eunsook. Eunsook kakak perempuan yang sangat baik baginya.

"Eunsook keibuan, saat _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ pergi, ia yang mengurusku dan Taeyon. Memasak untuk kami berdua, maksudku aku dan Taeyon juga makan makanan manusia. Ia sangat berharga bagi kami. Dan kami menjaganya, karena ia manusia yang tidak punya fisik yang kuat. Kami tak pernah sekalipun meminum darahnya.

"Dan semuanya hancur delapan tahun yang lalu. Aku lengah, tidak mengawasi Eunsook dengan baik. Ia hilang, diculik. Kami mencarinya dan berhasil menemukan penculiknya, para vampir kelas rendah. Tapi, mereka sudah terbunuh dari Eunsook menghilang. Kami tidak bisa menemukannya. Sudah mencari ke berbagai wilayah, dan ia tidak ditemukan. Menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Itu tidak seperti Eunsook.

"Delapan tahun. Selama itu aku tidak bertemu dengan Eunsook. Dan.. itu benar-benar kesalahanku, Gwe. Kalau saja aku tidak membiarkannya hilang dari pengawasanku, ia tidak akan diculik. Aku merasa kehilangan separuh diriku. Kami lahir dari rahim yang sama, di saat yang hampir bersamaan. Dan saat dia hilang… ada yang hilang dari diriku.

"Ikatan batin kami sangat kuat. Dan aku hanya bisa merasakan ia lenyap dari kehidupanku."

Jinki menghela napas panjang. Suaranya dari tadi gemetar. Ia kembali melanjutkan, "Dan aku yakin _yeoja_ itu adalah Eunsook, Gwe. Aku tak mungkin salah. Memang berbeda dari Eunsook saat remaja, tapi ia Eunsook. Aku bisa merasakannya. Tapi… kenapa ia tak mau mengakuinya? Aku yakin dia juga tahu. Ia tahu aku."

Gweboon tersenyum miris mendengar cerita Jinki. _Namja_ itu terlihat stres. Depresi dan terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Ia mendekati Jinki. Mengusap pipi _namja_ itu dengan lembut, menatap dalam-dalam matanya.

"_Oppa_… _Gwenchana_… Eunsook _Eonnie_ pasti punya alasan tersendiri… Mungkin, karena _yeoja_ terkadang seperti itu."

Jinki mendesah kecewa. "Gwe…."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, _Oppa_…" Gweboon mencium bibir Jinki dengan lembut, melumatnya dan menunggu respon dari Jinki. Ia tak tahu dengan cara apa lagi ia bisa menghibur _namja_ itu.

"Gwe…." Jinki mendekap Gweboon erat-erat dan menciumnya dalam-dalam. Menjeratkan lidah mereka dalam belitan yang sangat erat. Menindih tubuh mungil _yeoja_ itu. Memejamkan matanya, menikmati kontak itu.

Dan Gweboon hanya pasrah saat tangan Jinki mulai meraba tubuhnya dan menarik turun gaun yang ia kenakan. Ia tak melawan saat Jinki mulai mencumbunya dengan hasrat. Membiarkan ia hanyut dalam permainan _namja_ tampan itu. Erangan dan desahan mengalir dari bibirnya. Menikmati sentuhan Jinki yang membuatnya menggila.

Gweboon tak akan keberatan Jinki melakukan apa pun padanya walaupun sampai ia kelelahan. Ia hanya menginginkan senyuman Jinki dan kebahagiaan mereka. Selama ia bisa mewujudkan itu, Gweboon akan mengorbankan apa pun.

* * *

Seorang _yeoja_ berwajah manis menghela napas dalam-dalam. Berjalan menuju apartemen sederhana tempat tinggalnya. Wajahnya terlihat sendu dan sedih. Dengan lesu dan gontai, ia membuka pintu apartementnya. Wajahnya sedikit memucat, tapi tak menghilangkan kecantikannya.

Ia tidak terlalu tinggi. Tubuhnya berisi dan sangat indah. Rambut cokelat keemasannya yang panjang jatuh menutupi punggungnya. Pipinya _chubby_ dan mata cokelatnya hangat. Sangat cantik, ditambah kulit putih nan lembut yang ia miliki.

_Yeoja_ itu memasuki apartementnya. Senyuman tipis mengembang di bibir mungilnya saat merasakan ada tangan yang merengkuh pinggangnya dari belakang. Tangannya menggenggam tangan kekar yang memeluknya erat itu. Memejamkan matanya, merasakan napas hangat _namja_ yang memeluknya yang menerpa lehernya.

"Sookkie…"

"Aku mengundurkan diri hari ini, _Oppa_. Aku tidak akan bekerja di restoran itu lagi. _Oppa_ tidak ada pekerjaan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lembut dan halus.

"Tidak. Kenapa mengundurkan diri? Kau selalu berkilah tidak mau bekerja sesuai dengan profesi aslimu karena takut, bekerja di restoran pun sekarang kau mengundurkan diri." Suara tenor _namja_ itu bertanya padanya.

"Aku bertemu keluargaku…"

"_Jinjja_? Ia sadar?"

"_Ne._ Karena ia saudara kembarku."

_Namja_ itu menghela napas mendengar jawaban dari _yeojachingu_nya. Ia mengeratkan dekapannya pada _yeoja_ itu. Menggendong tubuhnya dan membawanya ke kamar mereka berdua. Membaringkan _yeoja_ itu di dalam pelukan hangatnya, mengelus punggungnya, menenangkan perasaan _yeoja_ yang ia cintai dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"Tidurlah, Lee Eunsook."

**Flashback End**

* * *

"_Oppa waeyo_?"

Gweboon menatap Jinki dengan tatapan penasaran. _Namja_ itu tengah membuka sebuah album foto di atas ranjang mereka. Gweboon baru saja selesai mencuci peralatan makan dan mematikan lampu yang tidak digunakan. Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya dan Jinki, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Jinki.

"Hm? Aa… Aku ingin memastikan _yeoja_ yang kemarin kulihat benar-benar Eunsook. Kau mau melihatnya juga, Gwe?" tanya Jinki. _Namja_ itu menggerakkan tangannya sedikit dan menarik Gweboon ke pangkuannya dalam sekejap.

"Kau bertanya tapi menarikku juga. Ini album foto…."

"Masa bayiku," gumam Jinki. "Dan sisanya masih banyak. Aku memintanya dari _Eomma_."

Gweboon mengamati foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Jinki. Dua bayi mungil mendomaninasi foto-foto itu. Sangat mirip dan sulit dibedakan, karena masih bayi. Keduanya gembul dan tampak sangat lucu. Gweboon menjadi gemas melihatnya, karena ia suka dengan bayi dan anak kecil. Setelah melihat-lihat, akhirnya ia bisa membedakan Jinki dan Eunsook, dari bibir mereka.

"_Kyeopta~_"

Jinki tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Gweboon. Ia mengecup puncak kepala _yeoja_ itu. Kehadiran Gweboon selalu membuat suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik. _Namja_ itu mengusap rambut panjang Gweboon.

"_Oppa_, kau sangat lucu! Aish… pipimu sama gembulnya. Bahkan kau juga gembul!" Gweboon tertawa riang sembari mengamati foto telanjang Jinki. Benar-benar gembul, menurutnya dan sangat menggemaskan. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan dulu _Oppa_ sekecil ini."

Wajah Jinki merona mendengar ucapan Gweboon. Apalagi yang sedang diperhatikan Gweboon adalah foto telanjangnya, walaupun masih bayi tapi ia tetap malu. "Gwe, jangan memperhatikan foto itu terus…."

"Boleh kuminta fotonya? Kalau melihat dulu _Oppa_ seperti ini, aku jadi berpikir bagaimana rupa anak kita nantinya. _Oppa_ benar-benar menggemaskan!"

Jinki hanya tersenyum lemah melihat antusiasme Gweboon. "Ambil saja." Ia mengambil album lainnya dan menunjukkan pada _anae_nya. Membuka halaman pertama. "Ini… foto saat aku remaja. Saat Eunsook masih bersama kami."

Gweboon terdiam memperhatikan foto-foto itu. Keluarga Jinki tampak bahagia. _Mr_. Lee, _Mrs._ Lee, Jinki, Eunsook dan Taeyon. Taeyon benar-benar imut di masa mudanya, menurut Gweboon. Tak jauh beda dari yang sekarang. Jinki tampan dan manis, hanya saja wajahnya yang sekarang lebih dewasa. Dan Eunsook tampak paling berbeda dari semuanya.

Kulitnya putih cerah, tidak pucat seperti keluarganya. Rona merah yang samar tampak di wajahnya. _Yeoja_ itu sangat cantik dan memesona, juga anggun. Wajahnya mirip dengan Jinki. Rambut cokelat keemasannya panjang. Bila yang lain tampak kuat, ia tampak lemah.

"Cantik, kan? Eunsook dulunya juga primadona di sekolah kami. Lembut, baik hati, ramah, keibuan, pendiam, pemalu itu sifatnya. Berbeda denganmu, tapi kalian sama-sama keibuan," gumam Jinki.

Gweboon tersenyum pahit mendengar ucapan Jinki. Ketara sekali Jinki sangat merindukan Eunsook. Tekanan yang didapat Jinki pasti sangat besar. Melihat foto pun, Gweboon yakin bahwa _yeoja_ yang dilihat mereka kemarin adalah Eunsook. Dan sikapnya yang menhindari Jinki pasti membuat _namja_ itu sakit hati.

"Aku senang tahu ia masih hidup. Tapi aku tak bisa membayangkan hidupnya selama ini? Apa ia bahagia atau tidak? Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan selama ini? Aku hanya berharap ia tidak disentuh oleh para _namja_ brengsek…."

"_Oppa_…"

"Dan sekarang, kau hidupku, Gwe. Aku tak mau mengalami hal itu lagi. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Gwe…" Jinki memeluk pinggang Gweboon erat dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Gweboon. Bibirnya menyusuri leher jenjang Gweboon yang tampak menggoda.

"_Oppa_…" Gweboon mendesah pelan. Bibir dingin Jinki mengecup permukaan lehernya. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan sentuhan Jinki yang dingin namun memabukkan itu.

"_Don't ever leave me, _Lee Gweboon…"

"_Never_," jawab Gweboon.

Jinki menutup album foto yang ada di hadapan mereka lalu meletakkannya di tumpukan album di sebelah ranjang mereka. Membalik tubuh Gweboon hingga menghadapnya. Tersenyum lembut menatap Gweboon. Walau begitu, Gweboon masih bisa menangkap kesedihan di mata cokelat milik Jinki.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, _Oppa_. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, _Oppa_." Gweboon mengusap pipi Jinki. "Jadi, jangan bersedih terus…"

"Mau menghiburku?" tanya Jinki sambil menyeringai.

"Dengan cara?"

"_Open your clothes, baby_…"

"Ya! _Oppa_, kau yadong!" Gweboon melotot mendengar permintaan Jinki.

"Katanya mau menghiburku, Gwe? Aku haus," kilah Jinki.

Gweboon menghela napas. Satu hal mengenai _nampyeon_nya yang ia baru tahu adalah keras kepala. Gweboon juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan Jinki. Susah sekali menghadapi sifat Jinki yang satu ini. Tak heran ia termasuk salah satu eksekutif yang sukses. Selain karena ia jenius, sifat keras kepalanya ini juga mendukungnya.

"Kau sangat keras kepala, _Oppa_."

"Memang."

Gweboon mendesah pelan. Sambil tetap duduk di pangkuan Jinki, ia membuka gaun tidur yang dikenakannya, memperlihatkan tubuh indahnya pada Jinki. "_Next_?"

"Buka seluruhnya, Gwe."

Gweboon mendengus mendengarnya. Ia melepaskan pakaian dalamnya yang masih menempel di tubuhnya hingga tubuhnya benar-benar terekspos. Dilemparnya pakaiannya secara asal. Ia menatap Jinki. "_Oppa_…."

"Kau yang menghiburku kan, Gwe?"

Gweboon menghela napas mendengar ucapan Jinki. Ia sudah menangkap maksud Jinki. Ia belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, selalu Jinki yang mendominasi, tak pernah dirinya mendominasi. Wajahnya memerah. "E-Ehm…."

"Lakukan sesuai instingmu, _yeobo_. Tak perlu khawatir..."

Gweboon menghela napas lagi. Jemarinya meraih wajah tampan Jinki. Mengagumi permukaan kulitnya yang lembut dan bersih. Perlahan, ia mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir tebal Jinki. Mulai melumatnya. Kedua matanya terpejam, menikmati ciumannya. Jinki meresponnya. _Namja_ itu membiarkan lidah Gweboon menginvasi mulutnya. Menikmati lembabnya lidah Gweboon yang menyapu permukaan mulutnya sembari bermain dengan lidahnya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Gweboon, _yeoja_ itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Jinki. Dengan sengaja menggoda bagian privat Jinki, membuat _namja_ itu melenguh. Menempelkan buah dadanya di tubuh Jinki, membuat celana Jinki semakin menyempit.

Gweboon tersenyum karena reaksi Jinki. Ia melepaskan ciumannya, lalu mendorong Jinki sampai _namja_ itu terbaring di ranjang. _Yeoja_ manis itu menindih tubuh _nampyeon_nya. Menatap dalam mata bulan sabit Jinki yang indah. "_I want you_, Jinki…"

Gweboon mengecup leher Jinki. Mencium dan menghisapnya. Tangan mungilnya menyusup masuk ke dalam kaus Jinki. Jemarinya mengagumi tubuh Jinki. Merasa terganggu, Gweboon melepas kaus milik Jinki. Mulai mencumbu setiap bagian yang telah terbuka.

"Gwe…" Jinki tak menyangka Gweboon bisa seagresif ini. Tangannya membelai rambut panjang Gweboon. Sentuhan Gweboon benar-benar membuatnya gila. Begitu lembut dan manis, bagi Jinki.

Sentuhan lembut itu semakin membuai mereka berdua. Entah sejak kapan mereka sama-sama tak mengenakan pakaian sedikit pun. Bara hasrat semakin menguat, menepis semua akal sehat dan logika mereka. Tanpa rasa malu, Gweboon menarik tubuh Jinki dan duduk di pangkuan _namja_ tampan itu.

"Eunngh…" Gweboon melenguh. Menyatukan dirinya dengan Jinki. Tangannya tersampir di bahu Jinki. Tubuhnya mulai bergerak dengan pelan. Jinki memegangi pinggangnya, membantunya.

"Jinki~" Gweboon memejamkan matanya. Menggerakkan tubuhnya, menyerang titik hasratnya sendiri.

"Akkhh…. Jinki…"

Desahan itu semakin jelas menggema. Pergulatan mereka semakin cepat. Mata Gweboon terpejam, menikmati perbuatannya. Menyerang titik hasratnya sendiri semakin cepat. Tubuhnya menggeliat, semakin terpacu adrenalin. Tak merasakan lelah sedikit pun.

"Gwe..."

"Ah! Oh! Akkh! Jinkiiih!"

Gweboon menjerit kencang saat Jinki membenamkan kepalanya di sela lehernya. Gigi taring Jinki merobek permukaan kulit Gweboon. Membuat luka dan mengeluarkan darah dari sana. Jinki lantas menghisapnya, meninum darah Gweboon yang selalu membuatnya puas dan ketagihan.

Dan di detik itu, Gweboon mencapai puncak hasratnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, apalagi darahnya tengah diminum oleh Jinki. Tidak sakit, karena ia sudah terbiasa. Dan kebiasaan baru Jinki sekarang adalah meminum darahnya di saat bercinta. Jemarinya meremas rambut Jinki.

Puas menikmati darah Gweboon, Jinki membalik posisinya, menindih Gweboon. Ia menyeringai. "Giliranku sekarang."

Jinki mencium Gweboon. Menyerang titik hasrat Gweboon, membuat _yeoja_ itu mendesah dalam ciuman mereka. Saliva mereka bercampur hingga menetes di sudut mulut mereka. Wajah Gweboon merah padam. Selalu seperti ini bila ia bercinta dengan Jinki.

Pergulatan itu berlangsung semakin menggila. Desahan dan pekikan terus terdengar di kamar mereka berdua. Hingga akhirnya hasrat mereka memuncak. Menumpahkan segenap perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Dan Jinki menyusupkan benihnya ke dalam Gweboon.

"_Gomawo,_ Gwe." Jinki menarik Gweboon ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Gweboon. _Yeoja_ itu terkulai lemas dalam pelukannya. Napasnya terengah-engah, wajahnya merah padam. Matanya terpejam rapat.

"Kau harus janji tidak boleh sedih lagi, _Oppa_."

"_Ne_, _nae _Gwe… _Mianhe_ membuatmu kelelahan seperti ini."

Gweboon terkekeh pelan. Ia meringkuk ke dalam dekapan Jinki. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jinki. "_Gwenchana, Oppa_. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu."

* * *

Malam yang sama, di tempat yang berbeda.

"Sookkie…"

Lee Eunsook menghembuskan napas perlahan. _Yeoja_ cantik itu membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang _namja_ yang memeluknya erat. Tubuh mungilnya meringkuk mencari kehangatan. Matanya masih terbuka, tak mau terpejam. Raut wajahnya tampak gelisah.

Perasaan cemas dan gelisah mencekam batinnya. Tak tahu mengapa perasaan ini bisa datang padanya. Hatinya terasa tak nyaman, ada yang menganggunya semenjak kemarin. Wajah Jinki selalu terbayang di benaknya. Menghilangkan wajah itu sangat sulit baginya.

Ia tak pernah menyangka bisa bertemu dengan saudara kembarnya lagi. Baginya, Jinki sama seperti yang lama. Memiliki intiusi yang kuat sampai bisa mengenalinya dalam sekejap, padahal mereka tidak bertemu selama delapan tahun, dan delapan tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat.

Jinki tampak dewasa sekarang. Ia masih ingat wajah Jinki yang terkesan _childish_ saat remaja. Walaupun masih tampak, Jinki lebih terlihat dewasa. Jinki juga semakin tampan. Ia awalnya hampir tidak menyadari keberadaan Jinki. Ia menyadarinya karena mendengar seorang_ yeoja_ mengucapkan nama Jinki, Jinki bukan nama yang umum. Dan saat melihat wajah _namja_ itu, Eunsook semakin yakin.

Ia membenci hidupnya. Hidup yang penuh bahaya dan kepura-puraan. Ia selalu bersembunyi dan menyembunyikan diri dari kenyataan yang ada. Terlahir sebagai manusia yang terincar bahaya dari para vampir membuatnya tak tenang.

Dan ia sangat membenci fakta harus menghindari keluarganya. Ia memilih sendiri jalan itu. Sekarang, identitasnya akan terungkap karena Jinki menyadari keberadaannya. Bukannya ia membenci Jinki, ia sangat menyayangi saudara kembarnya itu, tapi ia melakukan ini demi Jinki. Ya, baginya, ini demi kebaikan _namja_ tampan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, _Oppa_."

"_Wae_? Karena pertemuanmu dengan kembaranmu?" tanya suara tenor itu dengan lembut.

Eunsook mengangguk. "Sulit untuk menghilangkannya dari benakku. Tapi kulihat ia sekarang bahagia. Entahlah, ia bersama dengan seorang _yeoja_, entah itu _yeojachingu_ atau _anae_nya."

Sungguh, Eunsook sangat penasaran dengan _yeoja_ yang makan bersama Jinki kemarin. Jinki tak pernah tertarik pada seorang _yeoja_ pun, bahkan ia selalu menolak para penggemarnya. Dan di mata Eunsook, _yeoja_ ini memang sangat cantik dan manis. Pesona tampak dalam dirinya. Tapi, ia manusia. Eunsook tahu itu, ia bisa membedakan manusia dan vampir.

Siapa sebenarnya _yeoja_ itu?

Paling tidak, ia berterima kasih padanya karena Jinki bahagia.

"Hm? Cantikkah? Aku tak pernah mendengar kaum vampir tertarik pada orang yang biasa saja."

"Cantik. Tapi ia bukan _yeoja_ murahan."

"Kau selalu bisa menilai karakter orang dengan baik, Sookkie."

"Tentu. Kalau tidak, aku sudah mati sekarang. _Oppa_ tahu bagaimana hidupku."

_Namja_ itu tersenyum. Tangan kekarnya mengait di pinggang Eunsook dengan erat. "Kau tak akan mati selama aku masih hidup, Sookkie. Aku akan melindungimu."

Eunsook tersenyum. Perkataannya selalu dapat menentramkan hatinya. Rasanya hangat mendengar ucapan seperti itu dari orang yang ia cintai. "_Gomawo, Oppa_. Tapi…"

"Hm?"

"Aku merasakan firasat yang tidak enak, bukan karena kembaranku. Seperti kelompok itu akan datang lagi."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Yap! Sekian duu buat _chapter_ ini! Kalau pingin lanjut, Meiko minta _review_ sama kritiknya ya!

_Review pleasee!_

Meiko Hoshiyori


	5. Chapter 5: Dangerous

**My Husband is A Vampire**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy**

**Pair: JinBoon slight Jongx?**

**Warning:, Switchgender, blood, femaleKey(Gweboon), femaleTaemin(Taeyon) , femaleOnew(as Eunsook) NC, dll.**

* * *

A/N: Yak! _Chapter_ 5! Maaf alurnya cepet ga karu-karuan…

_Don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

Chapter 5: Dangerous

Lee Jinki menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. Wajah tampannya menunjukkan kejengahan yang ia alami sekarang. Yah, ini hal yang tak bisa ia hindari. _Namja_ tampan nan manis itu memandangi seisi ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang. Bukan rumahnya yang menyenangkan, bukan kantornya yang dihiasi tumpukan berkas.

_Namja_ itu berada di sebuah ruangan yang gelap, hanya diterangi beberapa lilin. Kursi-kursi ditata mengitari sebuah meja panjang yang besar. Ruangan yang terkesan artistik, kuno dan mewah. Ruangan yang penuh dengan vampir. Tidak ada manusia di dalamnya. Hanya ada para vampir dan didominasi _namja_. Hampir tak ada _yeoja_.

Sebut saja ruangan bawah tanah tempat Jinki berada sekarang ini adalah ruang pertemuan para vampir. Bukan vampir biasa, para vampir bangsawan yang keluarganya termasuk klan vampir yang sudah tua. Tentu saja sangat pas dengan suasana ruangan ini.

Para vampir mengenakan pakaian yang bermodel kuno, termasuk Jinki. Ia mengenakan jas cokelat model kuno, lengkap dengan rompinya. Pakaian yang hampir tak pernah ia pakai kecuali dalam keadaan terpaksa seperti ini. Mana ada vampir bertemu mengenakan kaus santai dan celana _jeans_?

Ia. Adalah. Vampir. Termuda. Yang. Ada. Di. Ruangan. Ini.

Hal itu membuat Jinki sangat bosan dan jengkel. Ruangan itu penuh vampir tua. Para vampir yang seusia dengan kakek dan ayahnya. Tidak ada yang seumurannya. Mendekati umurnya pun tidak ada. Ia merasa seperti anak kecil yang berada di sebuah TK yang menyeramkan. TK yang penuh dengan guru membosankan dan yah, menyebalkan.

Andaikan saja ia tidak menyandang _title_ sebagai vampir terkuat, ia tidak akan datang kemari. Tentunya ini berkat paksaan sang ayah yang juga ikut dalam pertemuan. Ayahnya duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jinki-_ssi_."

"_Ne_."

Jinki menjawab dengan nada yang sopan, ramah dan lembut ketika ada seorang vampir tua memanggil namanya. Vampir itu menatap lurus ke arah Jinki. Jinki membalas tatapannya dengan berani. Keberanian adalah sesuatu yang dihargai oleh para vampir.

"Pertama-tama, selamat untukmu. Setelah lama kita tidak berkumpul, akhirnya ada kabar bahagia. Lee Jinki telah menikah. Boleh kutahu siapa pasanganmu? _Appa_mu bilang ia bukan vampir?"

Seluruh vampir yang ada di ruangan terkejut. Banyak di antara mereka yang menginginkan Jinki menjadi _nampyeon_ dari putri mereka. Dan sekarang, kabar itu mengatakan bahwa Jinki sudah menikah dan pasangannya bukanlah vampir?

Jinki tersenyum memperhatikan para vampir tua itu. Dengan sopan dan lembut, ia menjawab, "Terima kasih. Ya, aku sudah menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Pasanganku bukan vampir, ia manusia. Nama gadisnya Kim Gweboon."

"Cantikkah ia?"

"Sangat cantik."

"Ohohohohohohoho! Tentu saja, cucu menantuku sangat cantik dan baik!" Kakek Jinki tertawa keras dengan bangga. Jinki hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kakeknya. Memang seperti inilah kakeknya, ia bukan vampir tua yang membosankan.

"Darahnya?"

"Sangat manis," jawab Jinki.

"Hmm… Jinki-_ssi_…"

"_Ne_?"

"Apa kau yakin ia pasangan yang tepat untukmu?" tanya salah satu tetua.

Pertanyaan ini membuat emosi Jinki hampir lepas kontrol. Pertanyaan macam itu yang paling ia benci. Merendahkan Gweboon. Ia menarik napas, berusaha mengontrol emosinya dan tersenyum. "Aku sangat yakin ia ditakdirkan untukku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya dan sebaliknya."

"Pernyataan yang sama seperti ayahmu dulu. Langsung saja ke inti masalah. Jinki, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Kami menangkap gerakan yang mencurigakan dari sebuah kelompok vampir."

"Hubungannya denganku?" tanya Jinki heran. Ia mulai tertarik dengan apa yang disampaikan.

"Kami, para tetua curiga yang diincar adalah kau, Lee Jinki. Keberadaanmu sekarang sebagai vampir yang memiliki bakat yang langka, sangat langka dan hanya muncul beberapa kali dalam beberapa generasi itu yang membuat kami curiga. Kami khawatir, yang diincar adalah kekuatanmu."

Jinki mengangguk paham. Ia sadar dengan kekuatannya. "Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau hampir tak punya kelemahan, Lee Jinki. Tapi, kurasa ada satu kelemahan besar yang bisa membuatmu jatuh. Kau sangat mencintai pasanganmu?" tanya tetua yang berbeda.

Jinki mengangguk. "_Ne_."

"Amankan pasanganmu. Jangan sampai banyak yang tahu mengenai hubungan kalian, status kalian berdua. Pasanganmu adalah kelemahanmu, ini fakta dari semua vampir yang memiliki pasangan. Kemungkinan, kalau mereka licik, meraka akan memanfaatkan keberadaan pasanganmu."

Sebenarnya, tanpa mendengar perintah itu pun Jinki pasti sudah mengamankan Gweboon. Sudah cukup dengan tindakan bodohnya hendak menceraikan Gweboon hanya karena salah paham yang sepele. Hal itu membuatnya kapok, karena yah, ia tak bisa hidup tanpa Gweboon.

"Aku sudah tahu. Kalian semua tahu aku pernah mengalami apa yang namanya kehilangan besar."

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah mengerti. Ada masalah lain?"

"Ah… Aku mendengar bahwa ada kelompok _hunter_ yang berbahaya muncul." Salah satu tetua menambahkan.

"Lagi? Kupikir mereka tidak memburu kita."

"Memang tidak, mereka sama seperti kita, memburu vampir liar yang berkeliaran. Tapi organisasi yang ini sangat kuat, kudengar. Dan ada rumor yang mengatakan organisasi inilah yang melarikan… Lee Eunsook."

Mata Jinki membulat mendengarkan kata Eunsook. Ya, ia ingin mendengar kabar yang lebih jelas mengenai Eunsook. Pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Eunsook masih teringat jelas di kepalanya.

"Melarikan? Tidak menahannya?"

"Entahlah. Jinki-_ssi_ berbahaya bagi mereka, karena Jinki-_ssi_ tidak bisa disentuh. Sudah jelas target untuk ancaman waktu itu adalah Lee Eunsook."

Jinki menghela napas. Ia sudah tahu dengan hal ini, tapi kelompok _hunter_ menahan Eunsook? Aneh, karena Eunsook manusia biasa. Ia memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan.

"Ada kemungkinan Eunsook hidup?" Kali ini ayah Jinki yang angkat bicara.

"Tidak tahu juga."

"Ada," jawab Jinki. "Aku percaya Eunsook masih hidup."

Ayah Jinki menghela napas mendengar jawaban putra tunggalnya. Jinki bersikeras bahwa Eunsook hidup sejak delapan tahun yang lalu. Ia memilih untuk tidak berpendapat lagi.

"Bagaimana kau seyakin ini sementara tidak ada bukti pasti?" Seorang tetua membantah ucapan Jinki.

Jinki terdiam. Menatap sinis ke arah para tetua itu. "Aku saudara kembarnya dan aku percaya dia masih hidup. Kalau aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi di sini, ijinkan aku pulang karena sudah beberapa hari aku tidak minum dan aku sangat kehausan," kata Jinki menutupi kenyataan.

Keras kepala.

Para tetua menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Jinki. Tapi, melihat mata kelam Jinki, mereka percaya ia sedang haus. Anak muda tak akan betah ikut pertemuan seperti ini. Para tetua pun memaklumi ini. Walaupun menyandang gelar sebagai vampir kuat dan jenius, pastilah Jinki jengah berada di tengah-tengah orang tua seperti ini.

"Baiklah, pergilah. Ingat kata-kata kami semua."

Jinki beranjak berdiri, tersenyum ramah. "Tentu, tentu saja akan kuingat baik-baik." Ia membungkukkan badannya kepada semua orang, lalu melesat meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

"Kusangka kau akan pulang malam, _Oppa_. Bukankah _Oppa_ bilang ada pertemuan?"

Gweboon tersenyum menyambut _nampyeon_nya. Terkekeh melihat _namja_ itu berusaha melepaskan jas kunonya. Ia membantu Jinki melepaskan jasnya. Jinki melepaskan beberapa kancing kemejanya. "Pertemuan tolol. Kau bisa bayangkan aku di antara para vampir tua itu. Aku pulang lebih awal."

"Haus?" tanya Gweboon sambil terkekeh. Ia membiarkan Jinki merangkul pinggangnya dan berjalan ke arah ruang santai mereka. Duduk di sana berdampingan.

"_Ne_," jawab Jinki. "Dan itu alasan yang sangat tepat bagiku untuk kabur."

Gweboon mengecup lembut bibir Jinki. "Aku sudah bersih sekarang, jadi tidak apa-apa kalau _Oppa_ mau minum."

"Hm? _Jinjja_? Kau tak berbohong?"

"_Ne_. Apa saja yang mereka katakan tadi?" tanya Gweboon penasaran. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jinki, _namja_ itu memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Bertanya soal pernikahanku, sebagian besar baru tahu kalau aku sudah menikah. Dan dengan manusia. Mereka benar-benar membuatku kesal. Mereka bertanya, apa kau manusia yang cocok untukku? Mengingat _title_ yang kusandang."

Gweboon terkekeh lembut mendengarnya. "Dan?"

"Tentu saja aku menjawab kau sangat sempurna bagiku, Lee Gweboon. Aku tak akan membiarkan orang menghina _anae_ku."

"Hmmm… Tidak mau minum?" tanya Gweboon.

Dan pertanyaan Gweboon membuat kerongkongan Jinki terasa panas dan terbakar saat ini. Ia sangat kehausan. Beberapa hari ini ia tidak minum karena Gwebooon sedang menstruasi. Bukannya dilarang, tapi ia tak mau membuat Gweboon kekurangan darah.

Jinki menarik dagu Gweboon, lalu melumat bibir tipis Gweboon dengan bibir tebalnya. Singkat, lalu ia membenamkan kepalanya di sela leher Gweboon. Menggigit kulitnya dan meminum darah yang keluar dengan rakus. Gweboon mengusap rambut Jinki. Ia tahu benar _nampyeon_nya benar-benar haus.

"Lepaskan Gweboon, brengsek!"

Gweboon terkesiap. Dalam sekejap, entah bagaimana, ada yang mencengkram leher Jinki dan menjauhkan _namja_ itu darinya. Mata kucingnya membelalak lebar. Ia memegangi lehernya yang masih mengeluarkan darah, karena Jinki belum selesai meminum darahnya dan belum menutup lukanya.

Siapa… Siapa yang bisa menjauhkan Jinki darinya?

Matanya mencari sosok Jinki. Ia semakin terkejut menyadari _namja_ itu bersandar pada dinding. Lehernya dicengkram oleh _namja_ yang ia kenal. Jinki tampak terdiam. Darah Gweboon terlihat masih ada di sudut bibirnya.

"Jo-Jonghyun _Oppa_…"

Menyebutkan nama itu dengan terbata. Ia mendekati _nampyeon_nya dan _namja _itu. _Namja_ itu bertubuh kekar, walaupun pendek. Tampan, garis wajahnya tegas dan keras. Gweboon sangat mengenalnya.

"Vampir brengsek… Siapa yang mengijinkanmu menyentuh adikku, hah? Cih, kalian memang harus dibunuh! Brengsek, siapa yang mengijinkanmu meminum darah Gweboon?"

Kim Jonghyun.

Kakak kandung Gweboon. Ia sudah menghilang beberapa tahun, hanya sesekali mengirimkan kabarnya. Dan kenapa sekarang ia menyerang Jinki tiba-tiba dan tahu mengenai vampir?

"_Oppa_…."

"Adik?"

"Kim Gweboon adalah adikku, brengsek. Kau tak menyangka manusia sepertinya memiliki kakak seorang _hunter_? Kuperingatkan kau… Aku cukup kuat untuk bisa membunuhmu."

Jinki terdiam, masih terlihat tenang. "Menjauhlah dariku sebelum aku harus membuatmu menjauh dariku."

Mata Jonghyun membulat mendengarnya. "A-Apa maksudmu? Aku akan menjauh setelah membunuh- Akkhh!"

_Namja_ itu terlempar ke lantai.

Jinki tak membuang waktu. Ia menarik Gweboon mendekat padanya, lalu meminum darah _yeoja_ itu dengan cepat, menjilat sisa-sisa darah di sekitar leher Gweboon dan tangannya. Tidak ada satu tetes yang tersisa.

"Brengsek!"

"Kau seorang _hunter_? Sayang, kau tidak akan bisa melawanmu. Tak perlu pakai pistol. Kau tak akan bisa membunuhku," kata Jinki.

Jonghyun dipenuhi amarah sekarang. Ya, ia tak suka dengan pemandangan ini. Seorang vampir meminum darah adiknya dan adiknya sama sekali tidak melawannya. Entah apa yang dilakukan vampir itu untuk menarik adiknya. Dan bahkan, sekarang vampir itu menyatakan bahwa Jonghyun tidak akan bisa membunuhnya.

"Cih, sombong sekali. Kau benar-benar brengsek. Lepaskan adikku!"

"Tidak akan."

"Gweboon! Jauhi dia…" desis Jonghyun pada Gweboon. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Gweboon.

Gweboon menggeleng, menolak perintah sang kakak.

"Gweboon! Dia hanya parasit untukmu! Menjauh, Gweboon…"

Gweboon menggeleng lagi, tetap pada pendiriannya. Jinki memeluknya erat. "Aku tidak mau, _Oppa_."

"Apa yang ia janjikan padamu, hah? Gweboon, berpikirlah rasional! Dia hanya menginginkan darahmu!"

"_Oppa_, dengar dulu penjelasanku sebelum kau mengamuk!"

"Tidak perlu! Aku sudah melihat semuanya! Dan tugasku adalah membunuh semua vampir yang mengganggu manusia, meminum darah mereka sembarangan dan memanfaatkan manusia. Menyingkirlah supaya aku bisa membunuhnya."

Gweboon bergeming. Membiarkan Jinki tetap memeluknya erat-erat."Aku tidak mau, _Oppa_."

"Kim Gweboon… Aku tidak mau membunuhmu," desis Jonghyun.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya, Kim Jonghyun."

"Diam, vampir brengsek! Lepaskan adikku atau kupanggil teman-temanku."

"Kalian berdua, berhenti," kata Gweboon. "Kenapa tidak memperkenalkan diri secara formal saja? Itu lebih baik daripada kalian bertengkar."

"Aku tak butuh perkenalan dari vampir."

"Tapi kau harus mendengarkan dan mengenal adik iparmu, _pabbo,_" pangkas Gweboon.

Jonghyun terdiam sesaat. Berusaha mencerna ucapan adiknya. Beberapa detik kemudian, muutnya menganga lebar.

"_MWO?_ Adik ipar?"

_Namja_ itu tidak menyangka seorang vampir justru menjadi adik iparnya. Ia _hunter_. Ia memburu para vampir dan membunuh mereka semua. Tapi, adiknya malah memilih menikah dengan vampir. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, ia meninggalkan rumah enam tahun yang lalu.

Ia menatap tak percaya ke arah Jinki. Ia menilai _namja_ itu. Vampir, pasti karena wajahnya pucat. Wajahnya terkesan bocah, tapi ia tampan dan rupawan. Fisiknya tidak kekar seperti Jonghyun, namun ia lebih tinggi daripada Jonghyun. Dan ia tak tampak seperti vampir liar yang seenaknya meminum darah orang lain. Ia terlihat beradab.

"Sampai-sampai tidak tahu kalau adiknya menikah, kau benar-benar kakak yang payah. Makanya jangan meninggalkan rumah seenaknya dan jarang mengirim kabar, sampai kami semua tidak tahu di mana tempat tinggalmu. Mauku sih mengundang _Oppa_, tapi alamat saja tidak tahu."

Gweboon berkata ketus pada sang kakak. Ia melanjutkan, "Dan ini Jinki, _nampyeon_ku. Jinki _Oppa_ memang vampir, tapi bukan berarti _Oppa_ boleh membunuhnya. Dan aku menikahinya karena kemauanku."

Jonghyun terdiam. Bukan maksud _namja _itu mengabaikan adiknya. Pekerjaannyalah yang berbahaya.

Ia seorang _hunter_.

Sejak usianya 20 tahun, ia meninggalkan keluarganya dan benar-benar menjadi _hunter_ setelah lama berlatih. Ia nodamen, berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal dan tidak pernah memberitahu alamatnya pada keluarganya untuk kebaikan keluarganya. Ia tak mau keluarganya diancam bahaya oleh para vampir. Ia _hunter_ yang memburu dan membunuh vampir.

Pekerjaan yang berbahaya dan tidak mudah. Ia punya pekerjaan tetap di samping itu, tapi menjadi _hunter_ tetap prioritasnya.

Dan kini, justru adiknya menikah dengan vampir.

"Gweboon…"

"Gwe, jangan marah seperti itu. Bukankah kau melakukannya karena pekerjaanmu yang berbahaya itu, Jonghyun-_ssi_? Takut keluargamu akan diincar oleh vampir, bukan?" tanya Jinki.

"_Ne_. Aku _hunter_, Gweboon."

"_Hunter_?" tanya Gweboon heran.

"Orang-orang yang bekerja untuk memburu vampir liar dan membunuh mereka. Vampir liar yang diciptakan vampir lainnya, tak terkendali dan sembarangan. Mereka meminum darah manusia biasa, terkadang sampai membunuh manusia. Dan rata-rata, korbannya adalah _yeoja_, vampir liar kebanyakan _namja_. Keadaannya mengerikan. Dan itulah mengapa, vampir liar diburu dan dibunuh." Jinki menjelaskan. "Klanku adalah vampir murni, berbeda dengan vampir liar."

"Tapi tetap saja ada kalangan vampir murni yang dengan sengaja membuat vampir liar. Target mereka adalah _hunter_. Rata-rata, tujuan mereka untuk menguasai. Tapi, kalau _hunter_ membunuh vampir liar yang menjadi prajurit mereka, rencana mereka gagal. Dan mereka mengincar keluarga _hunter_, mengancam dan membunuhi keluarganya. Itulah alasanku tidak memberi tahu apa-apa pada kalian," lanjut Jonghyun.

Gweboon terdiam. Ia menatap ke arah Jonghyun dan Jinki bergantian. Banyak hal yang belum ia tahu mengenai vampir. Jinki tidak pernah memberitahunya lebih. Ia juga tidak menyangka banyak hal seperti ini.

"Menciptakan vampir?"

"_Eomma_ juga aslinya manusia yang diubah menjadi vampir. Darah vampir. Kalau manusia meminum darah dari vampir… ia akan menjadi vampir."

"Dan kuharap kau bukan vampir macam itu, Jinki-_ssi_," kata Jonghyun sinis.

Jinki tersenyum. "Tentu saja bukan. Keluargaku vampir murni dan kami bukan vampir liar yang tidak beradab."

"Uhm… Jonghyun _Oppa_, kau tinggal di mana sekarang? Bersama siapa?" tanya Gweboon menengahi suasana.

Sepertinya susah untuk mendamaikan mereka kalau ia tidak mendamaikan mereka. _Nampyeon_nya seorang vampir dan kakaknya _hunter_. Rumit.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk saja? Tidak enak bicara sambil berdiri seperti ini, apalagi aku terlalu banyak minum darah," kata Jinki. Kalimat terakhirnya menyiratkan permintaan maaf pada Gweboon. Ia menuntun Gweboon untuk duduk di sofa.

Jonghyun mendengus, tapi memilih untuk duduk di sofa pada akhirnya. Menatap adiknya yang tengah bersandar pada seorang vampir bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Dan dilihat dari sikapnya, Jonghyun merasa Gweboon sudah memberikan dirinya pada Jinki. Seutuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu tempat tinggalku dan dengan siapa aku tinggal. Aku tidak tinggal sendiri, cukup itu yang harus kau tahu," jawab Jonghyun. "Yang menjadi pertanyaanku adalah, mengapa kau menikahi adikku, Jinki-_ssi_? Karena darahnya? Atau tubuhnya?"

Jinki menggeleng. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Gweboon. Jonghyun bisa menangkap pandangan Jinki. Pandangan memuja. Pandangan yang ia berikan pada Gweboon bukan pandangan penuh napsu belaka. Pandangan yang memuja Gwebioon, seolah-olah eksistensi Gweboon sangat berharga.

"Aku tidak menikah dengannya karena hal itu. Aku mencintainya," jawab Jinki.

"Kurasa aku sudah mendapat aku mau pulang sekarang. Aku tidak tahan berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan seorang vampir." Jonghyun berujar dengan ketus.

"Ya! _Oppa_!"

Jonghyun berdiri dari tempatnya dan melenggang pergi. Gweboon mendengus melihat kelakuan kakaknya. Dari dulu, kelakukan Jonghyun tak pernah berubah. Selalu seenaknya sendiri. Dan hal itu yang membuat orang tua mereka merelakan Jonghyun pergi selama bertahun-tahun.

Jonghyun terhenti sejenak. Matanya menatap tajam pada Jinki. Sebelum pergi dari tempat itu, ancaman terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Satu lagi. Akan kupastikan aku yang akan memenggal kepalamu dan membunuhmu kalau kau berani menghianati adikku."

Pintu pun ditutup dengan keras.

Gweboon menggeleng melihat tingkah kakaknya yang sangat protektif itu. Ia bersandar manja pada dada bidang Jinki, menghela napas karena ulah kakaknya. Tak pernah terpikir bahwa kakaknya dan suaminya bermusuhan.

"_Oppa_…"

"Hm? _Wae_, Gwe? Kau lelah? Ingin tidur sekarang?" tanya Jinki dengan lembut. Ia memang selalu penuh perhatian pada Gweboon. Selalu memperhatikan apa yang Gweboon butuhkan.

Gweboon menggeleng. "Tidak."

"_Jinjja_? Wajahmu pucat, _yeobo_. _Mianhe_, aku terlalu banyak minum darahmu." Jemari kokoh Jinki meraba pipi Gweboon. Membelainya dengan lembut, memberi kenyamanan pada _yeoja _itu.

Gweboon memejamkan matanya, merasakan sentuhan Jinki yang lembut dan memanjakannya. Tangan Jinki memang dingin; suhu tubuh Jinki memang dingin karena ia vampir, tapi ia sangat menyukai sentuhan itu. Sentuhan yang selalu menaklukannya dan membuatnya terbuai.

"Hmm… Jinki _Oppa_, ceritakan padaku apa yang belum kuketahui soal vampir. _Oppa_ bilang menurut etika, vampir hanya boleh minum darah dari orang yang ia cintai?" tanya Gweboon. Mata kucingnya menatap tajam ke arah mata sipit Jinki.

Jinki mendesah pelan. "Ya. Itu etikanya, _yeobo_. Tepatnya, vampir yang punya etika yang melakukannya. Hanya meminum darah pasangannya. Hanya saja… para vampir liar tak punya etika seperti itu. Disebut liar karena mereka tak bisa mengontrol sisi liar vampir dalam diri mereka. Tiap kali mengendus bau darah yang menyenangkan, mereka langsung menyambar.

"Begitu pula dengan napsu. Mereka tak bisa mengontrol keinginan untuk melakukannya, terkadang ada yang mati karena mereka terlalu kasar dan keras, juga karena mereka meminum darahnya. Kebanyakan mereka tercipta oleh vampir murni yang punya maksud jahat."

Gweboon mengangguk paham. _Yeoja_ itu meringkuk manja pada Jinki, seperti anak kucing. "Berarti… selama ini kau menahan diri?"

"_Ne_. Bukan hal yang sulit bagiku, aku sudah terlatih sejak dulu. Yang belum bisa kukontrol… aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuhmu, Gwe." Jinki mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gweboon yang tengah bermanja padanya.

"Tch, _yadong_."

Jinki tertawa pelan. Mengusap kepala Gweboon dengan penuh sayang.

TING TONG

Bunyi bel mengacaukan momen mesra mereka. Jinki berdecak jengkel. Ia berjalan menuju ke pintu apartementnya, Gweboon tetap duduk di sofa. _Namja_ itu benar-benar jengkel karena momennya dan Gweboon terganggu. Namun sebagai pemilik yang sopan, ia membuka pintu apartementnya.

Kedua mata bulan sabitnya mendapati seorang tetua yang tadi ada di sana, Tetua Goo dan ayahnya berada di depan. Masih dengan pakaian kuno dan membosankan. Jinki mengernyit heran mendapati keduanya berada di depan apartementnya. "Ada apa?"

"Ah, Jinki-yah, Tetua Goo sangat penasaran dengan _anae_mu. Ia ingin melihat _yeoja_ seperti apa yang berhasil membuatmu jatuh cinta. _Eomma_mu juga ingin tahu kabar dari Gweboonnie, jadi kami kemari," jawab ayah Jinki.

Jinki memicingkan matanya, menatap penuh selidik pada tetua yang seusia kakeknya itu. Akhirnya ia mengangguk. "_Ne_. Silakan masuk."

Jinki mempersilakan mereka masuk, menutup pintu lalu melangkah ke ruangan tempat Gweboon berada. Ia sedikit mendahului tamunya. Ia sebenarnya tak suka hal ini. Entah apa yang akan dilontarkan sang tetua pada Gweboon.

Gweboon menatap rombongan yang baru masuk. Ia mengenali salah satu _namja_ sebagai ayah mertuanya. Tapi ia tidak kenal dengan _namja_ tua berwajah pucat yang ikut bersama Jinki. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Sepertinya kakek itu adalah vampir, menurut pemikiran Gweboon.

"_Annyeong_," sapa Gweboon pada keduanya, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk, lalu tersenyum pada mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Gweboonnie?" tanya ayah Jinki. _Mr. _Lee ini menyayangi Gweboon seperti putrinya sendiri. Ia setuju dengan pilihan Jinki. Menurutnya, Gweboon pasangan yang tepat untuk putra tunggalnya. Ia tak peduli pendamping putranya vampir atau manusia, yang penting putranya bahagia.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Appa_. Bagaimana dengan _Appa_?"

"Selalu baik."

Jinki tersenyum. Ia sama sekali tidak memberitahu ayahnya bahwa sebenarnya ia membeli Gweboon, bukannya berpacaran dengan _yeoja_ itu terlebih dahulu. Ayahnya langsung percaya dan mengijinkan mereka menikah. Orang tua Jinki langsung menyukai Gweboon begitu Jinki memperkenalkannya pada mereka.

"Ayo, duduk," kata Jinki. Ia membantu Gweboon duduk, _yeoja_ itu masih merasa lemas. _Mr_. Lee dan Tetua Goo duduk di depan mereka.

"_Ahjussi_, ini menantuku, Lee Gweboon. Gweboonnie, ini Tetua Goo," kata _Mr. _Lee, memperkenalkan Gweboon pada sang tetua.

Gweboon tersenyum, membungkuk. "_Annyeong_, senang bertemu dengan Anda."

"Ah… Aku paham mengapa Jinki-_ssi_ memilih untuk menikah dengannya. Nyonya muda Lee ternyata sangat cantik. Kurasa ia memang pendamping yang sangat sempurna untuk Jinki-_ssi_. Darahnya berbau harum juga. Tak heran kau memilihnya. Kuucapkan selamat lagi, Jinki-_ssi_." Tetua Goo mengamati Gweboon, lalu memujinya.

Jinki tersenyum. "_Gamsahamnida_."

"Tapi… kurasa _anae_mu berpikiran dangkal, Jinki-_ssi_."

Gweboon terhenyak mendengar pernyataan itu. Belum pernah ada yang mengatakannya berpikiran dangkal seperti itu. Dan bagaimana orang ini bisa mengatakannya sebagai _yeoja_ berpikiran dangkal? Sungguh kurang ajar.

"_Wae_?" tanya Jinki datar.

Oh, Gweboon tahu nada itu. Jinki selalu menggunakan nada datar ketika ia jengkel dan kesal. _Nampyeon_nya ternyata ikut jengkel karena pernyataan itu. Beruntung Jinki punya _poker face _sehingga bisa menyembunyikan kejengkelannya.

"Nyonya muda ini pastilah masih sangat muda, kukira. Dan memilih menikah dengan seorang vampir di usianya sangat muda, bukan hal yang umum. Katakan padaku, Lee Gweboon-_ssi_, mengapa kau mau menikahi Jinki-_ssi_? Kau tahu ia vampir, kaya, tampan dan jenius."

Gweboon tersenyum angkuh. Ia menatap ke arah _namja_ tua itu dengan tatapan yang berani. "Aku mau menikah dengannya karena ia Lee Jinki. Aku tidak peduli Jinki _Oppa_ manusia, vampir, _werewolf_ atau lainnya. Aku menikah dalam usia muda karena aku mencintainya. Aku tidak berpikiran sedangkal itu, Goo _Songsaenim_. Aku tidak menginginkan uang. Aku memilihnya karena Jinki _Oppa_ adalah yang terbaik untukku."

Dalam hatinya, Jinki memuji Gweboon. Tak heran ia disebut dengan sebutan diva di kampusnya. Ia sangat percaya diri. Cerdik berkelit. Ia tersenyum puas dalam hatinya. Gweboon adalah _yeoja_ yang kuat dan tahan banting.

"Kau sama sekali tidak takut Jinki hanya memanfaatkanmu?"

Gweboon masih tersenyum angkuh. Dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, ia menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tanpa takut.

"Sama sekali tidak, karena aku percaya padanya."

* * *

Jonghyun mengunci pintu apartement tempatnya tinggal. Wajah tampannya terlihat jengkel. Tentu saja ia jengkel karena memikirkan nasib adiknya yang sekarang berada di tangan seorang vampir. Bahkan adiknya terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia harus merahasikan ini dari para atasannya. Bisa-bisa adiknya ikut dibunuh.

_Namja_ bertubuh kekar itu menghela napas. Melihat seisi apartementnya. Apartementnya kecil dan nyaman. Lampu-lampu sudah banyak yang dimatikan. Jonghyun tidak mempermasalahkannya, ia terbiasa dengan kegelapan. Kegelapan selama ini menjadi temannya memburu vampir. Perburuan vampir selalu dilakukan pada malam hari. Dan melawan vampir bukan dengan mata, karena gerakan cepat mereka.

Ia melangkah menuju ke kamarnya. Hanya ada satu kamar di apartementnya. Ia tinggal bersama _yeojachingu_nya, tidur dalam kamar yang sama. Hidup berdua dan mereka membiayainya sendiri. Jonghyun bekerja di sebuah perusahaan pada siang hari dan malamnya ia memburu vampir. Tapi bukan berarti setiap malam ia melakukannya.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Tersenyum melihat _yeoja_ yang ia cintai sudah berada di sana. _Namja_ itu masuk ke kamarnya. Melepaskan kausnya. Tubuhnya kekar. Dadanya bidang, dan otot perutnya menonjol, _sixpack_. Dan itu bukan didapatkannya dari suplemen, tapi dari latihan terus menerus, dalam latihan kerasnya menjadi seorang _hunter_ sejak remaja.

Jonghyun naik ke atas ranjang, menyusup ke balik selimut. Tangan kekarnya meraih pinggang _yeoja_ itu. _Yeoja_ itu hanya mengenakan _lingerie_ putih, tapi tak transparan. Tapi tetap saja, tubuhnya yang berisi dan indah itu terlihat jelas di mata Jonghyun.

"Sookkie…"

_Yeoja_ itu menggeliat kecil, memutar tubuhnya sehingga menghadap ke arah Jonghyun. Ia tersenyum pada Jonghyun. Mata bulan sabitnya memperhatikan wajah tampan Jonghyun. Jemari lentiknya menyusuri garis wajah Jonghyun yang sangat terlihat dan keras. Memperhatikan wajahnya, ada masalah dengan _namja_ itu. Ya, ia tahu. Ia sudah lama mengenal Jonghyun.

"Sepertinya kau punya masalah, Jonghyun _Oppa_. Bukannya hari ini kau bertemu dengan keluargamu? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajahmu masam seperti ini? Kau harusnya bahagia…" gumam _yeoja_ itu.

"Sookkie… Kenapa kau hanya mengenakan _lingerie_?" tanya Jonghyun, mengalihkan perhatian _yeojachingu_nya itu. "Mau menggodaku, eoh?"

_Yeoja_ yang dipanggilnya Sookkie itu menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin memakainya, bukan menggoda _Oppa_. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, _Oppa_. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan adikmu yang kau ceritakan?" tanyanya lembut dan penuh perhatian.

"Rumit, Sookkie. Gweboonnie… dia masih sangat muda, bahkan empat tahun lebih muda dariku. Aku tak menyangka di usianya yang semuda itu, dia berani menikah. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu ia sudah menikah. Padahal aku yakin Gweboon masih kuliah. Aku tak paham dengan pemikirannya."

Ya, Jonghyun tak tahu adiknya sudah menikah. Orang tuanya pun tidak memberitahunya, atau tepatnya Jonghyun hanya meminta alamat tempat tinggal Gweboon, lalu pergi tanpa mendengar penjelasan orang tuanya. Dan pemandangan yang tersuguh di depan matanya saat bertemu dengan adiknya sungguh membuatnya marah.

Ia mengamuk di apartement milik Jinki tadi karena ia tak terima melihat seorang vampir menikmati darah adiknya. Amarahnya membuncah, mencapai titik tertinggi emosinya. Adiknya justru terlihat menikmati momen itu, malah mengusap rambut vampir yang tengah menghisap darahnya. Tentu Jonghyun sangat marah karenanya.

"Kalau _nampyeon_nya _namja_ yang baik tidak apa-apa bukan? Yang penting adikmu bahagia."

"Justru itu masalahnya, Sookkie."

"_Ne_?"

"Gweboon menikah dengan vampir."

_Yeoja_ itu tersentak mendengar penuturan _namjachingu_nya. Ia mengelus wajah tampan Jonghyun, tahu bahwa Jonghyun pasti sangat emosi. "Vampir?"

Jonghyun mengangguk. "Ya. Saat aku sampai ke apartement adikku, vampir brengsek itu sedang meminum darahnya. Dan aku tak bisa membunuhnya; ia terlalu kuat. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, ia bisa mendorongku tanpa menyentuhku."

_Yeoja_ itu terkesiap mendengar pernyataan terakhir dari Jonghyun. Mata bulan sabitnya membeliak kaget.

"Namanya?"

"Jinki, atau apalah, namanya aneh. _Wae_, Eunsook?"

_Yeojachingu_ Jonghyun atau tepatnya Lee Eunsook itu terpaku, diam sesaat. Ia tak menyangka takdirnya akan serumit ini.

"_Ani_. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. _Oppa_, kalau dia bisa seperti itu… ia pasti vampir murni. Hanya saja kalau _Oppa_ tidak bisa melawannya, mungkin ia termasuk golongan bangsawan."

Lee Eunsook tahu siapa yang dimaksud Jonghyun. Vampir yang bisa mendorong Jonghyun seperti itu dan vampir bernama Jinki. Nama Jinki memang unik dan itu bukan nama yang umum. Hanya ada satu vampir yang seperti itu. Lee Jinki, saudara kembarnya.

"Mungkin… Tapi aku tak bisa mengerti kenapa Gweboon memilih menikah dengan vampir. Ia cantik dan selalu menjadi seorang diva, dan banyak _namja_ yang menyukainya. Tapi kenapa ia harus menikah dengan vampir?"

"Tidak banyak manusia seperti itu, _Oppa_. Mungkin… vampir itu baik. _Eomma_ manusia, dan ia menikah dengan _Appa_. Eo_mma_ tak mungkin akan menikahinya kalau _Appa_ jahat," kata Eunsook.

Jonghyun menghela napas. _Yeojachingu_nya berasal dari keluarga vampir. Ayah kandungnya vampir, dan ibu kandungnya seorang manusia biasa, yang katanya menjadi vampir setelah melahirkannya. Eunsook pun lahir sebagai manusia.

Masih teringat bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Eunsook. Ia bertemu saat ia masih diatih sebagai seorang _hunter_, tanpa pengetahuan orang tuanya. Atasannya sangat menyukainya waktu itu. Jonghyun sangat berbakat dan kuat, malah ada yang mengatakan ia ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang _hunter_.

Dan Jonghyun remaja pun diturunkan pada sebuah misi berbahaya, sebagai praktik langsung.

Atasannya mengatakan bahwa ada _yeoja_ remaja yang diculik oleh kawanan vampir. Alasan yang dikatakannya adalah _yeoja_ itu dari keluarga vampir, seluruh keluarganya vampir, kecuali _yeoja _itu. Ia diculik karena salah satu dari keluarganya memiliki kekuatan berbahaya, kekuatan yang sangat diinginkan oleh para vampir jahat.

Misi itu pun selesai dengan sukses. Jonghyun tidak membunuh, ia masih terlalu kecil untuk itu, ia hanya membantu seniornya untuk membekuk para vampir. Selanjutnya, ia fokus menolong Eunsook, yang menurutnya cantik dan manis.

Itu pertemuan pertama mereka.

Sekarang, mereka tinggal satu atap dan tidur di ranjang yang sama. Usia mereka juga sudah dewasa. Status mereka belum diresmikan sebagai suami istri. Jonghyun memilih menikah dengan Eunsook jika semua masalah sudah selesai. Tapi, itu bukan berarti mereka tak pernah melewati malam dengan bercinta.

"Aku tidak bisa menilai orang, Sookkie. Untuk percaya pada vampir saja mungkin sulit. Mana mungkin aku bisa menilainya sebagai orang yang baik."

"_Oppa_… Adikmu pasti punya alasan untuk memilihnya. Tak mungkin adik dari Kim Jonghyun memilih suaminya sembarangan bukan? Dan _Oppa_ juga memilihku yang berasal dari keluarga vampir." Eunsook tersenyum, mata bulan sabitnya tenggelam.

"Keluargamu pasti sangat baik. Tak mungkin kau terlahir dari keluarga vampir yang jahat, _nae _Sookkie… Kau _yeoja_ yang sangat manis dan baik," kata Jonghyun. Ia mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman di puncak kepala Eunsook, membuat _yeoja_ itu terkekeh pelan.

"Adikmu pasti cantik," gumam Eunsook. Ia sudah pernah melihat Gweboon, walaupun hanya sekilas. Menurutnya, _yeoja_ itu cantik dan sempurna untuk menjadi pendamping Jinki. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana ia memperhatikan Jinki setelah malam itu. Eunsook memperhatikan mereka keluar dari restoran itu, setelah yakin Jinki tidak mencarinya lagi.

"_Ne_. Ia bertambah cantik sekarang. Hah, tapi pasti vampir brengsek itu sudah menjamah tubuhnya."

"_Oppa_, kurangkan ucapan kasarmu. _Oppa_ sendiri sudah sering menyentuhku," kata Eunsook, menenangkan _namjachingu_nya yang termperamennya sering berganti dengan cepat.

Jonghyun terdiam mendengar pernyataan Eunsook. Ia sudah sering menyentuh Eunsook semenjak mereka tinggal di apartement yang sama. Bisa diakui, Jonghyun _yadong_. Tingkat akut malah.

"Kalau adikmu bahagia, pasti ia baik. Mengenai vampir itu pernah menjamahnya atau tidak, itu hak mereka berdua. Kalau mereka saling mencintai, biarkan saja."

Eunsook membelai pipi Jonghyun. Tersenyum hangat pada _namja_ itu. Ia sangat mencintai Jonghyun. Kalau bukan karena Jonghyun, ia tak akan mau hidup sampai sekarang. Jonghyun menjadi alasannya untuk hidup. _Namja_ itu yang selalu mengangkatnya bila ia jatuh.

"Dan aku punya kabar baik, _Oppa_."

"Hm?"

"Aku memutuskan untuk bekerja di klinik. Klinik kecil. Mereka sudah menerimaku untuk bekerja sebagai dokter kandungan di sana." Senyuman lebar tersungging di wajah manis Eunsook. "Walaupun aku tidak memakai nama Lee Eunsook."

Jonghyun tersenyum. "_Chukkae_. Kau pasti akan jadi dokter hebat, Sookkie."

Eunsook tertawa pelan. _Yeoja_ itu memang lulusan fakultas kedokteran spesialis kandungan. Sejak kecil, itulah impiannya. Ia ingin menjadi dokter dan menolong banyak orang melahirkan anak mereka. Ia ingin jadi dokter yang baik. Ia juga suka dengan anak kecil dan bayi.

"_Gomawo, Oppa_."

Jonghyn tersenyum melihat senyuman bahagia Eunsook. Eunsook jarang tersenyum bahagia seperti sekarang. Senyuman itu selalu membuat Jonghyun turut bahagia. Hatinya bergemuruh. Eunsooknya selalu cantik bila tersenyum seperti sekarang. Senyuman itu jarang tampak karena distopia masa lalunya.

Dan hanya Jonghyun yang bisa membuat Eunsook tersenyum.

"_Saranghae, _Sookkie."

"_Nado, Oppa_."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Yak! Sampe segini dulu! Mwohohohohoho XD

Selain OnKey, Meiko juga OnJong/JongYu _shipper_(Sama ajalah buat Meiko, ga peduli siapa yang _seme_) Karena sudah ada OnKey, ada 2min, ya udah, tambaihn JongSook aja~ Susah juga sih, soalnya karakternya Onew aja udah macem-macem, jadinya ya, Eunsoook begini ini, Eunsook itu nama _female_nya Onew di _School of Rock_, Taemin jadi Taeyon, Key jadi Gweboon, Jonghyun jadi Jung Hee, dan Minho dan Minjung.

Dan maaf, karena ini bakal molor2 banget sampe jadi belasan _chapter_.

Ya udah, itu aja dulu. Meiko minta _review_ dan kritikan biar semangat nulis yaa`

_Gomawo_ buat _review _sebelumnya.

_Review please~_

__Meiko Hoshiyori


	6. Chapter 6:Lost

**My Husband is A Vampire**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy**

**Pair: JinBoon slight JongSook**

**Warning:, Switchgender, blood, femaleKey(Gweboon), femaleTaemin(Taeyon) , femaleOnew(as Eunsook) NC, dll.**

**A/N: ** _Mianhe_ updatenya lama bangeeet _Mianheeee_! Aku sendiri sibuk ini itu, tugas sekolah udah banyak, jadi baru sempet apdet lagi. Makasih buat yang udah me_review_, walaupun ada yang kurang setuju dengan JongSook, harap dimengerti saja, toh utamanya JinBoon, tapi aku sendiri juga OnJong, LuNew, ChangNew _shipper_.

Yup! _Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lost**

"Uph…"

Eunsook berlari menuju ke toilet di klinik tempat ia bekerja. Tangannya membekap mulutnya. Ia meninggalkan ruangannya begitu saja. Masih pagi, dan belum ada pasien untuknya. Ia masuk ke dalam toilet, lalu mengunci pintunya. Ia memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Baru seminggu _yeoja _cantik ini bekerja di klinik sebagai dokter kandungan. Dan semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu, perutnya terasa mual. Ia jadi memuntahkan isi perutnya dengan mudah. Napsu makannya pun jadi berkurang beberapa hari ini. Dan bagi Eunsook, itu akibat pekerjaannya yang terkadang melelahkan.

"Astaga…"

_Yeoja _itu mengelap bibir mungilnya. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin toilet. Setelah yakin tampak baik-baik saja, ia merapikan rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir satu. Wajahnya tampak sedikit pucat.

Eunsook menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ia tak memberitahu siapa pun soal ini, termasuk Jonghyun. Kalau Jonghyun tahu, ia tak akan boleh berangkat bekerja. Tapi, sudah beberapa hari ini ia selalu muntah-muntah dan anehnya, hanya di pagi hari. Ia memijat kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pening.

Terdiam sesaat, lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Menstruasiku…"

Baru tercetus dalam otaknya bahwa ia terlambat menstruasi. Sudah dua minggu ia terlambat, tapi ia tak memikirkannya karena terlalu banyak memikirkan hal yang lain. Beberapa hari terakhir ini tak napsu makan, perut mual dan ia sering muntah-muntah di pagi hari. Dan sebagai dokter kandungan, ia ingat betul gejala penyakit apa yang ia alami.

Tangannya secara tak sadar bergerak ke arah perutnya. Perutnya masih datar. Tapi, gejala yang ia alami…

"Apa aku… hamil?"

Kemungkinan itu ada. Eunsook ingat dengan jelas, tiap kali ia dan Jonghyun bercinta, _namja_ itu tak pernah memakai pengaman. Jelas sekali ia menyusupkan benihnya ke dalam rahim Eunsook. Walaupun intensitas mereka bercinta tak terlalu sering, tapi bukan berarti Eunsook tidak bisa hamil.

_Yeoja_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghindarkan pikiran itu. _Mungkin… Ah, tapi kalau aku mengeceknya sendiri, bisa-bisa aku dikeluarkan. Di CV aku menulis aku lajang. Bagaimana kalau klinik sampai tahu aku hamil? Aku harus membeli _test pack, batin _yeoja_ itu.

* * *

"_Wae_, Gwe? Kau terlihat bingung."

Jinki menatap _anae_nya. Mereka sedang berada di ruangan kantor Jinki. Gweboon membawakan bekal untuk Jinki dan mereka pasti menghabiskan waktu untuk berdua dulu sebelum Gweboon pulang. Dan menurut Jinki, tingkah Gweboon sedikit aneh. _Yeoja_ yang ia cintai itu tampak diam daripada biasanya.

"Uhm… Tidak, aku hanya tidak enak badan, _Oppa_. Mungkin karena kelelahan dengan tugas-tugasku," jawab Gweboon sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia tak mau membuat Jinki terlalu khawatir dengannya.

Jinki meraba leher dan dahi Gweboon, mengerutkan dahinya. "Suhu tubuhmu lebih panas daripada biasanya. Mau ke dokter, _yeobo_?" tanyanya lembut.

Gweboon menggeleng. "Aku akan membeli obat sendiri nanti. _Oppa_ tidak perlu mengantarku ke dokter. Aku baik-baik saja. Nanti aku juga akan istirahat. Tak perlu khawatir."

Jinki tersenyum. Susah menentang keinginan Gweboon. Ia _yeoja_ yang sangat mandiri di usianya yang masih 22 tahun ini. Tak hanya mandiri, ia juga mengatur rumah tangganya dengan baik. Dan masalah mengurus Jinki, ia sudah cekatan menghadapi _namja_ itu.

"_Mian_, aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Aku ada rapat setelah ini. Kau tidak apa-apa kan kalau pulang sendiri?" tanya Jinki.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tapi kau harus janji untuk berhati-hati, _yeobo_." Jinki merangkul pinggang Gweboon. Meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Gweboon. Ia mendaratkan kecupan singkat di leher Gweboon.

"_Ne, Oppa_. Aku janji," jawab Gweboon sambil terkekeh geli karena kecupan dingin Jinki di lehernya.

_Yeoja_ itu menatap Jinki dalam-dalam, lalu tersenyum. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jinki. Tangannya membelai pipi _chubby_ Jinki. Menarik wajah Jinki, lalu mengecup bibir Jinki cepat.

"Aku pulang dulu, _Oppa_. Nanti kumasakkan ayam goreng," kata Gweboon.

"_Ne_. Hati-hati, Gwe." Jinki berdiri dan sambil merangkul Gweboon, ia mengantar Gweboon keluar dari ruangannya. _Namja_ itu mengecup dahi Gweboon.

Gweboon tersenyum lebar, lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Jinki sembari berjalan keluar. _Yeoja_ manis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke _lift_, hendak turun ke lantai dasar. Ia tak lupa tersenyum pada para karyawan bawahan Jinki. Ia tetap harus sopan, apalagi Jinki juga punya kebiasaan yang sama, ramah pada siapa pun.

Gweboon memutuskan pergi ke apotek, untuk membeli obat. Ia melangkah keluar dari gedung kantor Jinki dan berjalan kaki mencari apotek terdekat. Ia belum memiliki kendaraan pribadi. Jinki dengan senang hati akan membelikannya mobil, bahkan mobil mewah nan mahal pun pasti akan diberikan padanya. Ia sendiri yang tidak mau membeli mobil.

Mata kucingnya mencari apotek dekat sana. Ia tersenyum puas begitu menemukannya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke arah apotek itu. Gweboon segera masuk ke dalam apotek.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu menghampiri pegawai yang bekerja di sana.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Maaf, saya ingin membeli _test pack_."

Suara lembut itu menginterupsi Gweboon yang hendak mengucapkan pembeliannya. Gweboon menoleh ke samping. Di sampingnya, ada seorang _yeoja_. _Yeoja_ itu mengenakan kacamata, menutupi wajahnya. Rambutnya tergerai di bahunya. Ia tampak masih muda.

Gweboon terdiam, memikirkan ucapan _yeoja_ itu. _Test pack_. Paling tidak, itu satu-satunya cara termudah untuk mengetahui kehamilan. _Mungkin aku harus membelinya, toh aku juga sudah menikah dan ingin punya anak_, batin Gweboon.

"Ah, aku minta obat flu dan _test pack_."

Kini giliran _yeoja_ yang berada di samping Gweboon yang melihat ke arah Gweboon. _Yeoja_ itu tampak sedikit terkejut melihat Gweboon. Ia mengenali sosok Gweboon. Ya, dia pasti _anae_ dari kembarannya.

_Tak kusangka akan bertemu dengannya secepat ini,_ batin _yeoja_ itu, alias Eunsook.

Apoteker yang melayani mereka tampak sibuk mencari kebutuhan mereka, sembari menggumam tak jelas. Mungkin menggosipkan mereka, karena keduanya membeli _test pack_. Mereka juga masih terlihat sangat muda.

"Kau membeli _test pack_?" tanya Eunsook.

Gweboon mengangguk tanpa ragu. Ia tersenyum pada _yeoja_ itu. "_Ne_."

"Kau mengalami gejala kehamilan?" tanya _yeoja_ itu lembut. Karena ini pertama kalinya melihat Gweboon dari dekat, ia menilai _yeoja_ itu.

Gweboon cantik dan manis, walaupun tanpa _make up_ di wajah polosnya. Pipinya tirus dan bersemi merah. Kulitnya putih. Bibirnya tipis dan berwarna _pink_. Kedua sudut matanya runcing. Dan yang paling membuat Eunsook terhenyak adalah, iris matanya yang persis dengan Jonghyun, onyx kelam. Sejauh ini, hanya itulah kemiripan mereka berdua.

Gweboon menggeleng. "Tidak juga."

"Kalau kulihat, kau masih sangat muda, kuliah? Apa kau pernah melakukan seks dengan pacarmu?" tanya Eunsook, masih dengan nada yang lembut, tidak menghakimi.

Gweboon memutar bola matanya mendengarkan pertanyaan itu. Tapi, ia bisa menangkap maksud baik, pertanyaan itu tidak memojokkannya. Dan entah mengapa, Gweboon merasa _yeoja_ ini dapat ia percaya. Cara bicaranya pun sopan, ramah dan halus.

Tertawa pelan, Gweboon menjawab, "_Ani_. Aku memang melakukan seks, tapi dengan _nampyeon_ku."

"_Nampyeon_? Kau sudah menikah?"

"_Ne_. Anda sendiri? Bukannya Anda masih sekitar… seumuran denganku?" tanya Gweboon, penasaran.

Eunsook tertawa lembut. "_Ani_. Usiaku sudah 25 tahun. Aku belum menikah. Aku hanya membelinya untuk pekerjaanku, aku dokter spesialis kandungan."

Gweboon mengangguk-angguk paham, tak tahu bahwa Eunsook berbohong.

"Kau tidak takut hamil muda? Jarang ada _yeoja_ yang masih seusiamu memutuskan untuk menikah dan segera hamil."

Gweboon tersenyum. "Sama sekali tidak. Aku memang menikah muda, itu pilihanku sendiri."

"_Nampyeon_mu pasti _namja_ yang sangat baik." Eunsook tersenyum. Jinki memang sangat baik.

Ia masih ingat jelas ketika ia masih tinggal bersama keluarganya. Jinki selalu melindunginya dan menjaganya. Jinki punya fisik yang luar biasa kuat, sementara ia tidak, tapi Jinki tidak pernah merendahkannya karena itu. Jinki selalu menghajar orang yang mengganggunya. Dan kembarannya itu, mendekati sempurna. Tampan, jenius, kuat, dan ia sangat baik.

"_Ne_, ia sangat baik. Karena itu, aku tidak akan menyesal menikahinya, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku juga berharap kami akan segera punya _aegya_," kata Gweboon.

_Jinki-yah, tak heran kau memilih Gweboonnie sebagai _anae_mu_. Eunsook tersenyum hangat pada adik iparnya. Gweboon membuatnya langsung menyukainya. Ia _yeoja_ yang ramah, ceria dan baik. Tak jauh berbeda dari Jonghyun. Dan dari matanya, Eunsook tahu Gweboon tulus mencintai Jinki.

"Maaf, ini _test pack_ dan obat flunya." Apoteker menyela pembicaraan mereka. Ia menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan pada Gweboon dan juga pada Eunsook. Masing-masing mengambil dompet dan membayarnya.

Sementara Gweboon sibuk membayar, Eunsook keluar dari apotek dengan cepat. Kalau ia terlalu lama berbicara dengan Gweboon, _yeoja_ itu bisa menyadari identitasnya. Gweboon mengernyitkan dahinya, menyadari sosok _yeoja_ yang tadi bicara dengannya sudah tidak ada.

_Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku cepat pulang dan menyiapkan makan malam dan menggarap tugasku_, batin Gweboon.

Ia sama sekali tak sadar bahwa _yeoja_ yang baru saja berbincang dengannya adalah kakak iparnya.

* * *

Jinki membasuh rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian santainya seperti biasa, kaus dan celana. Vampir tampan itu tidak mendapati sosok _anae_nya tercinta di kamar mereka. Ia menghela napas pelan. Pasti _anae_nya tengah membereskan dapur.

"Ng?"

Jinki mengernyit ketika menyadari ada obyek aneh di atas meja rias milik Gweboon. Ia mengambil bungkusan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Karena penasaran, diambilnya bungkusan itu. Mata cokelat gelapnya mengenali bungkusan itu, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. _Test pack_.

Jinki meletakkan _test pack_ itu kembali, lalu meletakkan handuknya di tempat handuk di kamar mandi. Ia berjalan keluar kamar, mencari Gweboon. Dan ia tahu, Gweboon pasti ada di dapur sekarang. Gweboon sangat cinta kerapian dan kebersihan, usai makan ia pasti akan membereskan dapur.

Tak heran Jinki menemukan Gweboon sedang berada di dapur.

_Namja_ itu menyeringai melihat Gweboon. _Yeoja_ itu mengenakan kaus _pink_ dan _hot pants_ putih. Kaus yang ia kenakan membalut tubuhnya sempurna. Dengan langkah sangat cepat namun tak terdengar, ia mendekati Gweboon dan memeluk pinggang _yeoja_ itu dari belakang.

Gweboon tersentak, namun ia tahu betul tangan siapa yang melingkar di pinggangnya sekarang. Ia menghela napas panjang. Ia membiarkan Jinki, tetap mencuci piring yang tadi ia gunakan.

"Gwe…"

"_Oppa_, bisakah kau menyingkir sebentar? Aku sedang mencuci piring," kata Gweboon.

Jinki bergeming. "Aku tadi menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di atas mejamu, _yeobo_."

"Oh ya? Apa?" tanya Gweboon. Ia merinding merasakan kecupan-kecupan lembut yang didaratkan di lehernya oleh Jinki.

"Aku menemukan _test pack_. Kau sangat ingin hamil, eoh?" tanyanya sembari tetap mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman di leher Gweboon. Harum tubuh Gweboon seakan membuatnya mabuk. Ia suka dengan wangi Gweboon.

"_Ani_. Aku membelinya karena untuk jaga-jaga saja."

"Gwe… Kau benar-benar membuatku ingin membuatmu mengandung."

Gweboon terkesiap.

"Aku menginginkanmu, _yeobo_," bisik Jinki seduktif di telinga Gweboon. Ia mengulum daun telinga Gweboon, membuat _yeoja_ itu mendesah.

"_O-Oppa_…"

Gweboon bergidik ketika tangan Jinki sudah tidak berada di pinggangnya. Tangan itu menyusup masuk ke dalam kausnya. Dan dalam sekejap, kaus itu sudah terangkat, mengekspos tubuh Gweboon yang hanya tertutupi bra saja.

"A-Ahn…"

Desahan itu lolos dari mulut Gweboon ketika tangan Jinki mulai menyentuh buah dadanya yang masih tertutupi bra. Jinki meremasnya pelan. Kecupan-kecupan itu pun berubah menjadi hisapan di leher Gweboon.

"Ji-Jinki _Oppa_…"

Gweboon meletakkan cucian terakhirnya. Dengan paksa, ia membalik tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan _nampyeon_nya. Dan tanpa buang waktu, Jinki dengan sigap meraup bibir tipis Gweboon dengan bibir tebalnya.

Gweboon tersentak saat Jinki menciumnya cepat. Pasrah, ia memejamkan mata kucingnya dan membalas dan melumat bibir Jinki. Mulutnya membuka, mengijinkan lidah Jinki memanja isi mulutnya dan bertaut dengan lidahnya. Desahan mulai mengalun dari bibirnya.

"Jangan di sini, _Oppa_," pinta Gweboon ketika Jinki melepaskan ciumannya dan hendak melucuti pakaiannya.

Jinki terkekeh mendengar permintaan Gweboon. Ia menggendong Gweboon ala _bridal style_ menuju ke kamar mereka. Ia menyeringai karena Gweboon sudah terbawa suasana yang diciptakan olehnya. Tak sulit membujuk Gweboon untuk bercinta dengannya, karena _yeoja_ itu sangat mudah terlena oleh sentuhannya. Ingat, hanya sentuhan Jinki.

Jinki merebahkan Gweboon di sofa yang ada di kamar mereka. Ia menyeringai melihat wajah pasrah Gweboon. Ah, kalau seperti ini, Gweboon terlihat sangat imut. Wajah memerah, kaus yang sudah tersingkap, dan leher putihnya yang sudah dihiasi bercak kemerahan. Bibir mungilnya tampak memerah dan sedikit bengkak.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Gwe?" tanya Jinki seduktif. Menindih tubuh mungil Gweboon dan berbisik menggoda di telinganya.

"_I want you, _Lee Jinki."

"_I want you too, _Lee Gweboon."

Menautkan kembali bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang lembut dan manis. Perlahan, ciuman itu berubah menjadi _french kiss_. Jinki mendominasi Gweboon. Erangan Gweboon terdengar jelas di telinga Jinki. _Yeoja_ itu menikmatinya, terbuai dalam sentuhannya.

"_I want you inside me, _Jinki," desah Gweboon setelah ciuman mereka terlepas. Desahan itu bernada menggoda, dan Gweboon berbisik tepat di telinga Jinki. "_Make me can't think anything again. Make me only think about you_."

"_I will_."

* * *

"_I want you so bad, _Gwe." Jinki mengecup bibir tipis Gweboon. _Namja_ itu menyatukan mereka menjadi satu. Pakaian mereka sudah terlepas semua, berserakan di lantai kamar mereka.

"Jinki…" Gweboon mendesah. Memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sensasi akan sentuhan Jinki. Vampir tampan itu selalu bisa membuatnya terhanyut dalam permainannya, membuainya hingga hanya ada Jinki yang ada di pikirannya.

Euforia.

Dan bagi Gweboon, itulah perasaannya ketika bercinta dengan Jinki.

"A-Aah… Nngh… Ji–Jinki…"

Desahan manis nan menggoda itu terlantun dari bibirnya ketika tubuhnya terhentak semakin kencang dan kuat. Mulut Jinki menikmati dadanya, menghisap dan mengulumnya.

"Jin-Jinkiii… _Ppali_!"

Jinki menghentak semakin kencang dan liar. Desahan Gweboon semakin kencang. Merasakan titik sensitifnya terus dihantam kasar tanpa henti. Wajahnya memerah pekat, tubuhnya terhentak keras dan ia menggeliat-geliat. Kaki mulusnya melingkar di pinggang Jinki.

"A-Aaaaah! Aakkkh!"

Gweboon menjerit. Mulutnya terbuka, menyenandungkan nyanyian bernada seduktif. Matanya terpejam erat. Ia tak bisa memikirkan apa pun lagi kecuali kenikmatan. Sentuhan Jinki di bagian-bagian sensitifnya membuat adrenalinnya terpacu.

"Aaah! Ngghh! Jin-Jinki… JINKIIII! Akkh!"

Jeritan itu melengking tinggi. Tubuh Gweboon mengejang, merasakan hasratnya telah terpenuhi. Detik berikutnya, Jinki membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman panas dan lekat. _Namja_ itu tetap menghantakkan tubuhnya, tetap dengan ritme yang kencang. Desahan kembali terdengar dari percumbuan itu.

"Gweboonnie…" Jinki mengerang. Pikirannya hanya terpusat pada penyatuan tubuhnya dengan Gweboon. Adrenalin dan hasratnya semakin membuncah setiap ia menghentakkan tubuhnya. Gweboon begitu menggoda baginya, selalu membuatnya tak pernah merasa puas walaupun sudah bercinta berulang kali.

Gweboon benar-benar ekstasi baginya.

"Aakkkh! Aah!"

Desahan Gweboon kembali menggema. _Yeoja_ itu semakin menggeliat liar karena Jinki menghujamnya semakin liar. Gweboon menarik tengkuk Jinki dan mencium _namja_ itu. Desahan tetap mengalun dari bibirnya.

"G-Gwe… Akkh…"

"JINKIII! Aaah…"

Gweboon terengah-engah. Mencapai hasratnya dalam waktu yang singkat benar-benar membuatnya sulit bernapas. Ia menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Wajahnya merona merah pekat dan matanya tampak sayu. Ia bisa merasakan benih Jinki yang membuahinya.

Jinki menciumi wajah Gweboon. Pipi, dahi, hidung, dagu, rahang dan bahkan bibir Gweboon tak luput dari bibir tebal Jinki. _Namja_ itu membelai rambut Gweboon lembut. Rambut Gweboon memang terlihat berantakan, tapi bagi Jinki, rambut Gweboon tetap halus dan wangi.

"_Saranghae_, Gwe…" gumam Jinki, ia mengecup puncak kepala Gweboon dan menarik Gweboon ke pelukannya, tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka.

"_Nado saranghae, Oppa_…" balas Gweboon dengan terengah.

Jinki menggendong Gweboon ala koala ke atas ranjang. Menatap wajah Gweboon yang bersimpah peluh dan merona merah pekat. Bibir mungilnya yang terbuka. Mata onyxnya yang tampak sayu.

"Gwe…"

"_Ne_?"

"Kita lanjutkan lagi. Aku masih menginginkanmu," bisik Jinki seduktif di telinga Gweboon.

Gweboon melotot mendengar pernyataan Jinki. "Lee Jinki…"

"Aku tak mau dengar penolakan Gwe, aku tak mau dengar alasan kuliah jadi penolakanmu."

"E-Eh?"

Gweboon bergidik dan menatap Jinki horor. Jinki menyeringai melihat tatapan istrinya tercinta.

"Bersiaplah, Gwe…"

"Ya! Lee Jinki!"

Dan sepertinya Gweboon harus kembali berjalan terpincang-pincang esok harinya.

* * *

"Sookkie…"

Eunsook menghela napas. Ia menutup pintu lemarinya, menyembunyikan _test pack_ yang ia beli. Dari tadi ia mempertimbangkan akan mengatakannya pada Jonghyun atau tidak. Ia memang belum mengetesnya, tapi tanda-tandanya jelas menunjukkan ia mengandung. Dan ayah biologis dari anak yang ia kandung pastilah Jonghyun.

_Yeoja_ itu membalikkan badannya. Menatap ke arah Jonghyun yang baru saja selesai mandi. _Namja_ itu hanya mengenakan celana pendeknya saja. Rambutnya basah. Buliran air masih tampak di tubuhnya yang kekar. Kalau tak terbiasa melihatnya, seorang _yeoja_ bisa mengalirkan darah dari hidungnya hanya karena melihatnya seperti ini. Tubuh _hot, sixpack_ dan otot-ototnya terbentuk sempurna. Apalagi aura yang dimiliki Jonghyun begitu seksi dan _hot_.

Bagi Eunsook, ini sudah pemandangan sehari-hari. Sejak lama, ia sering melihat Jonghyun _topless_, sejak _namja_ itu belum memiliki tubuh berotot yang _hot_ seperti sekarang.

"_Wae, Oppa_?"

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Jonghyun.

Deg!

Eunsook terdiam. Ia tak bisa berbohong pada Jonghyun. Mata Jonghyun menatap dalam matanya, tampak melihat isi hatinya.

"Eunsook… Aku tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Katakan," kata Jonghyun.

Eunsook menelan ludahnya melihat tatapan Jonghyun yang mengintimidasinya. _Namja_ itu semakin mendekat padanya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di sisi kepala Eunsook. "Sejak malam aku menceritakanmu bahwa adikku menikahi seorang vampir, kau sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, dan sekarang, sepertinya apa yang kau sembunyikan bertambah lagi."

Eunsook menggigit bbirnya. Ia menatap Jonghyun. "_Oppa_, jangan marah padaku kalau aku jujur, _ne_?"

"Aku tidak akan marah, _chagi_."

Eunsook menghela napas. Memberanikan diri untuk menatap Jonghyun dalam-dalam. "Apakah aku mirip dengan _nampyeon_ adikmu?"

"Apa maksudmu, Sookkie? Bagaimana-"

"Mereka sama sekali tidak memberi tahu _Oppa_ mengapa aku diincar oleh banyak vampir."

"Aku hanya tahu salah satu keluargamu terlahir sebagai vampir terkuat."

Eunsook mengangguk. Hanya itu yang diketahui Jonghyun tentang keluarganya. _Namja_ itu sama sekali tidak tahu siapa saja anggota keluarga Eunsook. Harusnya Jonghyun tidak tahu. Atasan Jonghyun tidak mengijinkan banyak yang tahu mengenai asal usul Eunsook, kecuali ia berasal dari keluarga vampir dan salah satu keluarganya adalah vampir terkuat.

"_Nampyeon_ adikmu pasti bernama Lee Jinki…"

"Aku hanya tahu namanya Jinki. Dari mana kau tahu marganya?"

Eunsook tersenyum pahit. "Dia yang dimaksud oleh atasanmu. Vampir terkuat saat ini karena memiliki kemampuan langka. Dan aku lahir dari rahim yang sama sepertinya… A-Aku… Aku saudara kembarnya. Jonghyun _Oppa_, Lee Jinki adalah saudara kembarku."

Jonghyun mematung mendengar penjelasan Eunsook. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku.

"Apa _Oppa_ tidak sadar bahwa kami mirip? Jangan marah padaku, _Oppa_…" Eunsook memeluk Jonghyun. Suaranya terdengar gemetar. Ia sangat takut ditinggal oleh Jonghyun, apalagi sekarang ia kemungkinan mengandung bayi Jonghyun.

"Sookkie…"

"_Mianhe, Oppa_… Jangan membenciku…"

"Sookkie, aku tak mungkin marah dan membencimu karena dia saudara kembarmu. Aku hanya terkejut saja. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak akan membencimu hanya karena saudara kembarmu adalah vampir." Jonghyun menghela napas. Ia mengusap kepala _yeojachingu_nya. Ia memang tak boleh marah karena hal ini.

"Tapi… Ia bukan vampir brengsek kan?"

"Te-Tentu saja bukan. Jinki sangat baik, kau harus percaya padanya, _Oppa_. Ia bukan vampir rendahan. Sifatnya hampir mirip denganku."

"Tetap saja ia meminum darah Gweboon."

Eunsook menghela napas. Persamaan Jinki dan Jonghyun memang mereka terlalu protektif. "Itu kodratnya sebagai vampir, _Oppa_. Dan di klan kami, vampir hanya boleh meminum darah manusia kalau manusia itu pasangannya."

Jonghyun memutar bola matanya. Kehidupan vampir baginya sangat aneh. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa seorang vampir kuat bisa diincar banyak vampir lainnya dan malah organisasinya melarang untuk membunuhnya.

"Paling tidak aku agak tenang mendengarnya. Kalau aku tahu dia kembaranmu, aku lebih tenang."

Eunsook terkekeh mendengarnya. "Tentu. Dan ada lagi, _Oppa_…"

"_Ne_?"

"A-Aku…"

_Ring Ding Dong Ring Ding Dong_

_Ring digi ding digi ding ding ding_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jonghyun berbunyi. _Namja_ itu berdecak kesal, mengambil ponselnya. Melihat _id-caller_ yang tercantum di ponsel_ touchscreen_nya. Ia segera mengangkatnya. "_Ne, sangjanim? Arraeso…_ Aku ke sana sekitar dua puluh menit lagi."

Jonghyun menutup ponselnya. Ia menatap Eunsook. "Kita lanjutkan lagi besok, _ne_? Kau tidur saja, tak perlu menungguku."

"Ada vampir liar lagi?"

Jonghyun mengangguk. "Kata _sangjanim_, mereka lumayan kuat. Mungkin besok pagi aku baru pulang. Kau tidurlah, Sookkie."

Eunsook mendesah kecewa. Ia mengurungkan niatnya mengatakan kemungkinan ia hamil pada Jonghyun. Ia hanya tersenyum, lalu membantu Jonghyun bersiap untuk pergi.

Jonghyun mengambil kaos hitam, celana panjang hitamnya. Dan tentu juga, senjata-senjatanya dari brankas yang ada di lemari mereka. Ia tak bisa melawan vampir kalau tidak ada senjata.

"Hati-hati, _Oppa_."

"_Ne_, Sookkie. Tidurlah yang nyenyak, _chagi_."

Jonghyun mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir mungil Eunsook, mengecupnya singkat sebelum melesat pergi.

Eunsook menghela napas, menatap kepergian Jonghyun. Jonghyun selalu terburu-buru bila pergi. Ia hanya berharap Jonghyun kembali dengan selamat. _Yeoja_ itu mendesah pelan sembari naik ke atas ranjangnya. Ia akan tidur sendiri, tanpa kehangatan Jonghyun.

"Jonghyun _Oppa_…"

* * *

Eunsook merngerjapkan matanya. Menatap ke arah obyek yang tengah ia pegang. Mengusap matanya lagi. Kembali melihatnya dengan jelas. Hasilnya tetap sama. _Yeoja_ itu mencubit pipinya sendiri.

"Aw…"

Eunsook merasa pipi_ chubby_nya sakit. Ya, ini bukan mimpi.

Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Merosot ke lantai kamar mandi. Tangannya tetap memegang obyek yang sama. Mata bulan sabitnya tetap menatap ke arah benda itu. Ia tak berpaling dari benda itu sejak tadi.

Dua garis.

Di layar obyek itu ada dua garis.

Eunsook hamil.

Dua garis itu memberitahukan kenyataannya pada Eunsook. _Yeoja_ itu benar-benar sedang hamil.

Tangan Eunsook secara perlahan berpindah ke perutnya yang masih rata. Mengusapnya pelan. Ia memandang perutnya. "_Aegya_…" gumamnya.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan _Appa_mu nanti kalau ia tahu?"

Eunsook menatap nanar ke arah perutnya. Tak menyangka ia akan mengandung. _Aegya_nya dan Jonghyun. Eunsook mengelus perutnya pelan. Inilah alasannya mengapa ia muntah-muntah setiap pagi belakangan ini. _Morning sick_.

Perasaannya campur aduk. Bahagia dan sedih. Entah apa yang harus ia katakan mengenai perasaannya saat ini. Jonghyun… Ia tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan _namjachingu_nya. Yang jelas, Eunsook tidak akan menggugurkan _aegya_nya sendiri. Ia hanya berharap Jonghyun menerima kehadirannya.

Tapi…

_Kenapa Jonghyun _Oppa_ belum pulang juga_?

* * *

"Gwe? _Yeobo_? Kenapa tidak makan?"

Jinki mengernyit melihat _anae_nya tampak terpaku. Ia tidak memakan sarapan yang ia buat sendiri. Tak biasanya Gweboon seperti ini. Biasanya Gweboon makan cepat sambil berbincang dengannya.

"_Yeobo_?" Jinki menarik kursi mendekati Gweboon. "_Waeyo_? Kelelahan?"

Gweboon menggeleng lemah. "Entahlah. Rasanya napsu makanku tidak ada. Ada yang mengganjal bagiku. Aku tak tahu, tapi firasatku benar-benar tidak enak. Dari tadi aku memikirkan Jonghyun _Oppa_. Aku tak tahu mengapa Jonghyun _Oppa_ bisa ada di pikiranku saat ini.

"Aku merasa sangat khawatir, _Oppa_."

Jinki merengkuh tubuh mungil Gweboon yang gemetaran ke dalam dekap hangatnya. Ia mengusap punggung Gweboon. "Tidak apa-apa, _yeobo_. Mungkin kau sedang stres karena tugas-tugasmu? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kakakmu itu orang yang kuat, aku tahu itu."

Gweboon mendesah pelan. Sekelebat mimpinya semalam muncul lagi dalam pikirannya.

Mimpi yang benar-benar buruk baginya.

Anehnya, ini pertama kalinya ia bermimpi buruk selama tertidur dalam pelukan Jinki. Ia bermimpi tentang Jonghyun. Ia melihat _namja_ itu diserang banyak vampir dan tampak kewalahan. Luka tampak di seluruh tubuhnya. Dan itu membuat Gweboon sangat khawatir.

"Tapi aku benar-benar khawatir padanya, _Oppa_. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Sialan, dia tak meninggalkan nomor ponselnya padaku."

"_Yeobo_… Mungkin kau kelelahan. Mau kuliah hari ini atau istirahat saja?"

"Tidak, aku akan tetap kuliah."

Jinki hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Gweboon. "Kusuapi?"

Gweboon mengangguk. Pikirannya tak bisa lepas dari Jonghyun. Perasaan gelisah terus mengecam pikiran dan hatinya.

* * *

"_Ahjussi_…"

Eunsook membungkuk sopan pada seorang _namja_ berusia paruh baya. Ia berada di sebuah ruang bawah tanah. Ruang bawah tanah di bawah sebuah rumah besar milik pemimpin organisasi _hunter_. Dan _yeoja_ itu menatap ke arah _namja_ tua itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Oh, Eunsook-a."

_Namja_ itu memberi isyarat pada Eunsook supaya duduk. Eunsook menatap ke sekitarnya. Para _namja_ yang merupakan _hunter_ ada di sana. Ia memilih untuk duduk di depan _namja_ yang merupakan pemimpin organisasi _hunter_ itu. Walau rasanya risih untuk duduk di antara para _hunter_ berwajah seram.

"Ada apa kau kemari, Eunsook-a? Sudah lama kau tidak kemari," kata _namja_ itu ramah.

"_Ahjussi_… Jonghyun _Oppa_ tidak pulang semalam, sore ini pun ia belum pulang. Ada apa dengan Jonghyun _Oppa_, _Ahjussi_? Aku tidak melihatnya di sini juga." Eunsook menatap lurus ke arah mata _namja_ paruh baya itu.

_Mr_. Kang, sebut saja begitu.

_Mr_. Kang tampak terkejut. Ia membisu beberapa saat, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Eunsook. Matanya melayang ke arah dinding. Di lantai di dekat dinding. Ya, ada empat obyek yang ditutupi dengan kain. Ia memejamkan mata, mengingat kembali distopia yang terjadi kemarin.

"Eunsook-a, _mianhe_."

Mata Eunsook membulat. "_Ah-Ahjussi_, apa maksudmu? Jo-Jonghyun_ Oppa_ ti-tidak tewas kan?"

_Mr. _Kang menggeleng lemah. Kembali menatap nanar ke arah empat obyek yang terbujur kaku dan ditutupi kain itu. Ia tak menyangka kegagalan ini bisa terjadi pada kelompoknya. Anggota _hunter_ lain juga tampak sedih. Namun, pandangan mereka penuh dendam dan amarah yang membara.

"Tidak. Tepatnya, aku tidak tahu, Eunsook-a._ Mianhe_."

"Je-Jelaskan apa yang terjadi semalam." Suara Eunsook terdengar parau. _Yeoja_ itu menahan air matanya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas mendengarnya. Firasat gelisah terus membayanginya.

"Semalam, aku mengutus Jonghyun dan empat yang lainnya untuk menghabisi vampir liar yang muncul di dekat kawasan _pub_. Kurasa hanya lima orang sudah cukup, Jonghyun juga termasuk anggota terkuat." _Mr_. Kang menghela napas.

"Sampai tengah malam mereka tidak kembali juga. Biasanya tidak ada yang seperti ini, kecuali kalau lawannya vampir murni. Dini hari, aku dan beberapa _hunter_ lain ke sana, karena curiga. Tidak ada kabar dari mereka semua.

"Dan… kami menemukan… empat _hunter_ tewas. Tewas karena luka yang sangat parah di tubuh mereka. Vampir-vampir brengsek itu tidak meminum darah mereka. Beberapa vampir liar pun kami temukan dalam keadaan tewas."

"Jo-Jonghyun _Oppa_?" tanya Eunsook takut. Jika Jonghyun tewas, ia tak punya orang untuk bersandar. Bayi dalam rahimnya tak akan pernah mengenal ayahnya.

_Mr. _Kang menggeleng. "_Mianhe_, Eunsook-a. Kami tidak menemukannya. Ia tidak ada di tempat itu. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Jonghyun. Mungkin… Mungkin… ia sudah tewas."

DEG!

Mata Eunsook membulat, membesar. Tatapannya menjadi kosong. Tubuhnya kaku, mematung di tempatnya. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Yang kami temukan dari Jonghyun hanya kausnya yang sudah sobek." _Mr._ Kang menyodorkan sebuah kain yang tak bisa disebut kaus lagi pada Eunsook.

Eunsook mengambilnya. Pandangan matanya tetap kosong. Air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Jonghyun tewas.

Jonghyun-nya sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

"Jo-Jonghyun _Oppa_…"

Isakan pilu itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Tangan mungil mendekap kain hitam yang berbau karat itu di dadanya erat-erat. Seakan kain hitam itu bisa menggantikan kehadiran Jonghyun. Tangannya gemetaran, namun tetap menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Jonghyun…. JONGHYUUUN!"

Isakan yang tadinya hanya merintih pilu pun mulai tergantikan. Jeritan-jeritan memilukan memenuhi isi ruangan itu. Suara jeritan yang sangat menyayat hati. Jeritan yang melolong-lolong meminta kekasihnya kembali padanya. Menjeritkan namanya. Bisikan tak akan cukup memanggilnya.

Dan _yeoja_ itu terjatuh dari duduknya. Terduduk lemah di lantai. Tangisnya semakin pilu, membuat semua orang paham perasaannya.

Hatinya sudah hancur. Luka menganga lebar di sana. Sangat perih, rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan sampai ia tak bisa menahannya. Hatinya seakan disayat dan diris perlahan dengan pisau, membuatnya benar-benar terasa sangat perih. Remuk, hancur. Hanya menjadi puing-puing di dalamnya.

Pecahan kenangan itu melintas di pikirannya. Setiap momen yang mereka lalui bersama. Setiap saat di mana mereka memadu kasih. Setiap ungkapan cinta. Setiap sentuhan. Dan kini, itu hanyalah serpihan-serpihan kenangannya. Hanya ilusi dan mimpinya.

"Jonghyun… _A-Aegya_…"

Jonghyun tidak tahu. Tak tahu ada keturunannya berada di rahim Eunsook.

_Mr._ Kang membelak mendengar ungkapan terakhir Eunsook. Ia paham perasaan _yeoja_ itu. Jonghyun sangat berharga bagi kelompok _hunter_nya, _Sherlock_. Tak hanya _yeoja_ Eunsook yang kehilangan Jonghyun. Mereka semua kehilangannya. Dan _Mr._ Kang hanya terdiam sembari tadi, mendengar tangisan pilu Eunsook. Sungguh, ia sangat menyesal.

Tapi, mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Eunsook.

"_Aegya_? Eunsook-a, kau…"

Eunsook mengangguk lemah. Isakannya tak berhenti juga. Seluruh dunianya terasa hancur sekarang. Tak terlau memedulikan bayi dalam kandungannya.

"Astaga, Eunsook. Jonghyun… tak tahu kalau kau mengandung?"

"Ti-Tidak… A-Aku baru ta-tahu ta-tadi pa-pagi. Jo-Jonghyun _O-Oppa_… A-Aku mengandung _aegya_nya…"

"Eunsook-a… Tenangkan dirimu. Aku paham perasaanmu. Kami semua merasa kehilangan. Tapi, tenangkan dirimu, Eunsook. Jonghyun masih hidup di dalam dirimu, Eunsook. Kalau kau memang benar-benar mencintainya, tetaplah kuat dan tegar. Pertahankan _aegya_ kalian. Mungkin Jonghyun tidak akan melihatnya, tapi ia pasti akan bahagia kalau kau bahagia dengan _aegya_ kalian.

"Aku tahu kau kehilangan sangat banyak, Eunsook. Sejak dulu, kau harus pergi dari keluargamu, dan sekarang… Jonghyun. Tapi kau masih punya _aegya_. Jangan sampai kau kehilangannya juga, Eunsook."

Eunsook mengangguk.

Hanya ini peninggalan dari Jonghyun untuknya.

_Aegya_.

* * *

A/N: Kecepetan ya? Ini emang =_=" Entah kenapa ada NC, bawahnya langsung _sad_ gini. #_evillaugh_

Coba tebak Jonghyun gimana :D

_I need support for next chapter, so give me many reviews please, dear readers!_

_Review please!_

__Meiko Hoshiyori


	7. Chapter 7: Caught!

**My Husband is A Vampire**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy**

**Pair: JinBoon slight JongSook**

**Warning:, Switchgender, blood, femaleKey(Gweboon), femaleTaemin(Taeyon) , femaleOnew(as Eunsook)dll.**

* * *

****A/N: Yak! Dibanding banyak omong, silakan nikmati _chapter_ 7nya!

_Don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys! _

* * *

Chapter 7: Caught

"_Mianhe_, Eunsook-a. Kalau kami mendapat kabar mengenai keberadaan Jonghyun, kami akan mengabarimu."

Eunsook mengangguk pelan. _Mr. _Kang mengantarnya ke apartemen tempatnya dan Jonghyun tinggal. Bekas air mata masih tampak di pipinya. Wajahnya tampak kusam. Air matanya memang sudah berhenti, tapi tangisan dalam hati tetap berlanjut.

"_Ne_. Hati-hati _Ahjussi_, _gamsahamnida_."

_Mr_. Kang hanya tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Eunsook.

Eunsook menghela napas. Dengan langkah gontai, ia memasuki apartementnya. Kaus Jonghyun masih tergenggam erat di tangannya. Ia tak mau melepaskan kaus itu semenjak tadi.

"Ng?"

Saku celana Eunsook bergetar. _Yeoja_ itu segera mengambil ponselnya. Mengerutkan dahinya saat mendapati yang memanggilnya adalah nomor yang tak ia kenal. Tanpa curiga, ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"_Yoboseyo_?"

"_Ah… Lee Eunsook._"

Suara _namja_ yang terdengar dari seberang sana. Suaranya benar-benar terdengar kejam dan tak enak didengar bagi Eunsook. _Yeoja_ itu mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tak mengenal suara itu.

"Siapa?"

Suara tawa terdengar. "_Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku, Lee Eunsook. Aku menginginkan sesuatu darimu._"

"Apa?"

"_Kau ingin bertemu dengan _namjachingu_mu bukan? _Namjachingu_mu… berada di tanganku sekarang. Bukankah kau sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, Lee Eunsook?_"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Suara tawa itu kembali terdengar, menggelegar dan licik. "Namjachingu_mu ada di tanganku sekarang, Lee Eunsook. Kalau kau ingin mendapatkannya kembali, datang ke gudang tua di dekat tempat tinggalmu. Bukankah ada gudang tua yang tidak terpakai di dekat sana? Kemarilah, _namjachingu_mu ada di sini_…"

Mata Eunsook membulat. "Ka-Kau apakan Jonghyun _Oppa_?"

"_Kalau kau tidak kemari, aku akan membunuhnya._"

"_SOOKKIE! JANGAN KEMARI! JANGAN DENGARKAN DIA! JANGAN MENCARIKU, SOOKIE! KAU HANYA AKAN DIPERALAT MEREKA-AKH!_"

Mata Eunsook membelalak lebar mendengar suara Jonghyun yang berteriak, ia bisa mendengarnya dari ponselnya. Jonghyun masih hidup. Jonghyunnya masih hidup. Hal itu membuatnya bahagia. Tapi…

"_Diam, Kim Jonghyun!"_

"_SOOKKIE! JANGAN KEMARI! MEREKA MENGINCAR JIN-AAARRGGGHH!"_

Eunsook mendengar suara pukulan. Dan tak salah lagi, korban pukulan mereka pastilah Jonghyun. "Jo-Jonghyun _Oppa_…" lirihnya pelan.

"_Nah, bagaimana nona Lee? Kau akan kemari atau tidak?_"

"Aku akan ke sana."

* * *

Eunsook menatap ke arah pintu gudang tua itu. Mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya tak berkedip melihat penjaga yang menjaga gudang tua itu. Pucat. Tanpa diberitahu pun Eunsook tahu mereka vampir. Dan Eunsook tahu mereka vampir liar. Cara mereka memandang Eunsook sudah membuktikannya. Penuh napsu.

Eunsook memiliki paras yang cantik dan manis. Tubuhnya berisi dan indah. Mengundang dan menggoda. Dan bau darahnya. Eunsook tahu bahwa bagi para vampir, bau darahnya sangat menggiurkan. Keluarganya sendiri yang berkata seperti itu.

Eunsook mendekati pintu gudang itu. Membuka pintu gudang itu. Vampir penjaga membiarkannya. Sepertinya ada yang memerintah mereka. Mengendalikan dan mengontrol mereka.

"Wah… Nona Lee Eunsook. Kudengar, kau mirip dengan kembaranmu. Tak kusangka, kau benar-benar bodoh dengan datang kemari. Kau datang sendiri, bukan?" Suara yang sama dengan orang yang menelepon Eunsook menyapa _yeoja_ itu. _Namja_ tua itu tersenyum licik.

"Di mana Jonghyun _Oppa_?" tanya Eunsook.

"Hahahahahahaha! Sebentar lagi, Manis. Sebentar lagi akan kupertemukan kau dengan _hunter_ itu."

_Namja_ tua itu memberi tanda pada Eunsook untuk mengikutinya. Eunsook mengikutinya. Ia curiga. Tapi, akal sehatnya sudah buta. Ia sangat ingin melihat Jonghyun. _Namja_ atau tepatnya vampir tua itu membawanya masuk ke dalam gudang tua itu. Ia membuka pintu salah satu ruangan yang ada.

DEG!

Eunsook membulatkan matanya melihat pemandangan yang ada di balik pintu laknat itu. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Hatinya terasa perih. Ya, sangat perih dan terluka. Dengan langkah kaku, ia memasuki ruangan itu. Hendak menuju ke arah sosok yang ia cintai itu.

"Jo-Jonghyun _Oppa_…" Bisikan lirih itu meluncur dari bibirnya.

Menyedihkan.

Keadaan Jonghyun benar-benar menyedihkan, baginya. Kedua tangannya diborgol. Kakinya dijerat dengan borgol dan rantai, yang menempel di dinding ruangan. Seluruh tubuhnya dijerat rantai besi. Ia tak memakai pakaian atasan, celananya pun sudah penuh sobekan. Dan yang benar-benar mengerikan adalah, seluruh tubuhnya penuh luka.

"So-Sookkie… Sudah kubilang jangan kemari, Sookkie." Ucapan itu terdengar sangat lemah. Hanya tatapan matanya saja yang masih terlihat tajam.

"Drama kalian benar-benar mengharukan. _Hunter_ dengan _yeoja_ dari keluarga vampir. Tak kusangka sangat mudah untuk memancing Lee Eunsook kemari." Vampir tua itu tergelak puas.

Eunsook beralih, memandang ke arah vampir tua itu. Ia menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. "Katakan apa maumu. Lepaskan Jonghyun _Oppa_."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya, Lee Eunsook. Dan kau, juga tidak akan kulepaskan, Manis. Terima kasih sudah mau bersusah payah datang kemari. Kau meringankan bebanku."

Tiba-tiba saja, ada dua vampir yang mendekati Eunsook. Eunsook terlonjak kaget. Namun reaksi terlambat, dua vampir liar itu sudah menjerat tangannya di belakang dan mengikatnya dengan tali. Tak hanya itu, mereka memegangi tangan Eunsook. Eunsook menatap geram pada vampir tua yang tengah tersenyum licik padanya.

"BRENGSEEK! HEH, VAMPIR BAJINGAN, LEPASKAN EUNSOOK! JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA!" Jonghyun kembali berteriak. Amarah membara dalam dirinya, sangat tampak di matanya.

"Wah, wah… Kami akan memperlakukannya dengan baik, tenang saja. Selama Lee Jinki akan jatuh, kami akan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Bukankah kalau kembarannya terlihat baik-baik saja, lebih mudah memancingnya?"

Eunsook membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan itu. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia dimanfaatkan. Ia dimanfaatkan untuk memancing Jinki. Ikatannya dengan Jinki sangat kuat, itulah alasannya.

"Jinki tidak akan mencariku. Apa gunanya kau memancingnya dengan Lee Eunsook? Lee Eunsook sudah lama mati," kata Eunsook.

"Tapi Lee Eunsook ada di sini sekarang dan Jinki mengatakan ia percaya bahwa kau masih hidup, Manis." Seringai licik kembali menghias paras vampir tua itu. Eunsook muak melihatnya.

"Kalau memang yang kau inginkan Jinki, kenapa kau harus menangkap Jonghyun _Oppa_?"

"Karena Jonghyun adalah pancingan. Jangan harap kau bisa keluar, Eunsook. Kau keluar dari penjagaan kami semua, akulah yang akan menghabisi kekasihmu tercinta. Oh, kematian akibat kehabisan darah bukankah sangat bagus?"

Eunsook berdecih. "Kau sangat licik."

"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa tidak memanggil Jinki sekarang? Bukannya kau sudah punya sandera?"

Vampir tua itu terbahak-bahak sangat keras. Menatap Eunsook dengan mata yang sangat licik. Eunsook menatapnya tajam. _Yeoja_ itu bukan _yeoja_ yang lemah dan hanya bisa menangis saja. Ia bertekad untuk menjadi kuat.

"Tak akan cukup. Kami semua akan kalah, kau yang tahu kekuatannya. Satu sandera tak akan cukup untuk memancing Lee Jinki. Ia menyimpan kelemahan fatal yang sangat besar. Ah, benar juga, dia adikmu bukan, _hunter_?" tanya _namja_ itu, berpaling dan tersenyum pada Jonghyun yang terbaring lemas di lantai.

Jonghyun dan Eunsook melotot mendengarnya. Tubuh mereka terasa kaku seketika. Mata mereka tak beralih dari vampir tua itu. Dan vampir tua itu tersenyum melihat respon yang diberikan oleh dua manusia yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kim Gweboon, ah, tidak, sekarang ia bernama Lee Gweboon. _Yeoja_ yang cantik dan manis. Adik dari Kim Jonghyun. Dan ia _yeoja_ yang membuat Lee Jinki tergila-gila. Bukankah ia sempurna untuk dijadikan sandera? Tak mungkin ia rela kehilangan kakaknya bukan?"

"Bre-Brengsek!"

"Aku tak tahu ada vampir murni rendah sepertimu. Kau takut pada Jinki sampai memanfaatkan orang lain seperti ini." Eunsook berkomentar pedas.

"Aku tidak takut pada Lee Jinki. Dia hanya vampir muda yang masih bodoh dan sangat naif. Ia tak tahu bagaimana kekuataannya bisa membuat kaum vampir berkuasa di atas seluruh manusia."

"Kau hanya vampir tua picik. Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya hidup damai. Kalau kau seorang tetua, harusnya kau tahu perang yang menghancurkan banyak vampir dan manusia. Apa kau tidak belajar dari situ? Apa yang kau lakukan hanya akan menemui kegagalan."

_Namja_ tua itu tertawa keras mendengarnya. "Kau sangat naif, Nona Lee. Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Kau tahu apa kekuatan terbesar vampir? Bila Lee Jinki membangkitkannya…"

Mata Eunsook melotot lebar mendengar perkataan itu. "Ka-Kau gila! I-Itu…"

_Namja_ itu terbahak melihat ekspresi takut di wajah Eunsook. "Wah, wah… Daripada aku terlalu banyak bicara… Bagaimana kalau kita mengantarkan Nona cantik ini? Tak mungkin aku membuat sanderaku yang paling berharga tergores sedikit pun."

* * *

"_Ne_? Mendadak? _Arraeso, Oppa. Gwenchana. _Kapan kau akan pulang?"

Gweboon tampak menelepon suaminya. Ia sedang dalam perjalanannya kembali ke apartementnya. Tangannya menenteng belanjaannya. Yah, tentu saja ia harus membeli berbagai macam kebutuhan rumah tangganya dan Jinki. Ia seorang istri dan ibu rumah tangga, dan ia yang harus mengurusi semuanya.

"Pilmu sudah kau bawa, _Oppa_? Pakaianmu? Ah, _ne_. Kalau begitu, hati-hatilah _Oppa_. Cepatlah pulang. _Saranghae_."

Gweboon menutup ponselnya. _Yeoja_ itu menghela napas. Jinki baru saja memberitahunya kalau ia mendadak ada dinas ke luar kota, akan memakan waktu berhari-hari. Jinki memang seorang ekskutif yang sibuk. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya Jinki pergi mendadak seperti ini.

Memang berat bagi Gweboon, tapi ini sudah menjadi risikonya. _Yeoja_ itu melangkah ke arah apartementnya dengan wajah yang tidak terlalu senang. Artinya, ia akan menghabiskan malam tanpa Jinki di sisinya. Mengingat hal itu saja sudah membuatnya sedih.

"Lee Gweboon…"

"Eh?"

Gweboon terkejut saat ada dua _namja_ berada di depannya. Ia mengamati mereka sekilas. Melihat wajah mereka yang pucat, bahkan melebihi Jinki, ia tahu mahkluk apa yang ada di depannya. Mereka vampir.

"Ma-Mau apa kalian?"

Gweboon menyadari posisinya yang kalah saat ini. Ia berada di gang sepi. Ia merutuki mengapa ia melewatinya hanya karena gang ini adalah jalan tercepat untuk sampai di apartementnya dan Jinki yang nyaman. Keadaan seperti ini selalu berada di luar perkiraannya.

Dan saat Gweboon sadar, salah satu _namja_ sudah mengunci lengannya di belakang. Gweboon langsung meronta-ronta. Mereka pasti jahat. Pasti ada niat jahat. Kalau tidak, kenapa mereka memperlakukan Gweboon seperti ini?

"Lepaskan a- hhmmmppphhh! Hmmmpphh!"

Dengan kasar, _namja_ atau vampir lainnya menyumpal mulut Gweboon dengan sapu tangan. Kuncian tangan Gweboon semakin kencang, membuatnya sedikit kesakitan. Gweboon mencium bau aneh dari sapu tangan itu. Mata kucingnya membulat lebar.

_O-Obat bius!_

Namun terlambat bagi Gweboon untuk menahan napas. Seluruh tubuhnya mulai terasa melemas. Otaknya tak mau berfungsi dengan baik lagi. Pandangan matanya mulai memburam. Napasnya mulai tak teratur. Pemberontakannya semakin melemah. _Namja_ yang membungkam mulutnya itu melepaskan sapu tangan itu dari mulut Gweboon.

"Ji-Jinki _Oppa_…"

Dan pandangan Gweboon semakin menggelap. Kesadarannya hilang sudah dan tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. _Yeoja_ itu sudah tak berkutik. Tas belanjanya jatuh, isinya berceceran keluar dari kantung plastiknya.

Dan _namja_ yang menangkapnya pun tersenyum lebar, licik.

* * *

Eunsook mengusap perutnya dengan tangannya yang lembut. Tidak ada satu pun dari para vampir yang menangkapnya tahu bahwa ia tengah mengandung. Jonghyun pun tidak tahu, Eunsook tidak mau memberitahunya sebelum mereka keluar dari sini. Atau tepatnya, mereka sama-sama bebas.

Ia dan Jonghyun dipisahkan. Jonghyun… disekap di ruangan pengap di gudang tua. Dan dalam keadaan yang tak manusiawi dengan rantai yang menjerat kencang seluruh tubuhnya yang sudah penuh luka. Sedangkan ia? Di sebuah kamar kecil, lengkap dengan dua ranjang kecil. Tak terikat. Namun pintunya dikunci rapat. Dan tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa tempat penyekapannya adalah sebuar kamar di _pub_.

"_Aegya_…" gumamnya miris.

Telinganya mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Mengernyit heran. Biasanya, pintu hanya dibuka untuk menyodorkan makanan padanya. Dan ini bukan saatnya makan. Ia sudah menghabiskan makan malamnya.

Sebenarnya ia juga tidak mau makan. Tapi, bayi di dalam rahimnya membutuhkan nutrisi. Jujur saja, Eunsook tidak mau makan apa yang disodorkan oleh para vampir yang menurutnya sangat brengsek itu. Kondisi yang memaksanya melakukannya. Kalau bukan demi bayi yang dikandungnya, ia tak akan mau makan.

Sesaat kemudian, pintu itu pun terbuka. Eunsook berdiri dengan spontan. Ia terkejut ketika ia melihat di balik pintu. Mata bulan sabitnya melotot lebar melihat _namja_ tua yang ia tahu sebagai pemimpin dari para vampir itu membawa dua vampir dan seorang _yeoja_ bersamanya. _Yeoja_ itu tidak sadarkan diri. Dan dengan keji, vampir tua itu menghempaskan tubuh _yeoja_ itu.

Eunsook spontan langsung menangkap tubuh _yeoja_ itu.

"Kubawakan teman untukmu, Nona Lee. Nah, kuharap kalian menjadi _yeoja_ manis dan tenang." _Namja_ itu tersenyum penuh kekejian. Ia langsung menutup pintu dengan keras.

Eunsook menghela napas. Ia mengamati _yeoja_ yang berada di tangannya sekarang. Mata bulan sabitnya membulat. _Yeoja_ berambut cokelat muda dan bergelombang. Pipi tirus, kulit putih. Eunsook mengenalinya. Dari wajahnya. Ia membaringkan tubuh _yeoja_ itu di ranjang.

Tentu ia tahu siapa _yeoja_ itu.

Lee Gweboon.

_Kenapa ia bisa tertangkap seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya Jinki bisa menjaganya dengan baik? Apa jangan-jangan mereka menangkapnya saat Jinki tidak ada. Jinki kalau tidak salah meneruskan perusahaan _Appa, batin Eunsook.

Dan dari keadaannya, Eunsook bisa memastikan bahwa Gweboon dalam kondisi tidak sadar karena dibius. Ia seorang dokter spesialis kandungan, memang, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak tahu mengenai kedokteran umum. Ia jenius, seperti Jinki. Perbedaan mereka karena Jinki adalah vampir dan Eunsook manusia bukan hal yang membedakan tingkat kejeniusan mereka.

"Ngghh…"

Gweboon menggeliat kecil. Eunsook memilih untuk duduk di sisinya. Toh posisi mereka sekarang setara, sama-sama sandera. _Yeoja_ berambut cokelat keemasan itu menatap Gweboon.

Gweboon menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Perlahan, ia mengerjapkan mata kucingnya. Membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya ruangan. Cahaya yang tak terlalu terang. Tubuhnya terasa berat. Sulit menggerakkannya. Kepalanya juga terasa pening.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Eunsook lembut.

Gweboon mencari asal suara lembut yang menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia menoleh. Melihat seorang _yeoja_ di sisinya. _Yeoja_ dengan rambut cokelat keemasan persis seperti Jinki. Dan yang membuatnya terkejut, ia mirip dengan _yeoja_ yang ditemui Gweboon beberapa waktu lalu di apotek.

"Kau…"

Eunsook hanya tersenyum lembut melihat tatapan Gweboon yang tampak menuduhnya. "Bukan aku. Bukan aku yang menangkapmu, Gweboon-a."

Gweboon berusaha untuk duduk. Ia menatap lekat ke arah _yeoja_ di dekatnya. Mengamatinya dengan seksama. Wajahnya tidak pucat. Sedetik kemudian, mata Gweboon melotot lebar. Ia mengenali _yeoja_ itu. _Yeoja_ yang ditemuinya di apotek dan…

Lee Eunsook.

Kemiripannya dengan Jinki tak bisa disangkal lagi. Mata yang sama, pipi yang sama, warna mata dan warna rambut yang sama dengan Jinki. Bahkan cara bicaranya pun mirip dengan Jinki. Dan bila dilihat dari dekat seperti ini, Eunsook memiliki wajah yang cantik dan manis, juga sedikit kekanak-kanakan dan polos, seperti Jinki.

"E-Eunsook _Eonnie_."

Eunsook tersenyum tipis. "Ternyata kau sudah tahu namaku."

"Di mana ini? Kenapa _Eonnie_ dan aku bisa di sini?" tanya Gweboon bingung.

"Kau… tadi ditangkap oleh vampir, bukan? Ceritanya cukup panjang, tapi intinya, kita berdua sandera."

"_M-Mwo_?"

Mata Gweboon membelalak lebar mendengarkan ucapan dari kakak iparnya. Tak pernah terlintas sedikit pun di dalam pikirannya bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang sandera. Hanya di film dan drama-drama saja ada hal seperti itu. Dan kini, ia malah menjadi seorang sandera.

Eunsook mengangguk. "Kita sandera, Gweboon. Kau boleh percaya boleh tidak."

"Ta-Tapi sandera untuk apa?"

"Harusnya kau bisa menebak. Mengapa kita berdua yang disandera dan bukan orang lain. Apa yang mereka incar tentu adalah orang yang menganggap kita berharga," jawab Eunsook.

Tubuh Gweboon terasa lemas mendengar penuturan dari Eunsook. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Eunsook.

"Jinki _Oppa_."

Eunsook mengangguk. "Benar… Karena itulah kita yang diincar. Orang yang disayangi oleh Jinki, dan yang paling lemah. Aku dan kau sama-sama manusia. Mereka tak mungkin menangkap Taeyon, karena Taeyon vampir."

Gweboon menghela napas. Ia merogoh sakunya, mencoba mencari ponselnya. Mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang bisa menolongnya. Tapi ia tak bisa menemukan ponselnya.

"Pasti mereka sudah mengambil ponselnya."

Sial!

"_Eonnie_… Kau tahu jalan keluarnya? Lebih baik kita kabur saja dari sini," kata Gweboon.

Eunsook menggeleng lemah. Senyuman pahit terlukis di wajah cantiknya. "Tidak bisa… Kalau bisa keluar, aku sudah mencarinya dari tadi. Bukan hanya kita sanderanya, Gweboon. Ada sandera lainnya."

"Sandera lainnya?"

"Orang yang berharga untukmu dan untukku, Gweboon."

"Si-Siapa? Mak-Maksud _Eonnie_, dia sandera untuk menyanderaku dan _Eonnie_?" tanya Gweboon heran.

Eunsook mengangguk. Memejamkan matanya. Luka di hatinya masih terasa sangat perih bila mengingat keadaan Jonghyun yang mengenaskan. Ia sangat mencintai Jonghyun. _Namja_ itu adalah orang pertama yang berhasil membuatnya tersenyum setelah kejadian penculikan yang dialaminya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Kakakmu," kata Eunsook lirih. Tangisnya hampir pecah.

"_M-Mwo_, Jonghyun _Oppa_?"

Gweboon melotot lebar tak percaya dengan perkataan Eunsook. Tak percaya kakak laki-lakinya bisa tertangkap. Ia percaya Jonghyun sangat kuat. Ia pernah melihatnya sendiri bisa melempar Jinki seperti itu, padahal Gweboon sendiri tidak bisa mendorongnya menjauh, padahal sudah menggunakan seluruh tenaganya.

Eunsook hanya mengangguk, tak sanggup menjawab. Mengingat Jonghyun benar-benar sudah bisa membuatnya hancur. Eksistensi _namja_ itu sudah terlalu kuat di dalam dirinya. Tangisnya hampir meledak kalau ia tak menahan diri. Eunsook kuat, tapi ia bukan _yeoja_ yang bisa menahan tangisnya.

Tubuh Gweboon benar-benar terasa lemas sekarang. Kakaknya menjadi umpan baginya. Walau ia dan Jonghyun sangat jarang bertemu, ia tetap menyayangi Jonghyun. Jonghyun adalah satu-satunya saudara yang ia miliki. Jonghyun yang melatihnya menjadi _yeoja_ yang kuat. Dan kini…

"Jo-Jonghyun_ Oppa_… _Eonnie_, kau tak bohong kan?"

Eunsook menggeleng. "Aku tidak mungkin berbohong, Gweboon."

"Ke-Kenapa kau tahu soal ini? Dan… apa hubungan _Eonnie_ dan Jonghyun _Oppa_?" tanya Gweboon, menyadari suara Eunsook yang serak dan tampak menahan tangis.

"Jonghyun _Oppa_ bagiku sama seperti Jinki bagimu. Perbedaannya adalah status hubungan kami…"

Gweboon terdiam sejenak, mencerna perkataan Eunsook. Mata kucingnya kembali membelalak lebar. "_M-Mwo_? _E-Eonnie_ dan Jo-Jonghyun _Oppa_?"

Eunsook mengangguk. "_Ne_."

"Kalian…"

Gweboon benar-benar tak percaya dengan realita yang baru saja ia ketahui. Astaga, ia kenal betul dengan Jonghyun. Kakaknya adalah _namja_ yang cenderung berkata kasar, sifatnya tak ada lembut-lembutnya sama sekali, hiperaktif, dan tingkahnya seperi preman. Bahkan Jonghyun pun memiliki sepasang tindikan di telinganya.

Lupakan fakta bahwa Gweboon memiliki tiga pasang tindikan di telinganya.

Dan kalau perkataan Jinki benar, _yeoja_ yang berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Gweboon itu adalah _yeoja_ yang lembut, ramah dan baik hati. Kenapa _yeoja_ seperti Eunsook malah menjalin hubungan cinta dengan Jonghyun?

"_Ne_. Jonghyun _Oppa_ adalah _namjachingu_ku. Itulah kenapa mereka memilih menangkap Jonghyun _Oppa_. Karena Jonghyun _Oppa_ adalah hidupku juga, dan ia kakak kandungmu. Dan mirisnya, kita berdua juga sama-sama memiliki hubungan yang kuat dengan Jinki. Aku saudara kembarnya dan kau _anae_nya."

Amarah benar-benar sudah mulai merasuki Gweboon. "Brengsek… Memangnya manusia bagi mereka hanya permainan saja…"

"Bagi vampir yang sombong, kita hanya manusia. Derajat kita lebih rendah daripada vampir."

"Hah, sudah kuduga!" Gweboon mendengus. "Tapi… kalau Jonghyun _Oppa_ tidak bisa lepas, kita berarti tidak bisa lepas, _Eonnie_?" tanya Gweboon.

Eunsook mengangguk lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. "_Ne_. Kelompok _hunter_nya tidak tahu keberadaan Jonghyun _Oppa_. Ia menghilang dua malam yang lalu. Entah mereka bisa menemukan Jonghyun _Oppa_ dan melepaskannya atau tidak. Ah, benar. Kau masih merasa pusing?" tanya Eunsook.

Gweboon mengangguk pelan. Kepalanya memang terasa pening sampai ia hanya sanggup duduk, itu pun sekarang ia merasa kepalanya sangat berat. Mungkin ini efek obat bius.

"Itu efek dari obat bius. Tapi, sepertinya obat biusnya berdosis biasa, tidak tinggi. Sebaiknya kau berbaring, Gweboon. Obat bius memang membuatmu pusing untuk sementara waktu."

"Dari mana…"

"Aku dokter. Kau ingat _yeoja_ yang kau temui di apotek?"

Gweboon mengangguk. "Aku tak menyangka itu kau, _Eonnie_. Padahal Jinki _Oppa_ sudah pernah memperlihatkan foto-foto lama _Eonnie_, tapi aku sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ia adalah _Eonnie_."

Eunsook hanya tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kau berbaring saja. Aku ingin menanyaimu banyak hal besok."

"Aku juga ingin bertanya banyak pada _Eonnie_."

* * *

"Ah, Nyonya Muda Lee."

Gweboon membelalakkan mata melihat sosok yang memasuki kamar tempatnya dan Eunsook disekap. Mata kucingnya menyipit setelah yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia mengenalinya.

_Namja_ tua yang memasuki kamar itu tersenyum pada Gweboon dan Eunsook. Eunsook memandangnya jengah. Ia sangat muak dengan _namja_ tua itu. Iris cokelatnya menyiratkan kekesalannya terhadap _namja_ itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Nyonya Lee Jinki? Kuharap kau tidur lelap semalam. Aku sudah berusaha menyediakan fasilitas terbaik untukmu," ujar vampir tua itu pada Gweboon.

Gweboon tersenyum sinis pada vampir tua itu. "Kurasa aku tidur berkat obat bius itu, Goo _Songsaenim_. Aku harusnya curiga pada Anda sejak awal. Ternyata maksud Anda bertanya padaku adalah ini."

Tetua Goo.

_Namja_ tua itu tersenyum licik pada Gweboon. "Ah… Tentu, tentu saja. Orang yang menjadi kelemahan dari Lee Jinki adalah kalian berdua. Terutama Nyonya Lee muda ini. Bukankah kau mau mengorbankan apa pun demi _nampyeon_mu tercinta itu?"

Gweboon mendengus. Amarah mulai berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Menatap tajam dan lurus pada vampir tua itu dengan berani. Tumbuh sebagai adik dari Jonghyun membuatnya menjadi _yeoja_ bermental kuat. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Jonghyun karena telah mendidiknya menjadi _yeoja_ seperti ini.

"Kau pikir aku _yeoja_ penakut, Goo _Songsaenim_? Kalau perlu, aku akan mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri untuk Jinki _Oppa_. Paling tidak aku lebih berani daripada seorang pengecut yang menggunakan orang lain sebagai umpan. Aku akan mengorbankan diriku, tapi tidak kalau aku harus mengorbankan orang lain untuk Jinki _Oppa_."

Tetua Goo hanya tertawa licik dan keji mendengarkan penuturan sinis dari Gweboon. "Rupanya kau sudah tahu bahwa nyawa kakakmu ada di tanganku, hm? Bukankah _nampyeon_mu tercinta lebih berharga dari kakak kandungmu sendiri? Kim Jonghyun tidak bisa memberikanmu uang lebih banyak daripada Lee Jinki bukan?"

"Tutup mulutmu," desis Eunsook.

Gweboon kali ini benar-benar marah. Ia benar-benar tak terima disamakan dengan para _yeoja_ yang gila uang. Ia bukan _yeoja_ rendahan yang rela tidur dengan siapa pun demi mendapatkan banyak uang. Dan kesuciannya ia berikan pada Jinki dengan rela, bukan karena Jinki adalah _namja_ yang kaya raya.

"Aku bukan _yeoja_ seperti itu… Aku tidak peduli Jinki _Oppa_ bisa memberiku banyak uang atau tidak… Jinki _Oppa_ dan Jonghyun _Oppa_ berharga bagiku, brengsek! Kalau Jonghyun _Oppa_ tewas, aku tidak akan bahagia! Dan aku bukan _yeoja_ yang senang dengan kehancuran orang lain! Kau… Kau tega merusak hidup Eunsook _Eonnie_ kalau kau membunuhnya. Jinki _Oppa_ juga tak akan bahagia…"

"Wah, wah, rupanya Jinki-_ssi_ tidak mengajarimu untuk bicara sopan denganku?"

"Kau penjahat, tak perlu bicara sopan denganmu. Kau pikir aku adik dari siapa, hah?"

"Jaga mulutmu, Lee Gweboon. Tak kusangka kakak dan adik benar-benar mirip. Kalau bukan karena kesabaranku, kakakmu sudah kubunuh." Tetua Goo menatap Gweboon dengan tajam.

Gweboon berdecih. Ia tak pernah membayangkan ada seorang tetua licik yang busuk di antara para vampir. Sadar posisinya kalah, Gweboon akhirnya memilih diam.

"Kau sudah berjanji tidak membunuh Jonghyun _Oppa_. Jangan katakan kau menambah lukanya lagi," kata Eunsook.

"Kalau tidak, dia tidak bisa diam."

Mata bulan sabit Eunsook melebar. "Ka-Kau…" _Yeoja_ itu menggigit bibirnya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan _namjachingu_nya sekarang. Terakhir ia melihatnya, Jonghyun sudah bersimbah darah. Luka-luka menghias wajah tampannya dan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jonghyun _Oppa_?" Suara Gweboon terdengar bergetar. Melihat reaksi Eunsook, ia hampir yakin kakaknya mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak baik.

Tetua Goo tampak tersenyum licik dan keji. Ia menjetikkan jarinya. Seorang vampir liar yang berjaga di luar memberikan _laptop_ pada Goo. Vampir tua itu membuka laptopnya dan memperlihatkannya layarnya pada Gweboon dan Eunsook. Tertawa melihat ekspresi kedua _yeoja_ itu.

Gweboon memekik. Mata kucingnya membulat lebar melihat bagaimana keadaan kakak kandungnya saat ini. Apa yang ditampilkan oleh layar laptop itu adalah video dari CCTV yang merekam kondisi tempat di mana Kim Jonghyun disekap. Pemandangan di sebuah ruangan dalam gudang tua yang pengap.

Gweboon menatap nanar memperhatikan kondisi kakaknya. _Yeoja_ itu menggigit bibirnya, hatinya tak kuat melihat penderitaan fisik yang dialami oleh Jonghyun. Kedua tangan mungilnya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. Menahan berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Sakit, kecewa, sedih, marah, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu dalam hatinya.

Di mata Eunsook, keadaan Jonghyun tampak semakin parah. Luka-luka baru menghias tubuh _namja_ tampan itu.

Jonghyun tampak terbaring lemah dengan mata tertutup. Rantai-rantai masih membelit tubuh kekarnya, kakinya masih terikat borgol yang dirantai di dinding. Luka-luka menghias tubuh kekarnya, bahkan masih tampak bekas-bekas darah yang tidak dibersihkan. Salah satu matanya berwarna ungu kebiruan, lebam. Pipinya megalami nasib yang sama. Bibirnya tampak berhias noda darah dan luka.

"Jo-Jonghyun _Oppa_…" Gweboon runtuh melihat kondisi kakaknya yang sangat mengenaskan. Perlakuan yang diberikan padanya sama sekali tidak manusiawi.

"Kalau dia bisa tenang dan tidak mencoba menyerang, mungkin aku akan mengganti ikatannya dengan tali. Pantas saja ia menjadi anggota muda yang paling mengerikan di _Sherlock_."

"Kenapa kau mengincar Jinki _Oppa_ sampai seperti ini, hah? Jangan siksa Jonghyun _Oppa_ lagi," desis Gweboon.

Goo menutup _laptop_nya. Tertawa keji sampai bergema di ruangan kecil itu. Ia menyerahkan laptopnya pada vampir liar yang tadi. Mata piciknya menatap Gweboon yang tampak menahan air mata. Tawa kejinya semakin mengeras melihat linangan air mata di mata Gweboon.

"Aku tidak mengincarnya. Aku mengincar kekuatannya. Salahkan ia yang terlahir dengan kemampuan itu. Kemampuan yang sangat… sangat istimewa. Kemampuan yang sangat kuinginkan.

"Kemampuan itu bisa membuat bangsa vampir kembali berjaya di atas manusia. Tapi sayangnya, kemampuan itu jatuh ke tangan Lee Jinki."

"Jinki _Oppa_ tak mungkin menggunakannya untuk tujuan buruk," ujar Gweboon.

"Itu bukan tujuan buruk, Nyonya Lee. Dan kau tahu apa yang membuat semua rencanaku hancur berantakan?"

Goo menatap sinis pada Gweboon.

"Kau yang membuat semua rencanaku hancur berantakan. Kalau saja kau tidak menikahi Lee Jinki, semua akan berjalan dengan lancar."

"Kau ingin menikahkan cucumu dengan Jinki?" Eunsook menyela. "Tak akan ada gunanya. Selama kau bertujuan membuat Jinki menjadi bagian dari keluargamu hanya karena kekuatannya, Jinki tidak akan menerimanya."

Goo berganti menatap sinis pada Eunsook. "Nona Eunsook… Kau sudah terpisah dari keluargamu selama delapan tahun, kau tahu apa mengenai keluargamu yang sekarang?"

"Aku yakin sifat Jinki tidak berubah selama ini. Jinki sudah sering mengatakannya padaku bahwa ia tak mau menikah dengan para vampir yang keluarganya mengincar kekuatan Jinki." Eunsook membalasnya dengan berani.

"Dan itulah yang membuat rencanaku hancur berantakan. Ia tidak menikahi cucuku, malah menikah dengan manusia. Bila ia menikahi cucuku, rencanaku akan sempurna. Manusia akan dikuasai oleh vampir. Dan keluargaku yang akan memimpin semuanya." _Namja_ itu itu tertawa.

"Tapi… karena ia menikahi manusia, rencanaku jadi hancur. Bahkan ia tergila-gila pada _yeoja_ berpikiran dangkal."

Eunsook menatap sinis pada Goo. "Pikiranmu jauh lebih dangkal, kalau begitu."  
"Tidak. Dan aku sudah menyusun rencana baru. Kalian… adalah umpan bagi Jinki. Oh, dia tak akan bisa melawan kalau tidak minum darah berhari-hari. Dari yang kudengar, Lee Jinki saat ini hanya mau meminum darahmu, Nyonya Lee. Berapa hari ia akan sanggup bertahan tanpa darahmu?"

Gweboon tersentak mendengar ucapannya. Ia tahu Jinki tidak akan bisa bertahan lama tanpa darahnya. Walaupun ia bisa mendapat asupan darah dari mana pun, tapi Jinki sangat membutuhkan darahnya. Darahnya adalah asupan utama bagi Lee Jinki. Kalau tidak meminum darahnya, Jinki akan melemah dalam waktu satu minggu.

_Yeoja_ itu tahu karena Jinki benar-benar lemah saat Jinki hendak menceraikannya. Memang, Jinki mengonsumsi pil darah, tapi keadaannya tidak baik seperti setelah meminum darah Gweboon, malah lemah, sebenarnya. Apalagi _namja_ itu memaksa menemani Gweboon selama _yeoja_ itu terbaring di rumah sakit. Tanpa minum darah selama tiga hari.

Dan vampir yang lama tidak minum darah akan mati.

"Kau benar-benar orang paling kejam yang pernah kutemui…" kata Gweboon dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Kurasa tak ada yang perlu kubicarakan lagi. Nah, nikmatilah sarapan kalian dan kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." Goo pun tersenyum bengis, lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Anak buahnya meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di lantai ruangan.

"Mereka…"

"Jangan terpancing emosi, Gweboon… Percayalah pada Jinki, ia kuat. Semakin kau mencoba melawan, mereka akan semakin membuatmu dan Jinki tersiksa. Katakan, berapa lama batasan Jinki?" tanya Eunsook lembut.

"Se-Seminggu. Tanpa pil darah. Kalau dengan pil, Jinki _Oppa_ bisa bertahan lebih lama," jawab Gweboon.

"Begitu… Uupphh-" Eunsook menghentikan ucapannya. Perutnya terasa sangat mual dari tadi. Dan kali ini, ia sangat ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi kecil di kamar itu. Ia tak tahu mengapa Goo bisa memberikan mereka kamar mandi, mungkin ia tak mau Gweboon dan Eunsook hancur sebelum waktunya sehingga memberinya fasilitas yang cukup.

Gweboon mengernyit heran melihat tingkah Eunsook. Kecurigaan mulai timbul di benaknya. Ia mengikuti Eunsook masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia melihat Eunsook sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya. Padahal sebelumnya Eunsook baik-baik saja. Ia semakin curiga melihatnya. Apalagi mengingat Eunsook membeli _test pack_ di apotek belum lama ini.

"_Eonnie_ kau…"

Gweboon mulai menganalisis apa yang terjadi. Kepingan _puzzle_ segala kejadian ini disusunnya dengan rapi. Dan akhirnya, ia mencapai kesimpulan. Kesimpulan yang sebenarnya meragukan, tapi mengingat usia Eunsook dan tingkat kemesuman kakaknya yang sangat luar biasa…

"Kau hamil?"

TBC

* * *

A/N: Yak! Cukup dulu _chapter_ ini! Maaf kalau ga bisa sering _update_, sibuk tugas dan ulangan..._  
_

Oh ya, aku _publish__ onehost_ bareng dengan ini, judulnya _Kiss Kiss Kiss_, _pairingnya_ ChangSook(ChangminxEunsook). Yang minat, silakan baca yaa~

Makasih buat _review_nya! _Author_ masih butuh dukungan kalian berupa _review_ dari kalian semua! Jadi, _author_ mohon berikan _review_ atau kritikan buat _author_ supaya lebih semangat membuat _fic_!

_Gamsahamnida!_

_And the last..._

_REVIEW PLEASEE!_

__Meiko Hoshiyori


	8. Chapter 8: Broken Heart

**My Husband is A Vampire**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy**

**Pair: JinBoon slight JongSook**

**Warning:, Switchgender, blood, femaleKey(Gweboon), femaleTaemin(Taeyon) , femaleOnew(as Eunsook)dll.**

* * *

A/N: Yak! Ga usah banyak bacod! Ini _fic_nya! Selamat menikmati! Siapa pun yang penasaran, harus baca!

_Don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

Chapter 8: Broken Heart

"Kau hamil?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir tipis Gweboon. Ia menatap skeptis pada Eunsook. Ia tahu bagaimana gejala-gejala kehamilan. Dan Eunsook yang tadinya tidak apa-apa malah muntah-muntah seperti sekarang. Dan ia hampir yakin bahwa Eunsook mengalami _morning sick_.

Eunsook terdiam, memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan adik iparnya. Ia membasuh wajahnya, lalu menyiram bekas muntahannya. _Morning sick_nya benar-benar masih menyiksanya. Ia terpaksa harus mengeluarkan isi perutnya pada pagi hari.

_Yeoja_ cantik dan manis itu berbalik. Menatap Gweboon yang berada di depan pintu kamar mandi. Gweboon memang memiliki pikiran yang tajam. Eunsook pun merasa ia tak seharusnya menyembunyikan hal ini lagi. Gweboon berhak tahu, karena ia adalah adik kandung Jonghyun.

"Kalau ya?"

"_Eonnie_…"

Eunsook masuk ke dalam kamar, Gweboon hanya mengikutinya. Eunsook duduk di atas ranjangnya, dan Gweboon memilih untuk duduk di ranjang satunya, di seberang Eunsook. Eunsook hanya tersenyum miris. Ia menatap perutnya yang masih rata. Bayi di dalam kandungannya belum mencapai usia satu bulan.

"Kau percaya aku membeli _test pack_ padahal aku dokter spesialis kandungan dan aku bisa memeriksa pasienku dengan peralatan yang ada? Aku membelinya untuk diriku sendiri. Dan pertanyaanmu… Ya, aku hamil."

Gweboon tersentak. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Eunsook. Eunsook terlihat masih seperti _yeoja_ yang masih suci, belum terjamah oleh siapa pun. Ia tak menyangka bahwa _yeoja_ itu sudah hamil, tanpa status pernikahan.

"_Aegya_ ini… anakku dan Jonghyun _Oppa_. Alasanku untuk bertahan hidup."

"Ba-Bagaimana… _Eonnie_…"

"Aku dan Jonghyun _Oppa_ memang pernah melakukannya."

Gweboon terkesiap. Ia saja baru menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya pada Jinki setelah beberapa bulan. Setelah ia yakin dengan perasaannya pada Jinki. Ia menyesal mengapa tidak dari awal saja ia menyerahkan diri pada Jinki.

"Bukan Jonghyun _Oppa_ yang memintanya. Aku yang memberikannya pada Jonghyun _Oppa_. Kesucianku… Aku tahu aku salah, harusnya aku menyerahkannya setelah kami menikah."

"Tapi kenapa _Eonnie_ tetap melakukannya?"

Eunsook hanya tersenyum. "Karena aku sangat mencintainya. Hidup kami tak mudah, Gweboonnie. Kami harus berpindah-pindah tempat terus. Selama ini, setelah Jonghyun _Oppa_ berusia 20 tahun, kami hidup berdua. Kau tahu Jonghyun _Oppa_ adalah _hunter_. Menjadi _hunter_ bukan pekerjaan yang mudah. Ia bisa terbunuh kapan pun kalau lengah.

"Ia tak mau menikahiku sebelum meminta ijin dari keluarga kami. Karena itu, aku memberikan kesucianku padanya, karena satu-satunya cara untuk membuktikan perasaanku dan kepercayaanku padanya. Aku tak menyesal menjadi miliknya. Sama sekali tidak menyesal."

Gweboon mengerjapkan matanya. Ia merasa agak bersalah pada Eunsook dan Jonghyun. Mereka saling mencintai, tapi belum bisa mengikrarkan janji mereka. Sementara ia dan Jinki? Awalnya ia tak mencintai Jinki, malah baru mengenalnya sebulan sebelum mereka menikah. Hidupnya pun terjamin karena Jinki membiayai hidupnya.

Tapi, ia yakin perasaan Eunsook sama dengan dirinya. Menyerahkan kesucian karena perasaan mereka yang mendalam, perasaan ingin memiliki, mencintai dan juga percaya. Tak mau kehilangan pasangannya.

"Aku paham perasaanmu, _Eonnie_... Usianya?"

Eunsook mengelus perutnya. "Sekitar tiga minggu. Entahlah, usianya belum mencapai satu bulan."

Gweboon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Lebih baik kita makan, Gweboon. Aku tahu kau tak ingin memakannya, sama sepertiku. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi, kau tetap harus makan. Kalau tidak, kau tidak bisa bertahan. Jangan keras kepala, kalau kau mati, Jinki tidak akan pernah bahagia lagi."

Gweboon hanya mengangguk, menuruti kakak iparnya. Tahu bahwa Eunsook sebenarnya memang tidak kuat dan apalagi ia sedang mengandung, ia berinisiatif mengambilkan makanannya, lalu memberikannya pada Eunsook. Eunsook tersenyum padanya. Mereka pun makan dengan hening.

"_Eonnie_, aku ingin bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi delapan tahun yang lalu dan bagaimana_ Eonnie_ bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Jonghyun _Oppa_… Bolehkah?" tanya Gweboon setelah ia dan Eunsook selesai makan.

Eunsook mengangguk. Ia meletakkan piringnya di meja kecil di ruangan itu, lalu kembali duduk di ranjangnya. "Sangat panjang sebenarnya. Delapan tahun yang lalu, aku memang diculik gerombolan vampir, waktu itu aku yang salah. Ah, benar juga. Waktu itu aku pergi diam-diam dari Jinki, aku ingin melihat pertandingan basket yang diikuti teman baikku.

"Dan waktu itulah mereka menculikku. Aku disekap di gudang tua berhari-hari. Mereka menginginkan Jinki, tentu saja. Tapi entah mengapa mereka tak segera memberikan ancamannya, mungkin menunggu Jinki bisa datang sendiri. Aku tahu keluargaku mencariku.

"Tapi, setelah beberapa hari, aku sangat lemah, baik secara fisik maupun mental. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Lalu, yah, kelompok _hunter_ datang dan menyelamatkanku. Salah satunya Jonghyun _Oppa_. Mereka membawaku ke markas mereka. Pemimpin mereka, _Mr_. Kang memberitahuku mengenai apa yang terjadi.

"Aku memang lemah. Jika aku kembali dan hidup bersama keluargaku lagi, aku hanya akan merepotkan mereka dan membahayakan Jinki. Aku memilih untuk menghilang dari dunia ini. Lee Eunsook sudah tidak ada lagi. Dan itu… benar-benar masa paling buruk dalam hidupku.

"Aku tidak bisa bahagia. Tersenyum dan tertawa pun aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Yang kulakukan waktu itu hanya menangis terus. Yah, aku tinggal di rumah _Mr. _Kang. Istrinya memperlakukanku sangat baik, seperti putrinya sendiri. Ia merawatku dengan baik, tapi tidak bisa menghilangkan kesedihanku.

"Jonghyun _Oppa_ waktu itu masih dalam masa latihan sebagai _hunter_. Aku tak tahu mengapa, ia berusaha mendekatiku. Setiap selesai latihan, ia menemuiku. Awalnya aku bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya. Tapi, akhirnya ia berhasil mengembalikan senyuman dan tawaku. Ia orang pertama yang membuatku bahagia setelah penderitaanku."

Eunsook mengakhiri ceritanya. Tertawa pahit, antara senang dan sedih. Mengingat penderitaannya waktu itu. Dan tingkah konyol Jonghyun yang berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Aku tak menyangka Jonghyun _Oppa_ melakukan hal seperti itu. Sejak kapan ia berlatih jadi _hunter_… Padahal ia selalu beralasan pulang terlambat karena ekstrakurikulernya."

"Sekarang… Aku sebenarnya penasaran sejak melihatmu pertama kali. Kau cantik dan menurutku, kau serasi dengan Jinki. Tapi setelah kuperhatikan baik-baik, ternyata kau tak jauh berbeda dari kakakmu. Kurasa… kalian sama-sama senang dengan tindik?" tanya Eunsook.

Gweboon meraba telinganya. Ia memang memiliki tiga pasang tindikan di telinganya. "A-Aku hanya menyukainya, karena aku selalu suka dengan _fashion_, jadi…"

Eunsook tersenyum melihat reaksi Gweboon. _Yeoja_ itu tampak gugup, wajahnya jadi merona merah, seperti anak kucing. Tak heran bila Jinki bisa tergila-gila pada Gweboon. Reaksinya sungguh di luar dugaan, tak seperti kebanyakan _yeoja_.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak punya prasangka buruk karena itu, toh Jonghyun _Oppa_ juga punya dua pasang. Ceritakan, bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu dan akhirnya menikah? Aku senang kalau ada _yeoja_ yang bisa membuat Jinki bahagia."

Gweboon menundukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Eunsook benar-benar seperti yang digambarkan oleh Jinki. Cantik, manis, lembut dan keibuan. Entah _yeoja_ itu bisa menerima kenyataan atau tidak. Tapi, Taeyon sudah tahu, masa ia tak memberi tahu Eunsook yang merupakan saudara kembar Jinki?

"_Eonnie_… Aku menikah dengan Jinki _Oppa_ bukan karena aku mencintainya…" kata Gweboon lirih.

Mata Eunsook membulat mendengar pernyataan yang dikatakan oleh Gweboon. Ia menatap tak percaya pada _yeoja_ yang merupakan adik kandung dari kekasih hatinya itu. Ia percaya Gweboon adalah _yeoja_ yang baik. Dan pertanyaan terbesar adalah, kenapa Jinki menikahinya kalau begitu?

"Lalu?" tanya Eunsook, berusaha tenang.

Gweboon memilih untuk menatap lantai. Jarinya bertaut menjadi satu. "Keluargaku terjerat hutang yang cukup besar. Jonghyun _Oppa_ tak tahu, aku juga tidak. Orang tua kami merahasiakannya. Sampai akhirnya, ternyata _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ tidak bisa membayarnya. Dan oleh para reternir, akulah yang digunakan untuk mengganti hutang itu."

"Mereka menjualmu?" tanya Eunsook. Memilih untuk tenang dulu dan mendengarkan dengan baik.

"_Ne_. Mereka melelang keperawananku, tepatnya seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi kecuali menurut, kalau tidak… _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ yang harus menanggung akibatnya. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang memenangkannya. Siapa yang harus pertama kali kulayani.

"Dan yah, Jinki _Oppa_ yang memenangkannya. Dia tidak meniduriku, hanya menjelaskan mengenai ia adalah vampir dan memberiku tawaran. Aku bebas, tidak menjadi pelacur, tapi harus menikah dengannya. Syarat lainnya, aku harus memberikan darahku untuknya setiap ia membutuhkannya, tapi ia akan memenuhi semua keinginanku. Aku menjawab "ya" waktu itu, aku hanya ingin bebas.

"Sejak awal, Jinki _Oppa_ mengatakan ia mencintaiku. Aku takut untuk membalas perasaannya, karena ia vampir. Kami memang menikah, tapi aku tidak mencintainya, bukan, aku terlalu takut untuk mengakui perasaanku. Saat aku ingin mengatakannya, terjadi kesalahpahaman. Aku dan Jinki _Oppa_ hampir bercerai.

"Itu salah paham, tapi Jinki _Oppa_ terlanjur tidak mau mendengar perkataanku, kami tidak bertemu berhari-hari dan aku benar-benar tersiksa karena itu. Dan malam ketika ia meninggalkan surat cerai, aku pingsan. Yonnie yang menemukanku dan membawaku ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang jelas, setelah aku bangun, Jinki _Oppa_ berada di sampingku dan meminta maaf padaku.

"Dan aku sangat bahagia. Aku memaafkannya, tentu saja. Saat itulah aku baru berani mengutarakan perasaanku. Ah, tapi waktu itu pun aku belum menyerahkan diriku pada Jinki _Oppa_, seutuhnya maksuku. _Mianhe_, _Eonnie_. Aku sudah membuat Jinki _Oppa_ tersiksa."

Gweboon mengakhiri penjelasannya yang panjang lebar.

Eunsook tersenyum mendengar ceritanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting Jinki sekarang juga bahagia denganmu. Walaupun sebenarnya usiamu terlalu muda untuk menikah…"

Gweboon menatap Eunsook. Tersenyum sepenuh hati pada _yeoja _itu. "_Gomawo, Eonnie_… Kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan kalau aku punya kakak perempuan seperti _Eonnie_ daripada kakak seperti Jonghyun _Oppa_."

Eunsook tertawa mendengar ucapan Gweboon. _Yeoja_ itu benar-benar magnet yang menarik orang untuk menyukainya dan akrab dengannya. Eunsook bukan tipe yang banyak bicara, tapi Gweboon bisa memancingnya untuk bercerita banyak. Unik. Mungkin itu kata paling tepat untuk menggambarkan Gweboon.

"Hmm… Bagaimana reaksi Jonghyun _Oppa_ ketika bertemu dengan Jinki?"

Gweboon mendengus mendengar pertanyaan ini. "Jonghyun _Oppa_ ingin menghajarnya. Salahkan dia yang masuk ke apartemen tanpa ijin. Tapi kurasa wajar… Jonghyun _Oppa_ masuk di saat Jinki sedang meminum darahku."

"_Mianhe_… Aku tidak memberitahu Jonghyun _Oppa_ mengenai keluargaku. Ia tak tahu mengenai Jinki sampai aku memberitahunya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi ia sudah berkata ia lega kalau Jinki ternyata saudara kembarku. Dalam hal over protektif, ia sangat mirip dengan Jinki. Entah apa reaksinya kalau ia tahu aku hamil."

Eunsook takut kalau keluarganya tahu ia sedang hamil. Entah bagaimana nasib Jonghyun. Ia bersyukur bila keluarganya bisa menerimanya. Tapi kalau tidak? Melawan Jinki saja sudah pasti ia babak belur, Jinki tidak bisa disentuh. Dan bagaimana nasibnya? Apa ia akan dibuang karena telah mempermalukan keluarganya?

Eunsook menampik pikiran itu. Memikirkan hidup mereka sekarang pun sulit. Ia, Jonghyun, Jinki dan Gweboon berada dalam kesulitan besar. Andaikan saja kalau masa ini terlewati, mungkin Eunsook akan kembali pada keluarganya.

"Jinki _Oppa_… Kalau ia tidak menerimanya, aku yang akan memaksanya."

Gweboon mendadak terdiam. Kerinduannya pada Jinki semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia sangat merindukan _namja_ tampan itu. Entah berapa lama mereka akan terpisah seperti ini. Bagaimana hidup Jinki tanpanya. Pasti kacau. Selama mereka menikah, Gweboon selalu memperhatikan kehidupan Jinki. Bagaimana cara berpakaiannya, makanan, dan seluruhnya selalu diatur Gweboon. Oh, Gweboon benar-benar gemas kalau melihat orang yang cara berpakaiannya norak. Dan sayangnya, _nampyeon_nya kadang berpenampilan norak(bagi Gweboon) kalau ia tak mengaturnya atau memakai setelan.

Mungkin Jinki belum tahu ia berada di tangan penculik. Jinki pergi selama tiga hari untuk bisnisnya. Kalau saja Jinki tidak berangkat mendadak, ia pasti sudah mengajak Gweboon untuk ikut bersamanya. Kalau ia pergi bersama Jinki, ia tidak akan diculik dengan cara seperti ini.

_Jinki Oppa_… batin Gweboon sedih.

_Apa kau baik-baik saja?_

* * *

Jinki mengacak rambut cokelat keemasannya dengan kesal. Ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di apartemennya setelah pulang dari perjalanannya selama tiga hari. _Namja_ tampan itu sebenarnya lebih ingin disambut oleh _anae_nya yang sangat dirindukannya beberapa hari ini saat ia sampai di rumah. Mungkin ciuman kilat atau pelukan dari tubuh mungil Gweboon sudah cukup.

Tapi, kenyataannya tidak seindah yang ia bayangkan.

_Namja_ tampan itu tidak menemukan _anae_nya di apartemen tempat mereka tinggal. Bahkan, apartemen itu terlihat sama, tidak ada yang berubah sejak ia meninggalkan apartemen itu tiga hari yang lalu. Kamarnya masih tertata rapi, dengan tambahan pakaian Jinki berserakan. Sepatu sandal milik Gweboon pun menghilang satu dari rak sepatu milik mereka.

Sekali lagi, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Gweboon di apartemen mereka.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Jinki saat gusar. Ia sangat merindukan Gweboon, sangat ingin bertemu dengannya setelah melakukan perjalanan bisnisnya. Ia sangat ingin memeluk _yeoja_ cantik itu, menciumnya. Apalagi sekarang ia merasa sangat haus. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan Gweboon. Pil darah hanya mengurangi rasa hausnya, tapi tidak memuaskannya.

"Gwe…" Jinki sudah berulang kali mencoba menelepon Gweboon, tapi nomornya tidak aktif. Bukan hanya itu, ia sudah menanyai kampus Gweboon, tapi pihak kampus menyatakan bahwa sudah dua hari ini Gweboon tidak masuk kuliah, tanpa alasan yang jelas dan ia tak bisa dihubungi. Mertuanya juga sudah ia tanya, tapi jawabannya tetap sama.

Jinki benar-benar frustasi berat.

Mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang santai apartemennya. Menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. _Namja_ itu memejamkan matanya, mencoba berpikir di mana Gweboon berada sekarang. Gweboon bukan tipe orang yang akan pergi tanpa meninggalkan pesan terlebih dahulu, apalagi pada Jinki. Tapi, kali ini tidak ada pesan dari Gweboon.

Perasaan gelisah dan tak enak pun mulai merayap dalam hati Jinki. Perasaan yang mirip dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat kasus penculikan Eunsook delapan tahun yang lalu. Perasaan gelisah yang mulai meracuninya dan membuatnya kembali terbayang rasa takut. Spekulasi pun mulai muncul di pikirannya berkat perasaan gelisah dan tak nyaman itu.

_Jangan-jangan… Gweboon diculik?_

* * *

Mata _namja_ itu terpejam erat-erat, seakan tak mau membuka lagi. Desah napasnya masih bisa didengar, namun terdengar sangat lemah. Napasnya tidak teratur, bahkan lemah. Denyut kehidupannya pun sangat lemah, menunjukkan jantungnya berdenyut sangat lemah. Amat lemah.

Wajahnya terlihat tak tampan lagi. Luka lebam menghias wajah tampannya. Tak hanya wajahnya saja yang berhiaskan luka-luka. Seluruh tubuhnya memiliki luka yang kotor. Bercak darah mewarnai kulitnya. Untaian rantai menjerat seluruh tubuhnya yang lemah.

Jonghyun benar-benar tak berdaya.

Berkali-kali ia memilih untuk resisten terhadap para musuhnya. Namun tetap saja, pemberontakan yang dilakukan olehnya berujung sia-sia saja. Musuhnya tak kalah. Justru goresan luka di tubuhnya semakin bertambah setiap harinya. Entah sudah hari ke berapa ia seperti ini. Diculik, disekap, diperlakukan seperti hewan liar yang susah diatur.

Staminanya memang luar biasa. Tapi ia tetap memiliki batasan. Dan sekarang, ia sudah berada di ambang titik batas staminanya. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa pun lagi selain terbaring lemah dan merutuki para musuhnya di dalam hati. Untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit saja sudah benar-benar terasa sangat sakit.

Tapi itu semua tak akan sebanding dengan sakit yang ia rasakan dalam hatinya.

Kecewa. Ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melindungi dua _yeoja_ yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Kekasih hatinya dan adik kandungnya. Keduanya saat ini ditawan. Dan mereka ditawan karena musuhnya menginginkan kekuatan. Kedua _yeoja_ itu adalah kelemahan dari apa yang mereka incar.

Marah. Marah karena mereka semua dimanfaatkan. Pada akhirnya, mereka juga lah yang akan hancur. Pengorbanan mereka tak akan ada gunanya. Pada akhirnya, sia-sia juga apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

DUAARR!

Telinga Jonghyun mendengar dengan jelas suara ledakan yang berasal dari luar gudang tua tempat ia disekap. Para vampir yang menjaganya tersentak mendengarnya. Jumlah para vampir itu tidak banyak, hanya sekitar empat orang yang ditugaskan untuk menjaganya.

"Kim Jonghyun di sini. Amankan dia dan kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan selanjutnya."

Jonghyun tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata yang masuk melalui telinganya dengan baik. Matanya terasa sulit untuk membuka karena luka lebamnya. Ia hanya bisa mendengarkan suara-suara yang sepertinya tak asing lagi baginya.

"Kkhh—Arrrgghhh!"

DOR!

CRASSSHHH!

"ARGGGGHHHH!"

Jonghyun berusaha keras membuka matanya, melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di gudang tempatnya disekap. Setelah berusaha, matanya bisa membuka dan melihat apa yang terjadi, walaupun pandangannya buram.

Beberapa kawannya, sesama _hunter_ tengah bertarung melawan para vampir yang menjaganya. Pertarungan itu berlangsung sengit. Vampir liar yang kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Mereka sepertinya sudah dilatih untuk bertarung. Beberapa kawannya tampak kesulitan, walaupun mereka bersama melawan satu vampir.

Namun, tak lama kemudian, para _hunter_ pun berhasil mendominasi keadaan. Tembakan dan tebasan pun mengenai para vampir liar itu. Darah pun mulai membanjiri lantai ruangan. Dan tentunya bukan darah manusia. Darah vampir liar.

Mereka semua sudah tewas.

"Cepat, buka rantainya dan larikan dia dari sini." Perintah itu dikumandangkan oleh _leader_ untuk misi berat ini, sebut saja Kim Nam Gil. _Namja_ berwajah dingin itu menyuruh kawan-kawannya.

Para _hunter_ pun mengangguk. Mereka berlari ke arah Jonghyun yang tampaknya masih linglung dan tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya. _Namja_ itu benar-benar tampak lemah. Akal sehatnya sepertinya tidak mau berjalan dengan baik. Ia diam saja, menatap kawannya dengan matanya yang dihiasi lebam.

"Sabarlah, Jonghyun—ah, kami akan segera mengeluarkanmu dari sini," kata salah satu kawannya sembari berusaha melepaskan rantai yang menjerat tubuh Jonghyun.

"Ah, sialan, ada gemboknya. Hei, carikan kunci dari tubuh para vampir liar sialan itu."

Para _hunter_ pun langsung menurutinya. Mereka mencari-cari kunci gembok dari tubuh para vampir itu. Kim Nam Gil pun ikut serta. Ia menggeledah pakaian para vampir itu dan berusaha mencari benda bernama kunci itu. Ia menyeringai ketika berhasil menemukannya.

_Namja_ itu pun segera membuka gembok dengan cepat, lalu borgol yang menjerat kaki Jonghyun juga. Mereka bersama-sama melepaskan untaian rantai itu dari tubuh kekar Jonghyun.

CTAS

Akhirnya seluruh untaian rantai itu pun lolos dari tubuh Jonghyun. _Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum pada kawan-kawannya. Dua dari antara mereka membopong Jonghyun untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Mereka langsung lari keluar dari tempat pengap itu, meninggalkan mayat yang bergelimpangan di tempat itu.

"Bakar."

Dan perintah dari Kim Nam Gil pun dituruti. Seorang _hunter_ menyiramkan minyak di depan bangunan tua itu. Ia mengambil _lighter_, lalu menyalakannya dan melemparkannya ke arah gedung tua itu setelah yakin semua kawannya sudah menjauh dari tempat itu.

DUAAAR!

Bunyi ledakan itu menandakan kebakaran yang terjadi. Api dengan cepat melahap gedung tua itu. Dan para pemburu vampir pun langsung meloloskan diri dengan _van_ mereka.

Tentunya misi berhasil dan Jonghyun saat ini berada di tangan mereka.

* * *

"Argghh…"

Jonghyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit apalagi untuk bergerak. Rasanya tubuhnya sangat kaku. Tapi _namja_ itu sadar tidak ada lagi untaian rantai yang membelit tubuhnya. Tubuh kekarnya tidak terbaring di lantai yang dingin dan keras, serta kasar. Ia terbaring di kasur yang empuk dan nyaman.

Kedua matanya berusaha membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang mulai masuk ke matanya. Cahaya lampu terang yang beberapa hari ini tidak dilihatnya. Pandangannya yang blur pun mulai membaik, akhirnya ia bisa melihat semuanya dengan sangat jelas. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan yang bercat putih itu bukan ruangan tempatnya disekap.

Kedua onyxnya pun beralih memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri. Pakaiannya sudah diganti dengan celana pendek dan kaus santai. Luka-luka di tubuhnya sudah dibersikan dan diobati. Walaupun terbalut perban dan plester di sana sini, Jonghyun merasa sudah lebih baik, tidak kesakitan lagi.

"Sudah bangun?"

Jonghyun menoleh ke asal suara. Mata onyxnya menangkap bahwa _Mr._ Kang berada di sampingnya. Beberapa teman-temannya sesama _hunter_ pun berada di ruangan itu. Ekspresi mereka sama. Sama-sama menunjukkan kelegaan karena Jonghyun sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"_Sa-Sangjanim_."

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, luka-lukamu belum sembuh benar. Ini kamar di rumahku. Aku lega kau masih hidup dan selamat, Jonghyun-ah." _Mr. _Kang tersenyum pada Jonghyun. Pria paruh baya itu memang memiliki sikap kebapakan.

"Beruntung kau tidak tewas, Jonghyun. Bisa kau ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi?"

"Eunsook… Sookkie…"

"Kami mencoba menghubunginya, tapi tidak biasa. Eunsook sangat menghawatirkanmu, Jonghyun," kata _Mr_. Kang. Ia tentunya tahu apa hubungan Eunsook dan Jonghyun. Ia menganggap Eunsook adalah putrinya sendiri, karena ia tidak punya anak. Dan tentunya, mereka direstui_ Mr._ Kang.

Jonghyun menggeleng mendengarnya. "_Sangjanim_… Mereka sengaja membuat keributan dan memancing _hunter_. Aku kalah dan diseret oleh mereka, ada pimpinan mereka, vampir murni yang keturunan bangsawan, maksudku dari keluarga lama. Aku disekap di gudang.

"Aku umpan. Setelah itu, Eunsook… Eunsook… Eunsook juga disekap di tempat yang berbeda. Sekitar satu atau dua hari setelahnya…"

"Sebentar. Eunsook disekap katamu?"

Jonghyun menatap lurus ke arah _Mr_. Kang. "_Ne_. Dan bukan hanya Eunsook saja yang disekap, _Sangjanim_. Adik… Adikku juga."

_Mr_. Kang membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Jonghyun. _Namja_ paruh baya itu tak menyangka bagaimana dua orang terdekat Jonghyun bisa disekap oleh vampir? Ia tahu Jonghyun memiliki seeorang adik, tapi Jonghyun tak pernah menceritakan mengenai keluarganya secara lengkap. Mereka hanya tahu adik Jonghyun adalah _yeoja_ dan bernama Kim Gweboon.

"Eunsook dan adikmu… Memangnya apa hubungan mereka? Apa adikmu memiliki hubungan dengan vampir?"

Jonghyun tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan itu. "_Sangjanim_, kau tidak pernah memberitahuku siapa keluarga Eunsook. Dan siapa juga yang menjadi incaran dalam keluarganya. Seandainya _Sangjanim_ memberitahuku, mungkin semuanya bisa lebih baik. Yang diincar oleh mereka adalah saudara kembar Eunsook bukan? Lee Jinki?"

"Eunsook memberitahumu." _Mr_. Kang mengambil kesimpulan.

Jonghyun hanya mengangguk kecil. "_Ne_. Ia memberitahuku sebelum aku berangkat misi yang lalu."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan adikmu?"

Jonghyun menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Lee Jinki adalah adik iparku. Tepatnya ia menikahi adikku."

Para _hunter_ yang ada di sana sontak terkejut mendengarkan pengakuan Jonghyun yang benar-benar mengejutkan. Jonghyun adalah salah satu _hunter _terbaik. Banyak vampir tewas di tangan _namja_ tampan itu. Dan kini, justru adiknya menikahi seorang vampir?

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa menikah. Yang aku tahu adalah adikku benar-benar mencintainya. Sial… hanya itu yang aku tahu. Mereka menyekap Eunsook dan Gweboon. Mereka mengincar Lee Jinki."

* * *

Jinki merngerutkan keningnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Di depan pintu apartemennya, sebuah amplop tertempel. Amplop dengan warna merah darah. Tentu saja mata Jinki langsung menangkap pemandangan itu. Dengan wajah heran, ia mengambil amplop itu, menariknya dari pintu apartemennya.

"Siapa?" gumamnya heran sembari menekan kombinasi angka apartemennya. Ia segera masuk ke dalam apartemennya. _Namja_ tampan itu memasuki apartemennya, melepas sepatunya.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Menghela napas kecewa dan tersenyum pahit. Apartemennya terlihat sepi. Tidak ada _yeoja_ yang selalu menyambut kepulangannya. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak melihat Gweboon. Ia mencari-cari info tentang _yeoja_ itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak menemukan apa pun.

Sungguh, ia sangat merindukan _yeoja_ yang memiliki mata seperti mata kucing itu. Rasanya hatinya benar-benar terasa sakit bila memikirkan _yeoja_ itu. Mungkin ini karma yang diperolehnya karena pernah hendak menceraikan Gweboon.

Mungkin… perasaan sakit ini yang dialami oleh Gweboon dulu. Betapa _yeoja_ itu merindukan Jinki dengan sepenuh hatinya. Membuat hatinya benar-benar hancur berantakan, apalagi dengan surat cerai yang diberikan Jinki padanya. Jinki memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit dan perih. Bukan, tentu saja bukan jantungnya yang bermasalah. Hatinya.

Akhirnya Jinki memilih untuk membuka amplop itu. Ada secarik kertas di dalam amplop itu. Ia mengambil kertas itu. Ada tulisannya. Jinki membaca tulisan itu dengan ragu-ragu. Ia mengenali tulisan itu sebagai tulisan _yeoja_ pujaan hatinya.

_Jinki-_Oppa_, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, temui aku di bar _Lucifer_ pukul tujuh malam ini. _

_Gweboon_

Jinki melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di atas televisi. Pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit. Berarti lima belas menit menuju waktu untuk pertemuannya dengan Gweboon.

Tanpa ada rasa curiga, Jinki lantas beranjak dari duduknya. Ia meninggalkan surat yang berasal dari Gweboon di sofa. Tanpa mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan pakaian lain, ia beranjak ke arah pintu, kembali memakai sepatunya dan keluar dari apartemennya.

Mata cokelatnya yang tampak gelap karena sangat haus pun mencari mobilnya. Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan langsung menyalakan mesinnya dan menjalankannya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Gweboon. Tak ada rasa curiga sedikit pun dalam benaknya.

Dalam waktu yang singkat, Jinki sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya. _Lucifer_. Bar itu tak asing bagi Jinki. Bar itu adalah tempat di mana ia membeli Gweboon. Tempat pertama kalinya Gweboon mengenal Jinki. Tapi, mengapa Gweboon memilih bar ini sebagai tempat pertemuan mereka?

Tak mau mengambil pusing dan ingin segera bertemu dengan _anae_nya yang sangat dicintainya itu, Jinki lantas masuk ke dalam bar itu. Mungkin ia memang salah _fashion_, karena ia masih memakai pakaian kerjanya. Kemeja, jas, dasi dan celana kain yang tampak _plain_ itu masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Namun, tak akan ada yang mempermasalahkan pakaiannya. Para _yeoja_ penghibur atau penggoda atau hanya sekedar pengunjung bar itu terpesona. Jinki sangat tampan dan manis. Rupawan, mungkin itu kata paling tepat untuk menggambarkan wajah Jinki. Tiap kali ia melangkah, pandangan mata selalu mengarah padanya, terpesona padanya.

Ia vampir, wajarlah bila ia memiliki wajah yang rupawan dan memikat banyak orang dalam sekali pandang. Sudah sejak dulu ia populer karena wajahnya dan kejeniusannya. Tak heran sekarang banyak sekali _namja_ yang memandangnya iri, tentu saja karena para _yeoja_ di sana menatap Jinki dengan pandangan terpesona.

"_Oppa_, mau bermain denganku?" tanya salah seorang _yeoja_ di sana, menggoda Jinki. Pakaiannya sangat minim, hanya kemben dan rok mini. Dandanannya sangat menor. Gayanya sungguh centil dan membuat Jinki muak.

"Pergi."

Hanya kata itu yang dilontarkan oleh Jinki dengan nada yang dingin. _Yeoja_ itu mendengus mendengar ucapan Jinki yang dingin, tak sesuai dengan _angelic face_ yang dimilikinya. Melihat penolakan Jinki, banyak _yeoja_ yang mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggoda Jinki.

"Jinki-_ssi_."

Jinki menoleh ke asal suara. Matanya berbinar-binar senang melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya. Senyuman segera mengembang di wajah rupawannya. "Gweboon."

Gweboon tak tersenyum sama sekali menanggapinya. _Yeoja_ itu kali ini mengenakan _dress_ _mini_ berwarna _pink_. Rambutnya ditata sedemikian rupa hingga tergerai di bahu kanannya. Wajah cantiknya tampak dingin. Tidak ada _make up_ yang menghias wajahnya, namun aura kencantikkannya benar-benar menyihir sebagian besar _namja_ di sini. Membuat para _yeoja_ lain berdecih.

"Kita ke tempat sepi saja."

Gweboon melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya tanpa memandang ke arah Jinki sedikit pun. Ia menggiring Jinki ke sofa yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran di sudut bar yang sepi. Ia segera mendudukki sofa itu. Dan reflek, Jinki pun duduk di sampingnya. Ia memandang Gweboon dengan pandangan ragu.

"Gwe… Kenapa kau pergi, _yeobo_? Kau ke mana saja? Aku sangat merindukanmu…" kata Jinki.

Gweboon menatap Jinki dengan pandangan yang jengah. Tersenyum sinis pada _namja_ tampan itu. "Sepertinya tidak terlalu penting, Jinki-_ssi_ dan aku tidak merindukanmu sama sekali."

Jinki mengerutkan dahinya melihat sikap dingin yang ditunjukkan _anae_nya padanya. "Gwe? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama, Jinki-_ssi_. Aku minta padamu, ceraikan aku, pergi dari hidupku sejauh-jauhnya, dan jangan pernah temui aku lagi."

JEDEEER!

Ucapan Gweboon bagaikan petir yang menyambar tepat di atas kepala Jinki. Mata bulan sabit milik _namja_ tampan itu membulat lebar. Tak menyangka Gweboon akan mengucapkan hal seperti ini padanya. Tak pernah bermimpi Gweboon akan memintanya untuk menceraikannya.

"Gwe? _Yeobo_, katakan jujur padaku, apa yang telah terjadi. Siapa yang mengancammu…" desis Jinki. Ia memegangi lengan atas Gweboon dengan kuat. Pandangan matanya berubah menjadi tajam.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa dan aku tidak diancam, Lee Jinki. Lepaskan tanganmu dariku."

"Lee Gweboon."

"Kau pikir aku milikmu, Lee Jinki? Kubilang, ceraikan aku dan pergi dari hadapanku! Kau pikir aku menikahimu karena aku mencintaimu, hah? Aku menikahimu karena uangmu, Lee Jinki! Aku memberikan tubuhku padamu karena uang! Sekarang aku menemukan orang yang jauh lebih kaya darimu. Dan aku akan menikah dengannya!"

"Gweboon… _Ani_. Kau mencintaiku."

"Sama sekali tidak." Suara Gweboon mulai bergetar mendengarnya.

"Kau mencintaiku, Lee Gweboon." Dengan cepat, Jinki meraih tengkuk Gweboon dan mencium bibir mungilnya.

Gweboon tersentak karena ciuman tiba-tiba ini. Ia tak sempat melawan saat Jinki menyusupkan lidahnya masuk dan membelai permukaan mulutnya dengan lidah dinginnya. Tubuhnya melemas. Ia kesulitan menahan erangan karena sentuhan Jinki. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Wajahnya mulai merona merah.

"Brengsek… Aku tak ada keperluan lagi denganmu. Selamat tinggal." Gweboon akhirnya melepaskan dengan paksa ciuman itu, takut terbawa suasana. Ia bangkit berdiri. "_Namjachingu_ku sudah menungguku."

"Gweboon, kau boleh pergi dariku. Tapi, kalau kau mau dan kau butuh, aku akan selalu menyediakan diriku untukmu. Selamanya, kapan pun kau membutuhkanku, aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

Gweboon tersenyum sinis. "_Never_."

Jinki hanya tersenyum lemah mendengarnya. Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan keluar. Gweboon menghilang entah ke mana dalam bar itu. Jinki pergi ke arah mobilnya, memasukinya.

"Gwe…"

Jinki merasakan tubuhnya gemetaran. Merasakan ada air yang membasahi pipi _chubby_nya. Ia tahu, ia menangis. Menangis sendirian dalam mobilnya. Sekali ini saja, walaupun ia _namja_ yang kuat, ia ingin menangis. Menangisi hatinya yang telah hancur berantakan. Kata-kata Gweboon bagaikan pedang yang menyayat hatinya dengan sadis dan membuatnya hancur.

Dan malam itu, dua insan menangis dengan hati yang hancur.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Okeee! Saudara-saudara! #ditabok Sekian ficnya!

Meiko abis ini bakalan sibuk, jadi ga bisa sering2 _update_. Tugas sekolah sama ulangan numpuk banget, jadi yaaa, galau sendiri gitu. Meiko usahain bisa _update_ deh. Mumpung pada penasaran.

_Anyway_, yang pada penasaran, Meiko minta _review_nya ya… Biar Meiko semangat buat nulis _fic_ ini ^^ Mau komentar juga boleh kok ^^

_And the last…_

_Happy Birthday _Shim Changmin! SHINee's _sunbae!_

_REVEW PLEASEEE!_

Meiko Hoshiyori


	9. Chapter 9: Die

**My Husband is A Vampire**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy**

**Pair: JinBoon slight JongSook**

**Warning:, Switchgender, blood, femaleKey(Gweboon), femaleTaemin(Taeyon) , femaleOnew(as Eunsook)dll.**

* * *

A/N: Oke… Dari _review_ kemaren banyak pertanyaan, apa yang ngomong bener-bener Gweboon atau bukan. Itu Gweboon. Dan _chapter_ ini masih _drama_ sama _angst, tragedy_, sinet, sampe _chapter _depan. Hohohohohoho~ Ayo dibaca~

_Don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

Chapter 9: Die

"Jinki… Kau terlalu baik."

Tubuh Gweboon gemetaran setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Jinki. Ia bergumam sembari berjalan cepat ke arah ruangan tempat ia seharusnya berada. Seorang vampir liar menggiringnya ke kamar tempatnya dan Eunsook disekap.

Ia sangat, amat sangat merindukan Lee Jinki, _nampyeon_nya yang rupawan dan sangat mencintainya. Ia ingin berlama-lama bertemu dengan _namja_ tampan itu, ingin merasakan sentuhannya yang menghanyutkannya dan membuatnya nyaman. Dan jujur, ia sangat ingin membalas dan melanjutkan ciumannya dengan Jinki tadi.

Tapi.. semua itu tidak bisa ia lakukan.

Goo mengancamnya tadi sore. Kalau ia tidak menghancurkan Jinki secara batin terlebih dahulu, maka ia akan membunuh Jonghyun. Bagai buah simalakama, ia tidak punya pilihan. Andaikata ia memilih untuk tidak menghancurkan Jinki, ia akan menghancurkan Jonghyun, Eunsook dan bayi mereka. Tapi, kalau ia memilih menghancurkan Jinki, ia dan Jinki yang akan hancur pada akhirnya.

Dan Gweboon memilih mengorbankan kebahagiaannya.

Eunsook sebenarnya tak setuju dengan keputusan Gweboon. Tapi Gweboon bersikeras melakukannya dengan alasan tidak ingin membuat Eunsook menderita lagi. Menurutnya, Eunsook sudah cukup menderita selama ini. Dan Gweboon tidak mau ditentang.

_Yeoja_ itu memasuki ruangannya, setelah didorong oleh vampir liar yang memang bertugas menjaga di bar itu. Pintu pun dikunci. Gweboon jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan tubuh yang gemetaran. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Boonnie…"

"_Eonnie_… A-Aku… Aku mengatakannya, _Eonnie_…"

Eunsook memandang sedih pada Gweboon. Ia membantu _yeoja_ itu berdiri dan mendudukkannya di ranjang. Air mata sudah mulai mengalir di pipi Gweboon yang tampak pucat. Eunsook memeluk _yeoja_ cantik yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

"A-Aku… Aku…" Jerit tangis pilu Gweboon pun meledak. Air matanya mulai mengalir dengan deras tanpa bisa ditahannya. Suaranya pilu, menyayat hati Eunsook. _Yeoja_ itu berusaha tegar, menahan air matanya. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Gweboon saat ini. Menghancurkan orang yang dicintai itu bukan hal yang mudah baginya.

"Ji-Jinki _Oppa_… Aku…" Isakan pilu itu terus diteriakkan oleh Gweboon.

Hancur.

Bukan hanya hatinya, tapi ia telah hancur seutuhnya. Lee Gweboon lah yang hancur. Bukan hanya Jinki yang hancur, namun Gweboon jauh lebih hancur. _Yeoja_ itu berkali-kali lipat hancur daripada Jinki. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit dan perih, melebihi apa yang ia rasakan saat Jinki hendak menceraikannya.

Ia masih dan akan selalu mencintai Lee Jinki. Apa yang ia ucapkan tadi hanya kebohongan semata yang ia buat. Tak akan ada _namja_ lain yang bisa menggantikan Jinki baginya. Hatinya, jiwanya dan tubuhnya adalah milik Jinki, seluruhnya. Kehilangan Jinki sama dengan mati baginya. Gweboon tidak mau kehilangan _namja_ berpipi _chubby _itu.

Tapi…

Ancaman Goo benar-benar membuatnya terdesak. Pada akhirnya, Goo bukan hanya berhasil menghancurkan Jinki, ia juga menghancurkan Gweboon. Gweboon bukan _yeoja_ bodoh, tapi janji yang diberikan oleh Goo membuatnya menyerah. Perjanjian yang sangat kejam, tapi Gweboon melakukannya.

Kalau Gweboon berjanji untuk berpisah dengan Jinki, Jinki akan tetap hidup. Itulah yang mendorong Gweboon melakukannya. Jinki akan tetap hidup dan Goo tidak akan menyentuhnya.

"_Eonnie_…"

Eunsook benar-benar paham bahwa _yeoja_ ini menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Gweboon memilih dirinya yang hancur daripada Jinki yang hancur. Bukti cinta Gweboon yang sangat besar pada Jinki. Ia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi Jinki. Menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri demi Jinki.

"Boonnie… Kau dan Jinki pasti tidak akan terpisah. Dia yang akan kalah. Aku tahu, kau sangat hancur saat ini. Bertahanlah, aku yakin kau dan Jinki akan kembali bersama lagi. Jinki tidak akan meninggalkanmu," ucap Eunsook lembut. _Yeoja_ itu berusaha menghibur Gweboon.

"A-Aku takut Jinki _Oppa_ membenciku… A-Aku bilang a-aku menikahinya ka-karena uang…"

Jeritan tangis yang pilu itu kembali menggema di ruangan kecil itu. Gweboon sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Rasa sakit yang menderanya begitu menyakitkan. Luka-luka sayatan di hatinya melebar sampai membuat luka yang menganga begitu lebar dan akhirnya menghancurkan hatinya.

"Sshhhh… Tidak apa-apa, Boonnie. Jinki akan memaafkanmu kalau ia tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya."

Dalam hati, Eunsook memuji Gweboon. Walaupun usianya terbilang masih sangat muda, ia sangat berani. Entah apa ada _yeoja_ seumuran Gweboon yang berani melakukannya.

"A-Aku sudah melukainya…"

"Boonnie… Aku tahu kau terpaksa melakukannya. Tenanglah… Kau _yeoja_ yang kuat, kau harus bisa melewati semua ini. Kita akan berjuang bersama, Boonnie…"

"Ba-Bagaimana ka-kalau Jinki _Oppa_ ti-tidak mau minum? Ji-Jinki _Oppa_ a-akan mati…." Tangisan Gweboon semakin pilu memikirkan _nampyeon_nya.

Eunsook menggeleng mendengarkan pertanyaan Gweboon. "Mereka menginginkan Jinki secara hidup-hidup, mereka tak akan membiarkannya mati, Boonnie. Sekarang, tidurlah, daripada kau memikirkannya terus," katanya lembut.

"_E-Eonnie_…"

"_Ne_? Tidurlah saja, Boonnie. Jangan menangis terus. Aku tahu perasaanmu, tapi kau _yeoja_ yang kuat, lebih kuat dariku, karena itu bertahanlah, Boonnie. Kau dan Jinki pasti bisa melalui ini."

Gweboon menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua mata onyxnya menatap ke arah jemari lentiknya. Melihat cincin yang tersemat manis di jari manisnya. Cincin berwarna emas putih yang menjadi pengikat antara dirinya dengan Jinki. Cincin yang tak sudi dilepaskannya.

"Jinki _Oppa_…"

"Harusnya dia sadar kau hanya berbohong, Boonnie. Kau menemuinya dengan memakai cincin itu."

Gweboon menggeleng. "Se-Spertinya tidak."

_Yeoja_ itu memejamkan matanya, masih menangis terisak-isak. Ia ingat jelas bahwa air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata Jinki saat ia meninggalkan _namja_ tampan itu. Hal itu yang membuat Gweboon tahu ia tidak bisa mempertahankan topengnya lagi. Ia tak tahan melihat Jinki menangis karenanya. Ia akan ikut menangis dan luluh begitu saja.

Jinki memang seorang _namja_. Namun bukan berarti ia tidak boleh menangis. _Namja_ bernama lengkap Lee Jinki itu memang memiliki mental yang kuat, tapi hatinya sangat lembut. Ia bukan _namja_ yang cengeng, ia menangis sendiri bila memang sudah tak kuat.

Dan Gweboon sangat yakin _namja_ itu tengah menangis saat ini.

"Ia pasti sadar. Aku sangat yakin, Boonnie. Mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi ia akan menyadari kalau kau berbohong padanya."

"Be-Benarkah?"

Eunsook mengangguk, menenangkan Gweboon. "Jinki bisa membaca wajahmu, Boonnie, ia bisa tahu kau berbohong atau tidak. Walaupun terlihat diam, Jinki dan aku sama-sama bisa membaca wajah."

_Sadarlah, Jinki _Oppa.

* * *

BRAAAK!

Goo menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras. Benda kayu itu langsung hancur begitu terhantam kepalan tangan Goo. _Namja_ tua itu tampak sangat marah. Api amarah terlihat jelas di matanya. Ia menggertakkan giginya. Perasaan bergemuruh di dadanya sangat membara. Api kemarahannya tersulut.

"Terbakar katamu?"

Seorang vampir liar menunduk. _Namja_ yang terlihat masih muda itu menatap takut-takut pada Goo. Ia tak sanggup menatap mata yang dipenuhi dengan api amarah itu. Tubuhnya bergidik saking takutnya. Ia tahu _namja_ di hadapannya sangat kejam. Ia bisa mati dibunuh olehnya kalau Goo berkehendak demikian.

"_N-Ne_…"

"Semua mati?"

"Se-Sepertinya. Mu-mungkin ter-terbakar habis."

Goo menarik napas dalam-dalam. Laporan yang ia dapatkan saat ini sungguh membuatnya merasa sangat kecewa. Ya, gudang tempat ia menyekap Jonghyun terbakar habis dan nasib Jonghyun dipertanyakan. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana kebodohan para vampir liar yang disuruhnya menjaga tempat itu sampai membiarkan tempat itu terbakar.

"Cih… Sudah berapa lama gudang itu terbakar dan laporannya baru sampai padaku?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tinggi, penuh amarah.

"Ka-Kami takut _Sa-Sangjanim_ ma-marah dan re-rencana _Sangjanim_ gagal," jawab vampir liar itu takut-takut.

"Cih! Ah, tapi mereka tidak akan tahu kalau Jonghyun sudah tewas. Dan Gweboon juga sudah meminta Jinki untuk berpisah darinya. Rencanaku tidak akan gagal… Dan mereka akan semakin hancur kalau tahu Jonghyun sudah tewas di luar rencana."

Tawa keji pun membahana di ruangan itu. Goo tertawa terbahak-bahak layaknya orang gila yang baru saja mendapatkan kesenangannya. Para bawahannya atau tepatnya vampir liar ciptaannya memandang takut pada _namja_ tua itu. Mereka tahu bahwa Goo adalah orang yang sangat kejam dan ia sangat senang bila apa yang ia inginkan bisa didapatkannya.

"Lee Jinki, kau akan masuk dalam perangkapku. Mari kita mulai permainannya."

* * *

"Arrghh… Sialan…"

Jinki menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjangnya. Wajah tampannya terlihat kusam dan suram. Rambut cokelat keemasannya berantakan karena ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri karena jengkel. Di pipinya yang _chubby_ masih tampak bekas air mata yang tadi meleleh. Namun, perbedaan yang paling terlihat darinya adalah warna iris mata bulan sabitnya. Warnanya tidak lagi cokelat gelap. Hitam kelam. Warna itulah yang tampak di matanya sekarang.

Jinki haus.

_Namja_ itu mengambil botol kecil di meja di samping ranjangnya. Ia mengambil beberapa pil berwarna merah dari botol kecil itu, menuangnya di tangannya dan menelannya. Rasa haus yang ia rasakan sedikit berkurang, tapi tak membuatnya puas. Lehernya terasa panas karena dahaganya. Ia butuh darah asli.

Darah Gweboon.

Jinki benar-benar menginginkan darah _yeoja_ itu saat ini juga. Darah yang terasa manis dan hangat dan mampu memuaskan dahaganya. Beberapa hari tidak meminum darah Gweboon membuatnya tersiksa. Darah _yeoja_ yang ia cintai adalah candu bagi sisi vampirnya yang selalu haus akan darah.

"Gwe…"

Tapi, bukan darah yang membuatnya kecanduan. Tapi karena Gweboon adalah Gweboon. _Yeoja_ yang unik dan menarik. _Yeoja_ yang bersifat keibuan dan sangat memperhatikannya. Gweboon adalah hidupnya saat ini. Ia sangat bergantung pada Gweboon.

Dan tadi…

Perkataan Gweboon sungguh membuatnya sakit hati. Mengatakan bahwa Gweboon hanya membutuhkan uangnya. Mengatakan bahwa _yeoja_ itu tidak mencintainya sama sekali, memberikan tubuhnya untuk Jinki hanya demi uang semata. Dan kini telah menemukan _namja_ lain yang memberinya uang lebih.

Oh, Jinki akan memberikan semuanya untuk Gweboon kalau _yeoja_ itu menginginkannya. Tapi, apa yang Gweboon katakan sangat bertentangan dengan dirinya. Gweboon menolak untuk dibelikan sebuah mobil. Mobil yang akan Jinki berikan tentu bukan mobil biasa, tapi _yeoja_ itu menolaknya.

Bukankah itu sangat bertentangan dengan ucapannya?

Dan Jinki tahu _yeoja_ itu berbohong padanya. _Yeoja_ itu menghindari tatapan mata langsung dengan Jinki. Saat bicara pun masih terdengar keraguan untuk mengucapkannya. Bibirnya tidak bisa berbohong ketika Jinki menciumnya. Gweboon tidak membalasnya, tapi sangat jelas bahwa ia menahan untuk tidak membalas ciuman Jinki yang memabukkan itu.

"Gwe…"

Jinki menatap jari manisnya. Cincin emas putih tersemat dengan manis di jarinya. Cincin yang sederhana, namun dihiasi dengan berlian yang indah dan ditata dengan cantik. Cincin yang menjadi tanda adanya ikatan khusus antara dirinya dan Gweboon. Pengikat hubungannya dengan Gweboon.

Rasanya ia tak akan sudi melepaskan cincin itu. Cincin itulah yang baginya paling berharga daripada cincin mana pun.

Gweboon juga memakainya.

Jinki melihat bahwa _yeoja_ itu mengenakan cincin yang sama dengannya, hanya berbeda ukuran. Tak mungkin Gweboon mengenakan cincin pernikahannya kalau ia bertemu dengan _namja_ lain. Apalagi di dalam cincin itu terukir nama mereka berdua. Bukankah aneh kalau Gweboon menemui _namja_ lain dengan cincin pernikahannya tersemat di jari manisnya?

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" gumam Jinki lirih.

Gweboon mencintainya.

Tapi _yeoja_ itu seakan hendak menghilang dari hidupnya.

Jinki memejamkan mata bulan sabitnya, mencoba memikirkan apa yang ada di balik tindakan _anae_nya. Mengingat kembali memori menyedihkan yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

Tidak mau menatap wajahnya.

Cepat-cepat menghilang.

Memakai cincin pernikahannya.

Mengatakan kata-kata yang begitu sadis padanya.

"Tawanan…"

Gweboon tidak pulang ke apartement setelah Jinki pergi untuk urusan bisnisnya. Tidak ada kabar darinya setelah beberapa hari. Ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Tidak masuk kuliah dalam waktu yang sama.

"Sial!"

Penculikan.

Jawaban yang paling tepat untuk apa yang telah terjadi pada Gweboon. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh penculiknya untuk membuat Gweboon memilih untuk bersikap kejam pada Jinki. Jinki tahu, _namja_ itu tahu kemampuannya sangat diinginkan oleh beberapa vampir yang memiliki niat jahat. Gweboon adalah _yeoja_ yang paling berharga baginya. Kekuatan sekaligus kelemahannya. Dan ia manusia.

Paling mudah diincar.

Setelah Eunsook lalu Gweboon?

Hidupnya benar-benar sangat rumit. Memiliki kekuatan yang tidak ia inginkan. Kalau bisa, ia tidak ingin menyandang gelar vampir terkuat. Ia ingin terlahir sebagai manusia biasa dengan kelemahannya. Hanya ingin hidup damai bersama dengan Gweboon, mencintainya.

Namun takdir yang berkehendak atas dirinya. Terlahir sebagai vampir tampan nan memesona. Memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa dan fisik yang kuat sebagai seorang vampir. Lee Jinki. Nama yang diberikan orang tuanya padanya pun unik. Seakan memberikan penekanan bahwa ia memang eksistensi yang sempurna dan tidak bisa disamakan dengan yang lain.

Jinki tidak membutuhkannya. Ia tidak menginginkannya kalau semua itu membebani _yeoja_ yang dicintainya melebihi hidupnya sendiri.

"Gwe…'

Mungkinkah _yeoja_ itu diancam?

Mungkinkah ancamannya adalah kalau Gweboon berpisah dengan Jinki, Jinki akan tetap hidup dan tidak diganggu?

Jinki tahu benar bagaimana sifat Gweboon. _Yeoja_ itu sangat menyayangi Jinki. Mencintainya sampai mengorbankan segalanya demi Jinki. Asalkan Jinki bahagia, Gweboon akan melakukan apa pun. _Yeoja_ itu bahkan mengorbankan waktu bersama teman-temannya untuk Jinki. Ia menyanggupi dan melayani Jinki kalau _namja_ itu menginginkannya.

Dan tentu saja…

Gweboon akan membiarkan dirinya hancur demi Jinki.

Jinki memegangi dadanya. Rasanya benar-benar sakit bila mengingat penderitaan Gweboon karena dirinya. Mungkinkah kali ini Gweboon memilih untuk hancur demi kehidupan Jinki?

"Gwe…"

* * *

Keputusannya sudah bulat dan absolut.

Jinki memandang sebuah rumah besar yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Tanpa ragu, ia keluar dari mobil miliknya dan melangkah ke arah rumah besar itu. Tatapan matanya tampak sendu dan kosong.

Baru saja ia hendak melangkah mendekati gerbang rumah itu, dua orang _namja_ berpakaian serba hitam menghadangnya dan membawa pistol. Jinki menghela napas, ia tahu benar bahwa dua _namja_ ini adalah _hunter_. Ia mengangkat tangannya, tanda menyerah, tidak akan melawan mereka. Namun mata bulan sabitnya menatap tajam pada mereka.

"Aku ingin menemui atasan kalian, pemimpin organisasi kalian. _Mr_. Kang, pemimpin _Sherlock_," kata Jinki dengan sopan.

"Apa tujuanmu, vampir?"

"Mati."

Jawaban dari Jinki membuat kedua _hunter_ itu tersentak kaget. Tak pernah mereka menemukan seorang vampir datang pada mereka untuk meminta supaya dibunuh dan mati. Dan melihat tatapan mata Jinki, _namja _itu serius dengan perkataannya.

"Bawa aku menemuinya dulu, tolong. Aku memohon pada kalian, aku tidak akan menyerang kalian."

Jinki benar-benar sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Setelah memikirkannya hampir semalaman, munculah pemikiran ini. Mati. Dengan kematiannya, tidak akan ada lagi alasan untuk menahan dan menyiksa Gweboon. Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang mengincar kekuatannya. Kekuataannya tidak akan jatuh ke tangan yang salah dan tidak akan digunakan untuk tindakan yang jahat.

Jinki tidak akan menyesali keputusannya.

Memang inilah jalan untuk menyelamatkan Gweboon, daripada _yeoja_ itu yang mati demi dirinya, lebih baik Jinki yang mati. Masih banyak _namja_ yang akan menerima Gweboon dalam hidup mereka, tanpa memedulikan _yeoja_ itu adalah janda dan sudah tidak perawan, toh secara fisik dan kepribadian Gweboon memang sangat menarik.

Pikiran inilah yang membimbing Jinki untuk menemui _Mr_. Kang. Ia mendapatkan informasi bahwa kelompok _hunter_ terkuat adalah _Sherlock_ dan pemimpinnya adalah orang yang baik dan mau menolong orang lain. Bahkan ia mendengar bahwa kakeknya sendiri pernah ditolong oleh _Mr_. Kang sewaktu mereka masih muda.

Dua _hunter_ yang ada di hadapan Jinki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, menganggap Jinki sudah gila. Dan Jinki tak peduli dia dianggap vampir gila yang menyerahkan nyawanya ke tangan _hunter_. Ia tak akan peduli apa pun bila Gweboon bisa tetap hidup.

Akhirnya, kedua _hunter_ itu memilih untuk mengantarkan Jinki pada atasan mereka melihat keteguhan yang ditunjukkan oleh Jinki. Mereka mengantarkan Jinki ke ruangan bawah tanah rumah itu, tempat markas mereka. Jinki sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melawan.

"_Sangjanim_…"

Kedua _hunter_ itu membuka pintu ruangan bawah tanah itu. Mereka menghormat pada _Mr. _Kang yang duduk di kursinya. Jinki berada di antara mereka berdua. Vampir tampan itu maju ke depan, tidak memedulikan senjata yang ditodongkan padanya.

"Kang _Songsaenim_…" Jinki membungkuk hormat pada _namja _paruh baya di hadapannya.

_Mr_. Kang memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya untuk menurunkan senjata mereka semua. Ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan vampir tampan di hadapannya. _Namja_ berusia paruh baya ini terkejut ada vampir yang menemuinya. Apalagi vampir itu membungkuk sopan padanya, juga menyapanya dengan sopan dan hormat.

_Mr._ Kang pun memutuskan untuk mengamati vampir yang ada di hadapannya. Pucat, seperti vampir pada umumnya. Ia terlihat tampan, manis dan memiliki aura yang memikat. Hanya saja, kantung matanya terlihat di bawah mata bulan sabitnya. Irisnya pun berwarna gelap. Vampir yang sedang kehausan dan kekurangan darah.

Namun, _namja_ paruh baya itu merasa tak asing lagi dengan wajah vampir di depannya. Ia seperti sudah mengenal wajah itu, mata dan rambutnya. Berpikir sebentar. Kemudian menatap vampir di depannya lagi.

Ia yakin dengan pemikirannya.

"Lee Jinki?"

Jinki mengangguk. "_Ne_."

"Ah, benar dugaanku. Ada urusan apa kau sampai kemari, Jinki-_ssi_?" tanya _Mr_. Kang hati-hati.

Jinki berlutut di depan _Mr. _Kang. Menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam pada _namja_ yang tampak berwibawa itu. Tentu saja _Mr_. Kang terkejut dengan tingkah Jinki.

"Tolong bunuh aku."

_Mr_. Kang membelalakkan matanya terkejut mendengar permohonan dari vampir di hadapannya. Ia tahu Jinki adalah saudara kembar dari Eunsook. Tapi ia tak menyangka Jinki akan memintanya untuk membunuh Jinki. Ini sungguh di luar dugaan _namja_ itu.

"Membunuhmu? Jinki-_ssi_, bagi _Sherlock_, tidak ada alasan untuk membunuhmu. Aku tahu kau adalah vampir yang memiliki kekuatan khusus. Aku juga mengenal kakekmu. Kau bukan vampir liar yang kami incar selama ini. Tidak ada alasan untuk membunuhmu, Jinki-_ssi_. Kecuali kau merugikan manusia."

"Karena itu, bunuh aku. Aku meminum darah manusia."

"Klanmu hanya meminum darah manusia yang menjadi pasangan hidupnya."

Jinki menghela napas. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Vampir tampan itu pun menatap _Mr_. Kang dengan pandangan memohon.

"Aku mohon, bunuh aku. Aku sudah membuat surat wasiat untuk keluargaku. Aku tidak bisa membunuh diriku sendiri dan aku tidak bisa minta tolong pada orang lain. Anda tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku membunuh diriku sendiri."

"Apa alasanmu memintanya? Kau masih sangat muda, Jinki-_ssi_. Tidak biasanya vampir sepertimu menyerahkan diri pada _hunter _untuk dibunuh. Aku tahu kau bukan vampir yang jahat."

Jinki menggeleng. "Aku memang seharusnya mati. Aku tidak bisa menjaga dua _yeoja_ yang berarti dalam hidupku. Dan _yeoja_ yang paling kucintai menderita karena aku. Aku sudah tidak mau membuatnya menderita lagi."

_Mr_. Kang menangguk-angguk paham mendengarnya. Ia tahu bahwa yang dimaksud Jinki adalah Gweboon. Jujur saja, ia sangat prihatin pada Jinki. Keadaannya hampir sama seperti Eunsook saat _yeoja_ itu tahu bahwa Jonghyun menghilang dan kemungkinan sudah tewas.

"Kematian jadi pilihanmu…"

Jinki mengangguk. "Aku ingin _yeoja_ yang kucintai hidup bahagia. Tak perlu hidup dengan vampir sepertiku lagi. Aku hanya menginginkan ia bisa hidup damai bersama _namja_ biasa. Kalau aku mati pun, tidak akan ada yang membahayakan hidupnya lagi. Begitu juga… kekuatanku tidak akan jatuh ke tangan yang salah."

_Mr_. Kang hanya mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan yang diucapkan Jinki dengan nada yang sendu, bahkan menyiratkan perasaan Jinki saat ini. Jinki adalah _namja_ yang sangat baik dan lembut, menurutnya. Tak heran juga, mengingat Eunsook pernah mengatakan kembarannya memiliki sifat yang hampir sama dengannya.

Tapi, bukan berarti _Mr_. Kang akan mengabulkan permintaan Jinki.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Jinki-_ssi_. Karena kau tamu paling spesial… Tolong panggilkan Dino."

Dino…

Mungkin itu _code name_ dari _hunter_ yang akan mengeksekusi hidup Jinki.

"_Sa-Sangjanim_, ia baru saja pulih…"

"Panggilkan saja. Dino akan senang bertemu dengannya."

"…"

Hening.

Jinki memejamkan kedua mata bulan sabitnya. Tak berniat melihat eksekutor yang akan menghabisi hidupnya. Wajahnya terlihat datar dan dingin, khas vampir. Membiarkan dirinya tetap dalam posisi terduduk di lantai sembari menunggu peluru atau sabetan pedang yang akan menghabisi hidupnya.

Jinki tidak akan menyesal.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek."

Alih-alih merasakan sabetan pedang atau peluru, Jinki malah merasakan tubuhnya dilempar dengan kuat sampai membentur lantai. _Namja_ itu meringis kesakitan. Tentu saja, fisiknya dalam kondisi lemah karena sedang kehausan, ditambah lagi, tubuhnya dilempar sekuat tenaga.

"Lee Jinki, kau benar-benar brengsek."

Sepasang tangan mencengkram leher Jinki dengan kuat, menahan _namja_ itu tetap di lantai dalam kondisi terlentang. Jinki membuka mata bulan sabitnya, menangkap sosok yang sedang mencengkram lehernya. Dan matanya membelalak terkejut karena ia mengenal sosok itu.

"Kim Jonghyun."

"Mau mati, hah, Lee Jinki? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu mati setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?"

"Bukankah kau akan lebih bahagia karena aku melepaskan diri dari hidup Gweboon?"

Jonghyun menatap tajam pada Jinki. "Kau pikir Gweboon bisa hidup tanpamu, Lee Jinki? Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Jinki terdiam, memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

"Kau hanya akan menyia—nyiakan pengorbanan Eunsook dan Gweboon kalau kau mati."

Jonghyun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari leher Jinki. "Kau mau menjadi pengecut dan pecundang?"

Jinki masih memilih untuk diam.

"Kuberitahu padamu, aku dan kau berada di posisi yang sama sekarang. _Yeoja_ yang paling berharga bagiku dan bagimu… _Ani_, dua _yeoja_ yang paling berharga bagi kita saat ini sedang diculik, Lee Jinki."

"Dua?"

"Eunsook dan Gweboon. Hah, kita impas sekarang. Kau mengambil adikku dan aku mengambil kembaranmu. Tidak perlu dibicarakan sekarang. Tapi kalau kau sampai mati, aku tidak akan pernah mengampunimu. Kau tahu apa saja yang mereka korbankan demi kau, hah? Kalau kau mati sia-sia, pengorbanan Eunsook selama delapan tahun akan sia-sia. Kau akan menghancurkan Gweboon juga, Lee Jinki. Kau mau melihat Gweboon mati menderita?" desis Jonghyun.

"Kau bilang Eunsook? Eunsook benar-benar masih hidup?" tanya Jinki.

Jonghyun mengangguk. "Aku adalah salah satu dari _hunter_ yang delapan tahun lalu menyelamatkannya. Ia sendiri yang memilih pergi dari kehidupanmu, dan semua itu demi kau, Lee Jinki. Aku tak akan mau mendengar kau memarahinya jika bertemu dengannya.

"Lupakan masalah itu. Tidak penting kalau kuceritakan sekarang."

Jinki mengerjap, berusaha bangkit. "Bisakah kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi sekarang?"

"Jonghyun-ah, ceritakanlah. Ia berhak untuk tahu," kata _Mr_. Kang.

Jonghyun mengangguk. Ia duduk di depan Jinki. Menatap tajam dan dalam pada _namja_ yang resmi menyandang status sebagai adik iparnya. Bagaimana pun Jinki memang lebih muda daripadanya.

"Kau lihat luka di wajahku? Yang diculik tidak hanya Gweboon dan Eunsook. Justru aku yang pertama kali diculik. Tepatnya bukan diculik, tapi yah, katakanlah aku kalah melawan mereka, mereka membunuh teman-temanku dan membawaku ke sebuah gudang.

"Aku ditahan di sana oleh mereka. Aku tidak bisa melarikan diri. Dan hari berikutnya, vampir brengsek yang menawanku mengancam Eunsook. Ia mengancam akan membunuhku kalau Eunsook tidak mau datang. Aku sudah melarangnya, tapi Eunsook tetap datang.

"Yang aku tahu setelah itu, Eunsook disandera di tempat yang berbeda. Aku sandera untuk menyandera Eunsook. Dan entah kapan, aku mendengar samar-samar bahwa Gweboon diculik. Di tempat yang sama dengan Eunsook."

Jonghyun menghela napas. Sungguh, ia membenci mahkluk di hadapannya. Kalau saja mahkluk di hadapannya ini tidak berstatus sebagai kembaran dari _yeojachingu_nya dan _nampyeon_ dari adik kandungnya, ia akan membunuhnya. Bahkan karena hubungannya dengan kedua _yeoja_ itulah yang membuat keduanya diculik dan dijadikan sandera.

"Aku bebas karena bantuan teman-teman _hunter_ku. Mereka melacak para vampir liar dan berhasil menemukanku. Tapi, Eunsook dan Gweboon tidak terlacak. Yang menyembunyikan mereka pastilah vampir yang sederajat denganmu. Dan aku sangat yakin kaulah yang diincar, Lee Jinki, kalau cerita Eunsook mengenaimu itu benar."

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Gweboon, semalam."

Jonghyun mengerutkan dahinya, skeptis. "Dan?"

Jinki menghela napas. "Ia memintaku untuk menceraikannya dan berpisah darinya. Dengan alasan paling tak masuk akal bagiku. Ia mengatakannya lalu pergi."

"Gweboon tak mungkin mau melakukannya."

"Aku tahu. Ancaman pasti yang membuat Gweboon bertindak seperti itu. Kupikir, kalau aku mati, ia bisa bebas. Tidak akan ada juga yang menggunakan kekuatanku untuk tujuan buruk."

Jonghyun mendecih. Menatap tajam pada _namja_ tampan di hadapannya. "Kalau kau berpikir untuk mati, sama saja kau membunuh Gweboon. Kau seharusnya yang paling tahu seberapa dalam Gweboon mencintaimu. Kau yang merasakannya. Kalau kau mati, kau pikir Gweboon bisa hidup bahagia? Kau ingin Gweboon menjadi mayat hidup?"

Jinki terdiam sebentar memikirkan ucapan Jonghyun. Dilema. Sungguh, ia tahu bagaimana Gweboon mencintainya. Dan Gweboon pernah masuk rumah sakit karena pertengkaran mereka. Entah bagaimana kalau Jinki meninggal. Mungkin _yeoja_ itu akan turut dalam kesedihan yang berlarut-larut. Tidak akan ada lagi kata bahagia dalam hidupnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Jonghyun benar, Jinki-_ssi_. Kami tidak akan membunuhmu. Klanmu adalah klan yang paling baik yang pernah kukenal. Bisa dibilang, klanmu paling manusiawi dari klan vampir lainnya." _Mr_. Kang melanjutkan. Ia tersenyum ramah pada Jinki.

"Kemudian apa yang kalian rencanakan?" tanya Jinki.

"Tentu saja menyelamatkan mereka," jawab Jonghyun.

Jinki terdiam sejenak. "Tapi… Sepertinya aku tidak terlalu bisa membantu… Aku belum meminum darah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu," katanya.

"Kalau mengulur waktu, kau masih bisa bukan, Jinki-_ssi_? Tapi aku cukup yakin kau cukup kuat walaupun belum meminum darah."

Jinki menggeleng. "Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa, tapi… Aku tidak bisa banyak membantu. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat seorang vampir sepertiku dalam kondisi terlemah."

_Mr_. Kang mengangguk. "Berarti kau harus mendapatkan darah sebelum itu terjadi."

"_Ne_. Sebelum aku menghancurkan semuanya."

* * *

Gweboon berjalan perlahan. Kakinya melangkah di rerumputan hijau yang tampak segar. _Yeoja_ itu memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin yang berhembus dan mengenai tubuhnya. Menikmati udara segar yang bertiup di alam bebas ini. Kedua tangannya terentang lebar.

Mata kucingnya menatap ke pemandangan yang begitu indah di sekitarnya. Bunga berwarna-warni tersebar di sekitarnya. Menari-nari riang tertiup angin. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat indah. Senyuman merekah di bibir mungil _yeoja_ itu.

"Gwe."

Suara sehalus beledu itu menyebut namanya. Menyapa gendang telinganya dengan lembut. Membuat secercah rasa bahagia di hati Gweboon. _Yeoja_ itu menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya itu.

Sosok _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya berdiri tak jauh dari drinya. _Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum lebar pada Gweboon. Kedua tangannya terbentang di udara, seakan memanggil Gweboon untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Pakaiannya serba putih, membuatnya tampak semakin tampan.

"Jinki _Oppa_…"

Gweboon tersenyum lebar melihat sosok itu. Kerinduan yang dirasakannya meluap-luap. _Yeoja_ itu sontak berlari ke arah vampir tampan itu. Membiarkan _dress _putihnya melambai ditiup angin. Ia berlari semakin cepat ke dalam pelukannya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, saking bahagianya. Sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Jinki.

Gweboon masuk ke dalam dekapan Jinki. Ia memeluk _namja_ itu erat-erat. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jinki. Meringkuk manja bak seekor kucing. Gweboon tertawa bahagia.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Oppa_…"

Tidak ada jawaban. Jinki tidak membalas pelukannya. _Namja_ itu justru memengangi bahu Gweboon erat. Merasa ada yang aneh, Gweboon mendongakkan kepalanya. Sangat heran dengan keanehan ini. Biasanya Jinki akan membalasnya, tertawa lalu menciumnya.

"Jinki _O-_"

Gweboon terkesiap saat memandang wajah Jinki. Wajahnya tampak sangat pucat, lebih pucat daripada yang biasanya. Iris cokelat gelapnya pun lenyap. Digantikan oleh mata merah darah yang mengerikan. Gigi taringnya lebih panjang daripada yang seharusnya. Wajahnya tak bisa disebut tampan lagi, bagi Gweboon. Jinki sangat mengerikan.

Dan mata kucing Gweboon pun menangkap ada yang aneh di bagian punggung Jinki. Sayap. Ada sayap yang muncul dari punggung Jinki. Sayap besar dan berwarna hitam legam.

"Ji-Jinki _O-Oppa_? A-ada apa dengan- AKKKHHHHH!"

Gweboon menjerit keras. Jinki mencengkram tubuhnya dengan kencang. Taringnya menyobek kulit leher Gweboon. Kepala Jinki terbenam di sela leher dan bahunya. _Namja_ itu menghisap darahnya dengan sangat rakus.

Kaki Gweboon terasa sangat lemas, ia tak bisa berdiri lagi. Tubuhnya terjatuh dan Jinki tetap menindihnya. Kepala Gweboon terasa sangat pening. Darah di dalam tubuhnya berkurang drastis.

"_A-Andwae… Oppa_… _A-Andwae_, ber-berhentilah…" lirih _yeoja_ itu. Ini bukan Jinki-nya. _Namja_ yang tengah menghisap darahnya itu bukan _nampyeon_nya. Air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya.

Jinki tak berhenti, ia terus menghisap darah Gweboon. Tak memedulikan lirihan pedih yang meluncur dari bibir _yeoja_ itu. Tak memedulikan air mata yang mengalir. Hati Gweboon terasa sangat sakit.

Apa ini adalah balasan untuknya karena menyakiti hati Jinki? Sekarang _namja_ itulah yang akan membunuhnya perlahan. Luka hatinya semakin menganga lebar. Perih. Dadanya terasa sangat perih. Sakit sampai ia tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Perlahan, pandangan matanya mulai blur. Kesadarannya menghilang. Dan akhirnya, ia hanya bisa melihat kegelapan.

* * *

BRAAAK!

"Hosh… Hosh…"

Gweboon terbangun dari tidurnya. Kedua mata kucingnya membulat lebar. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Mimpi yang ia alami begitu menakutkan baginya. Mati karena dibunuh oleh suaminya sendiri. Dan lagi… sosok Jinki yang ia lihat di mimpinya sangat menakutkan.

Mata merah… Sayap hitam besar…

"Ji-Jinki _Oppa_…"

Gweboon kembali menangis. Pikirannya tak pernah tenang setelah perkataan kejam yang meluncur dari bibirnya untuk Jinki. Jinki membencinya. Pikiran itu tertanam dalam benaknya. Membuatnya tak tenang sejak kemarin malam. _Yeoja_ itu merasa bahwa mimpinya yang baru ia dapatkan adalah buktinya.

"Boonnie?"

Mendengar suara tangisan, Eunsook bangun. Mendapati adik iparnya tengah terisak-isak. Ia tersenyum miris melihatnya. Dihampirinya Gweboon dan dipeluknya _yeoja_ itu. Tadi siang ia sudah menenangkan Gweboon, tapi sepertinya tekanan batin yang dialami Gweboon sangat kuat sampai ia menangis tengah malam seperti ini.

"Ada apa, Boonie? Mimpi buruk?"

Gweboon mengangguk. "A-Aku ber-bermimpi Ji-Jinki _Oppa_ membunuhku… Di-Dia meminum darahku sampai habis. Aku takut, _Eonnie_. Dia tak seperti Ji-Jinki _Oppa_."

"Ceritakan."

"Ma-Matanya merah… Da-Dan ada sayap hitam besar di punggungnya."

Jantung Eunsook seakan berhenti berdetak mendengar ucapan Gweboon. Ciri-ciri yang disebutkan oleh Gweboon membuat matanya terbelalak lebar. Ia tahu sosok itu. "Ia… seperti itu?"

Gweboon mengangguk. Bayangan mengerikan Jinki masih ada di kepalanya. Ia tak bisa menghilangkan sosok mengerikan itu dari pikirannya. Ya Jinki benar-benar sangat mengerikan. Bukan Jinki yang ia kenal.

"Semoga tidak jadi kenyataan. Itu… sosok vampir Jinki, sisi liar vampirnya."

TBC

* * *

A/N: WOKEEEE! Nah, Meiko bener-bener sibuk, jadi _update_ jarang, apalagi tugas bener-bener luar biasa hebat… #mewek Cuma, bisa dibilang, abis _chapter_ 10, isi _chapter_ bakalan kayak epilog-epilog gituu… Maunya.

Udah pada nonton _DREAM GIRL_ belom? #capslockjebol Meiko tambah cinta sama Onew… Astaga, itu sampe sekarang Meiko ragu dia bener-bener _leader_ atau bukan, mukanya _maknae_ banget soalnya… Jadi keinget dulu Meiko taunya bang Dubu yang paling muda di grup gara-gara liat MV Ring Ding Dong… #plak #ngaco

Dan… Langsung terpana liat _skill_ Onew muter _mic stand_. Itu 4 kg lho, dan itu _skill_ alaminya Dubu sampe Tony Testa pun terpana. Tapi tetep aja paling unyuu sampe diulang-ulang Meiko itu bagian guling-guling di lantai. Sumpah, Meiko suka banget!

Banyak ngomong ya? #plak Oh ya, Meiko tahun ini 17 tahun, jadi yang merasa lebih muda, boleh panggil _Eonnie_, yang lebih tua silakan panggil nama, tapi jangan thor ya ==" Saya bukan Thor. #plak

Kalau pingin _update_ cepet…

_Review please!_

Meiko Hoshiyori


	10. Chapter 10: Worst

**My Husband is A Vampire**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy**

**Pair: JinBoon slight JongSook**

**Warning:, Switchgender, blood, femaleKey(Gweboon), femaleTaemin(Taeyon) , femaleOnew(as Eunsook)dll.**

* * *

A/N: Udah ya, ga usah mbacod dulu ya? Nikmati aja _chapter_ yang lumayan panjang ini. Muehehehehehehehehe~ Ayo, yang penasaran sama nasibnya JinBoon ama JongSook~

_Don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

Chapter 10: Worst

Jinki mengerutkan dahinya, heran.

Ia kembali mendapatkan sebuah surat di depan pintu apartementnya. Amplop merah darah. _Namja_ itu mengambilnya dan membuka amplop itu. Ia mengambil secarik kertas yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Dibukanya dan dibacanya isi dari secarik kertas itu. Kali ini bukan tulisan Gweboon.

_Lee Jinki, kalau kau ingin istrimu kembali, datanglah ke bar _Lucifer_ malam ini. _

Hanya itulah tulisan yang tertera di surat itu. Sangat singkat dan mencurigakan. Tapi Jinki sudah tahu siapa yang mengirimnya surat ini. Pastilah dari kelompok yang sangat menginginkan kekuatannya. Dan pemikirannya tepat bahwa istri tercintanya diculik.

_Brengsek_… batin _namja_ tampan itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jinki meninggalkan apartementnya. Tak peduli dengan keadaannya yang sedang kehausan. Jinki mengambil ponsel dari sakunya sambil berjalan ke tempat ia memakirkan mobilnya.

"_Yoboseyo_? Jonghyun _Hyung_? _Ne_, aku mendapat surat dari mereka. Aku akan segera ke sana, sekarang juga."

* * *

"Brengsek…"

"Jaga mulutmu, Lee Gweboon."

"Paling tidak mulutku tidak sekotor mulutmu. Kau memberikan janji palsu. Benar-benar _namja_ paling brengsek dan pengecut yang pernah kutemui."

Gweboon beradu mulut dengan Goo. _Yeoja_ itu berada dalam ruangan bawah tanah bar _Lucifer_. Kedua tangannya terikat di belakang tubuhnya. Di balik kursi tempat ia duduk. Di sampingnya ada Eunsook juga. Eunsook diam, tidak memberontak seperti Gweboon. Di belakang mereka ada vampir liar, di sekeliling mereka malah.

PLAAAK!

Tamparan mendarat dengan kejinya di pipi Gweboon. Goo tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi dan ia mendaratkan tangannya di pipi Gweboon. Gweboon menatap _namja_ itu tajam. Oh, baru kali ini ada _namja_ yang berani menampar wajahnya. Wajahnya memanas karena marah.

"Kau manusia rendahan, jaga bicaramu. Jangan sok hanya karena statusmu sebagai istri dari vampir terkuat masa ini. Kau tetap manusia rendah," ucap Goo pedas.

"Kau lebih rendahan. Kau bilang kalau aku berpisah dengan Jinki, kau tak akan mempersulit Jinki. Aku sudah menurutinya, dan kau tidak menepatinya. Kau juga tak membebaskan Jonghyun _Oppa_." Gweboon membalas.

"Ah _hunter_ itu..."

"ARRRGGGGHHH!"

Cekcok di antara mereka pun berhenti. Seorang vampir liar terhempas ke ruangan itu. Diikuti bunyi langkah kaki yang memasuki ruangan itu. Semua yang ada di ruangan menoleh ke asal suara.

"Aku harusnya bisa menduga semua ini ulahmu, Tetua Goo."

Gweboon tersentak mendengar suara itu. Suara yang terdengar dingin, tapi ia merindukannya. Sangat merindukan pemilik suara itu sampai dadanya terasa sesak. Suara yang biasanya menenangkannya. Tapi tak tahu mengapa, terdengar dingin dan datar.

Pemilik suara itu pun masuk. Sosoknya membuat beberapa vampir liar merinding ngeri, karena auranya yang begitu kuat dan tajam. Senyuman manis merekah di bibirnya. Berbeda jauh dengan aura mengerikan yang dikeluarkannya. Beberapa vampir liar melongo heran, mulutnya menganga.

Ayolah, _namja_ di depan mereka tampak tampan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu muda, _baby face_. Tapi aura yang dikeluarkannya sangat mengerikan dan kuat. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya. Dan auranya lebih mengerikan daripada pemimpin mereka yang keji dan jahat.

Inikah vampir terkuat?

"Wah, wah, cepat sekali kau datang, Jinki. Sangat merindukan istrimu?" tanya Goo sambil tertawa keji.

Jinki berdecih. Menatap ke arah Gweboon. Ia bisa melihat ada air mata di pelupuk mata istrinya tersenyum sinis pada tetua di hadapannya.

"Merindukannya? Sama sekali tidak."

DEG!

Jantung Gweboon mencelos mendengarkan ucapan Jinki. Kata-kata itu sangat menyakitkan hatinya. Ia amat, sangat merindukan Jinki. Ia sangat mencintai _nampyeon_nya. Dan perkataan dingin yang dilontarkan oleh Jinki membuat luka hatinya semakin menganga lebar.

"Bukankah ini keinginanmu, Gweboon? Kau bilang kau hanya mempermainkanku, bukan? Untuk apa aku merindukanmu kalau tidak mencintaiku?"

Gweboon menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangisnya yang akan segera pecah. Jinki membencinya. Ia sangat yakin dengan hal itu karena ungkapan sadis yang diucapkan Jinki untuknya. Ucapan itu bagaikan pisau yang menggoreskan luka lagi di hatinya. Ia menunduk, tak berani memandang Jinki.

"Bukankah ini memang pekerjaanmu sejak awal, hm? Kim Gweboon, kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku."

"Jinki!"

Kali ini Eunsook menanggapi ucapan Jinki. _Yeoja_ itu menatap Jinki dengan pandangan tak percaya. Tak menyangka kembarannya bisa mengucapkan kata-kata sekejam ini. Tidak seperti Jinki yang dikenalnya.

"Eunsook."

"Aku tak menyangka kau setega ini, Lee Jinki!"

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau lebih kejam, Lee Eunsook? Kau yang meninggalkan kami semua delapan tahun yang lalu. Sekarang kau hendak mengatakan bahwa aku kejam?" tanya Jinki dingin pada saudara kembarnya.

Hati Eunsook mencelos mendengarnya. "Jinki, kau…"

"LEE JINKI, AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!"

Gweboon menjerit. Tak tahan dengan semua ucapan kejam yang dilontarkan oleh _nampyeon_nya. Ia menatap nanar pada sosok vampir tampan itu. Air matanya mengalir deras. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Jinki _Oppa_… A-Aku… Aku bohong padamu… A-Aku… mencintaimu…" ucap Gweboon tersendat-sendat. Tak ada gunanya lagi berbohong. Janjinya tidak ditepati.

"Haruskah aku percaya padamu?" tanya Jinki. Memandang Gweboon dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Gweboon mengangguk cepat. "_Mianhe_…"

"Kalau kau harus mati demi aku, apa kau akan melakukannya?" tanya Jinki lagi.

Gweboon kembali mengangguk tanpa ragu-ragu. Ia akan melakukan apa saja supaya Jinki memaafkannya. Bahkan kalau Jinki memperlakukannya dengan semena-mena pun akan diterimanya.

"Sudah cukup omong kosong ini."

DUAAAKKHH!

Seorang vampir liar menendang Jinki. Jinki jatuh terjerembap dan mencium lantai. Saat ia bangkit, dua orang vampir sudah menahan tubuhnya. Ada satu lagi yang mendudukkinya, mengunci gerakan Jinki. Tangan Jinki ditahan kuat di punggungnya.

"Kkkhh…" Jinki terengah-engah.

"Tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanmu sama sekali, Lee Jinki?" tanya Goo sembari tersnyum licik pada vampir muda itu.

Jinki diam, memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas saat ini. Ia tak mau membuang risiko dengan mengeluarkan kekuatannya saat ini. Bisa-bisa hal terburuk akan terjadi kalau ia mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan menghabiskan sisa tenaganya.

"Lepaskan Jinki. Kau sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau Jinki mengeluarkan sisa tenaganya. Kau harusnya menepati janjimu pada Gweboon," kata Eunsook. "Walaupun aku tahu kau tidak bisa dipercaya."

Eunsook menatap nanar pada saudara kembarnya. Jinki balas memandangnya dengan matanya yang gelap. Eunsook tersenyum pedih melihat keadaan Jinki yang seperti ini. Ia melirik ke arah Gweboon yang menangis. Tangisannya semakin parah. Mata kucingnya tak lepas dari Jinki.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek. Mana janjimu melepaskan Jonghyun _Oppa_?"

Goo tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarkan pertanyaan Eunsook. _Namja_ paruh baya itu memandang Eunsook dengan tatapan bengis dan licik. Seakan-akan ia merasakan euforia karena pertanyaan itu. Seolah-olah pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat konyol.

"Aku sudah melepaskannya, Nona Lee… Ia sudah pergi dengan damai dan tak akan kembali lagi padamu. Aku sudah mengantarnya ke tempat yang sangat indah. Aku sudah menepati janjiku kan? Ia sudah kulepaskan, dan kubebaskan ke alam yang lain," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

DEG!

Jantung Eunsook seakan berhenti berdetak. Ucapan _namja_ ini bukan main-main. Walaupun ia mengatakannya secara implisit, Eunsook mengerti maksudnya. _Yeoja_ bermata bulan sabit itu mengalami distopia yang sama lagi. Dan kali ini, ucapan itu adalah benar.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin…"

"Gudang tempatku menyekapnya terbakar habis dan tidak ada sisanya. Kau bisa melihat berita kalau tidar percaya, Nona."

Realita tetaplah realita, walaupun sulit dipercaya oleh siapa pun. Perkataan itu memiliki makna yang membawa masa depan buruk bagi Eunsook. Pernyataan yang langsung menghancurkan dunia dan semua impian Eunsook. Mungkin ya, ia akan kembali bersama keluarganya, mengecap rasa bahagia bersama mereka. Tapi tidak kalau tanpa Jonghyun.

Jonghyun tewas.

_Namja_ yang selama ini selalu menjaganya dari para vampir liar dan mempertaruhkan nyawa untuknya sudah tiada. _Namja_ yang membuatnya tersenyum kembali setelah mengalami masa terburuknya. _Namja_ yang memberikan cinta, afeksi dan kebahagiaan padanya dan… _namja_ yang memberinya benih yang tengah dikandungnya.

"Jo-Jonghyun _Oppa_…"

Tangisan Eunsook pun pecah. Ia menunduk, menatap perutnya yang masih rata. Tentu saja, usia kandungannya baru menginjak sekitar satu bulan. Ia tak marah karena Jonghyun menghamilinya. Ia justru bersyukur karenanya. Tapi… anaknya tak akan merasakan memiliki seorang ayah kalau seperti ini.

Memikirkan nasibnya dan anaknya di kemudian hari membuat _yeoja_ itu sedih. Dunianya hancur kalau tak ada Jonghyun. Hidupnya hampa, tidak akan ada _namja_ yang mengisi hari-harinya. Dan _aegya_ yang ada di rahimnya tak akan memiliki seorang ayah, tak akan mengenal ayahnya.

Gweboon masih melanjutkan isak tangisnya.

_Bodoh_.

Suara itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Andai saja ia bisa menjaga diri, hal seperti ini tak akan terjadi. Ia tak akan kehilangan Jonghyun, kakak yang sangat ia sayangi. Ia tak akan membuat Jinki menderita.

"Lee Jinki, kau tidak mau menyerah dan bekerja sama denganku, hm? Kalau kau mau bekerja sama, dua _yeoja_ ini akan kubebaskan…" tawar Goo menyeringai licik. Tertawa senang melihat dua manusia yang ada di ruangan itu menangis.

"Jinki _Oppa_, jangan lakukan…"

"Ooo… Nyonya, jangan menghalangi rencanaku… Ah, benar juga. Beberapa anak buahku ingin menikmati tubuhmu. Kau pasti pernah melayani _nampyeon_mu bukan? Ah, benar juga. Bagaimana kalau kau melihat tubuh _anae_mu dijamah orang lain, Jinki?" tanya Goo, tersenyum licik.

Beberapa vampir liar tersenyum bengis mendengar perintah dari Goo. Dua di antara mereka mendekati Gweboon. Mata merah mereka menatap Gweboon dengan pandangan penuh napsu. Gweboon bergidik ketakutan melihat pandangan mereka. Ia mencoba memberontak dan melepaskan dri dari tali, tapi terlambat.

"Ja-Jangan…"

Gweboon menjerit ketika salah satu dari mereka mulai meraba area pinggangnya, sementara yang satunya mulai meraba pahanya yang masih tertutup dengan rok yang dikenakannya.

"_Andwaee_! Lepas!"

Gweboon meronta-ronta, namun apa yang ia lakukan sia-sia. Dua vampir itu tetap menjamahnya. Dan Gweboon menolak sentuhannya. Ia tak mau disentuh _namja_ lain. Ia hanya mau disentuh oleh Jinki. Dan tubuhnya pun hanya merespon pada sentuhan Jinki.

"Gghh… Lepaskan tangan kotor kalian dari Gweboon… Agghh…" Jinki merasakan tubuhnya memanas karena pemandangan di hadapannya.

Amarah sudah mulai merajai benaknya. Menyulutkan api amarah ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia berusaha melepaskan pitingan tangannya dan melemparkan vampir yang ada di atasnya. Jinki tak terima.

Marah pada dirinya sendiri karena gagal melindungi Gweboon. Ia tak tahan melihat _yeoja_ yang sangat dicintainya menangis dan menjerit. Hatinya terasa sangat luar biasa sakit melihat Gweboon dijamah pria lain. Entah kata apa yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan hatinya saat ini. Hancur. Sangat hancur.

"HENTIKAAAN!"

Kini giliran Eunsook yang menjerit. Tangisnya semakin pilu melihat keadaan Gweboon dan Jinki. Keduanya tersiksa. Gweboon yang menangis, tubuhnya dijamah _namja_ lain dan Jinki yang meronta meminta lepas dan mengamuk karena Gweboon disentuh _namja_ lain.

"Kkhh…"

Eunsook terkejut menatap Jinki yang entah mengapa menjadi aneh. Ia menggeliat, seperti berusaha sedang menahan sesuatu. Wajahnya menyuratkan ia sedang kesakitan, sekaligus marah. Punggungnya melengkung ke atas. Aura hitam semakin pekat di sekelilingnya.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Kau marah bukan, Jinki? Ayo, keluarkan amarahmu!" Goo tertawa lebar. Ia amat menyukai kondisi ini. Gweboon yang sudah mulai tidak memberontak karena kehabisan tenaga dengan seorang _namja_ yang meremas buah dadanya dan seorang lagi mengelus pahanya. Jinki yang mengerang kesakitan dan marah. Dan Eunsook yang menangis dan menjerit.

"Jangan! Jinki, jangan!" jerit Eunsook. "Kalau kau melakukannya kau akan membunuh Gweboon! Tahan napasmu, jangan mencium baunya!"

Ia menatap ke arah Gweboon. _Yeoja_ itu masih menangis dalam diam. Paras ayunya mengguratkan kesakitan batin yang ia alami. Hatinya yang hancur, perasaan bersalah terus menikam hatinya, karena Jinki harus melihat hal ini. Matanya menatap Jinki nanar, seolah meminta untuk dilepaskan.

Nyuut.

Rasanya sangat perih bagi Gweboon. Seperti ada pisau yang menyayat hatinya dengan perlahan, membuatnya semakin terasa sakit. Rasa sakit itu perlahan menyiksanya. Membuatnya semakin merasakan kesakitan dan tak bisa menahannya.

"Jinki _Oppa_… _Mianhe_…"

Sedetik kemudian, mata Gweboon saat bertatapan langsung dengan Jinki.

Merah darah.

Iris mata Jinki berubah menjadi warna merah darah. _Namja_ itu tampak menahan supaya perubahan yang dialaminya berhenti. Menggigit bibirnya sendiri, menahan gigi dan sayapnya. Akal sehatnya bertarung dengan sisi vampir liar yang ia miliki.

"Teruskan, Jinki, kalau kau tidak mau menyerah, aku tetap akan mendapatkanmu dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa!" Goo semakin tertawa senang melihat perubahan yang dialami oleh Jinki.

"Ugh… Kkkhhh…"

BRAAAK!

DUAAAGHH!

KROMPYAAAANG!

Tiba-tiba, belasan atau dua puluhan orang berpakaian serba hitam menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan. Wajah mereka ditutupi dengan masker dan topi. Namun, dari senjata yang mereka bawa saat ini, jelas mereka adalah _hunter_. Masng-masing membawa pisau dan pistol, ada juga yang membawa pedang.

Keadaan pun menjadi tegang. Perhatian para vampir teralih pada manusia yang saat ini berada di dekat mereka. Mereka langsung membuat barisan yang mengelilingi Goo, melindungi tuan mereka, atau pencipta mereka. Goo sendiri terkejut dengan adanya para _hunter_. Ia meminimalisir tingkah dari vampir liar ciptaannya dan menyembunyikan Eunsook dan Gweboon di klub malam.

Kenapa para _hunter _bisa tahu?

"Usahakan lepaskan tawanannya dulu. Bergerak." Salah satu dari mereka mengomando.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Ruangan pun menjadi bising seketika. Peluru-peluru ditembakkan dari pistol dan berusaha mengincar para vampir yang belum bersiap untuk menghadapi serangan. Dan tentu saja, para vampir liar yang tak terlatih pun tumbang dengan cepat.

"ARRGHHHH!"

"AKKKH!"

Pertempuran pun tak dapat dielakkan lagi. Para vampir dan _hunter_ segera saling melawan. Jumlah mereka tak jauh berbeda.

Dan sesuai yang diperintahkan, beberapa _hunter_ pun menyelinap ke belakang kursi tempat Gweboon dan Eunsook diikat. Eunsook masih bingung dengan keadaan, tapi ia memberi kodedengan mata supaya melepaskan Gweboon lebih dulu, atau mereka harus memprioritaskan Gweboon.

Para _hunter_ sebenarnya bingung karena mereka tak mengenal Gweboon, mereka hanya tahu bahwa Gweboon adalah adik dari teman mereka, Jonghyun. Tapi melihat Eunsook, akhirnya mereka pun paham.

"Jangn bunuh kedua vampir itu. Kurasa Jonghyun dengan senang hati akan membunuh mereka," bsik salah satu _hunter_melihat keadaan Gweboon.

Dan Goo melihat keadaan tak seimbang, lawan mereka adalah _hunter-hunter_ terbaik milik _Sherlock_. Ia memberi isyarat untuk melepaskan jeratan Jinki. "Kalian bertiga bantu di sini. Jinki tak akan bisa bergerak dalam keadaan seperti itu."

Ketiga vampir yang menjaga JInki pun segera melepaskan _namja_ itu. Jinki menggerang. Ia merasa sangat haus sekarang. Ia butuh darah. Tapi akal sehatnya melarangnya meminum darah dari para manusia yang ada. Akal sehatnya kembali bergulat dengan sisi liar vampir yang dimiliki Jinki. Bertarung dalam tubuh _namja_ tampan itu.

"Argghhhh…"

Eunsook menatap Jinki dengan cemas. Para _hunter_ di sekitarnya tengah bertarung. Di belakangnya, seorang _hunter_ tengah melawan vampir yang menjaganya di belakang. Beradu fisik dengan sengit.

CRASSSH!

Tebasan pedang pun terdengar di telinga Eunsook. Sang _hunter_ dengan sukses melukai vampir itu, ketika vampir itu lengah hendak memukulnya dan bagian dadanya terbuka, bisa diserang dengan sangat mudah. Dan tebasan itu mengenai dadanya dan melukainya dengan keras.

"ARRRGHHH!"

Tidak membuang waktu, _hunter_ itu segera melepaskan tali yang mengikat Eunsook. Eunsook langsung melepaskan dirinya dan berdiri, sementara _hunter_ itu kembali melawan vampir lainnya. Eunsook langsung berlari ke arah Jinki yang mengerang kesakitan.

"Jinki, tahanlah sedikit lagi," katanya dengan lembut. Ia tidak mencoba untuk memegangi Jinki, karena ia yang akan terluka. Ia hanya duduk bersimpuh di samping Jinki.

Eunsook menatap ke arah Gweboon. Ada tiga pertarungan di sekitar _yeoja_ itu. Vampir yang tadinya memerkosa _yeoja_ itu bertindak siaga sebelum para _hunter _mendekat dan menghampiri mereka.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"UARRGGHHH!"

Seorang tumbang.

"Cih!"

CRAAASSHH!

PRAAANG!

DOR!

"Cepat lari, Nona." Seorang _hunter_ melepaskan tali yang mengikat Gweboon. Para vampir di sekarang di sekitar mereka tak sempat memperhatikan tawanan mereka, sibuk dengan luka yang mereka dapatkan akibat tebasan pedang dan peluru yang mereka dapatkan.

"Tolong berikan pisau padaku," pinta Gweboon. Tanpa pikir panjang, _hunter_ itu memberikan pisau kecil di pinggangnya pada Gweboon.

Setelah mendapatkan pisau itu, tanpa pikir panjang, Gweboon berlari menghampiri Jinki. Hatinya miris melihat _nampyeon_nya kesakitan seperti ini. "Jinki _Oppa_…"

"Boonnie, maaf. Kau bisa lukai dirimu sendiri? Berikan darahmu sebelum Jinki benar-benar bertransformasi," kata Eunsook. Ia sebenarnya tak suka meminta Gweboon melakukannya.

Gweboon mengangguk. "_Eonnie_ sudah mengatakan padaku, kan?"

Gweboon mengambil pisaunya. Diulurkannya pergelangan tangannya. Dan entah apa yang merasukinya, dengan berani, ia menggoreskan mata pisaunya di nadinya.

CRASSH!

Cairan berwarna merah itu segera mengalir dari tangan Gweboon. _Yeoja_ itu mengulurkan tangannya yang berdarah pada Jinki. Ia memang sudah melukai bagian yang paling bahaya karena mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dan Gweboon sengaja melakukannya. Ia meringis menahan sakit.

"Jinki _Oppa_…" Gweboon menyodorkan tangannya ke dekat mulut Jinki.

Jinki mencengkram tangan Gweboon. Menghisap darah Gweboon yang keluar dari tangannya, seperti tak minum air bertahun-tahun. Jinki meminumnya dengan rakus. Pemberontakan dalam tubuhnya mereda dan menghilang seiring dengan banyaknya darah yang diminumnya.

Merasa sudah cukup, akal sehat Jinki kembali bekerja dengan baik. Ia menjilati luka Gweboon sampai lukanya menutup sempurna dan menjilati darah yang tersisa. Mata merah darahnya kembali ke warna semula, cokelat, walaupun masih gelap karena Jinki masih haus.

Melihat Jinki sudah sadar, Gweboon menghambur ke pelukan _namja_ itu dan memeluknya erat-erat. Air matanya tidak berhenti sama sekali.

Takut.

Ia sangat takut kehilangan Jinki. Ia sangat takut menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Jinki tewas. Ia sangat takut melihat transformasi Jinki yang mengerikan. Takut menerima kenyataan bahwa _namja_ tampan itu membencinya. Takut Jinki tidak akan memaafkan kesalahannya.

"_Mianhe_…" lirih Gweboon.

Jinki menepuk-nepuk punggung sempit Gweboon. "Kita bicarakan nanti, masih ada musuh." Ia menatap ke arah Eunsook. "Kalian berdua jaga diri, _ne_?"

Eunsook mengangguk. Jinki melepaskan pelukan Gweboon dan menyerahkan Gweboon pada Eunsook.

_Namja_ itu bergerak cepat ke arah para _hunter_ yang tengah melawan Goo. Walaupun sudah tua, Goo tetaplah vampir murni dan bangsawan, bukan lawan yang mudah bagi para _hunter_.

"Kau kalah," kata Jinki. Ia merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan, memperlihatkan telapak tangannya pada Goo.

"Jangan kira aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku untuk bertarung."

DUAAAAKKH!

Mendadak, Goo terlempar ke dinding belakang. Para _hunter_ heran, karena mereka tidak menggerakkan senjata mereka dan Jinki tidak menyentuhnya.

"Kau harusnya tahu sejak kecil _Appa_ sudah melatihku. Melatih pengendalian diri, emosi dan juga bagaimana cara bertarung. Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun bagiku untuk menyempurnakan cara bertarungku dan mengendalikan kekuatanku," kata Jinki menyeringai.

Goo hanya meringis kesakitan mendengarkan ucapan Jinki. Ia tak menyangka _namja_ itu bisa membuatnya terdorong seperti ini. Telapak tangannya benar-benar seperti memukul Goo dengan kuat.

"Jangan harap aku akan mengampunimu setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Gweboon. Kau sudah merendahkannya, menculiknya, menyiksanya, bahkan kau mengatakan bahwa kau membunuh Jonghyun _Hyung_. Yang terburuk, kau hendak merusak rumah tangga kami."

Goo bergidik ngeri saat Jinki berjalan mendekatinya. Merasakan aura yang dipancarkan oleh Jinki, ia yakin ia tidak akan bisa menyentuh _namja_ itu. Ia melihat ke arah para bawahannya, mereka semua sibuk dan kewalahan melawan para _hunter_. Skak mat baginya. Ia tak akan bisa bergerak dan lari.

Jinki menyeringai. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju perut _namja_ itu dengan sangat kuat.

"ARRGGHHH!"

Jinki tak memedulikannya. Ia tahu tak akan cukup dengan hal ini. Tinjunya kembali melayang di wajah Goo. Membuat _namja_ tua itu mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Jinki memiting tangan _namja_ tua itu dengan kuat, membuat Goo mengerang kesakitan. Tak menyangka bahwa Jinki sekuat itu.

Beberapa _hunter_ mendekati mereka, mereka membawa rantai perak. Ya, perak adalah kelemahan vampir. Semua senjata _hunter_ terbuat dari perak. Dan Jinki sudah mengatakan untuk membawa rantai perak. Para _hunter_ itu pun merantai tubuh Goo, persis seperti bagaimana para vampir liar merantai tubuh Jonghyun.

"_Gamsahamnida_," kata Jinki sembari tersenyum pada para _hunter_. Mereka mengangguk menanggapi Jinki.

Jinki lantas mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh ruangan. Rata-rata vampir sudah tertangkap dan dijerat rantai supaya tak bisa kabur dan memberontak. Beberapa masih melawan para _hunter_. Tapi terlihat jelas mereka akan kalah, karena kewalahan. Mata bulan sabit Jinki pun menangkap sosok dua _namja_ yang tadi menjamah tubuh _anae_nya. Ia pun mendekati mereka yang masih bertarung melawan _hunter_.

Jinki mendekati kedua vampir itu. Tanpa disuruh, para _hunter_ menyingkir.

"Menyentuh _anae_ku, hm? Bagaimana rasanya menyentuhnya?" tanya Jinki dengan api amarah yang tergurat jelas di mata cokelat gelapnya.

Kedua vampir itu bergidik ngeri. Jujur saja, mereka masih bernapsu untuk menjamah Gweboon, tapi melihat Jinki, nyali mereka redup. Takut dengan Jinki.

Jinki menarik mereka mendekat pada Jinki. Senyuman bengis terlihat di wajah _namja_ tampan itu. Ia memegang masing-masing tangan kedua vampir itu. Jinki mencengkram tangan mereka kuat-kuat. Lalu…

KRAAK

KRAAAK

"AARRGGGHHH!"

"ARRRGHHHH!"

Dengan kejam, Jinki mencengkram tangan mereka erat-erat lalu menghancurkan isi tangan mereka. Tak memedulikan teriakan kesakitan mereka akibat ulah Jinki. Bahkan Gweboon sendiri takut melihat ini.

"Jangan harap kalian bisa merasakan menggunakan tangan kotor kalian lagi. Aku sudah mematahkan tulangmu, merusak syaraf dan pembuluh darahmu. Minum darah tidak akan bisa menyembuhkanya." Jinki berkata sinis, lalu melakukan hal yang sama di tangan lain vampir yang ia tangkap.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, keadaan menjadi hening. Tidak ada suara peluru yang mendesing di udara dan suara sabetan pedang.

Selesai.

Semua vampir kecuali Jinki sudah kalah.

Para _hunter_ pun berseru riang, meneriakkan kemenangan mereka semua. Para vampir terikat dengan rantai perak, tak bisa bergerak.

Gweboon tersenyum. Ia berlari ke arah Jinki, walaupun tubuhnya sedikit goyah. Ia menghambur ke pelukan _namja_ tampan itu. Memeluknya erat-erat. Jinki hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah _anae_nya. Kedua tangannya melingkar erat di tubuh mungil Gweboon, mendekapnya erat-erat. Ia mengatakan jawabannya pada Gweboon, membuat _yeoja_ itu menitikkan air mata.

"Aku selalu memaafkanmu, Lee Gweboon. _Saranghaeyo, jeongmal saranghaeyo_."

Eunsook tersenyum pedih melihat pemandangan itu. Baik Jinki maupun Gweboon tampak sangat bahagia. Tapi tidak dengannya. Walaupun ia sudah bebas, hatinya tetap terasa kosong. Semua ini tidak ada artinya kalau tidak ada Jonghyun di sisinya.

Ia bahagia melihat yang lain bahagia. Tapi… kesedihan yang dialaminya benar-benar luar biasa, mengalahkan rasa bahagia itu. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir di pipi _chubby_nya. Mengapa pada akhirnya ia tak bisa bahagia? Setelah bertahun-tahun ini, kenapa…

"Sookkie, kenapa masih menangis?"

Sepasang tangan yang kekar menjerat tubuh Eunsook yang bergetar. Memeluk _yeoja_ itu dengan erat. _Namja_ itu melepaskan masker dan topinya, menunjukkan wajahnya.

Eunsook membuka mata bulan sabitnya. Ia sangat mengenal suara tenor yang menyebutkkan namanya. Melihat baik-baik wajah _namja_ yang memanggil namanya dan memeluknya itu. Tangannya menggapai wajah _namja_ tampan itu.

"Jonghyun _Oppa_… Benarkah ini kau?"

Jonghyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Air mata tampak di pelupuk matanya, melihat _yeoja_ yang sangat ia cintai ini menderita, ia sungguh tak tega. Ia sangat bahagia bisa melihatnya lagi.

"_Ne_, ini aku, Sookkie…"

Tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun, Eunsook memeluk _namja_ yang berprofesi sebagai _hunter_ itu dengan erat. Air matanya terus mengalir, tapi kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan, namun kebahagiaan. Luka di hatinya menghilang dalam sekejap, seakan tak pernah ada luka besar yang menganga di hatinya.

"Me-Mereka bilang ka-kau sudah…"

"Gudang itu dibakar setelah aku dibawa keluar. Aku masih hidup, Sookkie…"

"Kau tak mau memelukku juga, Eunsook-a?"

Eunsook menoleh. Jinki tersenyum lembut padanya. Gweboon berada di dalam rengkuhannya, juga tersenyum pada kakak iparnya itu.

Jonghyun melepaskan pelukan Eunsook, membiarkan _yeoja_ itu lepas darinya dan memeluk Jinki. Eunsook memeluk saudara kembarnya dengan erat. Jinki pun balas memeluknya.

"_Mianhe_, Eunsook-a, sudah membuatmu menderita selama ini dan aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu. Kami semua merindukanmu, Eunsook," kata Jinki.

"Aku rindu kalian semua… Jinki-yah, _mianhe_…"

"_Gomawo_ untuk semuanya, Eunsook-a… Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku senang kau masih hidup." Jinki tersenyum, merasakan hangatnya tubuh saudara kembarnya.

Eunsook tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. "Kau semakin tampan, Jinki-yah. Kau sangat kuat sekarang, padahal dulu kau menangis saat berlatih karena tak kuat lagi. Kau sudah dewasa."

Jinki terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kau juga semakin cantik, Eunsook-a."

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku?"

Suara itu membuat Jinki dan Eunsook berpaling. Siapa lagi yang membuat keributan seperti ini kecuali Kim bersaudara.

"Kau menyebalkan, _Oppa_! Kupikir kau sudah meninggal! Kau pikir aku tega melihatmu disiksa seperti itu, hah? _Pabbo!_ Kau benar-benar membuatku dan _Eonnie_ cemas, tahu! Kau harus tanggung jawab karena membuat _Eonnie_ menangis! Kau tahu betapa takutnya aku kehilangan kakak bodoh sepertimu, hah!" Gweboon tiba-tiba memeluk Jonghyun.

Bagaimana pun… Jonghyun adalah satu-satunya saudara kandungnya. Gweboon amat menyayanginya.

Jonghyun meringis mendengarnya. "_Mianhe_, Boonnie."

Jinki dan Eunsook pun mendekati mereka berdua. Mereka berempat sama-sama bahagia sekarang. Tidak ada lagi kesedihan, yang ada adalah euforia.

"Ayo pulang Gwe. Kau dan Eunsook harus bertemu _Appa_, _Eomma_ dan Taeyon," kata Jinki sambil tersenyum.

"_Ne_," jawab Gweboon riang. Ia mendekat pada Jinki. "Ah, tapi Jonghyun _Oppa_, kau harus ikut. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu pada _Eonnie_," kata Gweboon tajam pada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun mengernyit heran, tak mengerti akan apa yang diucapkan oleh Eunsook. Eunsook tersenyum mendekati _namjachingu_nya. Ia menatap ke arah Gweboon, memberi isyarat untuk menahan Jinki. Gweboon mengangguk dan Jinki bingung. Eunsook menatap dalam ke mata onyx milik Jonghyun.

"Waktu itu… ada yang belum kuberitahukan pada _Oppa_…" Eunsook mengambil tangan Jonghyun dan meletakkannya di perutnya yang masih rata. "_Oppa_, aku… ehm… mengandung Jonghyun junior."

JEDEEEERRR!

Pernyataan itu bagai kilat yang menyambar kepala Jonghyun dan Jinki.

Jonghyun melongo mendengar pengakuan Eunsook yang terlalu mengejutkan baginya. Perasaannya langsung menjadi campur aduk. Antara senang karena akan memiliki anak, bersalah karena menghamili Eunsook di luar pernikahan, dan berbagai macam perasaan lagi, terutama… takut. Jelas saja, Jinki sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa?"

"Jelas-jelas kau yang menghamiliku, masih bertanya."

Jinki memandang keduanya, menghela napas. Gweboon menahannya supaya tidak menyerang Jonghyun. Yah, menghajar Jonghyun tidak akan menyelesaikan permasalahan. Bagaimana pun, bayi yang ada di kandungan Eunsook adalah anak dari Jonghyun.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, _Hyung_."

* * *

"Sookkie…"

_Mrs_. Lee membelalakkan kedua matanya. Tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Anak gadisnya yang sudah menghilang bertahun-tahun kini ada di hadapannya. Bersama dengan putra tunggalnya, menantunya dan seoang _namja _yang tidak ia kenali.

"Ini benar kau, kan, Sookkie? Kau masih hidup?" Suara _Mrs_. Lee terdengar bergetar. Air mata tampak di pelupuk mata _yeoja_ yang telah melahirkan tiga anak itu.

Eunsook mengangguk. "_Ne, Eomma_, ini Sookkie…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Suaranya gemetar. Ia sangat merindukan ibunya. Sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan _yeoja_ yang telah melahirkannya itu.

_Mrs_. Lee meraba wajah putrinya yang telah hilang selama delapan tahun. Memerhatikan wajah cantik itu baik-baik. Eunsook memang sudah berbeda, wajahnya lebih cantik dan dewasa, tapi _Mrs_. Lee masih mengenal wajahnya. Wajah satu-satunya anaknya yang terlahir sebagai manusia.

"Sookkie… Ini benar kau, Sookkie."

_Mrs_. Lee memeluk putrinya dengan erat. Menangis bahagia. Bahagia karena putrinya masih hidup dan sehat. Bahagia. Hanya kata itu yang bisa menggambarkan perasaannya. Selama putrinya menghilang delapan tahun ini, banyak yang mengatakan Eunsook sudah meninggal, tapi ia dan Jinki tak mau percaya. Penantiannya pun berakhir, akhirnya sang putri kembali padanya. Delapan tahun, hanya sedikit kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan. Ia tak pernah merasakannya semenjak Jinki menikah.

"_Ne_, _Eomma_," jawab Eunsook lirih sambil ikut menangis.

"Sookkie, ke mana saja kau selama ini? _Eomma_ merindukanmu, Sookkie. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Sookkie, kenapa kau pergi selama ini, _ne_? Kami semua sangat merindukanmu…"

"_Mianhe, Eomma_, ceritanya panjang…"

_Mrs_. Lee tersenyum. "Kau sangat cantik, Sookkie. Tapi aku merasa kau sama seperti yang dulu. Putri _Eomma_ masih seperti dulu. Tapi sekarang kau semakin tidak mirip dengan kembaranmu."

Jinki mendengus. "_Eomma_, aku _namja_ dan Eunsook _yeoja_. Tentu saja semakin berbeda."

"Ada apa ini? Tumben rumah ramai."

_Mr_. Lee memasuki ruangan keluarga tempat mereka semua berada saat ini. Mengerutkan dahinya melihat ada seorang _namja_ tak dikenal, lalu ada Jinki dan Gweboon. Ia semakin heran ketika melihat _anae_nya sedang memeluk seorang _yeoja_.

"_Yeobo_? _Yeobo_… Sookkie sudah pulang," kata _Mrs. _Lee.

_Mr_. Lee mengernyitkan dahinya. Terbebelalak kaget saat melihat Eunsook.

Eunsook melepaskan pelukan ibunya. Tersenyum pada sang ayah. "_Appa_…"

_Mr_. Lee tersenyum hangat pada _yeoja_ itu. Ia maju dan memeluk Eunsook erat. "_Appa_ yakin kau masih hidup, Eunsook. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Eunsook mengangguk. "_Ne, Appa_."

_Mr_. Lee tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau anak yang kuat, Eunsook-a. _Appa_ yakin, karena kau bisa lahir dengan selamat saja sudah merupakan keajaiban."

Eunsook tertawa mendengarnya. Kasusnya dan Jinki sangat langka. Jarang sekali ada sepasang anak kembar vampir-manusia. Biasanya hanya vampir dan vampir atau manusia dan manusia. Kembar sepertinya sangat langka, bukan karena tidak ada yang mengandung vampir dan manusia sekaligus, tapi karena manusia biasanya akan gugur dalam kandungan. Karena bayi vampir sangat kuat dan ia menyerap banyak nutrisi dari ibunya.

"Bukan aku yang kuat, _Appa_, Jinki yang sangat baik padaku."

_Mr_. Lee hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan putrinya. Ia tak pernah membeda-bedakan Jinki dan Eunsook, walau perlakuan yang diberinya berbeda, karena ia lebih memerhatikan Jinki, bukan karena pilih kasih, tapi ia mendidik Jinki karena Jinki adalah vampir dan punya kekuatan berbahaya. Tapi ia bersikap adil pada keduanya.

"Nah, kita duduk saja, sepertinya banyak sekali penjelasan yang harus kudengar." Ucapan kepala keluarga Lee itu pun dituruti. Ia duduk di samping Eunsook, _anae_nya duduk di samping Eunsook. Jinki, Gweboon dan _namja_ yang tak dikenalnya itu duduk di sofa di seberangnya.

Eunsook dan Jinki pun bergantian bercerita mengenai apa yang telah terjadi. Orang tua mereka mendengarkannya dengan seksama. _Mr_. Lee sempat terkejut mendengar dalang di balik semua ini adalah Goo, salah satu tetua yang terkenal membenci vampir liar.

"Ah… Aku benar-benar tak menyangka. Kurasa aku yang akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada anak-anakku. Sekarang, siapa kau? Kau _hunter_, bukan?" tanya _Mr_. Lee pada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun mengangguk gugup melihat calon mertuanya. Oke, di ruangan itu ada tiga orang vampir. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi orang tua Eunsook kalau mereka tahu ia sudah menghamili putri mereka. Bisa-bisa ia dihajar habis-habisan tanpa bisa melawan. Lukanya belum benar-benar sembuh.

"Kim Jonghyun _imnida_," jawab Jonghyun. "_Ne_, aku adalah _hunter_."

"Ada apa kau sampai kemari?" tanya _Mr_. Lee.

Jonghyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup. Baru kali ini ia merasa gugup pada seorang vampir seolah-olah ia yang salah. "I-Itu…"

"_Oppa_, kalau kau tak mau mengatakannya, aku saja," kata Gweboon mengancam.

Jonghyun menelan ludahnya. Ia menatap Eunsook, _yeoja_ itu mengangguk padanya sembari meletakkan tangannya di atas perutnya. _Namja_ itu menghela napas, lalu berlutut di hadapan orang tua _yeojachingu_nya.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang, tetapi ijinkan aku menikah dengan Eunsook," kata Jonghyun. "Aku mau bertanggung jawab."

_Mrs_. Lee mengerutkan dahinya mendengarkan permintaan Jonghyun. _Namja_ di depannya ini tampan. Garis wajahnya tegas dan terlihat tajam. Hanya saja, yang mengganggunya adalah ada dua pasang tindikan di telinganya. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengganggu, toh menantunya juga memiliki tiga pasang tindikan dan ia _yeoja_ yang baik. Hanya saja, _namja_ ini terlihat gahar dan sedikit… menyeramkan.

Eunsook memandang orang tuanya bergantian. "_Mianhe, Eomma, Appa_. A-Aku… hamil."

"_Mwo_? Sookkie, jangan bercanda! Ba-Bagaimana mungkin kau…" _Mrs._ Lee menatap putrinya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Putrinya bukan _yeoja_ murahan yang mau disentuh dengan mudahnya oleh _namja_.

"Se-Selama ini aku tinggal dengan Jonghyun _Oppa_, Jonghyun _Oppa_ adalah _namjachingu_ku, _Eomma_. Ini bukan salah Jonghyun _Oppa_. _Eomma_ tahu aku bukan _yeoja_ yang menyerahkan kesucianku pada sembarang orang, bukan? _Eomma_… jangan marah pada Jonghyun _Oppa_."

_Mrs_. Lee menggeleng syok. Putrinya kembali, tetapi dalam keadaan berbadan dua. "Berapa usianya?"

"Satu bulan."

_Mrs_. Lee menghela napas. Mau memarahi Eunsook pun tak tega. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, percuma melakukannya, Eunsook tetap akan mempertahankan kandungannya, menurut _yeoja_ yang melahirkan Jinki dan Eunsook itu.

"Eunsook, kau terlalu cepat membuat kami menjadi kakek dan nenek. Tapi, aku harus tahu asal usulmu dulu baru kau boleh menikah dengan Eunsook," kata _Mr_. Lee pada Jonghyun. Ia syok, tapi dibanding berbuat kekerasan, ia mencari jalan damai. Bagaimana pun, Eunsook adalah putrinya. Tak mungkin ia membuang Eunsook karena ini.

"_Appa_, dia kakak kandung Gweboon, _Appa_ percayalah padanya. Selama ini dia yang menemani Eunsook dan membuatnya bahagia," kata Jinki. Jonghyun melirik ke arahnya, Jinki hanya tersenyum. Gweboon berada di rangkulannya.

"Benarkah? Ah, pantas saja matamu dan Gweboon mirip. Yah, baiklah, kalian akan segera menikah… bulan depan." _Mr_. Lee langsung memutuskannya. Ia percaya pada ucapan Jinki.

"_Appa gomawo_…" Eunsook tersenyum senang dan memeluk ayahnya.

"_Gamsahamnida…_"

"Panggil kami _Appa _dan _Eomma_ sebelum aku menghanguskanmu. Tak apa, kan, _yeobo_?"

_Mrs_. Lee mengangguk. Kebahagiaan Eunsook juga adalah kebahagiaannya.

"_Appa! Eomma! _Aku pulang!"

Terdengar suara teriakan yang memecah suasana. Mereka semua menengok ke asal suara yang terdengar riang itu. Rupanya berasal dari putri bungsu keluarga Lee, siapa lagi kalau bukan Taeyon. Minho ikut bersamanya, ia diundang makan malam bersama keluarga _yeojachingu_nya itu.

Taeyon mengerjapkan matanya, ada yang aneh dengan ini. Ada enam orang di ruangan itu. "Kenapa ramai begini?"

"Ah, Yonnie, kemarilah!"_ Mrs_. Lee memanggil Taeyon.

Taeyon mengerutkan dahinya melihat ada seorang _yeoja_ di antara orang tuanya. Tubuhnya mematung, ia hampir tak percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya. _Eonnie_ kandungnya yang sangat dirindukannya ada di sana. "_Eonnie_…"

Eunsook tersenyum pada _yeoja_ itu. Ia mendekati Taeyon. "_Ne, _Yonnie_._"

"Ini benar kau kan, _Eonnie_?"

Eunsook mengangguk. Detik berikutnya Taeyon memeluknya erat-erat. Eunsook tertawa melihat tingkah manja adiknya. "Kau masih sama seperti yang dulu, Yonnie."

"_Eonnie_… Kau ke mana saja selama ini, _Eonnie_? Aku sangat merindukan _Eonnie_… Tak cukup kalau hanya ada _Oppa_ menyebalkan itu," rengek Taeyon manja. Tentu saja ia sangat bahagia. Eunsook adalah satu-satunya saudara perempuannya. Ia sering bermanja pada Eunsook, ia menyayangi kakaknya itu walaupun Eunsook adalah manusia. Waktu Eunsook menghilang, ia mogok makan dan minum darah. Kehilangan Eunsook membuatnya sangat sedih.

Taeyon tersenyum riang. Ia menarik Minho yang sangat kebingugan melihat Jinki versi _yeoja_ di depan matanya. Ia segera mengenalkannya pada sang kakak perempuannya. "_Eonnie_, ini Minho _Oppa_, _namjachingu_ku. Minho _Oppa_, ini Eunsook _Eonnie_, kembaran Jinki _Oppa_. _Eonnie_ manusia kok," kata Taeyon memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"Lee Eunsook."

"Choi Minho." Minho sendiri kaget tahu bahwa Taeyon masih punya seorang kakak, apalagi kembaran dari Jinki dan merupakan manusia. Tapi, yang membuatnya semakin heran adalah…

"Kenapa ada Jonghyun _Hyung_ di sini?" tanya Minho heran. Jonghyun adalah kakak kelasnya, seniornya. Ia tahu Jonghyun adalah kakak kandung dari Gweboon, tapi kenapa Jonghyun ada di sini?

Jonghyun berdiri, menatap Minho heran. Dua-duanya bingung.

"Yonnie, dia Jonghyun _Oppa_. Dia akan menjadi kakak iparmu," kata Gweboon menjelaskan sambil tersenyum pada Taeyon.

"Kau juga akan segera memiliki keponakan," tambah Eunsook.

"_MWOOO_?" Taeyon dan Minho menjerit horor. Bagi Taeyon, yang mengejutkan adalah soal kehamilan kakaknya, yang baru ia tangkap setelah beberapa saat berpikir. Bagi Minho, adalah fakta bahwa Jonghyun akan menjadi menantu keluarga Lee.

"_Eonnie_, kau hamil?" tanya Taeyon memastikan.

Eunsook mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "_Ne_, Yonnie. Maafkan _Eonnie_ sudah meninggalkanmu bertahun-tahun."

"Tentu saja, _Eonnie_."

"Ah, nanti kita lanjutkan lagi. Sekarang, ayo kita makan," kata _Mrs_. Lee dengan nada yang riang. "Aku sudah memasak banyak, karena Minho datang. Tak kusangka memang banyak yang datang hari ini. Untuk merayakan pulangnya Eunsook, ayo. Jonghyun, kau harus ikut juga."

"_Ne_." Semuanya menjawab serempak.

Tidak ada lagi tangis kesedihan. Kini, hanya ada keceriaan dan euforia di wajah masing-masing dari mereka. Walaupun harus melewati masa-masa yang sulit, tapi semuanya menjadi indah ketika berhasil melewatinya. Mereka semua bahagia.

Untuk selamanya, mungkin?

END

#plaaak

TBC

* * *

A/N: Ini bisa dibilang udah _ending_, tapi emang bakal ada terusannya kok. Udah puas kan~ Jinki balik sama Gweboon dong. _Statement_nya Jinki kan dia bakal maafin pacarnya yang selingkuh, dibatesin tiga kali #apaancoba.

Ya udah, sekian dulu. Tapi kalo _readers_ mau berbaik hati, Meiko minta _review_? Tulis aja pendapat kalian soal fic ini, puas atau nggak, alurnya gimana dll.

Oke, _at least…_

_REVIEW PLEASEEE!_

Meiko Hoshiyori


	11. Chapter 11: Love You

**My Husband is A Vampire**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy**

**Pair: JinBoon slight JongSook, MinYon**

**Warning:, Switchgender, blood, femaleKey(Gweboon), femaleTaemin(Taeyon) , femaleOnew(as Eunsook), typo(s) dll**

* * *

A/N: Last _chapter_! _Hope u all like it! Thanks for your reviews here! Now, enjoy it!_

_Don't like? Don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

Chapter 11: Love You

Sebulan kemudian…

"Eunsook, kau sangat cantik!"

"Sudah lama kami tidak melihatmu sekarang kau menjadi pengantin yang cantik! Astaga, beruntung sekali _namja_ yang mendapatkanmu!"

Eunsook tersenyum mendengar komentar dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Tepatnya, sahabat-sahabatnya di saat ia belum diculik dulu. Setelah ia kembali pada keluarganya, ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan sahabat-sahabat dan teman-teman lamanya. Mereka semua sangat senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan Eunsook. Mereka hanya mendengar Eunsook diculik dan menghilang.

"_Gomawo_…" jawab _yeoja_ yang sebentar lagi resmi menyandang status sebagai _anae_ dari Kim Jonghyun itu.

"Ah, padahal kau dulu memiliki banyak penggemar. Para penggemarmu pasti kecewa kalau tahu kau hari ini menikah, Eunsook. Kau benar-benar membuat kami penasaran dengan calon suamimu."

"Omong-omong, apa dia _namja_ yang _nerd_? Maksudku, kau itu sangat pintar dan baik… Kupikir pasti kau akan menikah dengan _namja_ yang berpakaian rapi dan pakai kacamata."

Eunsook menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar. "_Ani_. Dia sama sekali bukan _namja_ tipe seperti itu. Bahkan ia punya tindikan di telinganya."

"_Mwo_?"

Eunsook terkekeh lembut mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. "Kalian akan melihatnya nanti. Tapi jangan jatuh cinta padanya."

"Ah, tentu saja tidak! Kami tak mungkin menang darimu, Eunsook."

Mereka semua tertawa. Eunsook tampak sangat bahagia. Tawanya terdengar paling bahagia dari semuanya.

Tentu saja.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Kim Jonghyun, _namja_ yang selama ini telah mengisi relung hatinya. _Namja_ yang setia membuatnya tersenyum. _Namja_ yang selalu siap untuk melindunginya, menjadi pelindungnya. _Namja_ yang mencintai dan menerimanya apa adanya, apa pun kekurangan dan kelebihan yang dimiliki Eunsook.

Sekaligus… ayah dari _aegya_ yang dikandung oleh Eunsook.

Kandungan Eunsook sudah mencapai umur dua bulan. Perutnya tidak terlalu terlihat besar, namun mulai sedikit membuncit. _Morning sickness_nya sudah mulai berkurang, tapi, Eunsook sudah mulai mengalami situasi yang disebut 'ngidam'. Hasilnya, keluarganya yang kerepotan untuk memenuhi keinginan Eunsook.

"Omong-omong, keluargamu di mana?" tanya salah satu temannya heran.

Eunsook tersenyum mendengarnya. "Taeyon, _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ sudah kemari tadi. Jinki sedang membantu calon suamiku bersiap. _Wae_?"

"Ah, tidak…"

Eunsook mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat teman-teman _yeoja_nya tertawa bersama. Ia heran dengan tawa mereka semua. Tak mengerti mengapa tawa teman-temannya bisa meledak ketika ia mengatakan nama saudara kembarnya itu.

"Eunsook, apa… saudara kembarmu masih lajang?"

"_Mwo_?"

"Dia sangat tampan, Eunsook~ Kami juga berharap padanya. Bukan memanfaatkanmu, lho, hanya saja, kembaranmu itu memang sangat tampan! Astaga, bahkan dulu ia pangeran sekolah kita!"

"_Ne_, dia juga jenius! Astaga, ia juga ramah dan baik!"

"Tapi dia tak mau melirik siapa pun…"

"Makanya, Eunsook, apa dia sudah menikah atau belum menikah? Kau pasti tahu kan? Apa dia sudah punya pacar?"

Eunsook _sweatdrop_ mendengar pertanyaan teman-temannya. Teman-temannya memang banyak yang menjadi penggemar dari Jinki. Tak heran, Jinki sangat terkenal saat di SMA, ia sempurna. Olahraga, tak perlu ditanyakan. Jenius. Tampan. Suaranya pun sangat indah. Siapa yang tidak takluk terhadap keistimewaannya?

Tapi bukan berarti mereka semaua berteman dengan Eunsook hanya karena Jinki. Eunsook adalah _yeoja_ yang sangat baik, murah senyum dan ramah. Banyak yang suka berteman dengannya.

"Ah, Jinki-"

"_Eonnie_!"

Pintu ruang tunggu pengantin wanita pun terbuka. Eunsook dan teman-temannya mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang baru saja terbuka. Sepasang sejoli berdiri di sana, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Eunsook tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Jinki-yah, Gweboonnie…"

Gweboon tersenyum lebar melihat Eunsook. _Yeoja_ itu berjalan cepat ke arah Eunsook, meninggalkan_ nampyeon_nya di belakang. Teman-teman Eunsook mengerutkan dahinya melihat kehadiran _yeoja_ yang tidak mereka kenal itu. Apalagi _yeoja_ itu datang bersama dengan Jinki. Tentu saja mereka penasaran dengan apa hubungan _yeoja_ ini dengan saudara kembar beda jenis kelamin itu.

"Eh, Eunsook, kami keluar dulu ya, nanti kami terlalu mengganggu. Sampai nanti!" Teman-teman Eunsook pun keluar dari ruang tunggu, meninggalkan Eunsook, Gweboon dan Jinki.

Eunsook hanya tersenyum pada mereka semua. Yah, sekarang waktu untuk saudara kembarnya dan adik iparnya. Ia menatap ke arah Gweboon yang sedang mengamati penampilannya dengan detail.

"Kau sangat cantik, _Eonnie_!" puji Gweboon setelah mengamati iparnya itu dari ujung rambut sampai ke kakinya.

"_Gomawo,_ aku sangat suka dengan gaunnya, indah sekali," balas Eunsook.

Yap.

Eunsook mengenakan gaun pernikahan berwarna putih. Tanpa lengan, hanya tali yang menjadi lengannya. Gaun itu tidak memperlihatkan belahan dadanya, karena Eunsook tidak mau dan Jonghyun tidak suka Eunsook berpenampilan seksi kecuali di hadapan Jonghyun. Gaun itu panjang sampai menutupi kaki Eunsook, dengan bagian roknya mengembang. Bagian atasnya dihias dengan kristal-kristal kecil yang disusun dengan indah. Roknya tidak terlalu mewah, hanya kristal-kristal yang menghiasnya. Ekor gaunnya pun dibuat panjang.

Dan gaun ini adalah hasil karya dari Gweboon. Gweboon yang akan lulus dari universitasnya harus membuat sebuah proyek untuk kelulusannya. Dan proyek Gweboon adalah gaun pengantin untuk Eunsook dan setelan _tuxedo_ untuk Jonghyun. Bukan hal yang mudah, apalagi Gweboon benar-benar membuatnya sedetail mungkin.

Gweboon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Eunsook. "Aku senang _Eonnie_ menyukainya."

Eunsook balas tersenyum dan memeluk Gweboon. "_Gomawo¸_ Boonnie… Ini sangat sempurna. Kau juga sangat cantik hari ini."

Gweboon tertawa pelan. "_Gomawo_."

Jinki tersenyum melihat kedua _yeoja_ itu, ia berjalan mendekati keduanya. Dalam waktu satu bulan ini, Eunsook dan Gweboon benar-benar seperti kakak dan adik kandung. Mereka sangat dekat, mungkin juga karena mereka disekap bersama waktu diculik dulu, tapi mereka benar-benar saling memahami.

"Kau sangat cantik, Eunsookkie," puji Jinki.

"_Gomawo_, Jinki-yah."

Apa yang dikatakan Jinki memang benar. Wajah Eunsook dilapisi _make up_ berwarna _natural_. Kelopak matanya diwarnai dengan _eyeshadow_ yang tak terlalu mencolok. Pipi _chubby_nya terlihat merona. Bibir mungilnya pun dilapisi _lipstick_ berwarna _pink_ cerah. Rambutnya yang cokelat keemasan disanggul dan diberi tiara yang indah, ditambah kerudung yang menutupi bagian belakangnya dan juga menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya.

"Jonghyun _Oppa_ pasti tidak akan berkedip melihat _Eonnie_," kata Gweboon sembari tertawa. "Atau malah menjadi patung."

"Benarkah? Tapi kurasa aku cemburu padamu, Gwe, karena Jinki-yah mengatakanku cantik tapi matanya tak mau lepas darimu," balas Eunsook.

Jinki hanya meringis dan menggaruk kepalanya mendengarkan perkataan Eunsook. Memang, penampilan Gweboon pun sangat membuatnya terpesona. _Yeoja_ itu mengenakan gaun berwarna _pink_ dengan model kemben. Desainnya sederhana, tetapi melekat dengan indahnya di tubuh langsingnya. Gaunnya panjang sampai menutupi seluruh kaki jenjangnya, tapi tidak bermodel mengembang. Kelopak matanya dihiasi _eyeshadow_ berwarna senada dengan gaunnya. Rambutnya sebagian disanggul di samping kanan kepalanya, sisanya tergerai.

Dan Jinki pun juga tampak tampan. Rambutnya sudah dipotong karena paksaan Gweboon. Ia mengenakan setelah _tuxedo_ hitam yang membuatnya tampil gagah. Dasinya berwarna hijau.

"Jinki _Oppa_ mungkin salah melihat."

Eunsook tertawa mendengar respon dari Gweboon. "Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Ah, sebentar lagi. Aku pergi duluan, _ne_? Jinki _Oppa_, hati-hati _ne_, jaga _Eonnie_ baik-baik." Gweboon merasa sudah waktunya untuk pergi dari tempat itu dan masuk ke dalam gereja. Ia memeluk Eunsook, lalu mencium pipi Jinki sebelum meninggalkan ruang tunggu.

Jinki dan Eunsook hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Jinki memang diminta oleh Eunsook untuk menjadi pendampingnya, bukan ayah mereka, karena keinginan Eunsook sendiri. Mereka berada di rahim yang sama, lahir di hari yang sama, tumbuh bersama sebelum penculikan itu terjadi. Itulah yang membuat Eunsook menginginkan Jinki yang mengantarnya sebelum statusnya berubah menjadi _anae_ dari Jonghyun.

"Kau gugup?" tanya Jinki.

Eunsook mengangguk.

"Aku juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Kupikir… bukan gugup, tapi aku takut. Kau pasti sudah tahu bagaimana pernikahanku dan Gweboon kan?" Jinki memejamkan matanya, mengenang pernikahannya yang dulu.

"Sudah. Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar melakukan hal seperti itu demi mendapatkan seorang _yeoja_," jawab Eunsook.

Jinki tertawa mendengarnya. "Kupikir itu lebih baik daripada Gweboon harus menjadi pelacur. Tapi tetap saja aku takut. Takut kalau Gweboon nantinya tidak akan bahagia. Aku takut kalau-kalau ia tak bisa tersenyum di hari pernikahan kami. Dan yah, aku tak tahu mengapa ia benar-benar bisa tersenyum bahagia waktu itu."

"Ia pasti sudah mencintaimu saat itu, Jinki. Hanya terlalu takut untuk menyadari dan mengakuinya. Aku juga mengalaminya."

"Kurasa seharusnya ini semua berakhir bahagia. Tujuh bulan lagi kau akan menjadi seorang _eomma_."

Eunsook tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Jinki. Kontan ia meletakkan tangannya di atas perutnya yang sudah sedikit membuncit, walau masih tak terlalu kelihatan, bahkan dengan gaun pengantinnya, tak ada yang bisa mengira bahwa ia sedang hamil dua bulan.

"Kau akan menjadi _ahjussi_, Jinki-yah. Kapan kau akan menjadi seorang _appa_?" goda Eunsook.

Belum sempat Jinki menjawab pertanyaan itu, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang tunggu. "Pengantin diharap keluar."

Eunsook mendesah pelan mendengarnya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Ia gugup, sangat gugup menghadapi pernikahannya. Ia tahu ia harus siap dan mengatakan "ya" di altar nanti, tapi ia merasa gugup. Bersanding dengan Jonghyun di pelaminan memang menjadi impiannya, tapi ia tak tahu akan seperti ini rasanya. Bahagia, namun ia merasa gugup dan takut.

"Pelukan terakhir sebelum kau menyandang status sebagai _anae_ dari Jonghyun _Hyung_?" tanya Jinki.

Eunsook tidak menjawab, ia memeluk Jinki dengan pelan, takut tatanan rambut, _make up_ dan gaunnya menjadi tidak rapi. Jinki balas mendekapnya, menepuk-nepuk punggung Eunsook untuk menenangkannya. Mereka memang lahir bersama, namun mereka memiliki takdir sendiri dan berbeda. Namun bukan berarti perasaan mereka sebagai saudara kembar akan hilang. Tidak, hubungan mereka yang kuat tidak akan hilang.

"Tersenyumlah, ini hari bahagiamu, Eunsook." Jinki mendaratkan kecupan tipis di dahi Eunsook, tanda sayangnya sebagai saudara kembarnya.

"_Gomawo, _Jinki. Aku menyayangimu."

"_Nado_. Ayo keluar."

Eunsook menyusupkan tangan mungilnya di sela siku Jinki dan menggamitnya erat. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar ruangan, lalu pergi ke depan pintu gereja. Terdiam sejenak, karena belum diminta untuk masuk.

"Kau siap?"

"Kurasa ya."

Detik berikutnya, suara organ mulai terdengar dari dalam gereja, sinyal bagi Eunsook untuk masuk ke dalam gereja. _Yeoja_ itu menghela napas dalam-dalam. Tangan mungilnya menggamit sela siku Jinki dengan erat. Tangan satunya memegang buket bunga pernikahannya.

_Yeoja_ itu menapakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gereja. Semua orang yang ada di gereja langsung menatap ke arah Eunsook. Terpesona melihat kecantikannya. Namun, Eunsook hanya menatap ke satu titik yang ada di depannya, tepatnya di depan altar. Fokus memandangnya, seakan tidak ada hal lain di sana.

Kim Jonghyun.

Mata Eunsook tak bisa lepas dari mempelai prianya sekaligus _appa_ dari _aegya_ yang sedang dikandung olehnya. _Namja_ itu tersenyum padanya. Bukan senyuman berupa seringai, namun senyuman lembut. Eunsook balas tersenyum pada _namja_ yang sebentar lagi akan sah menjadi suaminya.

Jonghyun tampak sangat tampan, lebih tampan daripada biasanya. Guratan luka di wajahnya kini sudah bersih, tidak tampak lagi. Tubuh kekarnya dibalut oleh _tuxedo_ putih. Tentunya juga merupakan rancangan adiknya tercinta, Lee Gweboon. Rambut hitam legamnya diatur rapi, membuatnya terkesan semakin tampan.

Kalau tidak ada Jinki yang memeganginya, Eunsook sudah berlari ke arah Jonghyun.

Namun mereka berjalan pelan sampai ke altar. Langkah kecil Eunsook mengikuti irama lagu yang berasal dari organ. _Canon_, lagu yang paling sering digunakan untuk mengiring pengantin wanita pada pengantin pria.

Sesampainya di altar, Jonghyun mengulurkan tangannya. Jinki melepaskan gamitan tangan Eunsook, meraih tangan mungil itu lalu meletakkannya di tangan Jonghyun. "Jaga Eunsook baik-baik, atau kubunuh kau dengan tanganku sendiri," bisik Jinki.

Jonghyun mengangguk. Ucapan Jinki tidak main-main. "Berlaku sama bagimu."

Jinki tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan keduanya di altar dan bergabung dengan keluarganya, duduk di samping Gweboon.

Sementara itu…

Jonghyun dan Eunsook tidak melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Mereka berdiri menghadap pastor yang akan meresmikan hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri.

"Saudara Kim Jonghyun, bersediakan Anda menikah dengan saudari Lee Eunsook, menerimanya sebagai istri dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, senang maupun sedih, dan bersedia mendampingi hidupnya sampai maut menjemput?" tanya sang pastor.

"Ya, saya bersedia," jawab Jonghyun mantap dan penuh keyakinan.

"Dan Anda, saudari Lee Eunsook, bersediakan Anda menikah dengan saudara Kim Jonghyun, menerimanya sebagai suami dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, senang maupun sedih dan bersedia mendampingi hidupnya sampai mau menjemput?" tanya sang pastor lagi, kali ini pada Eunsook.

"Ya, saya bersedia," jawab Eunsook lembut, namun yakin.

"Pengantin pria dipersilahkan membuka kerudung pengantin wanita."

Jonghyun tersenyum hangat, lalu menghadap ke arah Eunsook. Tangannya terulur, meraih pinggiran kain kerudung Eunsook. Ia membuka kerudung yang menutupi wajah Eunsook dan meletakkannya di belakang kepala Eunsook. Tersenyum melihat wajah cantik Eunsook yang tadinya tertutup. Eunsook benar-benar sangat cantik.

"Silakan bertukar cincin."

Jonghyun dan Eunsook mengambil cincin pernikahan mereka. Terbuat dari emas putih, sederhana, tidak terlalu mewah, namun indah. Jonghyun menyematkan cincin yang lebih kecil ke jari mungil Eunsook. Eunsook melakukan hal yang sama, menyematkan cincin pada jari Jonghyun. Mereka tersenyum penuh bahagia.

"Sekarang, kalian berdua resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Mempelai pria dipersilakan mencium mempelai wanita."

Jonghyun menunduk, mendaratkan bibirnya di dahi Eunsook, dilanjut pada pipi _chubby_ _yeoja_ yang kini menyandang status sebagai _anae_nya. Yang terakhir, bibirnya mendarat di bibir mungil nan tipis milik Eunsook. Memejamkan matanya, begitu pula dengan Eunsook. Menikmati sentuhan lembut pertama setelah status mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Tepuk tangan riuh pun mulai menggema di gereja itu. Orang-orang yang hadir berdiri dan bertepuk tangan riuh, semetara pasangan yang resmi menjadi suami istri itu tersenyum bahagia di hadapan mereka semua. Jonghyun melambaikan tangannya, ke arah keluarga dan teman-temannya. Yah, suasananya memang kontradiksi, di satu sisi berisi banyak vampir, sisi lainnya dipenuhi_ hunter_, namun mereka merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama.

"Mereka bahagia."

Jinki menoleh ke arah _anae_nya. Tersenyum pada _yeoja_ itu. "Berbeda… dari kita."

"_Ani_. Tidak berbeda jauh, kok. Kalau kupikir, sebenarnya aku sudah memberikan hatiku sejak saat itu, _Oppa_." Gweboon tersenyum pada Jinki. "Dan aku tidak pernah menyesalinya."

Jinki mengecup kening Gweboon kilat. Mereka tersenyum, turut bahagia.

Dan hari itu benar-benar hari bahagia bagi keluarga Lee dan keluarga Kim.

* * *

Gweboon tersenyum melihat penampilannya di depan cermin kamarnya. Jinki tidak ada di kamar_, namja_ itu sedang berada di ruang santai mereka, menonton televisi. Pesta pernikahan Jonghyun dan Eunsook sudah selesai dari tadi dan mereka semua kini berada di tempat tinggal masing-masing, Jonghyun dan Eunsook kini tinggal di apartemen yang letaknya persis di sebelah apartemen Jinki dan Gweboon.

Dan apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh Gweboon?

_Yeoja_ itu mengenakan _lingerie_ berwarna hitam, kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Menunjukkan dengan jelas lekuk tubuh indahnya. Rambutnya digerai, sebagian jatuh di bahunya, sisanya tergerai lembut di punggungnya. Wajahnya sudah bersih dari _make up_ yang tadi dikenakannya.

Puas, Gweboon melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan Jinki. Melenggang ke arah ruang santai mereka, ia tahu Jinki ada di sana. Yah, ia bermaksud menggoda _nampyeon_nya malam ini.

Salahkan Jonghyun yang _yadong_?

Entahlah, tapi Gweboon merasa rindu dengan sentuhan Jinki. Selama sebulan ini, Jinki jarang menyentuhnya karena Gweboon sibuk dengan merancang pakaian pernikahan untuk Jonghyun, Eunsook, dirinya sendiri, Jinki dan juga Taeyon. Orang tua dan mertuanya memilih untuk membuatkan di tempat lain, kasihan melihat Gweboon yang sibuk.

_Yeoja_ itu mengendap-endap mendekati sang _nampyeon_. _Namja_ tampan itu tengah duduk di sofa. Gweboon mendekatinya dari arah belakangnya. Yah, sebenarnya ia tak bisa mengejutkan Jinki, toh vampir itu bisa mencium bau darahnya. Tapi ia benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Menjulurkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk leher Jinki dari belakang.

"_Waeyo,_ Gwe?" tanya Jinki sembari terkekeh kecil.

Gweboon tersenyum mendengar respon _nampyeon_nya. Jemari lentiknya turun dari leher Jinki, ke arah kancing piyama berwarna hitam yang dikenakan oleh Jinki. Membukanya pelan.

"Aku ingin menggodamu, tuan Lee Jinki~"

"Ingin menyogokku?" tanya Jinki.

Gweboon terkekeh pelan. "_Ne_," jawabnya. _Yeoja_ cantik itu memutari sofa, lalu duduk di pangkuan _nampyeon_nya. Tangannya meraih leher Jinki, memeluknya erat.

"Kau yakin, hm? Apa yang kau punya untuk menyogokku?"

Gweboon tersenyum menggoda. Matanya mengerling manja pada Jinki. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Jinki, sementara tangannya mulai bergerilya melepaskan kancing-kancing piyama Jinki. Tangannya membelai pipi Jinki dengan lembut.

"_Everything_. _My heart, my body, and my sweetest blood_."

"Ckckck… Kau nakal sekali, hm? Memakai pakaian seperti ini, membuka kancing pakaianku…" Jinki melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang _anae_ dengan erat, menjeratnya erat-erat.

Gweboon terkekeh pelan mendengarkan ucapan Jinki._ Yeoja_ cantik itu sukses menggoda _nampyeon_nya.

"Di sini atau di kamar?" tanya Jinki. Ia tak sabar untuk menyentuh _yeoja_ seksi di hadapannya. Bagaimana ia tidak tergoda? _Anae_nya mengenakan_ lingerie_ hitam, mengekspos tubuh indahnya yang putih tak bercela.

"Di mana saja, Jinki _Oppa_. Kecuali di luar apartement ini."

Jinki menyeringai senang. Menggendong Gweboon ala _bridal style_. _Yeoja_ itu lantas memeluk leher Jinki. Dengan cepat, Jinki membawa mereka ke kamar. Ke atas ranjang milik mereka berdua. Merebahkan tubuh Gweboon di atas ranjang mereka. Kepala Gweboon jatuh di atas bantal.

Jinki melempar atasan piyamanya yang kancingnya sudah dibuka semuanya oleh Gweboon ke sembarang arah, lalu menindih Gweboon. Sudah lama ia tak menyentuh Gweboon, sepertinya malam ini mereka akan memuaskan hasrat mereka karena sudah lama tidak saling menyentuh.

"Mungkin di sebelah Jonghyun _Oppa_ dan _Eonnie_ sedang melakukan hal yang sama," gumam Gweboon sambil tertawa pelan.

Jinki memutar bola matanya mendengarkan gumaman _yeoja_ cantik di bawahnya. "Ini malam pertama pernikahan mereka."

Gweboon meraih wajah tampan milik _nampyeon_nya, membelainya dengan jemarinya yang lentik. Dulu ia dan Jinki tidak menghabiskan malam pertama mereka dengan bercinta. Mereka bercinta beberapa bulan setelahnya. Tapi, Gweboon tetap bahagia dengan kehidupan pernikahannya, memang sulit karena _nampyeon_nya adalah vampir, terlebih lagi vampir spesial.

"Aku berharap tidak akan ada lagi masalah…"

Jinki tersenyum mendengar ucapan Gweboon. Mereka, juga Jonghyun dan Eunsook sudah cukup merasakan penderitaan. Sudah cukup terluka. Dan kini, saatnya untuk bahagia kembali.

"Aku juga berharap begitu, Gwe. Aku tidak ingin kau berada dalam bahaya lagi sampai seperti itu, bahkan kau hampir melihat sisiku yang lain."

Gweboon meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jinki. Tersenyum pada _namja_ tampan itu. "_Oppa_…"

"Tapi mungkin kau bisa melihatnya, sedikit, kalau waktunya tiba."

Gweboon mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "Maksudnya?"

"Kalau aku terpaksa mengubahmu jadi vampir. Nanti kau akan tahu."

Gweboon hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Sejujurnya, ia penasaran. Tapi, ia tak mau merusak _mood_ Jinki malam ini. Ia sangat rindu untuk bercinta dengan _nampyeon_nya ini.

Jinki menundukkan kepalanya. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir mungil Gweboon, melumatnya. Gweboon langsung membalasnya, membuka mulutnya dan mengijinkan Jinki menginvasinya sedalam yang ia bisa. Tangan Gweboon melingkar di leher Jinki, memperdalam kontak mereka.

Ciuman mereka pun semakin memanas. Saliva mulai menggenang di sudut mulut Gweboon. Wajah _yeoja_ itu memerah. Kontak mereka begitu lekat dan dalam, seakan tak mau putus.

"Mmnnghh…" Gweboon mendesah pelan saat sadar tangan Jinki sudah mendarat di buah dadanya dan meremasnya pelan. Gweboon lantas mendorong Jinki pelan, melepaskan kontak mereka.

"Kau hanya boleh memakai pakaian seperti ini di depanku, Gwe…" Jinki berbisik pelan di telinga Gweboon, tak lupa mengulum daun telinga Gweboon.

"A-Ahkk… _N-Ne_…" jawab Gweboon dengan lenguhan pelan.

Jinki menyeringai mendengar jawaban Gweboon yang sangat pasrah. Jemarinya menurunkan kain yang menutupi tubuh _anae_nya dengan perlahan. Bermaksud membuat sang _anae_ tak mengenakan apa pun lagi di tubuhnya. Dan Gweboon tidak melawannya, membiarkan Jinki melakukannya.

"_Oppa_, kau tidak adil!" Gweboon mengerucutkan bibirnya, karena ia sudah tidak mengenakan apa pun di tubuhnya, sementara Jinki masih mengenakan celananya. _Yeoja_ itu dengan berani melepaskan seluruh celana Jinki, membuat_ namja_ itu sepolos dirinya sekarang.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jinki segera mencumbu tubuh _yeoja_ yang berada di bawahnya itu. Membuat _yeoja_ yang menyandang status sebagai istrinya itu menggeliat dan mendesahkan namanya dari bibir mungilnya.

"Ji-Jinki…"

Gweboon terengah-engah. Sentuhan Jinki benar-benar membuatnya gila, mengalirkan sengatan kenikmatan ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dan sepertinya otaknya sudah tidak mau berpikir benar lagi. Semuanya dikacaukan oleh Jinki. Yang bisa Gweboon lakukan hanya mendesah dan merespon semua sentuhan Jinki.

Jemari lentiknya turut menggoda _nampyeon_nya. Jemari lentiknya menyusuri tubuh Jinki, merambah dan menyentuh milik Jinki, meremasnya pelan. Detik berikutnya Jinki menghentikan cumbuannya.

"Kau nakal sekali, Gwe~"

Jinki membuka kaki Gweboon lebar-lebar. Menyeringai melihat bagian vital milik _anae_nya sudah basah. Mengecup bagian itu pelan, membuat Gweboon mendesah dan tubuhnya menggeliat. Mulai mencumbunya dengan ganas dengan mulutnya.

"A-Aah… Ji-Jinkiih… Ooh…"

Desahan yang disenandungkan oleh Gweboon semakin menjadi. Tubuhnya menggeliat-geliat merasakan cumbuan dari sang _nampyeon_. Jemari lentiknya menyusup di antara surai Jinki, menjambak rambutnya. Kakinya menjepit kepala Jinki, tak kuat menahan rasa nikmat yang menyengatnya.

"Aa—aah! Ji-Jinki! N-nnh! O-Oh!"

Buliran peluh membanjiri tubuh Gweboon. Wajahnya merona merah pekat. Matanya terpejam, menikmati sentuhan Jinki pada tubuhnya. Membiarkan kepalanya kosong, hanya terisi dengan Jinki. Ya, hanya nama itu saja yang ada di kepalanya saat ini. Nama yang sekarang didesahkannya.

Mendengar suara erang dan desah yang menggoda itu membuat hasrat Jinki memuncak. Ia semakin ganas mencumbu Gweboon. Membuat _yeoja_ itu menjerit-jerit tak karuan. Jinki mengusap paha Gweboon lembut, meredakan geliatan kakinya yang sedikit mengganggu Jinki.

"A-ah… Jin-Jinki, a-aku…" Gweboon mencengkram seprei. Merasa hampir mencapai puncak hasratnya untuk yang pertama kalinya di malam ini. Mata sayunya menatap Jinki yang masih asyik mencumbu daerah intimnya.

"A-AAAAH! JINKIII! Akkhh… Hh… Hh…"

Tubuh Gweboon menegang karena ulah Jinki. Puncak hasratnya tercapai, menyambar di seluruh tubuhnya yang masih mengejang. Napasnya terputus-putus dan terengah. Kedua matanya terpejam.

"Jinki _Oppa_…" gumam Gweboon saat _namja_ tampan itu mendekatkan paras mereka.

Jinki hanya tersenyum, lalu mengecup dahi Gweboon dengan lembut. "Aku akan memulainya… Kalau aku keterlaluan, hentikan…"

Gweboon mengangguk. _Yeoja_ bermata kucing itu membiarkan Jinki menaikkan kedua kakinya dan melingkarkannya di pinggang _namja_ tampan itu. Perlahan, Jinki mulai menyatukan diri mereka. Gweboon mencengkram seprai dengan kedua tangannya, menahan tubuhnya supaya tidak banyak bergerak.

"Gwe? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jinki.

Gweboon mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja, _Oppa_. Bergeraklah," ucapnya.

Jinki mulai menghujam Gweboon dengan ritme yang pelan. Ia tidak mau membuat Gweboon kesakitan bila ia bergerak dengan cepat dan kasar. Jinki tetap harus mengendalikan dirinya, karena ia adalah vampir dan Gweboon adalah manusia. Kalau ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, Gweboon bisa terluka parah karenanya, karena kekuatannya jauh di atas Gweboon.

"A-ah… Akkh…. Jinki…"

Gweboon mendesah. Matanya terpejam, merasakan sensasi yang menggila yang ia rasakan. Tangannya meraih tengkuk Jinki, meraih wajah tampan _nampyeon_nya itu. Ia menautkan bibir mereka menjadi satu. Mencium bibir Jinki dengan agresif. Jinki balas melumat bibir Gweboon. Kontak itu semakin intens dan dalam. Saliva menggenang di sudut bibir Gweboon. _Yeoja_ itu mendesah di tengah ciumannya.

"A-Ahhkkk! Ah! J-Jinki!"

Ritme Jinki semakin menggila. Pergulatan mereka di atas ranjang semakin menggila. Berkali-kali ranjang itu menderit karena ulah sepasang sejoli di atasnya itu. Peluh membanjiri tubuh mereka. Menandakan betapa panasnya percumbuan kedua sejoli itu.

"Akkh! Aah! Ji-Jink-ki…" Erang dan desah serta jeritan yang terlantun dari bibir mungil Gweboon. Tangannya mencengkram punggung Jinki yang kini tengah mencumbu dadanya.

"B-Bersama, Gwe… Hh..." Jinki menyadari bahwa mereka berdua akan segera mencapai puncak dari percumbuan mereka. Gerakannya semakin cepat dan liar, membuat Gweboon menjerit-jerit. _Yeoja_ itu mencengkram lengannya.

"AAANNGGHHH! J-Jinki!"

"Ah… Gwe…"

Mereka mencapai puncak dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tubuh Gweboon melemas. _Yeoja_ itu memeluk Jinki erat-erat dengan tangan yang gemetar. Jinki menghela napas, lalu membalas pelukan Gweboon.

"Kau… milikku, Lee Jinki." Entah apa yang merasuki Gweboon, tiba-tiba _yeoja_ itu membalik posisi mereka, ia berada di atas Jinki sekarang. Jinki masih keheranan dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Gweboon. Mata _anae_nya itu menyiratkan keposesifan.

"Gwe? Kau kena-" Terlambat. Gweboon membungkam bibir Jinki. Mencium bibir tebal Jinki, lalu memulai ronde kedua malam ini.

Ops… Yah, biarlah. Jinki akan menanyakan pada Gweboon besok. Ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini kan?

* * *

"_Good morning_."

Gweboon mengerang pelan. _Yeoja_ itu masih berada di dalam dekapan sang suami itu mulai membuka matanya. Ia bisa merasakan jemari milik Jinki terselip di antara helaian rambutnya dan memainkannya. Kulit telanjangnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit dingin Jinki.

"Ouch! _Oppa_ kau keterlaluan…" Gweboon meringis saat merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sakit dan lemas.

Jinki hanya nyengir mendengar keluhan sang istri. "Kau sendiri yang menggodaku, jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar seharian ini, Gwe. Kelihatannya kau sangat lelah, jadi kubuat kau tidak bisa melakukan apa pun lagi. Kalau tidak kau tidak akan istirahat."

Gweboon mendengus. Seluruh tubuhnya juga terasa sangat lemas, tak bisa digerakkan. Sepertinya memang seharian ini ia harus berbaring di ranjang. Salahkan suaminya. Atau… sebenarnya memang salah Gweboon, ia tahu suaminya memiliki hasrat yang tinggi, apalagi staminanya luar biasa, tapi ia tetap menggodanya.

"Aku ingin berkunjung ke tempat Jonghyun _Oppa_ dan _Eonnie_."

"Besok, _ne_? Biarkan mereka berdua dulu, Gwe. Kau habiskan hari ini denganku saja. Kau belakangan sangat sibuk, aku juga."

Gweboon menghela napas. "_Ne_…" _Yeoja_ itu meringkuk manja di pelukan Jinki.

Jinki tersenyum melihat tingkah manja Gweboon. Gweboon menjadi semakin manja setelah kasus penculikannya. Jinki tak keberatan dengan kemanjaan Gweboon, tapi ia membayangkan betapa repotnya kalau sifat manja ini terbawa sampai kehamilannya, Jinki akan sangat kerepotan.

"Setelah kau lulus, kita akan pergi berbulan madu, _ne_? Kita belum pergi untuk bulan madu kita. Sebulan lagi, _ne_?"

Gweboon mengangguk. "_Ne_. Uh… _Oppa_, kau harus menggendongku ke mana-mana setelah ini. Harusnya aku tak menggodamu semalam," keluh _yeoja_ itu.

"Toh kau akan mengulanginya lagi."

Gweboon mencubit pinggang suaminya. "_Oppa_ kau sangat menyebalkan."

"Kau sudah pernah mengatakannya tidak mau menggodaku lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dan kau tetap menggodaku, Gwe. Kau juga suka dengan sentuhanku, bukan? Akui saja, Lee Gweboon. Kau kecanduan," jawab Jinki ringan sembari mempererat pelukannya pada sang istri.

"Kecanduan terhadap vampir? Bukankah kau yang memiliki candu terhadap darahku, Jinki _Oppa_?"

"Memang. Darahmu benar-benar membuatku kecanduan, Gwe. Kau juga." Jinki tersenyum usil, membuat wajah Gweboon merona merah.

"_Yadong_."

Jinki tertawa pelan. Ia mengusap rambut istrinya dengan lembut. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari ranjangnya pagi ini, ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan istrinya tercinta. Membiarkan istrinya bermanja-manja padanya seperti kucing. Ah, Jinki tidak ingin kehilangan momen bersama dengan Gweboon ini terlewati begitu saja.

"Aku ingin tahu, apa yang terjadi padamu semalam… Kau sangat agresif, kalau kau mau tahu." Jinki mengusap kepala Gweboon pelan. "Tiba-tiba kau juga mengatakan bahwa aku milikmu. Kau cemburu, hm?"

Wajah Gweboon merona merah. Astaga, semalam ia juga menyerang suaminya. Ini pertama kalinya Gweboon berinisiatif memegang kendali. _Yeoja_ itu menatap mata Jinki dalam-dalam. "Uhm… itu…"

"Kau cemburu karena aku punya banyak penggemar? _Yeoja-yeoja_ yang mendekatiku kemarin?"

Gweboon mengangguk malu. "_Ne_."

Jinki terkekeh. Ia sangat gemas dengan istrinya ini. "Aku vampir, Gwe… Para vampir memiliki daya tarik yang mampu menarik lawan jenisnya. Kau tahulah, bagaimana rupa dan fisik para vampir. Mereka juga teman-teman Eunsook, kau tak perlu cemburu. Kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu."

"Beberapa dari mereka lebih cantik dariku."

"Kau yang tercantik di mataku, Lee Gweboon. Mereka… banyak yang memakai _make up_ tebal dan operasi plastik, kalau kau mau tahu. Primadona di sekolahku dulu bukan salah satu dari mereka, tapi Eunsook. Eunsook sama sepertimu. Kau memiliki kecantikan alami, dan yang terpenting, hatimu."

Gweboon menatap Jinki. _Namja_ itu tersenyum lebar padanya. "Aku tahu kau menipuku saat di bar, saat kau minta bercerai. Eunsook menceritakannya padaku. Kau melukai dirimu sendiri demi aku…"

"Aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi, _Oppa_."

Jinki hanya tersenyum lembut. Ia tahu, istrinya masih trauma dengan kejadian itu. Ditahan, dipaksa membohongi suaminya, diancam dan bahkan mengalami pelecehan seksual. Tapi Gweboon adalah _yeoja_ yang tegar. Ia bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja setelah kasus itu selesai. Entah apa yang ia rasakan dalam hatinya saat ini, namun Jinki yakin Gweboon bahagia. Walaupun trauma itu masih tersisa dalam dirinya, namun waktu akan menyembuhkannya.

"_Mianhe_. Aku hanya merasa… kau terlalu menghargai eksistensiku."

Gweboon berdecak. "Aku sudah bilang aku tak peduli kau itu mahkluk apa, _old man_. Aku sudah bilang aku mencintaimu sebagai Lee Jinki." Jemari lentik Gweboon mengusap pipi _chubby_ Jinki. Dikecupnya pipi pucat itu dengan lembut.

"Dan aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Lee Gweboon." Jinki tersenyum lembut pada Gweboon. Ia menarik paras Gweboon mendekat padanya.

Mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh vampir tampan itu, Gweboon mendekatkan parasnya dengan paras Jinki dan detik berikutnya, bibir tipisnya bertemu dengan bibir tebal Jinki. Ciuman yang lembut dan manis, tidak ada napsu di dalamnya. Jinki mendekap tubuh Gweboon erat.

"Selamanya?" tanya Gweboon setelah melepas ciuman mereka. Mata kucingnya menatap dalam pada mata bulan sabit Jinki. Jinki tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Selamanya."

THE END!

#ditabok

* * *

A/N: _Officialy, this fic has ended_. Tapi Meiko bakal bikin sekuel2nya dan epilog2nya, jadi jangan khawatir, tapi jangan heran kalau lama, soalnya Meiko juga mulai multichapter2 baru, _main pairing_nya ChangminxEunsook sih_(Mianhe, _Jjong), tapi ada JinBoon juga sih(pastinya). Soal JongSook, masih lanjut sih, cuma karena Meiko lagi demen banget sama ChangNew sama YunJae ==" #plak jadi ya mohon maaf kalo nanti ficnya lama banget dibikinnya.

Okeeeh! _OPEN REQUEST! REQUEST!_ Cerita macam apa yang kalian pingin Meiko bikin epilognya!

JongSook boleh, JinBoon boleh. Tapi diutamain JinBoon ya, kan _main pairing_. Silakan _review_ buat bikin tanggapan! Tapi ga terima _request _NC yang extreme, vulgar dan aneh2 ya. _You know what I mean_.

_Review please!_

Meiko Hoshiyori


End file.
